Harry Stern
by pikachuevolves34
Summary: Harry is abandoned in France, is adopted by the Sterns and becomes best friends with Jeremy Belpois. What happens when Jeremy reactivates the supercomputer. Please review.
1. Xana Awakens

I don't own anything about Harry Potter or Code Lyoko, including any of the lines taken straight from the show.

Xana Awakens

"Hey Harry, can you help me with my homework?" Ulrich asked his adopted brother.

Harry sighed. "You really need to study more," he said as he walked over. "What's the problem?"

"I just don't get it."

Harry sighed again. Sometimes he thought his brother was just plain lazy.

"It's a good thing I'm here isn't it? At least your grades are acceptable to Dad."

"That makes me glad we adopted you. However he still compares me to you."

"There's not much I can do about that unfortunately."

The Stern family had found Harry in an alley when he was two. When they didn't find anyone to take care of him, they adopted him.

Ten minutes later

"And that's how you do that," said Harry as they finished the last question. "But, seriously Ulrich, you really need to study more."

"I knowwww."

The bell rings as they put away Ulrich's math's homework.

Ulrich groans. "Science next. It's a pity we aren't sat next to each other."

Harry smiles. "That doesn't matter since we are in the same class. I can still take notes for you."

In Mrs Hertz's class

"Hey, Jeremy."

"Oh Harry. What were you doing at break?"

"Helping Ulrich with his homework."

"That sounds... boring."

"Yeah, but Dad gets on our backs if we doesn't perform to his expectations."

Jeremy was Harry's best friend. Practically his only friend because they were both seen as geniuses. He was also his roommate.

"I want to show you something after lesson."

"It isn't anything dangerous, is it Jeremy?"

"I don't believe so."

With Ulrich

"Are you Ulrich Stern?" asked an unfamiliar voice.

Ulrich turned to look at the person. It was a short boy in purple clothes with blonde hair which, for some unexplainable reason, had a purple spot on it.

"Who wants to know?"

"Odd Della Robbia, his new roommate."

'Oh geez. Now I have to put up with him.' thought Ulrich. "As long as you don't annoy me and latch on to me, I don't mind."

"Ulrich Dear..."

"Go away Sissi."

"Oh, there's no reason to be like that. I was just going to ask if you wanted to go out with me."

"I'll think about it, Sissi..."

"Oh, thank you Ulrich. I'll make sure it's worth your time." With that, Sissi skipped off.

"Who was that?" asked Odd.

"That was Sissi, the principal's daughter. Everyone wants to go out with her but she only wants to go out with me," said Ulrich has he turned to the front of the class.

"That sounds awesome."

"She's annoying."

After the lesson

"What did you want to show me?" asked Harry.

"Follow me," said Jeremy as he headed towards the sewers.

"You wanted to show me the sewers," Harry deadpanned.

"No, it's in the abandoned factory. I'm just using the sewers to get there."

In The Lab

"Wow." That was all Harry had to say when he saw the computer.

"Impressive, isn't it? I have to introduce you to someone." Jeremy walked up to the computer. "Maya are you there?"

"Of course I am Jeremy. Where else would I be?" came a voice.

"Who's that?" Harry asked.

"Harry, this is Maya. She's an artificial intelligence program that runs on the computer. She lives in a virtual world called Lyoko. Maya, this is Harry. My best friend," Jeremy said in a rush.

"Hello Harry."

"Nice to meet you Maya. Jeremy can you tell me more about the supercomputer?" asked Harry as Jeremy gave him a tour.

"Yeah, there are four sectors with towers on them. However, there are also monsters that attacked Maya when she left the tower she's in." Jeremy said excitedly.

Harry glanced at his watch. "Err, Jeremy, not to sound rude or anything, but we have to get back to school soon or we are going to be missed. Not that I want to take you away from your new girlfriend. You can tell me more about the supercomputer on the way back."

Jeremy blushed.

Back at Kadic

Jeremy walked up to the drinks dispenser to order some hot chocolate, when it suddenly shocked him. Seeing this, both Harry and Ulrich walked up to him.

"You ok Jeremy?" asked Harry.

"We should take you to the infirmary," said Ulrich.

"Err, no, I'm fine," said Jeremy quickly.

"You should still get it checked."

No one noticed the symbol of the eye that flashed on the drinks machine...

In Ulrich's dorm

Ulrich had just returned to his dorm from a martial arts class that had a new Japanese girl, Yumi, who he thought was nice, when he noticed the state of the room.

"What the... ODD!"

"What?" asked Odd who was looking confused as he hadn't thought anything was wrong.

"Why is there a dog in our room? And why has messed with my things?" yelled Ulrich.

"Oh, that's Kiwi. He's my dog. He messed with your things because he's feeling homesick."

"That's against the rules."

"You wouldn't tell, would you?"

"I'm going to tell the principal right now!" Ulrich yelled and ran out of the room. He was about to head to the principal's office when he heard a yell from Harry's room.

"What's going on... what the!" Jeremy's robots were attacking him and Harry was trying to fight them off.

"Help me Ulrich!" Harry demanded when he noticed him standing in the doorway.

That was all that he needed as he ran to Harry's side to try to help stop the rampaging robot.

A while later

"What was that?" asked Ulrich.

"Uh, nothing," said Jeremy quickly.

"Well, I'm not leaving until I know what's happening Belpois," stated Ulrich.

Jeremy glanced at Harry who nodded and said, "You'd better tell him. He's not going to leave this alone."

"It's easier to show you."

Lab

"So you turned on the supercomputer and a while later, you started getting attacked by some disembodied entity," Ulrich stated then turned to Harry, "and why didn't you tell me?"

Harry shrugged. "I promised not to tell."

"Oh, I found out what the cabins, on the floor below us, do," said Jeremy, "They scan your molecular form, breaks down your atoms, digitises them and creates a virtual incarnation."

"Uh, what?"

"If you stand in them you are basically sent to Lyoko though the process is a bit more complex than that," explained Harry then turned to Jeremy. "Do you know how to activate them? And if you do know how to, can you send me over?"

"I do know how to 'virtualise someone' but I'm not sending you over without testing it. You're my best friend Harry."

"If you want a test subject, I know something you can use," said Ulrich with an evil grin.

Ulrich's dorm

"Here little doggie... gotcha" said Ulrich. Unfortunately Odd woke up too.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

'Uh-oh' thought Ulrich. "I just need to borrow Kiwi for a while." With that, he ran off... only to run into Sissi.

"Where were you Ulrich? I thought we agreed to meet up at seven!"

"Not now Sissi!"

Ulrich dodged past Sissi and ran to the factory.

"What's up with him?" asked Sissi.

"I don't know but I'm going to get my dog back," said Odd as he started running after Ulrich.

"Hey, wait for me!" yelled Sissi as she started running after Odd.

Scanner room

"Stay there Kiwi," said Ulrich who then headed to the room above.

Odd slipped out from his hiding place and picked up Kiwi. "There you are, my little diggity dog."

Suddenly the doors started closing and Kiwi jumped out of Odd's arms.

"What the..."

Sissi screamed.

Computer room

"Okay then, let's start the process," said Jeremy. "Transfer guinea pig, scanner guinea pig. Huh, that doesn't look like a dog."

"It's not," said Ulrich, "It's Odd Della Robbia! And I'm going to see what the scream was."

Lyoko

Ten feet above the ground, Odd materialised in mid-air in a forest... and landed on his backside.

"Ah, what the... why am I a giant purple cat?" he asked and looks around. "Is this a video game or something?"

"Odd Della Robbia?" came a disembodied voice.

"Now I'm hearing things. Man this school is nuts."

"Its' Jeremy Belpois, not a figment of your imagination," said Jeremy exasperatedly.

"Oh, then can you tell me where I am please?" asked Odd.

"You are on a virtual world called Lyoko."

"So I guess I'm in a video game then. That explains the giant cockroaches."

"You might want to run from those."

Lab

Harry grinned. "At least we know it works on humans," he said. "Can I go? Please?!"

"Alright, I just don't want to lose you. You're my only friend."

Scanners

"Sissi, what are you doing here?" asked Harry.

"I was following Odd," said Sissi.

"Oh, Ulrich, do you want to go over to Lyoko? I'm going," asked Harry.

"I want to help Odd. And keep an eye on my brother."

"Where are you going?" asked Sissi.

"A virtual world where monsters want to massacre you. If you want to come, then now's your chance," said Ulrich.

"I prefer the real world. Anyway, I have cheerleading in the morning," said Sissi.

Harry shrugged. "Your loss. Let's go, Ulrich."

The boys stepped into the scanners. "We're ready Jeremy," called out Harry.

Lab

"Odd, the Sterns are on their way. Alright, I'm starting the procedure. Transfer Harry, transfer Ulrich, scanner Harry, scanner Ulrich."

Lyoko

Harry and Ulrich materialised mid-air in the forest before falling. Harry instinctively landed on his feet while Ulrich landed on his backside.

"Ow," complained Ulrich before looking at Harry. "How did you land on your feet? And why are you a ninja?"

"I don't know," said Harry. "Hey, Jeremy, can you see if we have any superpowers?"

"I can," said Jeremy as Odd ran up. "Oh, here's Odd."

"Hey, why do they get to be a ninja and a samurai while I'm a giant, purple cat?" asked Odd.

"I don't know, maybe the supercomputer reads into your subconscious and projects it onto your digital incarnation," theorised Jeremy. "Though Harry's was already in the computer."

"Don't ask me why that was," said Harry. "This is the first time that I've been here. At least, that I remember anyway. Anyway that theory makes sense. I'm quiet and sneaky when I need to be."

"And why does he get a cool sword while I get these paws," complained Odd, unintentionally shooting at Ulrich.

"Watch it," said Ulrich.

"Who is the ninja anyway?" asked Odd

"I'm Harry."

"I think you should meet up with Maya," said Jeremy. "I'll give you the co-ordinates of the tower now. And is there any reason why Sissi is here?"

"She followed me," said Odd.

Lab

"What is this place?" asked Sissi.

"It's the mainframe for a supercomputer."

"Hey, Jeremy, where are those coordinates?"

Suddenly some wires started moving as the same eye symbol from before appeared on the screen.

Sissi screamed.

Lyoko

"Where are those co-ordinates?" asked Ulrich.

"And who's Maya anyway?" asked Odd.

"An artificial intelligence who Jeremy has flipped for."

"Maybe she's in that tower," suggested Odd. "And is that normal?"

"We've got nothing better to do and it's kinda expected for Jeremy to do this, he's a genius," said Harry. "Though I am worried about Jeremy."

The boys ran into the tower and missed the platform due to entering the wrong side. However they fell to another platform so they walked out... to see ice and a red tower.

"Where did the forest go?" asked Odd.

"I guess this is another sector," said Harry. At the others looks, he shrugged and said "There are four sectors. The forest is one and we're in another."

"What's up with the tower?" asked Ulrich. "It's a different colour."

"And what are those creatures?" asked Odd, looking at four block shaped creatures who started firing at them.

"Monsters," said Harry, trying to figure out how to use his weapons. It wasn't until he visualized a shuriken like the one a ninja would have in his mind that he felt something form in his hand. He looked down and saw a shuriken like the one he visualised. Realising that he didn't have much time as the Books were advancing he threw it at one, visualising it hitting one of the target-like eyes on the monster. The throw went wide but it turned back and hit a target which made the Blok explode.

Harry paused and glanced over at Odd and Ulrich who had managed to defeat one Blok between them. However, it was at this moment that the Bloks focused on him and fired at him. He wasn't able to dodge and he got devirtualised. Before his sight turn black, he saw Odd and Ulrich peel apart.

Scanners

"Ugh, I feel sick," was the first thing Odd said after reappearing in the scanners.

"Same here but I'm more worried about Jeremy. It's not like him to just cut off like that," said Harry as he staggered to his feet. "Come on."

Lab

"Not this again," complained Harry as he saw Jeremy being electrocuted by wires. He ran over and picked up a piece of sharp plastic from the floor and used it to cut the wires. Unfortunately another wire appeared. Ulrich picked up some metal and swung it at the wire but it didn't go all the way through and he got electrocuted too.

Suddenly the wire let go.

"Told you that you wouldn't be able to live without me," said Odd.

"Thanks everyone," Jeremy gasped. Once he had recovered his breath, he walked over to the computer.

"Are you there, Maya?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied. "How are things on your end?"

"Well, we are slightly shocked but we'll recover," replied Harry. He turned to Sissi. "Now Sissi, we need you to keep this a secret. That goes for all of us."

"Why should I keep it a secret?" huffed Sissi, still looking scared. "Since that computer has been on, we've been attacked."

"If you tell, Ulrich will be locked up."

"Okay I'll keep it a secret."

"So will me," said Odd.

"I'll keep it a secret but we'll need to talk about what's suitable for blackmail and what's not," said Ulrich.

Lyoko

In the ice sector, the red tower glowed ominously as pulsations lead up to it.

The next morning

Ulrich and Sissi were sitting at a table.

"Hey, lovebirds," said Odd as a way of greeting.

"What's with the hair?" asked Ulrich, staring at it.

"It's Lyoko style and it's pretty cool," said Odd before proceeding to inhale his food.

"Do you always eat this much?" asked Ulrich, looking slightly sick. "And where's my brother and Jeremy?"

"No, I'm not very hungry today. Jeremy's in his room with Harry and I don't know about your brother."

Ulrich faceplamed. "Harry _**is **_my brother. He's adopted."

"Aright, then, the two Einsteins are in Jeremy's room. They have been up all night working on Lyoko. I don't know how Harry managed to avoid Jim though."

"Harry is Jeremy's roommate. He's got a reason to be there so Jim doesn't complain… even if they do stay up all night. And that's a pretty common occurrence since they're both smart. Harry even says that the schoolwork is too easy."

"Who's Einstein?" asked Sissi, looking confused.

Jeremy and Harry's room

"Unfortunately, you can't be devirtualised like Harry can," said Jeremy to Maya.

"It's alright," said Maya. "At least, I know how to change sectors now."

"Yes. We have found out that the towers are portals between our world and the virtual world. If they're red, it means they're activated."

"Though we don't know who by yet," imputed Harry.

"If we get you to a red tower, we might be able to bring you to earth," said Jeremy excitedly. "We have to tell the others."

Schoolyard

"Wait, you want us to go back to Lyoko, just to get Maya into a red tower?" asked Ulrich in disbelief. "The place where we get shot at and is incredibly dangerous?"

"It's the only way that we thought of to bring Maya to Earth." explained Harry. "Well either that or we work on a program that will allow us to bring her to Earth but we don't know how long that would take."

"It's still pretty dangerous," said Odd. "We could have all been wiped out last night."

"Odd's right," said Ulrich. "It's too dangerous. We should shut down the supercomputer. It sucks to be Maya but she isn't exactly human."

"She still has feelings," said Jeremy desperately. "And she's intelligent."

"Yeah," said Harry. "We're basically artificial intelligences on Lyoko too, since we are made up of computer programs there. Would you like it if I was on there when the supercomputer was shut down?"

"That's different."

"It's the same thing."

Ulrich sighed and turned to Odd. "I told you Jeremy had flipped over a computer program."

"It's not like we're asking you to go there more than one time."

"We didn't even make it passed the monsters last time," said Odd. "What makes you think we can do it this time?"

"Last time we didn't know how to fight the monsters," said Harry. "Now we do. We just hit the target on them."

"If only there were four of us," said Ulrich. "Sissi's too scared to go."

"What! No I'm not. I want to go to Lyoko but after cheerleading," said Sissi indignantly.

"Thanks Sissi," said Jeremy. "As soon as Maya's materialised, I'll shut down the supercomputer."

Ulrich started to walk off.

"Where are you going Ulrich?" asked Harry.

"I have unfinished business."

Gym

"Back for another thrashing?" asked the girl from the martial arts lessen yesterday as Ulrich walked in.

"I just don't like ending on a bad note," said Ulrich as they got into position.

"That's good. I like challenges."

They bowed to each other and started fighting.

Lyoko

Maya looked up as she felt some strange pulses from an unknown source.

"Jeremy? Jeremy, can you hear me? Jeremy?" Maya asked.

When she didn't get an answer, Maya walked out of the tower and ran to another tower.

Dorms

"This will make an impression on them," said Sissi as she came out of her dorm. Unnoticed by her, an electrical orb slipped out of a socket.

Woods

"At first, I thought Sissi was a real pain but she's really…" Odd struggled for a word.

"A jerk?"

"Yeah, everything's Ulrich this and Ulrich that with her."

"Harry says that she annoys him for information about Ulrich. He doesn't give her any but that doesn't stop her trying."

Track

Sissi stormed off the track in a huff after she was rejected from the cheerleading team. It didn't help that Jim had scolded her about throwing her baton and hitting him with it.

Gym

Ulrich and the girl were panting, the fight ending as a draw.

"Do you do this much?" asked Ulrich

"Yeah but my parents think it's weird."

"I don't. I try to get my brother to do it but he says he's got better things to do, like programming. By the way, I'm Ulrich. You're… Yuri, right?"

She swept Ulrich off his feet. "It's Yumi."

Lyoko

Maya had made it to the mountain sector. She made a few steps before lasers were fired and she had to hide behind cover.

"Oh, no," she whispered. She was trapped.

Dorms

Sissi stormed to her room, followed by Herb and Nicolas.

"Why are you dumbos following me?" she asked.

"We thought you were good out there. We even started a fan club."

"How many are there in the club?" asked Sissi.

"Well, only two of us."

"Come back when there's sixty of you. If you come back before then, I'll tell my father that you tried to break into my room," said Sissi before rudely shutting the door on them.

"She's more beautiful when she's angry."

They heard a scream and opened the door to see the electrical orb fly away from an electrocuted Sissi.

Library

Odd, Harry and Jeremy were at a table looking at Harry's and Jeremy's two laptops.

"There it is," said Jeremy, causing Harry to look up from Jeremy's notes on how to virtualise someone.

"What is it? I'm trying to develop an delayed virtualisation program and a program to materialise Maya onto Earth in case the red tower theory doesn't work," said Harry, slightly irritable due the disruption of his concentration.

"Sorry Harry, I know you don't like your concentration being broken but I found a return to the past program. And why are you programming an delayed materialisation program?" At this, Harry perked up.

"Let me see," he said like a little kid on Christmas Day. "Wow. That's some programming. I _so_ want to reverse engineer that. I'm programming an delayed materialsation because one of us might need to get to Lyoko without you."

"Sorry Harry but this is the only copy of it. Until I manage to copy it, you have to wait. Anyway I found out how to activate it."

"That's great but can you help me on my electrochemistry homework Einsteins."

"Are you planning to call us that all the time?" asked Harry who had turned back to his laptop.

"Why not? You two are supposed to be clever aren't you?" asked Odd. "And how did you become friends anyway?"

"It started when I was put into the same dorm as Jeremy," said Harry. "Jeremy wasn't happy sharing because he was the cleverest student at the school and he didn't want a stupid person to help along or distract him. In fact we didn't get along at first until I managed to hack his laptop without touching it once."

"I still haven't figured out how you did that," grumbled Jeremy.

"Jeremy confronted me about it and I said I did it to see what he was doing on his laptop all the time," grinned Harry. "I also found several bugs in his firewall. He had programmed his firewall himself so he refused to believe me when I pointed them out. It wasn't until he checked that he saw that I was telling the truth that he started to talk to me. Now we're best friends and the only clever people in a school full of nitwits."

"Hey, I'm not a nitwit," complained Odd.

"I never said you were."

"Anyway can you help me with my homework?" asked Odd.

"Well electrochemistry is the science that deals with the relationship between electricity and chemistry. Then you say that electrochemistry involves opposing polar systems at the extremes of a conductive material,"

"That's all?" asked Odd, pausing from writing down what Jeremy was saying.

"Well, you do have to give a few examples," said Harry.

Two boys passed by, saying "Jim's taken Sissi to the infirmary."

Harry, Jeremy and Odd looked at each other.

"I want to check to see if my delayed materialisation programs so I'm going to head to the factory," said Harry. "You two see what's up with Sissi."

"Harry, what are you going to test your program on? You?" asked Jeremy.

"Yep."

"Be careful."

Lyoko

"Jeremy? Are you there?" asked Maya as she peered past the rock she was hiding behind. Seeing no other choice, she ran with a Kankrelat following her. Another Kankrelat appeared in front of her, forcing her towards the edge of the path.

She jumped off the edge and landed on another path. The Kankrelats had followed her though they bounced off into the Digital Sea. Unfortunately, two wasp like monsters had appeared, causing her to run.

Gym

Ulrich and Yumi were fighting again when the orb came out of the lights.

"What is that?" asked Yumi.

"No time to explain, we've gotta get out of here" said Ulrich as they started to run.

Outside the infirmary

"You two were the ones who found my daughter?" asked Principal Delmas.

"She was in her room and was attacked by an electrical orb," said Nicolas.

"Be serious Poliakoff or you're the one who's going to get shocked!" Delmas snapped.

They didn't notice Jeremy and Odd listening in.

With Yumi and Ulrich

"What was that thing?" asked Yumi as Ulrich shut the door. "It was almost like it was alive."

Ulrich called Jeremy on his phone.

"Jeremy?"

"Ulrich, great! Sissi got electrocuted by an electrical orb!"

"One just attacked me and Yumi. This is getting more and more dangerous, you and your supercomputer."

"We need to materialise Maya now and we should be able to shut down the supercomputer tonight. Meet us in the sewers. Harry's should already be there."

"Ok." Ulrich closed his phone. "Sorry Yumi, I have to go."

"You're not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on," Yumi said, crossing her arms.

"I don't have time for this," said Ulrich as he headed for the other door and opened it.

"Do you have time for another round?" asked Yumi, grabbing Ulrich's shoulder.

"No."

"Since I have no friends, I have plenty of time."

"Fine, I'll explain it on the way."

Factory

"That's the program installed. Now to do a test run," mumbled Harry as he did a dummy virtualisation. "It works on the test run. Now to test it on myself. Where's Maya? I need a friendly person and some coordinates. There she is."

Harry started up the program, selected his Avatar, imputed the coordinates and set the delay for two minutes. "That should be enough time."

He ran to the elevator and pressed the down button. Once he got to the right floor, he ran to one of the scanners and walked in. Ten seconds later the doors shut, wind started to blow and he started to spin. Next thing he knew, he was falling and just like before he automatically landed on his feet.

"Huh, must have some reflexes here. And my program works. I am one good programmer. Oh no, Maya." Harry mumbled as he saw Maya being chased by monsters. She also saw him.

Harry ran as fast as he could while visualising two shuriken in his hands. Once he was close enough, he threw them, visualising them hitting the eye on their heads. The wasps were immediately defeated.

"Are you ok, Maya?" asked Harry.

"I'm fine, Harry. How did you move so fast?" she replied.

"What do you mean?" Harry frowned.

"One moment you were far away, the next you were defeating those Hornets," explained Maya.

"I don't know. And weren't you meant to be in the forest sector?" He asked.

"I felt some weird pulsations."

"Can you lead me to their source?"

"Of course."

The two started to run to the tower, Harry making sure to run as fast as Maya.

The sewers

Ulrich and Yumi jumped out of a passageway to the main sewers just as Odd and Jeremy was coming up to it.

"Who's the girl?" asked Jeremy

"This is Yumi," replied Ulrich. "She was there when I was attacked and she knows how to fight."

"Alright," said Jeremy. "We need to get to the factory."

They started to run.

Lyoko

"There's the tower," said Maya, pointing at it.

They ran to the tower and entered it.

"Now, how do we get to the right sector?" asked Harry. "Last time I did this, it was random."

"Just take my hand," said Maya. "I can do the rest."

"Are you sure?" asked Harry as he took her hand.

"Of course I'm sure."

They jumped off the edge and landed in another tower which they exited. Harry didn't recognise it as the tower they had come out of the first time but it was clear they were in the ice sector. However two Bloks were waiting for them.

"Oh great," said Harry. "Run."

They started to run while Harry pulled out two more shuriken which he aimed at the Blocks and threw them. They missed but they arced round and hit them, making them explode.

Factory

The group of four climbed out the sewer, rand down the bridge, shimmied down the ropes and called for the elevator.

Sewer

The ball flew down the sewer.

Lab

"Who's Maya and Harry? I thought you said this Harry was here," asked Yumi.

"Harry is here," said Jeremy, pointing at a laptop. "That's his laptop. He never goes anywhere without it. As for Maya, you'll be meeting her in a few minutes. Now get down to the scanners and get ready for the plunge."

"The plunge? I didn't bring my bathing suit," said Yumi.

"You won't be needing where we're going. It's more of an expression," said Odd.

"Maya?" Jeremy asked. "Harry? Are you there?"

"We're here," said Harry "And we're fine. Can you tell me how many life points and shuriken left I have? And who's the new kid?"

"You have full life points and 196 shuriken. I see your program worked. the new kid is Yumi. Why is Maya out of the tower?"

"I felt some strange pulsations. I wanted to see what they were."

"Jeremy," Harry called, "Can you tell us the way to the activated tower? We've been attacked by monsters."

"Keep going the way you're going. I'm sending backup."

They ran behind a waterfall, across some water on ice stepping stones and down a hole.

Scanners

"This is totally science fiction," said Yumi.

"Yeah, except that it's real," said Ulrich.

"You guys ready?" asked Jeremy over the speakers. "Because I'm starting the procedure."

Odd and Ulrich stepped into a scanner each.

"Transfer Odd." Odd's scanner closed.

"Transfer Ulrich."

"Not scared are you?" asked Ulrich as his scanner closed.

"Wait, I'm coming too," called Yumi as she got into the third scanner.

"Alright then. Transfer Yumi. Scanner Yumi. Scanner Odd. Scanner Ulrich. Virtualisation!"

Odd and Ulrich materialised and landed on his feet.

"Aw man, I'm still a giant purple cat," complained Odd.

"Ow!"

They turned and looked at Yumi who was a geisha.

"Aw, I'm the only one who's a nitwit on Lyoko. I like the outfit though and is it just me or does everyone's avatar apart from mine have a Japanese theme?" said Odd.

Yumi looked at herself and said "Where are we?"

"We're on Lyoko," said Ulrich. "You get used to the transfers. I think. Harry's going to be around here if I know him as well I do."

"You need to move," interrupted Jeremy, making Yumi jump. "Harry and Maya need you."

"Alright then," said Odd who started to run off.

"Odd, you're going the wrong way."

"Oops."

Odd ran in the opposite direction and Yumi and Ulrich followed them.

Infirmary

Sissi started to wake up.

"My head. What happened?"

"You got electrocuted. It must have been your hairdryer."

"No, it wasn't! It was that superthingy of Jeremy's in that factory! Ulrich's in danger! Where is he?"

"I don't know. I don't keep track of every person at school. Please calm down."

"No. Ulrich's in danger and so are Odd and Jeremy. And orb thingy is after them. Please believe me. We've got to find them."

"Calm down please Sissi," said the principal.

"Sure, there's and electrical orb around. And a giant chemical teddy bear too, no doubt," said Jim.

"I'm not crazy," said Sissi desperately. "Jeremy Belpois found a giant computer in the nearby factory. They use it to go to this world where monsters shoot at them."

Bridge outside factory.

The orb came out of the sewers.

Lyoko

"Man, now there are even more monsters," complained Harry as three Bloks appeared. "If any more come, I'll run out of shuriken."

"Don't worry Harry. I can reload them for you," said Jeremy.

"That's a relief," said Harry then he winced as a laser hit him.

"You just lost ten life points."

It was then that Ulrich and Odd appeared. Ulrich destroyed one and Harry managed to destroy the other two.

"Are you Maya?" asked Odd.

"Yes, that's Maya," said Harry.

"Wow, she's a cutie. I can see why Jeremy likes her. I'm Odd."

"I think you're making her uncomfortable. And who's the geisha?" said Harry.

"I'm Yumi. You must be Harry," said Yumi.

"Has my brother been telling you any stories?" asked Harry.

"I don't know your brother. Sorry," said Yumi.

Harry facepalmed. "Ulrich's my brother."

"Oh. In that case, no, apart from the fact that you won't take martial arts."

"Here come more monsters," said Ulrich as five Bloks appeared.

Harry pulled out two shuriken. "I wonder if I can put more effects on these apart from the homing?" he wondered.

"You can put two additional effects onto your shuriken Harry," came Jeremy's disembodied voice. "Unfortunately I don't know what the other things are."

"I don't even have a weapon," said Yumi, "And you want to know what effects you can put on your weapons?"

A handle appeared from behind her sash. "A fan?"

"Try throwing it."

Yumi threw the fan and it hit a Blok. It returned to her and she caught it. Odd had dealt with another Blok.

Harry threw his shuriken at the last two Bloks. They missed, circled round and hit the Bloks from behind.

"Not fair," complained Odd. "How come you get to have homing weapons?"

Harry shrugged.

"You'd better get Maya to the tower," said Jeremy.

"Alright, where is it?" asked Harry. "Oh there it is."

Woods

"Come now Sissi, this is ridiculous," said the principal. "We're not going into the sewers."

"Fine then Ulrich might be hurt and you wouldn't know because you wouldn't go into the sewers. Or you can tell that to the police!" huffed Sissi.

Lab

"Hey, Harry, you know that electrical Orb?" asked Jeremy, looking nervously at the video.

"No, I don't know an electrical orb."

"An electrical orb has been attacking people and it's in the factory," said Jeremy. "And Odd, it's an example for that homework. Where are you?"

"Coming up to the tower."

"Hurry up. Things are about to get hectic. And there are monsters!"

"Aw man, seafood," said Odd, pointing at the crab like monsters. "I think I'll call them Krabes."

Bridge

Sissi's group ran into the factory.

Lyoko

The group started to run and take cover. Unfortunately Harry got hit several times and devirtualised.

"Oh no, Harry," cried Yumi as his pixels flaked off and the wireframe disappeared.

"He'll be fine," said Ulrich. "He's returned to earth."

Scanners

"No," said Harry, slamming his fist against the inside of the scanner.

He stumbled out the scanner and went up to the lab.

Lab

"Hey Jeremy," said Harry. "Need any help?"

"No," said Jeremy. "There's nothing we can do."

Lyoko

Odd ran round a hunk of ice and fired at the underside of the Krabes. Ulrich attacked the other it didn't do anything.

"How do we fight these thinks?" asked Yumi.

"Try finding the target. That's its weak spot. It's probably on the top," said Harry. "Oh great, here's the orb."

The Krabes fired at the Lyoko-Warriors.

"Odd just got devirtualised," said Maya.

Yumi managed to jump on Ulrich's feet and defeat one of the Krabes but the other was going to attack Maya. It fired but Ulrich took the hit.

"Maya, get to the red tower," said Ulrich as he disappeared.

The last Krabe was about to fire but Maya knelt down and started to sing. A sheet of ice appeared between her and the Krabe.

"Did you do that?" asked Yumi.

"I think so," replied Maya.

"Get to the tower, quick," said Yumi and Maya started to run.

"Jeremy, Maya just about to… arh." Yumi was devirtualised as the Krabe had broken through.

Lab

"What is going on here?" asked Principal Delmas as they entered the lab.

Sissi screamed.

Jim ran towards Jeremy only to be sent flying back and electrocuted.

Lyoko

Maya entered the tower, rose to the next level and walked forward… only to jump back at the appearance of a screen. She walked forward again and placed her hand on the screen.

A box flashed around her hand and she removed it.

Text scrolled across the screen.

"Aelita?" Maya read.

More text scrolled across the screen.

Code

Lyoko

Lab

The orb disappeared and Jim dropped to the ground.

"What's going on here? What were those flashes?" demanded Principal Delmas.

Ulrich, Odd and Yumi climbed up through a trapdoor.

"Sissi?" asked Ulrich.

"Ulrich!" cried Sissi as she ran to him.

"You promised not to tell," said Ulrich.

"It's not like you didn't tell that Chinese girl," said Sissi. "And I came to save you."

"I am Japanese," said Yumi.

"What about Maya?" asked Jeremy. "Is she here?"

"No," said Ulrich.

"It's a good thing I started developing that program," said Harry.

"That's enough Belpois. I order you to deactivate the computer and come to my office," commanded Principal Delmas.

"I think we should alert the authorities," said Jim.

"I agree Jim," said Sissi. "This is much too dangerous. I said so too."

"No, you didn't," said Harry. "You're just a traitor anyway."

"Ulrich's a traitor too," said Sissi. "And you're just Ulrich's annoying brother."

"Let's go Belpois."

"No," said Jeremy.

"What?"

Harry grinned. "I know what he's doing. And if you don't let him go, I'll make you." He said to Delmas.

"What?"

"Return to the past now!" called out Jeremy.

A flash of light expanded from the console and engulfed everyone. It swallowed the factory and everything.

Kadic

"What happened?" asked Yumi. "This is yesterday."

"It's the return to the past program," explained Harry. "It sends our memories back through the space-time continuum to a point we chose."

"What?" asked Odd. "Can you dumb it down a bit?"

Harry sighed. "This is why I don't like talking to dumb people. We travelled back in time."

"Why didn't you say that in the first place?"

Jeremy walked past them to the drinks machine without recognising anyone except Harry.

"Hey Harry."

"Hey Jeremy. That return to the past program you found worked."

"What are you talking about?"

"Seriously?" said Odd. "You don't remember my cat outfit or Lyoko?"

"How do you know about Lyoko?" asked Jeremy. "Did Harry tell you?"

"It looks like he doesn't remember," said Ulrich.

"We need to tell you some things," said Harry as he pulled him towards their dorm.

Jeremy's and Harry's Dorm

"Why don't I remember?" asked Jeremy.

"You were the only one of us not to be sent to Lyoko," said Harry. "This means that you didn't have an avatar so the computer didn't recognise you so it didn't extract your memories to be sent back in time."

"That could be it. Tomorrow I'll go scan myself."

"No, Jeremy. The computer should be shut down," said Maya.

"But Maya…"

"Aelita," she corrected. "When I entered the tower, I remembered my name."

"That's a better name than Maya. But what about bringing you to earth? I was close I know it. And Harry has started on a program to do it. Give me one more day. We'll find a way."

"Ok guys," said Ulrich. "We'll meet you in the Lab tomorrow."

"Ulrich," said Sissi. I have never been so stood up. You have left me waiting for an hour."

"Sissi, I have better things to do than wasting time with you," said Ulrich. "Besides I said I'd think about it. I never said I would come with you."

"I have a bad feeling about Sissi," said Odd as they walked away.

Lab

"Try this," suggested Harry as he typed in a line of code.

"Good idea Harry."

They were working so hard they didn't notice that Odd, Yumi and Ulrich had entered.

"Uh, Harry Jeremy, I'm sure you're working hard but its morning," said Ulrich.

"Find anything?" asked Yumi.

"Yes, Xana," said Harry. "It's an artificial intelligence program with properties of a computer virus that can control electricity. It's dangerous."

"How do you know it's dangerous?" asked Odd.

"The red tower, the electricity orb. That was Xana. I guess that was why the supercomputer was shut down in the first place. After all, you don't build a computer just to leave it off," said Harry.

"It uses the towers to gain access to your world," said Aelita.

"Does that list include the symbol and the monsters?" asked Yumi.

"I'd say the symbol was originally Lyoko's symbol that Xana took for itself," said Harry. "It was on the floor of the towers. The monsters were definitely Xana's though. And explains why they were attacking Aelita. They were trying to get rid of a threat and we were with her so we got attacked too."

"Only Aelita can counter it through deactivating the towers."

"What about materialising Aelita?" asked Ulrich.

"We're still working on that," said Jeremy. "Xana can attack at any moment,"

"Be reasonable Jeremy," said Aelita. "We'd better just shut this thing down."

"We do know how to deactivate the red towers," said Harry. "After all, those are what cause the danger. Anyway, I can't forget about the possibilities that the supercomputer has. If Xana can use it to affect our world, we can too."

"We just have to get Aelita to the tower," said Ulrich. "And Harry does have a point."

"Thanks bro."

"Don't mention it."

"We just have to counter Xana's attacks," said Odd. "While Einstein 1 and Einstein 2 work on the programs."

"It's risky but we can do it," said Yumi. "We are Lyoko-Warriors, right?"

"Yeah."

Harry grinned. "I'd better get working on a better scan program. We can't rely on Aelita all the time. And Xana could find a way to hide the pulsations that Aelita uses to detect the tower or they may take a long time to reach her. I also need to fiddle with the delayed virtualisation program. It deleted itself from the supercomputer."

"You really think you can do it?" asked Aelita.

"We don't know until we try and we have the two brightest students in the school," said Jeremy. "We'd better not forget our pact though."

"We can keep a secret," said Yumi.

Hogwarts

Albus Dumbledore was worried. He had lost Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived and he had no way to find him.


	2. Teddygozilla

I don't own Harry Potter or Code Lyoko

Teddygozilla

"Are we rolling?" asked Milly.

"Yes but we're upside down," replied Tamiya as she righted the video camera by turning it the right way up.

"Hello fellow students at Kadic School, this is Milly and Tamiya bring you exclusive news on the biggest event of the week," said Milly. "As I'm sure you know tonight is the annual prom. We weren't allowed to film the actual site of the event but from just outside the Roman, I can see the girl who is most likely to be crowned queen, the Principal's daughter, Sissi. Just like she was crowned last year. Let's see if she'll answer a few questions. Sissi, will you give few words for our audience?"

"Sorry but I only answer questions from real reporters," said Sissi as Herb covered the camera.

"What about freedom of the press?" asked Milly.

"Little midgets your age don't have any freedom," said Sissi "Besides to do a real report, you need to be there and you don't have a date. No one would go with you. Not even these two." Herb and Nicholas shuddered and walked off.

"I'll get a date," said Milly. She looked through the window and saw Ulrich. She walked up to him.

"Ulrich, will you be my date tonight?" she asked, nearly in tears.

"I'm sorry Milly," Ulrich said, "but it wouldn't be a good idea. I'm older than you and I have a date."

"You see Milly, no-one wants to go with you," said Sissi nastily. "You might be able to get a date for the sandbox dance. Or you could go play with your dolls."

This caused Milly to run off crying with Tamiya following her.

"I hope you're happy," said Yumi to Sissi.

Harry's and Jeremy's dorm

"And that's the delayed virtualisation fixed," said Harry as Jeremy contacted Aelita.

"Aelita, its Jeremy and Harry. Do you read us?"

"Yes, I hear you. How are you?"

"We're fine. How are you?" asked Jeremy.

"I'm well. It's quiet over here. For the moment at the least."

"We've been making progress over here. Harry had used the materialisation program that we use when one of us is devirtualised as a basis for your materialisation but it's going to take a while. However, the new scan is going much faster."

"You mean complete," called Harry. "I need to test it but it should work. You may want to check it too."

"We're not installing it immediately, Harry."

"Awwww."

"Anyway, once we finish the program, we should be able to shut down the supercomputer so Xana can't hurt anyone," continued Jeremy.

"Oh, Jeremy," Harry called. "We'd better make it re-useable just in case Xana does something to stop us shutting the supercomputer down. If he does that, we don't want to redevelop the program."

Jeremy looked at him.

"What? I'm just saying we should be prepared. And maybe we should create some vehicles too."

Milly's Dorm

Milly was crying at the end of her bed with her bear in her arms.

"Milly, don't cry. Jim said that we could go until nine," said Tamiya.

"Face the facts Tamiya. They don't care. I hate them," Milly cried as she ran out the room.

"Milly! You don't know what you're saying!"

"I hate you too."

They didn't notice the eye that appeared on the monitor.

Gym

"There's no reason to look gloomy," said Yumi as Ulrich put tape over the wires. "You could have gone with her. I could have gone with Odd or Harry."

"Have you meet my brother? Harry's not exactly the social type," said Ulrich. "He'd rather spend the time programming. I never see him that happy when he isn't programming. Actually, I've never seen him this happy. It's probably because he has a real challenge because he's never programmed for a supercomputer before. Sissi did come on strong though. If meanness is a part of becoming the beauty queen, she'll win. Again."

"If only Miss World could see that," sighed Yumi.

"Miss world? More like in her own world," said Odd over the speakers.

"Talking Sissi about winning again," said Harry. "Don't you think that the principal is biased? I mean, Sissi has won that competition for the last four years."

"Or someone messes with the results. I mean, how many people actually like Sissi?" asked Yumi.

Sissi glared at them for that.

"What was that for?" asked Harry.

"You really have no social skills Harry," said Ulrich. "That was because you said that the principal chose her because she's his daughter and he wants to make her happy."

"I didn't say that."

"You implied it though."

"That means Sissi has to have more than two brain cells to work that out. I'm going to go get something," said Harry as he stood up.

"What?"

"Just a pair of headphones for my laptop," said Harry as he walked out of the gym.

"Your brother is weird," said Yumi. "Has he always been like that?"

Ulrich glanced up. "Yeah, he's always been slightly odd. That might be because of our dad though."

"Someone say my name?" asked Odd.

"I wasn't talking about you Odd. I was using the word to describe Harry."

"Oh, right."

"Your dad?" asked Yumi.

"Yeah. Can we change the subject? I don't want to talk about him."

"How did Harry get into programming?" asked Yumi.

"I don't particularly remember. I think he saw an instruction manual for simple programming and he started from there. He has programmed lots of stuff," said Ulrich.

"What kinds of programs does he program?" asked Yumi.

Ulrich looked thoughtful. "I think his main things are computer games but as I said, he does lots of things."

Shed

"At least you don't hate me," said Milly to her bear. "You're not like the others because you care about me."

"Milly, are you there? We've got a report to do!" said Tamiya from outside. "You can't let Sissi get to you."

"You stay right there," said Milly to her bear as she put it down and went out the shed. Once she'd left, black smoke came out the light and went into the bear.

Sissi's Dorm

"Are you two going to follow me around?" asked Sissi. "If you are, will you please go? I doubt you have any experience with makeup." She shut the door in Herb's and Nicolas's faces.

She opened her wardrobe, selected the right dress and got out of her clothes so she could put it on. She also put a face mask on but she heard a noise.

"What was that?" She asked. It was then that her shelves fell over and their contents fell onto her. She screamed.

Outside the dorms

There was a crowd forming.

"There's nothing to see," said Delmas as he escorted Sissi. "So move along."

"This is a scoop," said Milly.

"Why don't we take a closer look?" asked Jeremy. "Just to make sure it isn't Xana."

Sissi's Dorm

"What do you think?"

"Probably just a short circuit. There are a lot of appliances plugged in," said Jeremy, looking at the destruction.

"What do you expect to happen?" asked Yumi.

"It's probably what you said Jeremy but we still can't rule out a certain computer friend of ours," said Harry. "He could just want us to think that it was an overload."

"Seriously Harry."

"What?" asked Harry. "We know he can control electricity so Xana could have done this. Though there isn't any reason to target Sissi. Unless he's gone off the deep end."

Jeremy sighed. "Harry, I seriously doubt Xana is behind this but as you said, there's no reason to rule him out completely."

"We've seen all that we need to see anyway," said Ulrich.

They walked away and Tamiya started taking photos.

Shed

"Oh no. My bear!"

"Ah ha. You know you're not allowed in the shed," said Jim.

"Wait, please Jim…"

"I don't want to know why you're in here. You know it's too dangerous for children," Jim said as he locked the door

"With you, everything is off limits," complained Milly.

"I'd watch what you're saying, little girl."

"Little girl! Alright, I'm young but that doesn't mean we can't find an item of ours."

"For this, I won't allow you to go to the prom tonight," Jim said as he walked off.

Dorms

"Look at this Milly."

"Is something wrong?" asked Odd as he walked up.

"Someone stole her bear," said Tamiya. "And look at this."

She showed Odd the picture. It showed the bear in Sissi's room.

"The thing is, we can't get into any more trouble. And getting caught in Sissi's room would do that."

"I'll check," said Odd as he took the picture.

Gym

Jim was closing the doors when he heard a rustle.

"Huh, what was that?" he asked. "It better not be kids. Come on out."

A massive shadow in the form of a giant bear covered him and he started shaking.

"You'd better watch out as I'm a black belt," he said.

The bear roared and he jumped back against the door.

He screamed.

Sissi's dorm

Odd scratched his head as he looked at Sissi's bed.

"Where did the bear go?" he wondered.

Infirmary

"You're sure this is what you saw?" asked Delmas.

Jim nodded as Delmas looked at the drawing of a bear.

"An expert in martial arts?"

Jim nodded again.

"I'd better not call the police. They'd probably laugh."

Jim hid underneath the covers.

Gym

"What happened to Sissi was kinda odd," said Jeremy.

"I could have told you that," said Harry as he made sure the connections were set up properly. He couldn't trust Odd to do them right after all.

"It was a short circuit," said Ulrich as he put more tape on the wires.

"Like Harry said, it could have been a certain program."

"Walls have ears," said Yumi as she jumped off the table and looked pointedly at Sissi's minions. "Anyway, I'd better get home as I need to get ready for the prom. You are lucky being boarders. You don't have to go as far as I do to get things."

Ulrich snorted. "You get hot water and you don't have to wake up to Odd's smelly feet. You can also get up at a reasonable time instead of being woken up by Jim at six."

Harry frowned. "Being woken up at six isn't a bad thing. It means I can get more programming done. It also allows us enough time to get ready for school."

"Speak for yourself."

Infirmary

"Are you looking for something Odd?" asked Delmas as he came out of the infirmary.

"I was just wondering about Jim. How is he? Did they find the attacker?"

"I'd think Jim needs a little rest," Delmas replied as he crumpled the paper, threw it into the bin and walked off.

Odd picked the paper up and gaped at the picture.

Dorms

"Xana? And a teddy bear?" asked Ulrich.

"Looks like it," said Jeremy.

"I told you it was Xana," grinned Harry.

"So who's going and who's staying here?" asked Odd.

"We can't have a solo mission," said Jeremy. "It's too dangerous alone as we don't know what to expect."

"I'll go," volunteered Odd.

"What did I just say?"

"Well, we have to go over to help Aelita. You know that. If one of us gets killed, we won't be able to bring them back. And we can't keep the school unguarded," said Odd.

"I'll go too," said Harry.

"And I'll stay here," said Ulrich. "Say hi to you know who from me."

Jeremy blushed.

Harry, Odd and Jeremy

Harry, Odd and Jeremy ran to the boiler room and ran down the steps to the sewers. Odd and Harry jumped on a skateboard each while Jeremy rode a scooter to the right ladder where they climbed up it. They then ran to the factory and rode the elevator to the lab where Jeremy got off to go to the main computer room and Harry and Odd went to the scanner room where they climbed in one each.

Lab

"Aelita, are you there?"

"Hey."

"We think Xana's launched an attack," Jeremy said. "Have you noticed anything?"

"No, nothing. But we can take a closer look."

I'm sending Harry and Odd over to help," Jeremy informed Aelita as he selected Harry's and Odd's ID Cards. "Ulrich, how are things on your end?"

"Not good. We have a big problem," Ulrich said over the phone.

"Transfer Odd. Transfer Harry. Scanner Odd. Scanner Harry. Virtualisation."

Lyoko

Odd and Harry landed on their feet in the desert sector.

"I'm getting used to this," said Harry as he waved at Aelita.

"Yeah, but I'm still a giant purple cat," said Odd as they walked over. "At least you get a cool avatar."

"I don't think that's going to change somehow. I mean, our avatars are linked to us so we can't exactly swap them without swapping our bodies as well."

Kadic

"Jeremy, the bear got out of the school," Ulrich said into his phone while looking at a destroyed wall.

"If Xana's controlling it, it would attack anyone. Especially his enemies, like you," said Aelita.

"Oh no, Yumi! She doesn't know!"

Ulrich ran through the gap.

Lyoko

"You see this?" asked Aelita, pointing at the spiral slope. "This shows that the tower can't be too far away."

"It's not down there at any rate," said Odd.

"Maybe it's on the nearby plateaus."

"Uh, guys, we have a problem," said Harry, looking at the five Kankrelats that had appeared.

"Here's the welcoming committee," joked Odd.

"Aelita, go. We'll deal with these critters," ordered Harry. Aelita started to run down the slope.

"Now, to deal with you," said Harry.

Ulrich

Ulrich was running down a street, trying to call Yumi.

"Come on. Pick up."

When he got to the right house, he rang the doorbell.

"Ulrich," said Yumi, surprised. "Hey watch it."

"Are your parents here?" asked Ulrich.

"No, why?"

"Xana's attacking."

They started to run as the giant teddy came down the road.

Lyoko

"What are you doing Odd?" asked Jeremy as Odd did a few cartwheels before firing.

"Laser Arrows."

He destroyed one of the Kankrelats but got hit.

"You just lost ten life points."

Harry threw two shuriken and destroyed two of the monsters.

They then took cover behind the dip of the slope.

"Come on," said Aelita. "We no longer have a choice."

Odd suddenly froze, seeing Aelita fall off the edge of the slope towards the digital sea.

The monsters started firing again and they started to run and the Kankrelats followed.

"Odd, be careful. You only have fifty life points left."

"How many do I have left?" asked Harry.

"You're still on full."

"I guess having the ability to move really fast does have its advantages, even if it makes me slightly dizzy."

Odd shot at one of the remaining Kankrelats and destroyed it. However the explosion caused the last one to tumble and knock Aelita off the edge.

Odd immediately jumped off the edge, caught Aelita and slowed them down using his claws.

"We can't leave you alone, can we?" asked Odd.

"I think I found something," said Aelita, looking down a tunnel.

"Oi, Harry! Get your lazy ass down here! We found something!" yelled Odd as he swung Aelita into the tunnel before jumping in himself. Ten seconds later, Harry appeared pretty much out of nowhere at Odd's side.

"Don't do that! And what took you so long? You're faster than that."

"It took me a while to work out how to get over here without falling. It's not like there's a bridge.

Town

People were panicking as they saw the giant bear. Ulrich and Yumi were running down another road and hid in a doorway. Fortunately the bear passed by them.

"Jeremy, its Ulrich. Yumi's safe with me and we're heading to the school to get everyone out of there. Tell Odd and my brother to move their lazy backsides!"

Lyoko

"You've got to get a move one," came Jeremy's disembodied voice. "Apparently, teddy's getting real irritated and it's heading to school."

"The pulsations lead this way," said Aelita as she walked down the passageway.

Then they heard a rumbling sound.

"How did that get here?" asked Harry at the same time that Odd said "Houston we have a problem."

They started running and Harry pulled Aelita on his back.

"I'll go ahead." With that he ran off.

Kadic

"Odd and Harry still haven't found the tower," said Yumi as they stopped for air.

"You go clear the dorms," said Ulrich. "I'll deal with the gym."

With that, they split.

Lyoko

Odd finally managed to catch up with Harry and Aelita but they had to jump apart to avoid the Megatank which ran into the tower.

"That's one mean bowling ball," said Harry.

"Well, we found the tower," said Odd as he aimed at the Megatank. "But I need to say hello to something before we deactivate it."

"Let go of the courtesy Odd. We don't have time."

The Megatank fired. Odd wasn't able to doge in time and was devirtualised.

"Oh, great. Now it's just me, Aelita and the Megatank and Aelita can't fight," grumbled Harry.

"Harry, you can't be devirtualised."

"Tell me something I don't know, Einstein one!"

"What did you just call me?"

"Einstein one. Since Odd calls us both Einstein, I decided to make it clear which one of us he was talking about."

Gym

"Excuse me please," said Ulrich as he made his way to the stage.

"Why are you dressed so causally?" asked Jim.

"I don't have time for this."

"Well, I'll let it go just this once."

"Hey Ulrich dear. Where did your date go? Did she not decide to come? Next time you can just call me," said Sissi.

"And now for the election of this year's Beauty queen," said Delmas.

"I've gotta go now. See ya." With that, she walked off.

"This year's beauty queen is…"

"Stop! Listen to what I have to say. We have to get out of here. We're about to be attacked by a gigantic Teddy Bear!" said Ulrich as he took a microphone and spoke into it.

Everyone started laughing.

"I'm not joking."

"I saw it too," called out Jim.

"Quiet, all of you." said Sissi. "Can't you see that he's trying to stop me getting called Beauty Queen? A gigantic teddy bear? Seriously?"

The wall behind her was smashed down and said gigantic teddy bear looked in. Sissi screamed. Everyone screamed and started running around in a panic as the bear crawled in.

Lyoko

The Megatank closed and turned to face Harry.

"Okay. I think it's time to test another of those weapon programs," muttered Harry as he visualised a shuriken with the ability to go through the shell and hit the eye inside. When he felt it materialise in his hand, he looked down. Its colour was different. Instead of the silver of the basic shuriken or the near white colour of the homing shuriken, this one looked more like a dark purple.

"Huh, I guess the programs change the colour of the shuriken," he muttered then he threw it.

It worked as the Megatank blew up.

"Way to go Harry," cheered Odd.

"Ok Aelita, It's all yours," said Harry as Aelita entered the tower and rose to the next level.

She walked forward and pressed her palm to the holographic screen.

Aelita

Code

Lyoko

The files on the tower walls flew downwards.

Gym

Ulrich jump out of the way of the bear's massive limb.

"Ulrich!"

As the bear was about to squash him, it froze.

"Ulrich, are you okay?" asked Yumi as she helped him crawl out from under the bear.

Lab

"Return to the past," said Jeremy as he hit the enter key.

Gym

"Ready for a trip into the past?" asked Ulrich as a bright light engulfed them.

Earlier

"Ulrich, will you be my date tonight?" Milly asked, nearly in tears.

Ulrich walked over and knelt down.

"Of course I will. Meet me here at eight," he said as Sissi spluttered.

"What! You're going with that cry baby?" she asked.

"Of course I am. If you get another neuron or a million, I might consider going with you. You're not mad at me, are you Yumi?"

"Not at all. Now all I need is to convince Harry to come," said Yumi.

"Not going to happen."

"Are you recording Tamiya?" asked Milly.

"Of course I am. This is a scoop."

"A super scoop!"

Harry's and Jeremy's Dorm

Harry frowned.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Jeremy.

"Why my avatar was already in the supercomputer and why my abilities are more advanced than the others. It doesn't make sense. If i was virtualised when I was young enough not to remember it they why was my avatar a ninja?"

"I think that is a question that we'll never answer."

"Not unless we find the creator of the supercomputer."

Hogwarts

Dumbledore was annoyed. People kept asking him about the location of Harry Potter but he couldn't tell them because he didn't know. He had tried sending a letter but the owls refused to take it.


	3. Seeing is believing

I don't own Harry Potter or Code Lyoko.

Seeing is believing

"Our power plant uses heat provided by the nuclear reaction to produce megawatts of power. This plant is one of the most powerful in the world and as chief engineer I deal with safety. To ensure safety, there are checks at every level of production. Any questions?"

Jeremy raised his hand.

"Err, sir? Is there an atomic process to bring virtual particles into the real world?"

"That is science fiction. Sorry kid."

"Jeremy is an excellent student but he's a bit of a dreamer," said Mrs Hertz.

Everyone started laughing but the projector cut out. Mrs Hertz checked it and said "It's nothing serious, just a blown fuse."

Odd, Harry and Ulrich looked at each other.

Outside the science classroom

Yumi was waiting for the boys to come out of class. When Sissi came out, she glared at her.

"Maybe Xana is behind this," Jeremy said to Ulrich.

"It was a simple short circuit," said Ulrich.

"You said that when Xana possessed Milly's bear," Harry reminded him.

"Odd," Delmas said. "I've thought about what you said and I've decided to allow you to form your group. What was it? The Fox Trot Phonetics?"

"Yesss!"

"It's the Pop Rock Progressive Sir," corrected Yumi.

"But it must be open to everyone. Understand?" said Delmas, ignoring Yumi.

"No problem."

Delmas walked away.

"Now, let's hear it for the god of rock and roll!"

"Err."

"If we get a move on, we can get the leaflets out before lunch. Jeremy?"

"I'm not one for rock and roll Odd," said Jeremy. "Besides, I want to check on that outage. Coming Harry?"

"Yep. Can we install that scan program yet?"

They walked off.

"See you later."

Harry's and Jeremy's Dorm

Jeremy was on his computer looking at some blueprints while Harry worked on the materialisation program.

"Hi," said Aelita. "Is something wrong Jeremy? If you have a problem, you can talk to me about it."

"Jeremy's just concentrating on the outage that happened today. It could be a sign of Xana on the move again," called Harry. "Could you keep an eye out on Lyoko, please, Aelita?"

"Of course Harry."

"Why can't I hear her?" wondered Jeremy.

"Try turning the sound on," said Harry. "I think you left it muted earlier."

Jeremy checked the sound "Thanks Harry. But how did you hear her?"

Harry frowned. "I don't know. Perhaps it's because of that…"

"Because of what?"

"Weird things have always happened around me when I got angry or upset."

"But you weren't angry or upset just now."

"One time I traced what happened back to a weird energy source inside me. Since I might as well utilise everything I've got, I learned how to use it and I have it mostly under control now but it's really hard to control. Occasionally, it leaks out and that must have happened now."

"I see. Hey do you mind letting me have a look at what you can do?" asked Jeremy.

"I don't mind. But we'd better tell the others as well."

"I do have one question though. Why didn't you tell me?"

"There wasn't a reason too. And I only found out a few months ago. I was going to tell you but I was waiting for when I have it under a really good control as I don't want to hurt you."

Jeremy nodded.

"Aelita. Can you read me?"

"Of course I can. That was interesting Harry. Do you know if anyone else can do that?"

Harry shook his head. "I haven't met anyone who can."

"Anyway, like Harry said, there was an outage at school today and the electricity supply for the school seems to be having problems. That what could have caused the computer to mute itself because I didn't mute it."

"Do you think it's Xana?"

"We never know. Have you noticed anything on Lyoko?"

"Nothing yet but I am looking."

"I'll try out Harry's new scan program later. We'll need you to check it if anything turns up though because, while I'm not doubting Harry's skills at programming, there may be a few bugs."

Jeremy stood up.

"Where are you going?" asked Aelita.

"To the cafeteria. They have Brussels sprouts today. Coming Harry?"

"Yep."

Cafeteria

"Yuck," complained Ulrich. "Gross. How can you eat them Harry?"

"Unlike some, I like Brussels sprouts," said Harry, grinning at Ulrich.

"Odd, what are you doing now?" asked Jim.

"Handing out leaflets for our band," said Odd as Jim snatched one. "We need a drummer."

Drinks machine

"Hot chocolate, soup, not the soup that tastes weird," said Odd.

Ulrich leaned over and pressed the button for the soup.

"Hey!"

"It's not that bad."

The machine produced hardly any soup.

"I thought Jim had sorted this out," said odd as he tipped the soup out.

"Another power outage," mused Jeremy.

"It definitely looks like a Xana attack," said Harry. "It's too consistent."

"Or you could be becoming paranoid," said Ulrich.

"Are you worried?" asked Yumi.

"I am," replied Jeremy.

"If you need us, we'll be in the gym, holding auditions."

Gym

Odd, Yumi and Ulrich watched as a boy played the drums.

"You have a style, its heavy metal, right?" asked Odd.

"Sure."

"I'm sorry but we're looking for something more traditional," said Yumi.

"Next," said Odd. "Hey Naomi."

Naomi played the drums… badly.

"That was great," said Odd. "What do you think?"

Ulrich and Yumi looked at him.

Harry's and Jeremy's Dorm

"4000 volts in a high tension cable? That's not right," said Jeremy.

"I don't know a lot about cables and electricity but isn't that above the limit?" asked Harry.

"I think so," said Jeremy. "Aelita?"

"Hey Jeremy. Got anything new?"

"Yeah… huh? Aelita?" Jeremy said as the computer cut off. He tried turning the lights on but they wouldn't.

"We have to go to you know where," said Harry as he put his laptop in his bag.

"There's something I want to check first."

They ran out of the dorm to the edge of the school grounds.

"Now that's not normal," said Harry, looking at the crackling and sparkling pylon.

Gym

Everyone looked at Jeremy and Harry's sweaty faces.

"Xana's attacking," said Jeremy. "I'm almost sure."

"Go on," said Yumi.

"There's power building up in the pylon outside the school and the electronics have cut out around school," said Jeremy.

"What's the danger?" asked Odd.

"There's too much power in the pylon. It's above the limit," said Harry.

"Why would Xana do that?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

"Surprise," said Sissi.

"What are you doing here?" asked Yumi.

"Now, now, don't be like that. It's open for everyone," said Sissi. "Anyway, I'm not auditioning. He is." Sissi pointed at Nicholas.

"Alright, we're off," said Jeremy as he and Harry ran off.

Nicholas played the drums.

"Wow, he's better than Naomi, that's for sure."

"Naomi is good, just give her a little time," said Odd.

"If by a little time, you mean a couple of years, then you're correct," said Yumi.

"If we have Nicholas, you need to find yourself a new drummer," said Odd.

"If we don't have Nicholas, you need to find yourself a new singer," retorted Yumi.

"If Sissi's intention was to cause trouble, she's done it," said Ulrich.

"Hey, would you want a slide trombone player?" asked Jim.

Factory

"Hey Aelita. Sorry about the outage," said Jeremy as Harry peered over his shoulder.

"You were right to be worried," said Aelita. "Xana's woken up."

"Ok, I'll run Harry's program and send him over," said Jeremy. "Harry, get to the scanners."

Harry nodded and went down in the elevator.

"Transfer Harry. Scanner. Virtualisation."

Lyoko

"Hello Harry," said Aelita as Harry landed on his feet.

"Hey Aelita. Jeremy are we going to run my program now?"

"Ok. According to both Harry's scan and the usual scan, the tower is in the desert. The tenth tower according to Harry's. I'll just get you some identifiers."

"Ok then," said Harry. "We'd better changer sectors then if it's in the desert. You'd better get the team here quickly Jeremy."

"I don't need to remind you to be careful do I? Huh, that's odd," said Jeremy.

"You don't need to remind us Jeremy and what's odd?"

"You somehow have Odd's abilities Harry,"

"Aw man. Are you saying that I can copy other people's powers?" asked Harry.

"That is exactly what I'm saying."

"Now I have too much power, power that I don't want."

"That's not all. You also seem to have access to the same program Aelita uses to deactivate towers."

"Now that is awesome though it doesn't make up for the nicking other people's powers. Mind if I try it out Aelita?"

"Not at all Harry."

"You're going to tell me how to use it though. And you need to come with me encase I'm devirtualised."

Gym

Jim was playing the trombone.

"Well?"

"Well, we're a rock band, not a military brass band," said Odd as Yumi's phone rang.

"Ok, we'll be there," said Yumi. "Sorry Jim, but we're going to have to cut this short."

They walked out.

Lab

"There you are," said Jeremy

"What's up?" asked Yumi.

"I know what Xana is up to. Once he's built up enough power, he's going to unleash it on the power plant which would cause a short circuit."

"That's a bit stupid of him," came Harry's voice from the computer. "That would knock out the computer which he needs to survive."

"Why are you on Lyoko?"

"On, the usual reason."

Pylon

"I can't seem to cut the power," said a worker. "I've never seen such a weird thing."

Lab

"Once Xana has built up the power," Jeremy said, "He's going to use it to blow up the plant."

"Nuclear sabotage. Isn't that a little over our heads?" asked Yumi.

"As lovely as this talk is," said Harry, "If we don't hurry up, the plant will blow up."

"If we fail in Lyoko, the whole region will be wiped out. We need to tell the authorities."

"Which is why we need to get a move on."

"If we tell the authorities, we'll get questioned and the supercomputer will be shut down."

"But we're talking about nuclear sabotage."

"Let's take a vote."

"How about we try to tell the authorities and work on Lyoko. Mind you, they might not believe our story or not concentrate on it because of the pylon. If we succeed on Lyoko, we can use the return to the past," said Harry, trying to act peacemaker as he and Aelita ran across the desert.

"Is that your vote?"

"Yes."

"Against," said Odd.

"Against," said Jeremy.

"For, obviously," said Yumi.

"Sorry Aelita but I vote that we tell the authorities," said Ulrich.

"So that's three for telling the authorities and two for not telling."

"Don't I get the right to vote?"

"Err, yes."

"I vote for."

"What?"

"I don't want to put thousands of people at risk."

"Alright then. Yumi, go tell the authorities. Ulrich, Odd go to the scanners."

The three went to their respective places.

"Transfer Odd. Transfer Ulrich. Scanner Odd. Scanner Ulrich. Virtualisation.

Lyoko

"Hey guys," Harry said. "Ready for battle?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," said Ulrich as they headed over to the tower.

"We're going to make it, aren't we?" asked Odd.

"Of course we are," said Harry. "Oh, by the way Odd, I somehow copied your powers. Don't ask me how though."

"Aw, that's not fair. How come you get the cool powers?" asked Odd.

"Stop complaining."

"The tower's near an oasis. Remember, once you get there to allow Harry to deactivate the tower," said Jeremy.

Ulrich and Odd stared at Harry.

"You can deactivate towers too?" asked Ulrich in disbelief. "And if that's true, why aren't you there already?"

"Trust me, I'd rather be less powerful. Those powers just paint a giant target on my back. As for me being able to be able to deactivate towers, I have to know where they are first and I had to bring Aelita along for if I got devirtualised.."

Principal's office

"I don't get it. The power plant's working fine but the city's not getting any power. There's no reason for alarm as we're working on it."

There was a knock on the door. "I'm sorry to disturb you sir but it's really important. It's about the power plant. I know you won't believe me but it's in danger of blowing up!"

Yumi exited the office and ran to the pylon. On the way, she called Jeremy.

"The principal didn't believe me," she said.

"We're not having a picnic over here either. The pylon's at 85% and we can't find the tower!"

Lyoko, same time

"Are you sure it's here, Jeremy?" asked Harry. "Because I don't see it."

"It's here, alright," said Aelita. "Xana's pulsations converge here."

"It's got to be around there," said Jeremy. "You've got to hurry though. The pylon is nearly overloaded."

Ulrich stabbed the ground while Odd sat down and Harry looked at the water. He didn't know how but the water didn't seem normal… well, not normal for Lyoko anyway. He put his hand into the water… and fell to another plateau.

"Hey, I found something," he called. Ten seconds later, the rest of the group landed around him.

"Nice going," said Odd.

Harry frowned.

"Where are the monsters?" he asked. "We should've been attacked by now. And there's the tower."

They ran to it but Krabes attacked.

"Well, you got your monsters."

"Aelita, run," said Harry as he took out the Krabe chasing her. Odd got devirtualised and Ulrich was defecting the lasers from a Krabe before using his super sprint to defeat it. Harry took out a second Krabe just for Ulrich to be devirtualised by some Kankrelats.

"Why am I always the only one left," moaned Harry.

"Hurry Harry. The pylon's at 95%!"

"As for why am you are always the only one left, it's because you always dodge the lasers," said Odd.

"What? No I don't."

"Maybe you are but you don't realise it," said Jeremy. "I guess it's the ninja's instincts that guide you. That must be also be the reason for copying Odd's abilities, as proof you defeated him."

"But I didn't defeat him," said Harry as he took out the last Krabe. "Odd, how do you use laser arrows?"

"Just aim and think really hard about firing."

"You might not have defeated Odd but you were there when he was devirtualised. I guess that counts as the same thing," said Jeremy. "Oh, you now have Ulrich's abilities too though you can't use them until the next time you are virtualised."

"I definitely hate that power!" Harry yelled as he took out the Kankrelats. "First it was Odd, now my brother!"

"What are you complaining about?" asked Ulrich. "If I were you, I'd feel happy."

"It doesn't feel right." Harry sighed. "I'd better get that tower deactivated. Aelita, mind telling me how?"

"You have to approach the tower with a desire to enter," explained Aelita. "Then you rise to the second level, place your hand against the screen and enter code Lyoko."

"Right." Harry walked up to the tower, paused and then entered.

With Yumi

"Can you repeat that?"

"The voltage built up in the pylon is going to be used to destroy the power plant," said Yumi. "We have to evacuate.

"How do you know all that?" asked one of the workers.

Few minutes later

"A supercomputer in an abandoned factory? A virtual world?"

"Oh, no. It's too late," said Yumi, seeing the electricity race down the wires before suddenly stopping just before the plant.

Lyoko

Harry ran to the centre of the eye, concentrated then started to rise. Once he was on the second level, he walked forward and the screen appeared.

"Well, this is the moment of truth," he muttered as he pressed his hand against the screen.

Harry

Code

Lyoko

The files went down the tower before being launched back up.

Lab

"Phew. Ready for a return trip to the past?" asked Jeremy.

Odd nodded.

"Return to the past, now!"

A white light engulfed everything.

Gym

The band was performing their first song.

"Way to go guys," called Jeremy. "You're going to make this town explode!"

"Thanks," said Yumi as they stopped playing.

"Oh, can you come round to mine and Jeremy's dorm please?" asked Harry. "There's something I'd like to tell you,"

Later

"So, you have the ability to copy other people's powers, you can deactivate towers too AND you have this crazy ass energy flowing through you that lets you manipulate the material world?" asked Yumi.

"Err, yes," said Harry sheepishly.

"Well, that's awesome," said Odd.

Harry stared at him.

"What, you thought that we wouldn't accept you?" asked Yumi. "If so, you're an idiot. We're all different and if being different for you is having weird powers, then well. Besides, we are your friends, aren't we?"

"Um, yes."

"Then what makes you think we'd think any different about you?" asked Odd. "Besides, we all have crazy powers on Lyoko. You just have one that you can use on Earth. Can you use it to copy your homework for me?"

"NO!"


	4. Holiday in the Fog

I don't own Harry Potter or Code Lyoko.

Holiday in the fog

"You're going to do WHAT?!"

"I'm going to graffiti the wall so I can get detention," repeated Jeremy.

"Are you mad? You know that I'm going to be here as dad gave me permission and I can keep an eye on Lyoko and help with any towers that activate. And, if you did get detention, you'd have to clean it up, reducing the amount of time you can work on Lyoko."

"I know."

Harry sighed. "If you're going to do this, use easy paint to wash off. That would give you an easier time since it won't take as long to wash off. Oh, this conversation never happened."

"How did you get permission to stay here over the holidays anyway?" asked Jeremy.

"Oh, there's a programming competition on next week. I entered and dad let me stay here and program since I'm less likely to be distracted here. Though if Xana does attack, I would go help."

Outside

Jeremy and Ulrich ran to one of the buildings and started to paint.

Jim's room

Odd released Kiwi into the room. Kiwi then proceeded to bark, pulled the cover off the bed, peed on it, licked Jim's face and breathed on him. This caused him to wake up and start to chase him.

"Way to go Kiwi," said Odd.

Outside

"Come here, you mangy dog!" yelled Jim.

"That's my cue," said Ulrich as he ran off.

"This is for peeing on my bed," yelled Jim as he ran past the graffiti wall. "What's this meant to be? Jeremy? Did you do this?"

"If I had more time, I would have done better on the eyes," said Jeremy as Jim stared at the picture of him. "The paint wasn't good quality either."

Principal's office

"I hope this has taught you a lesson," said Delmas. "I don't understand though. Why would a model student life you decide to do something like this? You should be ashamed. Did you do it to be with your friend?"

"Yes sir."

"What did you get?" asked Harry.

"The whole holiday in detention," replied Jeremy.

"As you planned."

"Now, if Xana does attack, I can get a hold of every one."

"Why does Jeremy seem happy to be punished?" asked Nicholas.

"And who's this Xana?" wondered Sissi. "Ones thing for sure, they're hiding something."

"Daddy, I need to talk to you," said Sissi.

"Sissi, I'm busy. I do have to manage the school, you know."

"It's not going to take long. You see, there's this girl I know that is falling behind on her schoolwork. However, she's going to see her grandma and once she gets there, she won't feel like doing her work. She really needs your advice."

"Well, if I were her, I would give up her holiday to study. Who is this girl?"

"It's me! Thank you so much. I promise to study hard!"

School entrance

"Man, it's going to be strange being here without anyone," said Harry.

"Well, Odd's off to the other end of the planet, Yumi's going to the mountains and I have to have a maths tutor," said Ulrich. "At least you don't have to sit through that."

"It's a good thing that programming can't really be taught by a conventional tutor. Also, I'm probably better than any tutor our parents can get."

"Are your parents trying to correct your habits?" asked Odd. "If so, good luck to them. That's like mission impossible."

"Are you two sure that you're going to be alright on your own?" asked Yumi worriedly.

"We're sure," said Harry. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"Anyway, it gives us time to work on Aelita's materialisation program," said Jeremy.

"Oh, don't worry. They're not going to be on their own," butted in Sissi. "I'm staying at school too. I'll look after them."

"That was the worst that could happen. Except for… a certain something deciding to rear its ugly head."

"Alright young man," said Jim as he walked up. "It's time for you to start clearing up your mess. NOW!"

Sissi started to laugh.

"Laugh while you still can Sissi. You have to do your work as well and I have to keep an eye on you." He turned to Harry. "You don't have to be under my eye though. In fact, Mr Delmas didn't give me any instructions regarding you."

That's alright. I can always bring my laptop outside if you wanted me to though you'd have to find an extension cable or something."

Graffiti Wall

"Come on, you can put in more elbow grease than that," said Jim, despite the fact that Jeremy was more than halfway through.

"And How are you doing on those math questions," he asked Sissi. "Making any progress?"

"No but I was thinking I could give Jeremy a little help."

"Good idea. I'll go get you the items now."

With that, Jim walked off.

"Did your friend Xana help you with that?" asked Sissi.

"Xana's not my friend," said Jeremy.

"Oh, is she one of your friend's girlfriend then?"

"No. It's the name of a programming language Harry likes to use. I doubt you've heard of it," said Jeremy as he rubbed harder. "Can yo ugo now?"

"Do you think I'm an idiot?"

"You said it, not me. Now, I want to get this cleaned up." With that, he turned back to the wall.

"Here you go." Jim shoved a sponge and a brush into Sissi's hands.

Sissi's dorm

"Oh, I've never been this sore," moaned Sissi over the phone to Herb.

"Sissi, you should go to sleep. It's late," said Herb.

"I can't. Jeremy and Harry might try something tonight, like seeing this Xana friend of theirs. They're up to something." Sissi used her mirror to spy on the door to Harry's and Jeremy's dorm. "I'm going to play super spy."

Harry's and Jeremy's Dorm

"I need to go to the lab to check something," said Jeremy.

"Do it tomorrow, Jeremy. It's late so you should get some sleep," yawned Harry.

"It doesn't matter if I remain on Lyoko for one more day," agreed Aelita.

"It's fine for you but if Sissi keeps poking her nose into this, she'll eventually find out about Lyoko and you. Then she'll spoil everything, like when we first turned on the supercomputer," said Jeremy.

"Thank you. Thank you, the both of you, for what you are doing."

"Ah, it's nothing," said Harry. "Although, the threat of Xana is nothing to laugh at but it's also given us a chance to make new friends."

Jeremy then slipped out of the dorm, snick past a sleeping Sissi and out of the dorm building to the boiler room. However when he went past a storage room, he heard a noise.

He opened the door and saw lots of gas. It was so thick, it started to make him cough so he quickly shut the door. Suddenly, he was grabbed from behind.

"Now, don't give me any of the usual reasons for being out of bed, I've heard them all," said Jim. "I've been working here for over twenty years."

"There's a lot of smoke in that room," Jeremy said, pointing at the door.

"More like a hurricane. This better not be you're doing, Belpois," said Jim as he shooed Jeremy out of the room and shut the door

"Where did the smoke go? Not even a trace."

Harry's and Jeremy's dorm

"You better not leave this room again," said Jim. "Tomorrow, I'm calling your parents. You've got some explaining to do."

"I see you got caught," commented Harry. "What happened?"

"Aelita we have a problem," said Jeremy.

"Xana's woken up, but I don't know where the tower is," reported Aelita.

"A Xana attack?"

"Yes. Smoke."

"Smoke?"

"Yes. In one of the storerooms, there was a lot of smoke but when Jim checked, it had gone."

"Xana? And smoke?"

The next morning

The smoke had gone into the vents because, by the morning, it had covered the grounds.

Sissi was sleeping, unaware of the danger outside and inside as the smoke reached the vent over her dorm and went into it.

"Time to face the music," said Jim as he reached the right door and opened it to find it empty. "Huh? JEREMY!"

This caused Sissi to wake up. "What's happening? What's going on?"

She screamed when she saw the smoke and Jim came running.

"Jim! Smoke!"

"What's happening? Is this thing contagious or something?" asked Jim before seeing the smoke.

Factory

Jeremy and Harry stood in the lab.

"This is worse than I thought," stated Jeremy. "The gas can be deadly if you inhale it for extended periods of time because of the toxic materials. Aelita, the tower's in the forest sector."

"So, who's deactivating the tower?" asked Harry.

"We'll try to get both of you over to the tower," said Jeremy. "That way, if you get devirtualised, Aelita can deactivate the tower."

"I need help," said Aelita. "I'm quite far away from the tower."

I need to call the others."

"Use my phone," said Harry as he handed it to Jeremy.

Ulrich

Ulrich was in the middle of a lecture about how to do maths when he heard his mobile go off.

'S.O.S Xana.' He read.

The tutor didn't even notice him slipping out of the room as she kept on talking.

Odd

"Hey, what's this?" asked the customs officer at the airport.

"It looks like a skeleton," said another. "What is it kid?"

"It's a skeleton of a dog."

"It's moving."

"Oh, that would be Kiwi, my dog. He's not supposed to be there."

"Dogs are only allowed in the luggage compartment."

"He was supposed to stay here with my grandma."

Odd's phone went off.

"Oh, hey Grams."

"Grams? It's Jeremy, not your grandma."

"I know it's you. I know you don't like me calling you that. Ok, see you. I'll bring Kiwi."

Yumi

"We should have left hours ago," complained Mr Ishiyama.

"You know how much she likes her clothes," said Yumi.

"I don't even know what she's talking about."

"I'll be down in a couple of seconds!"

Yumi's phone rang.

"You're going to laugh when I tell you…"

"I really don't feel like laughing," said Mr Ishiyama as he cut his wife off. "Haven't you noticed someone's missing?"

Factory

"Alright, that's everyone," said Jeremy. "Now I'll virtualise you to help Aelita. I'm sending you to the desert where she is. Go to the scanners."

"Alright," said Harry as he headed to the lift.

"Transfer Harry. Scanner. Virtualisation."

Lyoko

"Hello Harry."

"Hi, Aelita. How's it going?"

"Oh, as always. Shall we go to the tower?"

"Might as well if we want to stop Xana. Which way is it?"

They started running in the right direction with Aelita leading the way. Once they got there, they entered it and jumped off the platform to the forest sector.

"Ok, we're in the forest sector," said Harry to Jeremy.

"Right. Be careful, you two. Xana's going to be sending some monsters after you. I'm going back to school to check up on Sissi and Jim."

Kadic

Sissi and Jim were hiding in a corner as the smoke crept up the corridor. Sissi was shaking.

"Oh, no" she whimpered as the smoke surrounded them and they started coughing.

"Over here!" Jim led them to a cupboard with no ventilation.

"Help," they yelled, with no one responding.

"It's no use," said Sissi as she slipped down the wall. "There's no help."

"Don't give up hope. I'm sure Jeremy's around."

Outside

"Sissi? Jim?" Jeremy called then he gasped at the amount of smoke covering the ground. It started to surround him and he started to cough when Yumi and Ulrich appeared and got him out of it.

"Jeremy!"

"Jim and Sissi are still inside," Jeremy said weakly. "We've gotta find them. Harry's on Lyoko with Aelita."

"I'll go look for Jim," said Ulrich.

"Wait!"

"Yumi, we have to go to the factory to help Aelita and Harry."

Yumi helped him to stand.

"Hang on Jeremy." She said as she helped Jeremy to walk when they met up with Odd.

"Where's Ulrich?"

"He's gone to help Sissi and Jim."

With Sissi

"I only stayed at school so I could find out what secret Jeremy and friends were hiding," said Sissi. "But is seems so hopeless."

"There's no ventilation in this room," said Jim. "We're going to run out of oxygen sooner or later."

"I'd better stop talking then."

Factory

The news was reporting the smoke and advising people to stay inside.

"Odd, help me over to the computer." Odd and Yumi looked at him. "And get ready to dive in. Stop looking at me. We haven't got time to lose."

Once they helped Jeremy over to the seat, Odd and Yumi went to the scanners.

"Transfer Odd. Transfer Yumi. Scanner Odd. Scanner Yumi. Virtualisation."

Lyoko

"Now where?" asked Odd as he and Yumi looked around. "Did something just touch me?"

Harry bust out laughing.

"Ha ha, very funny."

"The activated tower is this way," said Aelita as she stepped out from behind a tree.

"Seen any monsters?"

"Not yet," said Harry. "But that doesn't mean that they're not here."

"You can't have looked too hard," said Odd as he pointed at the Kankrelats that were advancing towards them.

"Whoever destroys the most of those critters wins"

"My type of game!"

With Ulrich

"How's it going?" asked Jeremy.

"I haven't found them and I've searched most of the building," reported Ulrich.

"You should get out of there soon. The smoke is poisonous!"

"I'll just check one more room," Ulrich coughed out as he tried to open another door.

"Jim? Sissi? Are you in there?" he asked just before he dropped unconscious and pulled inside.

"Ulrich? Ulrich? Harry's going to _kill _me!" moaned Jeremy.

"See, I told you that Jeremy was going to come for us," grinned Jim."What the... Ulrich?!"

"He came to save me," cried Sissi.

"Look, a phone. We can call for help."

"Jim?"

"Oh, Jeremy. Can you come and get us? We're running out of air and Ulrich's unconscious."

"I see what I can do."

Lyoko

"You need to hurry. Jim, Sissi and Ulrich are going to die if you don't."

"Well, it's not exactly a picnic over here," said Harry as he got two Kankrelats.

"Yeah, what do you think we're doing? Getting a suntan?" asked Odd as he got another.

Yumi hit the last one with her fan.

"Come on Aelita, let's go before more monsters turn up," called Harry.

"You spoke too soon Harry," Yumi said as three more Kankrelats turned up as they started running. "Though I do see what the others mean about you dodging," she added as Harry dodged a shot.

They came to a split. Harry and Aelita took one split and Odd and Yumi took the other. Two of the monsters followed Yumi while the other followed Harry, which he took out easily enough. When they got to the point that the paths meet up, they saw Yumi get devirtualised.

"Oh, great. Now I probably have Yumi's powers too," groaned Harry.

"You do."

"I really hate that power. Why do I even have it anyway?"

"Do you want me to get rid of it for you?"

"No. It's a moral thing. I just don't like the fact that I take the others powers."

"I really don't see why you're complaining," said Odd. "It just means that you're the most powerful of us. Ow!"

They turned to see a Krabe.

"You get Aelita to the tower Harry. I'll deal with old seafood here."

Harry nodded as he pulled Aelita onto his back.

"Hold on tight," he advised as he ran at top speed.

"Now, to deal with you," said Odd as he leaped and shot at the weak point. Unfortunately for him, the Krabe hit him as well which caused him to devirtualise.

With Harry

"Here we Aelita," Harry said as he slowed down. "I hope you're not too dizzy."

"How can you see at such high speeds?" asked Aelita. "All I saw was a blur. I don't think I can even move at the moment. And why don't you just go to the tower yourself?"

"Everything slows down for me when I move that for why I don't go straight to the tower, it's like Jeremy said earlier. If I get devirtualised, you'll have to come to the tower and deactivate it and the time would have been easier. Anyway, if you're with me, I can help stop any monsters."

"Not that I want to stop this conversation," interrupted Jeremy. "But we're on a time limit here!"

"Ok, I'll get the tower. I Don't think Aelita is able to walk."

Harry jumped over to the tower after making sure Aelita was safe and entered it. He walked over to the centre of the platform and rose to the next level. He put his hand on the screen.

Harry

Code

Lyoko

As always, the files flew down the inside of the tower before a white light came flying up.

Lab

"Return to the past, now," said Jeremy as he launched said program.

A white dome expanded from the factory and engulfed every thing.

The previous night

"You do know that Xana isn't going to attack for awhile," said Ulrich.

"I don't think he'll be too unhappy with this," replied Jeremy, looking at the picture of Jim who had a crown on.

"You know, I might stick around. It gets me out of math tutoring," Ulrich said as Jim ran after Kiwi.

"Do you think that Sissi will stay behind again?" asked Harry.

"Probably," said Ulrich. "She can't stop following me. Can you show us what you can do with your power?"

Harry started concentrating and a pen started to rise, stopped and a copy appeared next to it.

"That is _so _cool," said Odd. "Can you copy your homework for me?"

"I've already told you no, Odd!"

"You're a real spoilsport, you know that?"

"You just made yourself a bigger target," said Yumi. "Xana will do anything to get rid of you."

"Don't remind me."


	5. Logbook

I don't own Harry Potter or Code Lyoko.

A/n. there isn't a limit to the powers Harry can copy but they're slightly weaker than the original powers though there isn't any noticeable difference.

Logbook

"What are you looking for?" asked Odd. "I'm hungry."

"You go on ahead. I have to find something."

Ulrich opened his wardrobe and his draw. "I don't believe this!"

Cafeteria

"Eight slices of toast and three bananas. Not bad," said Odd.

"That has to be one of the most disgusting things I have ever seen," said Harry as he worked on his homework.

"Oh, yeah. Your brother was looking for something. He seemed really worried. Are you skipping gym class again, Jeremy."

"Yep. It gives me time to work on Aelita's materialisation program. Talking of programs, what did you do for that competition you entered?"

"Oh, nothing big," said Harry. "Just a small game."

"That's still a lot of programming though."

"I know."

Ulrich's and Odd's Dorm

"Oh. What are you doing here? Got something you want to tell me? Or, are you afraid that the wall's going to crumble?" Ulrich asked Sissi as he came out of his room.

"Very funny. Can I talk to you for a minute?" Sissi replied.

Later

"Hi, Yumi," said Harry as she walked by.

"Oh, hello. Huh? Look over there, its Ulrich… and Sissi!"

"What the…" harry muttered as he saw Ulrich and Sissi sitting together. "Oh… Odd, earlier, did you say that Ulrich was looking for something and seemed worried about it?"

"Yes. What about it?"

"I might know what's going on. Ulrich would never go out with Sissi of his own free will. Trust me on that."

Sissi started to drag Ulrich away.

History Class

Ulrich was sitting next to Sissi, Harry was next to Jeremy and Odd was behind him.

"What do you think happening with those two?" asked Odd.

"As I said, I have an idea but it's going to have to wait for later," said Harry.

"Why?"

"Because I'm not certain. Did Ulrich say what he was looking for?"

"Err, no."

"Now, I'm almost certain."

"On the bright side, look at Herb."

Herb was glaring at Ulrich.

"Odd, are you listening?" asked the teacher.

End of class

"We have some important things to talk about," Odd said to Sissi as he dragged her away from Ulrich.

"Mind explaining?" asked Jeremy.

"Why were you sitting with Sissi? Was it because she took your dairy?" asked Harry.

"Yes, she said that if I didn't go out with her, she'd give my diary to the press!"

"You wrote about Lyoko in it, didn't you?"

"Yes," Ulrich said sheepishly. "But if she thinks she can win me over that way, she's wrong."

"That's not the point."

"Don't worry. Me, Yumi and Harry will have a look around while you're at the pool. By the way, is there a reason why Harry doesn't do sports?"

Ulrich smiled. "It's because he doesn't like sports and he does other things."

"For the last time Odd, I did not have a nose job!" yelled Sissi. "And stop asking about it!"

"Leave her alone, Odd," said Ulrich as he walked over and led Sissi away who smirked at Odd.

"I'll explain later," said Jeremy to Odd.

Bus

"Have a look at this Odd," said Jim as people climbed on the bus. "This bus runs on nothing but electricity. That means that it's powerful but non-polluting."

"Electric, huh? I bet that it goes as fast as a snail."

No one noticed the smoke that crept over to the bus and slipped inside.

Odd waved to the bus driver as he climbed on. Suddenly the steering wheel started to crackle with electricity.

"What the?!"

"Now, now everyone on-board," said Jim as the last stragglers climbed on. "What's the problem?"

"I don't know," said the driver as he tapped the dashboard. A shadow went over the windscreen.

"What was that?" asked Jim.

"No idea," the driver said as he tapped the dashboard again. Nothing happened.

"Alright, everyone back in their seats," ordered Jim as the door shut and they drove off.

Harry's and Jeremy's room

Yumi punched the picture of Einstein on the wall.

"Sissi's blackmailing him?!"

"Yep. I was right about my theory. I knew that Ulrich kept a diary but I'd never thought that Sissi would steal it or I would have mentioned it before now to make sure that Sissi didn't get her hands on it," said Harry.

"What matters now is to find Ulrich's diary before Sissi can do any more damage," said Jeremy.

"I'll go through Sissi's room and call you if I need any help."

"We'll be at the factory."

"I'll be working on Aelita's materialisation program. I can't help feeling that I'm missing something," said Harry.

"Good luck."

Lab

Jeremy sat at the main computer while Harry pulled out his ever present laptop.

"It's Harry and Jeremy, Aelita. Do you hear us?" asked Jeremy.

"Hey Jeremy. I was waiting for you. While I was waiting, I was researching your world. There's so many strange things to discover."

"Hey Odd," said Jeremy as his number appeared on the screen. "Huh? Something strange is happening? What bus?"

"Is it Xana?" called out Harry. "Aelita, can you check?"

"Of course Harry."

Bus

"The bus is moving at two miles per hour," said Odd.

"Isn't this romantic?" asked Sissi.

"I don't know what's happening. I'm flooring the pedal but the bus is refusing to move any faster," said the driver, slightly confused.

Lab

"Ok, we're checking it out," said Jeremy as Harry put his laptop in its bag. "We'll call if we find anything. Huh, where are you going?" he asked Harry as Harry walked over to the lift.

"The scanners. I presume you want me on Lyoko?"

"Not just yet. We don't even know if it's a Xana attack or just something with the bus that's causing a problem."

Sissi's room

Yumi opened the door after she picked the lock with a hairpin. She looked through the full wardrobe, on top of the wardrobe and under the bed.

She then lay down on the bed to think when she felt something hard in the pillow. She unzipped it, pulled out the book inside and opened it.

"This isn't Ulrich's handwriting," she muttered as she read it. "It's Sissi's."

She gasped as she saw the page with Ulrich's picture and his name all over.

'I'm tired of how Ulrich acts as if I don't exist,' she read. 'He pays more attention to Yumi. So I went into his dorm after he'd left and found his diary. Now, he can't ignore me. I know this isn't very nice bur this is the only way he'd notice me.'

"Of all the nasty tricks."

Lab

"Yumi, did you find Ulrich's diary?" asked Jeremy when she called.

"No but I did find Sissi's," she answered. "She knows about Lyoko, again. She doesn't fully understand what it is at the moment but she will tell everyone what she knows."

"Rats. Look, you have to find Ulrich's diary before they come back."

"I do have an idea."

Bus

"Hey, what if I ask my father if we can see a movie tonight, wouldn't that be cool?" Ulrich grunted. "I'm being nice to you. The least you can do is to stop ignoring me. If you do, everyone at school will read your diary."

"Alright, alright you don't have to keep reminding me," said Ulrich exasperatedly. She didn't have to keep going on about it.

Her phone went off.

"Hello. Oh, Yumi. What do you want?"

"Well, I was just reading your diary and it was a very interesting thing. It has a few secrets that I'm sure you don't want spread around."

"Alright, what do you want?"

"Tell me where Ulrich's diary is."

"It's on top of the water tank in the third toilet in the girl's bathroom."

Yumi looked up and saw the book.

"I'll go check."

"Wait, what about my diary," Sissi said quickly but Yumi had already cut off.

"Thanks a lot Yumi," said Ulrich, grinning. "Now, I'm going to sit with my real friend."

He stood up and sat next to Odd.

Lab

"Aelita? Any sign?" asked Jeremy.

"Odd and Ulrich were right," said Aelita. "Xana's at it again. The pulsations are getting stronger."

"Now, I'm definitely going," said Harry.

"The tower's in the desert. Harry, get over to the scanners. You're going solo for now."

"It's strange how many times I go over solo when you said it was too dangerous."

"I know you're capable of handling it now. Besides you do have the most powers so I'm not really that worried anymore. Now, to the scanners."

"Aright, I'm going."

"Transfer Harry. Scanner. Virtualisation."

Lyoko

"Hey Aelita. Which way is the tower?"

"It's this way. And please, don't carry me on your back. I don't want to get dizzy again."

"We really need to program you a weapon."

Bus

"What the?" asked Jim as the bus started to speed up rapidly.

"This is weird," said the bus driver as the steering wheel started to crackle again.

Everyone screamed when the bus started to go even faster. Ulrich and Odd started to walk to the front of the bus.

"Get back to your seats," ordered Jim. "You're not allowed to get up."

"What's happening to the bus?" asked Ulrich, ignoring Jim.

"I wish I knew."

"Was it working alright before you last charged it?" asked Odd.

"It was fine."

Ulrich called Jeremy.

"Jeremy, Xana's taken complete control of the bus."

"Hang on a second," said Jeremy as he brought up a map. "I wonder what Xana is trying to do… Where are you?"

"I'm not entirely sure. I can't read the street names because the bus is going too fast. I think we just went past a church."

"I'll try to localise you."

"We're in for a rough ride," he said to Odd.

"We've gotta go help Aelita and/or Harry," said Odd. "Whichever one decides to deactivate the activated tower."

"You go. I'll stay here and keep an eye on things."

"Make sure you don't die or Harry will revive you and kill you himself."

Jim and the driver were struggling with the steering wheel when Odd opened the door and jumped out. He rolled a bit and the door closed.

"Take off your backpacks and use them as airbags," Ulrich advised as the bus got even faster. Everyone screamed as they went past a cross roads when they weren't allowed to cross.

"Now everyone get their seatbelts fastened," ordered Jim.

"Come on, calm down," the driver said to Herb. "Does the little girl need any help?"

"The little girl is fine."

"We just went passed the constellation intersection," Ulrich told Jeremy.

"I've got you now. I still don't know what Xana's trying to do though."

Kadic

"Yumi, come straight to the factory after class. Things are getting tough here," said Jeremy when Yumi answered her phone.

"Right," she said as she broke into a run.

Lyoko

"We've found the tower," said Harry.

"Well done. Now stay there and wait for Yumi."

"And Keep an eye out for any monster. It's too quiet over here since there hasn't been any monster attacks. Xana's up to something."

"Isn't he always up to something?"

"Who's always up to something?" asked Yumi as she entered the lab.

"Get to the scanners before the situation gets any worse," said Jeremy.

"Transfer Yumi. Scanner. Virtualisation."

"Hey Yumi," said Harry as she landed on her feet.

Bus

"Ulrich, Xana is sending the bus to the petrochemical plant," Jeremy said.

"What?!"

"There we are," said Jim as he cut a wire but the bus didn't stop. "There's no way we can stop this thing!"

"We have to jump," said the driver as he tried to open the doors. "Now look what you've done, you imbecile! That was the cable for the door!"

"Jim," Ulrich interrupted. "Jeremy thinks we're headed to the petrochemical plant."

"How does he know that?!"

"We'll tell you later. For now, trust us. He can help us."

"Yeah, okay. It's not like we've got anything else to do… except jumping off the bus."

"Err, Ulrich," said Sissi. "I'm sorry about your diary as it was wrong to take it. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Be the go between Jeremy and me."

Lyoko

"The tower's real close now, you three," said Jeremy.

"Thanks for being Captain Obvious, Jeremy. We can see it," said Harry as they descended a slope. Aelita tried to walk forward but Yumi stopped her.

"This is too easy. Where are the monsters?"

"I was saying that earlier," piped up Harry. "Xana is definitely up to something. He's probably trying to get rid of me and Aelita so there's no one to deactivate the tower by lulling us into a false sense of security."

They heard wind blowing behind them.

"Tornado. Run!" yelled Harry and they started to sprint. "And knowing Xana, there's a monster in there!"

"There's a monster behind you," cried Jeremy.

"I thought so."

"What kind of monster?"

"Probably a Megatank. It's the only monster that could withstand the winds."

Harry quickly visualised a shuriken that could home in and go through the shell of a Megatank and threw it. They heard a bang and the tornado dispersed.

Bus

The bus sped past a police car that started after them. The officers also called other cars in the area to help them stop the runaway bus.

"The bus is going to turn left in ten seconds," said Jeremy over the phone.

"We're going to turn left," said Sissi.

"Everyone over here," said Ulrich as the Bus turned and everyone feel against the seats.

"Maybe we should jump off now," suggested Jim. "This way, it would be just the bus going into the petrochemical plant."

"We won't survive at this speed," said Sissi.

"Give me the phone," said Ulrich as he put out his hand. Sissi gave it to him.

"Jeremy how is it going on Lyoko?" he asked.

"Harry, Aelita and Yumi are almost at the tower but they're getting chased by Krabes!"

"We'll hold on a little longer then."

"You're going to reach the plant in ten minutes and you're going to turn left again," Jeremy warned.

"Everybody to the right," ordered Sissi as they reached the turn with several police cars chasing them.

Lyoko

"I hate Krabes!" shouted Harry as he took out another two. "At this rate, I'm going to run out of ammo!"

"Harry, remember that you still have the weapons of the others," Jeremy reminded him. "And you still have one hundred and fifty shuriken left, along with ten laser arrows."

"Can you program in more laser arrows, please?"

"You can do it when you get out of Lyoko. You can also work on that weapons program you were thinking of for Aelita."

"That's the last of those Krabes. Oh no, earthquake."

"Xana set a trap for us," said Yumi. "While Harry and I were distracted by the Krabes, he separated us from the tower. How many life points do we have?"

"Harry, as always, is still on full and Yumi has twenty."

"How do you dodge the lasers?" Yumi asked Harry.

"I don't know. The same reason as I always land on my feet, I think."

"Can you two stop talking and get to the tower?"

Aelita knelt down and started using creativity to make a bridge.

"Nice idea, Aelita. Now I won't have to jump over there with you on my back."

"That's a good thing. With the speed you would likely use, we'd get dizzy."

They ran over the bridge to the tower.

"Oh, Odd. Get to the scanners!"

Another Krabe was virtualised and it shot at Yumi, devirtualising her.

"Oh, no. Yumi! Now I'm angry!" Harry threw another shuriken to destroy it.

"You two, hide until Odd gets there. Transfer Odd. Scanner. Virtualisation."

"Aelita! Harry! Where are you?" Odd shouted, despite them being right in front of him.

Harry waved his hand in front of Odd's face. He didn't react.

"He can't see us. Are you doing Aelita?"

"No. I don't have the power to make people invisible."

"Aw man, now I can turn people invisible! Are all these powers part of being a ninja?"

"Where did you come from?" asked Odd.

"Apparently I can turn people invisible."

"You get all the awesome powers," complained Odd.

"Awesome but they paint a huge bull's-eye on my back, even bigger than the one I've got. I'm surprised Xana hasn't tried to kill me off yet. Hey, Yumi! You're Japanese. What can you tell me about ninja?" Harry asked as they started off towards the tower again, keeping an eye out for any more earthquakes or other indicators of Xana.

"Why do you want to know about Ninja?"

"Because I want to know if my powers are normal for ninja."

"Well, ninja were historically mercenaries or covert agents centuries ago. They had a range of tasks including assassination, espionage and infiltration. Folklore now say that they could turn invisible, walk on water and used the natural elements."

"Ok, I should keep an eye out for walking on water and element manipulation. I just found out that I could turn myself and others invisible. But what about the copying of others powers?"

"That could be because you could be trying to gain proof that you were there when we were devirtualised."

"We've only got four minutes left," said Ulrich anxiously over the phone. "How are things on Lyoko?"

"Harry, Odd and Aelita are handling it," answered Jeremy as Yumi gave her explanation. "Careful. There's a ridge!"

"Huh? I have an idea. Harry can you throw us over the ridge?" asked Odd as another Megatank appeared.

"Yes, I van." With that, Harry grabbed their hands ran up to the ridge and used the momentum to throw them over. He then went back a few paces and ran forward again, jumping over the ridge just as the Megatank rolled up and fell into the digital sea.

"Megatanks sure have a glaring weakness. Aelita, can you deactivate the tower?"

"I can." Aelita ran to the tower, entered and rode the virtual elevator to the next platform. She walked up to the screen and pressed her hand to it.

Aelita

Code

Lyoko

The files flew down the tower.

Bus

"Oh, no we're going to crash," cried Sissi.

"It's all over for us."

Sissi and Ulrich screamed just before the bus started to slow down, just before it crashed.

Lab

"Well, it was close but we did it," said Jeremy in relief. "And Harry doesn't lose his brother. Ready to go back in time?"

Yumi nodded.

"Return to the past, now!"

The white light quickly engulfed everything.

Kadic

"Here's your diary," said Yumi, coming out of the toilets. "I didn't read it."

"I'll tell you about it one day. I'd better go. I don't want to miss Sissi."

Ulrich walked off.

Ulrich's and Odd's dorm

"Sissi, where you waiting for me?" asked Ulrich, diary under his arm. "Looking for something?"

"Uh, no. I was just passing by." She quickly ran off.

Harry's and Jeremy's Dorm

"How is the modification to your weapons going?" Jeremy asked.

"Oh, fine. The strange thing is, some of the powers I have look like they've been added later than when my avatar was first created," said Harry.

"You mean, someone added to your avatar?"

"Yes. And I bet it was the creator of Lyoko."

"That's weird. Why would someone add to a baby's avatar? Hey, maybe you're related to them!"

"I guess we'll never know for certain. Aelita, what kind of weapon do you want?"


	6. Big Bug

I don't own Harry Potter or Code Lyoko

Big Bug

"And my mom says I'm not letting you go out dressed like that," said Tamiya to Milly. "Look at your t-shirt, you can see your navel and I say everyone dresses like that now."

"Hold on a sec, it's Ulrich," interrupted Milly as she spots Ulrich walking with Odd and Yumi. "Oh, how can anyone be that handsome?"

"Don't you think you're a bit young to be thinking about boys?" asked Sissi as she walked up from behind with Nicholas and Herb. "I don't believe it. You have some milk on your lip."

Tamiya wiped her mouth and Herb and Nicholas sniggered.

"She believed you," said Nicholas.

"At least I'm not the one who gets constantly rejected," said Tamiya angrily. "That was a nasty trick to play on someone."

"You're setting your sights way too high," continued Sissi, ignoring Tamiya. "Only someone of my calibre can go out with someone like Ulrich."

"I'd like to see you try!"

"Hi, how are you?" asked Sissi as Ulrich passed by.

"Well, look at that. The dumb girl just learnt a new word," said Odd.

"I'm NOT dumb and I've known those words for ages. So, Ulrich, when are you going to stop being shy and tell me how you really feel about me?" asked Sissi.

"I'm not shy. I'm just allergic to people who are annoying and conceited like you," said Ulrich as he crossed his arms. "And you're at top of my list to avoid along with a certain something."

"What certain something?" asked Sissi.

"Why should I tell you?" asked Ulrich. "You'd only forget it."

Everybody started laughing.

"I bet she's been telling you that nobody can resist her charms," said Odd. "Well, it's true. Look at the two nobodies that follow you around."

"Take it easy," said Sissi as she stopped Nicholas from advancing.

"Well, look at that. You ought to be a dog trainer when you're older."

"Well then. Be clever while your friends are around. But I see the way you look at me when your friends are around." She walked off.

"I think someone's hallucinating. Seriously, she should have taken the hint by now."

"Talking of dogs, I have to go feed Kiwi," said Odd.

"I'll go too. What to come, Yumi?" asked Ulrich.

"I'll see you later. I've got things to do and I promised Jeremy that I would see him."

Harry's and Jeremy's dorm

"Well, that's Aelita's weapon program finished," said Harry. "Now I just need to add it to her avatar and done. Aelita, did you get the program?"

"Yes Harry. Thank you for doing this. It's nice to know that I have a way of defending myself now."

"Ah, it's fine. I managed to improve the amount of ammo I can carry for my weapons so I don't have to worry about wasting shots. Not that I actually waste shots since mine home in on monsters but the point's there."

"Jeremy?"

"Oh, hi Yumi. Come in," said Jeremy as he worked on the computer.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she shut the door and walked up to the computer.

"I'm working on a detection program. It should help us identify potential Xana attacks by rating non-natural disasters on a scale of one to ten. I'm going to get it onto every website and if it registers a disaster high than five, it informs me."

"And then?"

"It should be the best way to identify Xana attacks."

"Well then."

"What's on your mind?"

"It's Ulrich. Do you know if he likes Sissi?"

"Sissi?"

Harry burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Yumi.

"My brother _does not _like Sissi," Harry said between fits of laughter. "He has his eye on someone else."

"Do you know who?"

"Yep."

"Then tell me!"

"It should be pretty obvious. I've seen the way he looks at that person. I would tell you but I think Ulrich would hate me if I told. Why do you want to know about Ulrich's feelings anyway? You have a crush on him or something?"

"I don't have a crush on Ulrich!"

"Ah. Denial. Sounds like one to me."

Ulrich's and Odd's dorm

"Hey, eat a little slower Kiwi," said Ulrich. "You remind me of Nicholas in the lunch hall."

"Don't insult my dog. His manners are ten times better than that stupid boy anyway."

"I've got a great idea. Why don't we tack the airhead down a peg or two?"

"There's nothing in the world I'd rather do. What's the idea?"

Sissi's Dorm

Sissi's phone went off as she brushed her hair. She picked it up and read the message out loud.

"You're the fairest girl I've met. I can't resist you. Meet me in the garden shed. I knew it. He really does love me." With that, she put her hairbrush away, applied some perfume and walked out of the room.

Lyoko

Pulsations led to a tower with a red aura in the desert sector.

Network

"Do you read me? I repeat do you read me? What's going on? I can't contact any air craft."

"Hey, the traffic lights are all blocked. The city's going to be gridlocked!"

"The subway trains aren't stopping. What's going on?"

"I don't know. I've got this strange eye symbol thingy on the monitor. The train switches aren't responding which means the trains are out of control."

"Have you contacted the conductors?"

"I have for most of them but trains 9432 and 3611 are completely automated. They're on a collision course and I can't stop them!"

"They're freight trains with no passengers. How long before they crash?"

"Twenty six minutes but 3611 is a special cargo. It's carrying highly toxic chemicals."

Harry's and Jeremy's dorm

"Huh? Jeremy, I think Xana's attacking," said Harry as he read the updated news. "Aelita, can you check for pulsations?"

"Of course. I can always check for pulsations. It's not like I've got much to do over here apart from research your world and working on the materialisation program."

"Harry, nothing has come up on the detection program."

"I think your program's slow or not on the right website yet because, according to the latest news, two freight trains are going to collide and one of them carries a toxic chemical that can cause an environmental disaster! If that doesn't sound like him, I don't know what does!"

The news report then came up on Jeremy's computer and they listened to it.

"Well, if a miracle is what they want, a miracle is what they get," said Harry when the program finished. "We have to get to Lyoko."

"You try to get the boys," said Jeremy. "Harry and I will head over to the factory so we can contact Aelita properly and to transfer Harry over."

"Is it just me or do I spend the most time on Lyoko apart from Aelita?"

"You probably do."

"That virtual world's going to take over my life if I'm not careful. I need to find something else to do."

"You might not have chance to."

Yumi tried to call Ulrich then Odd when he didn't answer.

"One of them has to be able to pick up!"

Garden shed

Odd and Ulrich watched from behind a bush as Sissi approached the shed.

"Uh oh. Yumi's trying to contact us," said Ulrich as his phone buzzed. "She's going to blow our cover!"

"I'll turn off my phone."

Sissi opened the door and said "I'm here Ulrich."

Kiwi ran over to her, knocked her over and started to lick her face as Odd and Ulrich laughed.

"Irresistible Sissi," said Ulrich.

"Yeah, not even Kiwi could resist her! Sorry to drag you away Kiwi."

Kiwi jumped off Sissi and walked over to Sissi.

"You'll pay for this!" yelled Sissi.

"Send us the bill once you've dried."

They walked away.

"It's a pity we didn't take a picture," said Ulrich.

"Yeah, we could have given it to the press," replied Odd

"I remember the rule that says no pets on school grounds!" said Sissi angrily.

Lab

"Aelita, can you hear us?"

"Yes. I was looking at your latest materialisation program while keeping an eye out for pulsations like Harry said."

Jeremy looked at Harry who shrugged. "I was just taking a precaution. You know how it is with Xana. This malfunction seems like something he would do."

"Yumi, have you got the boys?"

"No, they won't answer their phones," she replied as she looked in their room.

Sissi

Sissi followed Kiwi into the room and shut the draw on him.

"Nighty night little doggy."

Yumi

"What have you been doing?" asked Yumi as she walked up to Odd and Ulrich. "I've been trying to find you for the last fifteen minutes! Xana's launched an attack!"

"Ok. It's urgent. I get that!"

"Oi, Odd!" Jim yelled as he walked up to him with Kiwi.

"Oh, no, no, no. As if we didn't have enough problems at the moment!"

"It seems you forget the rules. Pet's aren't allowed!"

"I know but you're not going to make a fuss just over Kiwi, are you?"

"That's for the principal to decide!"

"You're worse than I thought."

Sissi winked at him.

"Come on Ulrich. We don't have time for this."

Yumi dragged him away.

Lab

"The situation remains unchanged. The army is currently evacuating the population of the area" said the newsreader. "The police is swamped with the gridlock and there has been looting due to the lack of alarms."

"Got anything new Aelita?"

"Yes, the activated tower is in the desert. I'm surprised you haven't already virtualised Harry."

Yumi and Ulrich came in.

"Where's Odd?"

"Jim found out about Kiwi," said Ulrich then he noticed Harry. "You're still here Harry?"

"Jeremy hasn't had chance to virtualise me and I thought it would be best to wait for you."

"Get to the scanners you three. We don't have time to lose."

The three immediately headed to the scanners.

"Transfer Harry. Transfer Ulrich Transfer Yumi. Scanner Harry. Scanner Ulrich. Scanner Yumi. Virtualisation!"

Classroom

Jim opened the door and Odd and Kiwi walked through it.

"Do really have to stay here?"

"You heard the principal, you have to stay here until your parents come to pick up that mangy dog and I'm going to keep an eye on you."

Odd sat down and Kiwi curled up next to him.

Lyoko

"Where's Aelita?" was the first thing Harry said. "I want her to test out that new program I programmed for her."

"What did you make her?"

"A weapon." Ulrich and Yumi stared at him. "What? Did my avatar suddenly change gender or something? Not that it's actually going to happen but you're all staring at me."

"You programmed a weapon for Aelita?"

"Hello."

"Hey Aelita. Have you tested out that new program? I want to make sure that it works."

"Not yet. But I haven't seen any monsters to test it on though."

"I'll try to contact Odd," said Jeremy.

Classroom

Jim was snoring when Odd's phone beeped.

"Huh? Well, what do you know?" Odd muttered as he read the text.

"Huh? You say something?" asked Jim as he woke up.

"Err, no. I need to take Kiwi outside. He needs go to the toilet."

"Forget it. He needs to get some sleep." Jim said as he went back to sleep for two minutes before waking up again and reading a comic.

"Hey Kiwi, want a biscuit?" asked Odd. "A nice, big doggy biscuit?"

Kiwi began to bark.

"What's the matter with him?"

"He wants to go for a walk. If we don't, you're going to mop up the mess."

"You think I'm stupid? If I let you leave, you won't come back. You can't pull that on me so I'm going to take him out."

Five minutes later

"Alright, you've had enough time," said Jim as he started pulling Kiwi back to school.

By the time Jim came back, Odd had already gone and Kiwi had weed on the floor.

"I don't believe it."

Lyoko

The four avatars ran across the desert before stopping.

"There's the tower," said Aelita as she pointed at it.

"It's strange that we haven't seen any monsters," said Harry as he looked around. "Is Xana setting us another trap like what happened last time we were on Lyoko?"

"Properly. Jeremy, can you see anything?" asked Yumi.

"No, nothing. No wait, ten monsters behind you and we have only fourteen minutes left!"

"Where are they? I can't see any monsters. Harry, can you make us invisible?"

"I can try to though I don't see why we need to."

"We can't see the monsters but they can see us. We can even the playing field if they can't see us as well."

They started to get shot at before Harry could do anything and he pushed Aelita out of the way of the shot that was aimed for her.

"Krabes. Why is always Krabes?" he muttered.

"I think you're getting your monsters mixed up. There aren't any Krabes around. Only four Bloks… speak of the devil. There are Krabes. Are you psychic?"

"I told you so. Jeremy did say that there were ten monsters. And I don't think I'm psychic. Xana just keeps sending Krabes!"

"Why do you hate Krabes?" asked Yumi.

"Because they're annoying and I can't get a direct line on their weak point," said Harry as he quickly dispatched two Bloks.

"Aelita, try your weapon on those Bloks!"

Aelita nodded and formed a pink ball in her hand and threw it at one of the Bloks. It hit it and the Blok blew up.

"Well, that was effective. Nice power. I could find a way to make them a bit more accurate while keeping that power…" mumbled Harry.

"Get out of there now! You're losing too many life points!" yelled Jeremy.

"How do you suggest we do that Einstein one? There's nowhere to go," said Ulrich.

"Go hide in the rocks near the tower."

"Yumi, Harry. Take Aelita and run."

"Ulrich!"

"Just run. Don't worry about me. What's the worst that could happen?"

"Be careful."

"Alright then. Triplicate!" One Ulrich turned into three. "Go!"

With that, they started to run.

"That's a useful ability," said Harry thoughtfully.

"Don't go trying it out now Harry!" Yumi warned. "We don't have the time!"

"How about I just run to the tower and deactivate it? I mean, Aelita has you to keep an eye on her and she now has a weapon."

"You might get devirtualised and then we'll have to gat Aelita there without you. It's easier to do if you're here too."

"I never get devirtualised."

"That's not the point."

Harry glanced back to see the two Ulrich clones disappear and two of the Krabes were gone.

"Oh great. Ulrich's losing."

Lab

"Did I miss a party?"

"Not quite but Ulrich has ten life points left and the trains collide in eight minutes. You'd better get over there."

"Right."

Lyoko

Ulrich started to run away from the monsters before turning around and jumping on one of them. "Impact!" the Blok exploded.

"Aright, four Krabes to go."

"Can Harry take care of them? I can't last much long… Ouch!" Ulrich devirtualised.

"Run," ordered Yumi as the Krabes advanced.

"Looks like it's up to me," muttered Harry. "As per usual. Did I mention how much I hate Krabes? There're too big."

"Don't worry Harry. I'm sending Odd over. Transfer Odd. Scanner. Virtualisation!"

Odd appeared close to Harry.

"Hey, Odd, want to take care of these Krabes with me?"

"Sure."

Between them, they made short work of the Krabes before running off to find Yumi and Aelita.

With Yumi

"Another Blok!"

Said Blok started shooting at them, causing Yumi to push Aelita out of the way.

"Energy Field!" Aelita fired at the Blok and destroyed it.

"Nice going. Telekinesis." Yumi moved one of the rocks to block off any more monsters from coming that way.

"I'll have to mention this to Harry. The coast is clear." Yumi said before being hit by a Megatank and devirtualising.

"Megatank!"

"Odd and Harry are on their way," said Jeremy.

Aelita used her energy field again to destroy the Megatank.

"Or you could do that."

Aelita started to run to the tower but was stopped by hornets just before the tower.

"Not more monsters. Is Xana trying to do something apart from delay us?" asked Aelita.

"He might be trying to test someone but he knows everyone's fighting styles," said Jeremy.

"Laser Arrows!"

Two sets of laser arrows hit the hornets.

"Who's deactivating the tower?" asked Harry as he walked up to Aelita. "Do you want to do it Aelita?"

"There's no time to discuss this! The trains are about to crash!"

"Harry you do it. You're faster than me," said Aelita.

"If that's what you want."

Harry ran over to the tower, entered it and rode up to the higher platform. The screen appeared and he placed his palm on it.

Harry

Code

Lyoko

The files headed to the bottom of the tower.

Lab

"Alright!" said Ulrich as they watched the trains stop a few meters away from each other on the monitor.

"Just in time!"

"Return to the past, now!"

The now familiar bright light engulfed everything in its path.

Garden shed

Odd, Jeremy, Harry, Yumi and Ulrich watched from behind a bush as Sissi approached the shed for the second time. Not that Sissi was aware of that. She looked around before opening the door and saying "Just the two of us Ulrich. Alone at last."

Herb came out of the shed and pushed Sissi over, landing on top of her.

"What the…"

"Sissi, I got your message," he said. "I love you too."

Odd took a picture.

"Cut it out. Are you out of your mind?! I didn't send you a message!"

"The text said 'Meet me at the shed. I love you, Sissi.'"

Odd handed the picture to Ulrich who said "We're going to dive this to Milly and Tamiya as this is a scoop. It's probably going to make the front page."

"Keep dreaming Herb. You're going to have some explaining to do when daddy hears about this!" Sissi stormed off.

"Wait Sissi! Wait a second!"

"That's a shame. We just saw the lifetime of a romance," said Yumi. Everyone started laughing.

"I never pegged Sissi as a daddy's girl though," said Harry.


	7. Cruel Dilemma

I don't own Harry Potter or Code Lyoko. I do intend to follow the plot and Harry won't be going to Hogwarts. He'd much rather be stopping Xana.

Cruel Dilemma

"Dear students," said Principal Delmas as they stood on the sports track. "This stadium is being built with co-operation with the board of education. Once everything is done, you'll be enjoying the latest sports equipment."

Harry started to laugh as he worked on his laptop but turn it into a cough when Delmas looked over. When he turned away, Harry frowned at the bulldozers.

"Xana attack if I ever saw one," he muttered.

"Personally, I'm enjoyed at the chance as I aim to provide you with the finest education possible, both intellectually and physically."

"Wow, he can talk," whispered Odd to Ulrich. "Do we have to listen to all of this?"

"Not really." Ulrich replied "You could have stayed with Jeremy."

"What's Einstein one up to anyway?" asked Yumi.

"He's stuck to his screen, holding a cyber-conversation with his girlfriend Aelita," said Odd.

Harry's and Jeremy's dorm

"There's just another few calculations to go and we'll have finished the materialisation program," said Jeremy as he popped a sweet into his mouth.

"Do you really think it's going to work? Do I really have chance to go to your world and become someone like you?" asked Aelita excitedly.

"Well, it depends if our theory is correct," said Harry as he walked into the room. "If we made any mistakes, it might not work or you could disappear forever."

"Way to be a downer Harry. Anyway, I'm sure that we've never been as close to the answer as we are now."

"What, you know it's possible."

"It's so hard to imagine. We can be in the same room together, we can touch, and we can even kiss!"

Jeremy blushed and Harry started choking.

"Yeah, well, we have to get you here first," said Jeremy, embarrassed. "Now, I'm starting the test program."

Harry walked over to watch as Jeremy hit a few buttons. As an image of Aelita's avatar appeared and started to fade as the test ran. The computer showed an exclamation mark as it beeped.

"Oh, great. I was so sure we had it," Jeremy said annoyed.

"Don't worry, Jeremy. I'm sure we'll work it out eventually," said Harry as he tried to comfort him. "I mean, this time more was devirtualised than last time we did a test."

"Yes, I'm sure it's not the end of the world, as long as we keep trying to do it while stopping Xana," said Aelita.

"I'm starting to wonder if I'm up to such a complicated program. Sorry, I'm just stressed. I'd better go stretch my legs." Jeremy walked out of the room.

"Oh, on the subject of Xana, there are two bulldozers outside," said Harry.

"What do bulldozers have to do with Xana?" asked Aelita.

"Nothing, I'm sure. At least, not at the moment but if Xana takes over one or both of them think what he would do! He could try to destroy the school or the factory so we can't get over to Lyoko."

"I see your point as that would mean we can't devirtualise me. I'll keep an eye out."

"And I'll continue to work on the materialisation program. I know Jeremy thinks this is complicated but it's actually quite easy. The only hard part is working out how to make all the necessary components work together. Once I've fixed the obvious errors, I'll go get Jeremy."

Later

"Thanks for checking the program, Harry," said Jeremy.

"Well, it's like they say. Two heads are better than one."

"Odd, how many times have I told you not to touch the computer?!" yelled Jeremy as they entered the dorm. Odd turned around quickly, spilling candy over the keyboard. "There are months of hard work in there!"

"You do know I back everything up, right Jeremy?"

"That's not the point!"

"Hey, don't sweat it," said Odd as he stood up. "I didn't harm your computer."

"You spilt sweets over a sensitive keyboard. Just go odd. Huh, what the... Odd, you're a genius."

"What are you talking about?" asked Harry.

"When Odd dropped the candy, it somehow typed in code and restarted the program!"

"That's lucky. Do you want me to back it up for you?"

"No, there's no point. I doubt Xana will be able to hack into the computer. Anyway, we only need to use it once."

"I see your point though I still think you should back it up."

"Odd, you go tell the others about this. We'll tell Aelita."

Odd ran off.

Even later

Yumi shook her head.

"Yumi, we might not get a second chance like this," said Jeremy. "But what if it bugs up or it doesn't work or..."

"Stop worrying Jeremy," said Harry. "I've checked it and there are no bugs. The only way I don't see it working is if Xana starts to play up. He's due for an attack."

"It's not as simple as that," said Yumi.

"Why not? I've gotten everything ready."

"In your head Jeremy," said Ulrich. "Remember, Aelita has no parents. She doesn't exist over here. She needs things like a birth certificate and she's never been to school."

"Yeah, is she arrives and says that she's from a virtual world, she'll go to a mental hospital," said Odd.

"You know, it doesn't have to be today. I can wait," said Aelita.

"Yeah but what do I do?"

"Well, Aelita can stay at my house while you make her a birth certificate and things like that," offered Yumi. "My parents won't mind."

"You could hack into city hall and make a phoney record of her," said Ulrich.

"Them you can enrol her at our school," said Odd.

"We'll get started first thing tomorrow."

"Oh, Aelita. Can you keep an eye out for Xana? I know I asked you earlier but I have this feeling that he might attack," said Harry. Everyone looked at him. "What? I'm only being practical. Knowing Xana, he's been observing us or something. That means he knows that we can devirtualise Aelita and turn off the supercomputer and since he's dependant on it being on…"

"He won't want it to be turned off," finished Jeremy.

That night

Jeremy was having a hard time sleeping. He couldn't stop thinking about the next day. He got up and walked over to the computer.

"Aelita? You asleep?" he asked as the computer booted.

"Asleep? Jeremy, you know virtual beings never sleep."

"Well, I couldn't. I can stop thinking about materialising you. It's driving me nuts! You can't imagine all the things you will discover here."

"Like sleeping?"

"Yes, like that and other things."

"Oh, Jeremy, I've been wanting to talk to you about Harry."

"Harry? What about him?"

"Well, whenever I'm see him, I have this strange feeling."

"What kind of feeling?"

"I seem to recognise him from somewhere but I don't know where. The strange thing is that I never met him before you activated the supercomputer but as soon as I saw him on Lyoko, I recognised him."

"Well, Harry's avatar was created years ago, probably around the time you were created but you don't remember meeting him."

"That's probably it. Can you tell me more about your world?"

They didn't notice Harry looking at them thoughtfully.

Outside

The bulldozers light flickered on as their engines started up. They then proceeded to drive off pass the sports field and straight through the goal posts, despite there being no drivers in the cabin.

Harry's and Jeremy's dorm

"When you touch an object, you get this sensation," Jeremy explained to Aelita. "It can be hot or cold, soft or hard, rough or smooth."

"I always thought you sensed with your brain,"

"That's right, you do. But it's often more complicated. On earth, everyone has five senses. You only have two, sight and hearing and I guess the others have two when they get virtualised."

"That's not exactly true," supplied another voice. "It's more accurate to say that we have two and a bit senses as we have a limited sense of touch there."

"How long have you been awake?" asked Jeremy.

"A while. Long enough to hear what Aelita said about her recognising me."

"Talking about hearing, Harry was right. Xana's woken up again."

"And what's that noise?" asked Jeremy.

Harry paled. "Oh no! The bulldozers! I know what Xana's doing. He's targeting the factory so we can't deactivate the supercomputer!"

"Harry, you go to the factory and get yourself onto Lyoko. I'll get the others."

They ran out of the room and separated.

Odd's and Ulrich's dorm

"Odd! Wake up! Xana's attacking!" yelled Jeremy.

"What did you say about 'carpet tacking'?" asked Odd, still half asleep.

"Ulrich! Wake up!"

Ulrich snored. Jeremy took to shaking him until he woke up and took out his earplugs.

"Did you say something?"

"IT'S A XANA ALERT!" yelled Jeremy. "XANA'S ATTACKING!"

"Do you always sleep with those things in?" asked Odd.

"It's necessary."

Lab

"Ok, to run the scan," muttered Harry then he said louder, "Aelita, can you sense where the pulsations are coming from?"

"I'm still looking."

"The scan says the tower is in the forest sector. Isn't that the sector you're in?"

"Yes."

Harry sighed. "I'll just set the co-ordinates to the tower where you are then. Or do you want me to go straight to the tower?"

"Come to me. It's safer with two of us here."

He started up the delayed virtualisation program then ran to the elevator. He had just stepped into the scanner when the time ran out.

Kadic

"Well, there's the attack," said Odd as they ran round the building to the field. "How subtle can you get?"

"Harry was right," said Jeremy. "Xana was going to attack."

"Talking about my brother," said Ulrich. "Where is he?"

"He's gone to the factory. Hopefully he can get a head start on us."

"You go there too then and call Yumi. We'll try to stop these monsters."

They separated.

"I'll take the front one."

They jumped into the bulldozers and tried to wrestle with the controls with no avail as they headed into the woods. Odd jumped onto Ulrich's to talk to him.

"Xana's controlling them and I don't know what to do."

"Neither do I. You go ahead and meet Jeremy at the factory. I'll stay here and see if Xana's going to attack the factory."

Yumi's house

Yumi groaned as she tried to pick up her phone so she could answer it.

"Come on Yumi, we need you. Xana's attacking!" said Jeremy as soon as she picked up.

"Why is Harry always right when it comes to Xana attacks?!" she grumbled. "And do you realise what time it is?"

"Harry did say once that if he used that energy of his too much in one area, electronics started to fry. It's probably that which allows him to sense Xana. And, yes, I know what time it so..."

"He can sense him several hours before Xana attacks?"

"I don't know! That's the best theory I have! Anyway Xana's possessed bulldozers! Odd and Ulrich are trying to stop them."

"Bulldozers? What? Are those two insane?"

Lyoko

As soon as Harry landed onto his feet in the forest sector, he ran into the tower. There was no Aelita.

"Great, I got the wrong tower," he muttered. "I really need to make the coordinates more accurate. Well, here goes nothing." He jumped off the edge of the platform, focusing on Aelita as the files faded into blackness before they showed again. This time he was in the right tower and Aelita looked a bit surprised.

"I got the wrong tower," Harry said by way of explanation. She nodded and they started to run towards the activated tower.

"Keep your eyes open," cam Jeremy's voice from nowhere. "You don't know where Xana's monsters could be hiding."

"There's no sign of any monsters," said Aelita. "But the pulsations are getting stronger."

"Don't worry. Odd should be there soon that should mean that Yumi and Ulrich are coming."

"Ulrich? He's on the bulldozer, trying to find out what Xana's up too."

"My brother is an idiot. He's going to get himself hurt. And Odd?"

"What?"

"Get your catty face over here!"

"Ulrich, can you read me?" asked Jeremy as he rang Ulrich.

"Bad news. The bulldozers are heading to the factory!"

"I hate to copy people but why is Harry always right when it comes to Xana attacks?"

"I don't know. I just get this weird feeling when I see something that Xana is about to possess. However we don't have time for this. If Xana destroys the factory, it's total game over."

Odd ran to the trapdoor.

"Ulrich, Odd's going over. If you don't mind, hurry up."

"I'll try but no promises."

"Transfer Odd. Scanner. Virtualisation."

Odd nearly landed on harry.

"Hey, Jeremy! Careful where you're sending people!"

"Sorry."

"Hey, Harry, where's Aelita?" Odd asked as he aimed at random places.

"You're looking anxious."

"There she is. It's just that I don't know what I'm going to find here."

"The tower's this way."

They started to run.

Factory

The bulldozers entered the factory. Ulrich tried to get out by pulling the door handle but it, like everything else, wasn't working.

"Oh no! Ouch." The bulldozer that he was in had just knocked down a pillar and all the glass had smashed.

"Ulrich! Do you hear me?"

"Jeremy. Tell the others to get a move on!" the connection broke.

"Yumi! I've lost contact with Ulrich!"

"Where was he last?"

"In the factory."

"I'll go check on him."

Yumi ran into the main factory. It was a mess as the bulldozers had already destroyed quite a bit. She spotted a piece of fabric in one and swung down to the floor. She ran through the falling rubble to it and called out to Ulrich.

"Ulrich! Wake up!"

When he didn't respond, she reached in and pulled out Ulrich, rolling to avoid being crushed just before it went into a wall. She then dragged him out of danger.

"You've got to get up!"

Ulrich woke up as a bulldozer come towards them. They ran from behind their cover with it following them before dropping into a hole in the floor to a different level. They walked to the exit and climbed down.

Lyoko

"You have to hurry!"

"Now which way?"

"That way," said Aelita, pointing down a path.

"Huh? Oh great. Monsters!"

"Talk about a reception."

"Kankrelats usually move in groups," said Aelita as she eyed the monsters.

"The other two are coming from different directions," said Harry as he listened. "It's sometime useful to have super hearing. Laser Arrow!"

"Why are you using my weapon?" asked Odd.

"It's more accurate than my other weapons. Now are you going to help?"

It didn't take the very long to get rid of the midget sized monsters.

"Hey Odd, will you cool it? Your mission is to protect Aelita and she's lost ten life points. Oh, you've used up seven of your ten arrows, Odd."

Harry sniggered as he had only used four on four monsters.

"Why do I keep missing?!"

"Because you're not a very good aim?"

They started to run again.

Lab

"How are the bulldozers doing?" asked Jeremy.

"It's a total mess up there."

"I wish it was only up there."

"How are the others doing?"

"We're starting to get a little lonely over here!"

"That answer your question? As for Ulrich, well he can stay here for a while."

Yumi quickly travelled to the scanners.

"Transfer Yumi. Scanner. Virtualisation."

Lyoko

"Not more Kankrelats!" moaned Harry as another five appeared. "Has Xana really got it in for us?"

"Err, Harry, I don't know if you've noticed but we do keep stopping his plans."

"You two go to the tower. I'll stop the monsters. Jeremy, can you reload my arrows? And how many life points do I have?"

Harry destroyed three of the monsters before they ran off. Again.

"Seven arrows coming up. And ten life points. Yumi's on her way though."

Odd hid behind a tree, waited for one to pass him and whistled. He then shot it.

"Now, where are your buddies?"

It was then that Odd's future flash hit him. In it, he saw Harry fall into the digital sea.

"Harry" Uh oh." He got devirtualised.

"Nooo!" cried Yumi as she ran up to it and destroyed it. "Jeremy, its game over for Odd. I'll go back up Aelita and Harry."

"I hate to be a downer but if the scanners are destroyed, you and Harry are on a one way trip."

"It's not the scanners Harry has to worry about," interrupted Odd. "In my future flash, I saw Harry fall into the digital sea!"

"Stuck there forever! Harry…."

"I heard. Ulrich, if I really do get deleted, tell Yumi how you feel about her."

"What?"

"I know you have feelings for her."

"I'll go help you," said Ulrich as he rubbed his head. "Stop you from deleting yourself."

"Ulrich? Are you crazy?! The shape you're in…"

"I want to try to save my brother," said Ulrich stubbornly. "Odd, help me."

"Err, Jeremy, I don't know if you've noticed…" Harry said as a Megatank rolled up on the path.

"I see it," interrupted Jeremy as he looked at the screen. "Yumi's on her way. Give me a visual."

"That's where I saw Harry fall," said Odd. "I guess it was because of the Megatank."

"Transfer Ulrich. Scanner. Virtualisation."

The Megatank started to charge up its beam and aimed at a running Aelita and Harry who hid behind a tree. It then rolled around the path, ignoring Harry for an easier target in Aelita before narrowly missing. Unfortunately, Harry was unable to concentrate enough to use either his shuriken or laser arrow and if he ran to her, they both could get devirtualised.

It fired just as Aelita reached the straight part of the path in front of it. Making a snap decision, Harry ran at the Megatank, pushing it through the hole in the path but his momentum carried him to far from to edge to catch the side.

"Oh no! Harry!" yelled Yumi as she arrived just in time to see him fall. Ulrich joined her two seconds later after using his super sprint.

"Harry…"

"Aelita's inside the tower," said Jeremy sadly as he saw Harry's ID card showed that he was gone.

Aelita went up to the platform and put her hand on the screen.

Aelita

Code

Lyoko

The files dropped to the bottom of the tower.

"Return to the past now!"

The white light spread out to cover everything.

Earlier

"I don't believe it," said Ulrich staring at the floor.

"I never thought it was possible for Harry to disappear," said Jeremy sombrely. "I should have listened to him about having a backup."

"It's not the same without him around," commented Odd. "He, along with Aelita is the glue that keeps this group together."

"If I'd been faster…" said Yumi.

"Harry's wish…" murmured Ulrich.

"What's was Harry's wish?" asked Yumi.

"That I'd tell you that I love you Yumi."

Yumi walked over to him. "Do you mean that?"

Ulrich nodded mutely. She kissed him.

"Not that I went to interrupt such a moment but there's a solution," said Aelita. "Jeremy knows what it is."

"The materialisation program. But that was meant for you Aelita. It's operational but Aelita will have to give her place to Harry."

"You can bring him back?" asked Ulrich.

"Yes. But I can only choose one. Harry or Aelita."

"Choose Harry," said Aelita. "He's a part of your world. I can wait."

"Ok." Jeremy started to type and Harry's ID card was selected. "But I have to track him down from the digital sea."

Scanners

Odd, Ulrich and Yumi waited impatiently as the only closed scanner opened. Harry fell out and they caught him.

"Harry!"

"What happened? How did you get me back? Oh. Jeremy used the materialisation program. Ulrich admitted his feeling to Yumi…" he noticed the other's looks. "What? I have something on my face?"

"Come on. We'll tell you later."

Lab

"On one hand I'm happy. On the other I'm sad."

"Why?" asked Aelita. "At least you know that the program works and that it's possible. You'll have to set it up again. I have faith in you and Harry."

"Yeah there's nothing to it," muttered Jeremy.

"One day, I'll be with you on earth."

She disappeared.

Sewers

Jeremy was riding his scooter slowly when everyone arrived and hugged him.

"Want some candy?" asked Odd.

"Come on, have one," encouraged Harry. "We'll get her here. You'll see."

Harry's and Jeremy's dorm

"So you were able to see what happened after you got deleted?" asked Odd.

"Yes. I could see you and hear you but I couldn't touch or speak to you," said Harry.

"I don't think that's meant to happen," said Jeremy thoughtfully. "The digital sea

"Yeah, well you know that I have that energy source," said Harry. "Perhaps that was what let me see what you were up to."

"Remind me to do a few tests on that."

"Anyway." Harry turned to Ulrich and Yumi. "I see you've got together."

"Yes," said Ulrich. "It's going to give Sissi a heart attack."

"Well, good luck."


	8. Image Problem

I don't own Harry Potter or Code Lyoko. I don't plan to send Harry to any school.

Image Problem

Yumi and Aelita were running across the ice sector.

"The tower's 30 degrees north," said Jeremy.

"Harry, why didn't you come over?" asked Aelita as they headed over a path.

"Well, I've got to let you practice getting to and deactivating towers while I'm not there," said Harry as he typed on his laptop.

"You should be able to see the tower by now," said Jeremy.

"Its sticks out like a sore thumb," said Yumi. "But it's awfully calm over here."

"Hey, get it over with," said Harry. "That way, you can get back to kissing my brother quicker."

"Harry!"

"Be careful. And stop teasing Yumi, Harry."

Aelita entered the tower and floated up to the platform.

"Jeremy, are you sure this is the right tower?" she asked. "There's nothing out of the ordinary here. It's not even activated."

"It's the one the scan picked up."

"I don't sense Xana's presence," said Harry after a moment. "And I can sense him for about ten miles."

"You said you felt pulsations, didn't you?" asked Jeremy as Yumi looked around after hearing a noise.

"I thought I did."

"I did feel Xana's presence a while back," admitted Harry. "But it was brief. Xana's planning something."

They heard Yumi scream.

"Yumi! Oh no, Ulrich's going to kill me!" moaned Harry. "I'm so dead! I was right when I said Xana was planning something."

"What's going on Yumi? Answer me!"

"Jeremy, Yumi's disappeared," said Aelita.

"She can't have just vanished. Hang on, I'll get back to you."

Scanners

"Yumi?"

Jeremy walked up to the scanner with Yumi's foot coming out. She was unconscious.

Drinks machine

Odd pressed a button for a drink. Ulrich's phone went off.

"Huh? Oh, hey Harry. What's up? What's wrong with Yumi? Ok." He ended the call. "Odd, Harry said that on her last trip to Lyoko, Yumi apparently disappeared and when she appeared in the scanner, she was unconscious. He thought it was best for him to tell me ahead of time. He's taking her to the infirmary."

"Hey, what's wrong with the hot chocolate?"

"Were you listening to me?"

"Hey Ulrich!" Sissi was running across to them.

"Hey, it's your fan club."

"Oh, I see Yumi has deserted you."

"Like your brain," said Odd.

"Anyway, I can't be around my _girlfriend _all the time," said Ulrich.

"Oh, it's bad to know that you can'y be around me all the time. How about you clear up your time to spend more with me?"

"Your not my girlfriend Sissi. Yumi is."

Infirmary

"What happened to her?" asked Yolanda.

"I don't know," said Jeremy. "She just collapsed."

Harry frowned. He was sensing Xana's presence… from Yumi.

"Alright, back to class."

They reluctantly walked out.

Yolanda took Yumi's pulse when she woke up, snatched her hand out of her grasp and sat up.

"Now, now, lie down," said Yolanda.

Yumi grabbed her arm.

Corridor

Harry was still frowning.

"What's up?" asked Jeremy.

"Is it possible to use towers to create images of people?"

"Err, I don't know. Why?"

"I don't know but for some reason, I felt Xana's presence."

"He's probably planning another attack," said Ulrich.

"That's not it. I don't think Yumi came back from Lyoko."

"What do you mean?" asked Jeremy. "You saw Yumi."

Harry shook his head. "That wasn't Yumi."

"Are you imaging things?" asked Odd. "That was Yumi."

"Then explain why I felt Xana's presence exactly where Yumi was?" asked Harry. Jeremy's eyes widened.

"That was why you asked if it was possible to create images of people. You think Xana's done it."

Harry nodded. "After class, I'm going to Lyoko to have a look around and if I don't come back before the next class, cover me. I don't think there's anything there that can cause Yumi to scream like she did. Can you keep an eye on Yumi? If I'm right, she'll be acting strangely becuase Xana doesn't know exaclty how to act as Yumi. It's possible that Yumi could be trapped on Lyoko."

"You saw that she was devirtualised."

"If Xana trapped her and managed to gain access to the link between avatar and ID card, it's possible that he made a false image of her being devirtualised. I just hope he hasn't killed her."

"I don't think that's it. But you're welcome to take a look."

Outside

"Ok, I'll see you later," said Harry as he walked away.

"Are you sure she wasn't hit by a laser?" asked Ulrich.

"I'm pretty sure. I would have seen monsters on the screen. Unless Xana found a way to hide them. Anyway, she had all her life points."

"Something happened. I just hope Harry's not right."

"She passed out in the scanner. The return trips are pretty easy so I don't see why she came out unconscious."

"That's what you think," said Odd. "It's not easy at all."

"Alright so it's harder than I thought. But still, you don't pass out."

Ulrich looked around the corner. "Oh Yumi."

"Huh?"

"Yumi, can you tell us what happened?" asked Jeremy.

"I don't remember." Ulrich and Jeremy exchanged glances. "Come on, let's go to the factory."

"That's a crazy idea in your condition," said Ulrich.

"We've got more important things to do. Like eating," said Odd. Yumi walked passed him.

"Harry might have the right idea," said Jeremy. "Yumi is acting strangely."

"Is Aelita safe?" asked Ulrich.

"Yeah. She was in the tower. Anyway, Harry's going to the lab. If anything happens, he'll be able to get over there and help."

Lyoko

Aelita was in the tower, looking at files.

"Hey, Aelita."

"Oh, hello Harry. How are you?"

"I'm fine. I'm just worried about Yumi."

"What's happened?"

"Well, when she was devirtualised, she came out the scanner unconscious. That doesn't happen, even if the return trip is rough."

"Huh? Harry, there's something odd here. I want to check it out."

"Wait for me to get there first. I have a feeling I know what it is."

"What?"

"Yumi."

He set up the delayed virtualisation program and went to the scanners.

Cafeteria

"You really can't remember what happened?" asked Jeremy.

"No nothing."

"It could be from the scanners," said Ulrich. "A bug or something."

"It could be Xana," said Odd.

"There isn't an activated tower," said Jeremy. "I'm starting to wonder if the transfers are becoming a health hazard."

"I don't think so," said Ulrich, "Harry has been there more than any of us and he's fine."

Sissi walked by.

"Do I smell something rotten or cheap perfume?" asked Odd.

"Ulrich, why don't we get together after school?" asked Sissi, ignoring Odd. "We can get to know each other better."

"That's tempting. Not."

Odd and Jeremy laughed.

"You should get to know her," said Yumi. "She could be nice. And she's pretty."

"Are you trying something?" asked Sissi accusingly.

Yumi looked at her.

"That's really nice. I'll be waiting for you." Sissi walked off.

"What are you trying to pull?" asked Ulrich.

"Nothing. Go on. Go out with her. She's been waiting for years."

The rest exchanged glances again.

"Miss Ishiyama. Come to my office right now," ordered Delmas. They walked off.

"I'm really starting to think Harry's right," said Jeremy. "The real Yumi wouldn't have said something like that. And she wouldn't have done something to go to the principal's office."

"Can you call Harry? Tell him what's happened?" asked Ulrich.

"I'll do it in our dorm. He might be on Lyoko so he might no answer."

Lyoko

They walked over to the ice structure.

"That orange thing wasn't there before," said Aelita.

"Before? You mean before Yumi screamed? My theory sounds more like what's happened to Yumi," said Harry. "Let's take a closer look."

"Harry? Are you there?" asked Jeremy.

"What's up Jeremy?" asked Harry.

"You were right. Yumi is acting strangely and she's been taken to the principal's office."

"There's this orange thing that wasn't here before, apparently," said Harry. "It could be some kind of prison. We're taking a closer look."

"Ok, I'll talk to you later."

"It looks like a guardian." Said Aelita.

"A what?"

"It's used to keep people here and imprisoned."

Harry froze. "Wait. If Yumi's in there than who's on earth? Oh no. A fake Yumi! This could mean I was right and everyone's in danger."

"Yumi could be just having a bad day," offered Aelita.

"I hope you're right. But remember, we both felt Xana earlier. This could be a plan of his, to separate the group."

They headed up the path for a short time before getting shot at.

Kadic

"Yumi's been acting strangely ever since she came back from Lyoko," said Ulrich thoughtfully.

"She could have had a shock," said Jeremy as he joined them.

"What's the big idea of having a date with Sissi," asked Herb as he walked up to him aggressively.

"This isn't the time for this," said Jeremy.

"And I didn't agree to go," said Ulrich.

Delmas's office

"This is unacceptable Yumi," said Delmas. "Yolanda is still very upset. I'm giving you three hours of detention."

Yumi looked at him.

"Well, go on."

She didn't move.

"Is there something troubling you?"

She turned to look at him before turning away.

"Care to tell me about it? I'm here to help you. It's part of the job."

She didn't respond.

"Well then. I'm going to have to call your parents," he said as he reached for the phone.

"Not my parents."

"That's enough now." she grabbed his hand.

"I said, not my parents!"

She attacked him with the phone and the eye of Xana glowed on her head.

She walked out of the office and past Jim.

"Hey, Yumi. She ignored him.

"What's up with her?"

Harry's and Jeremy's dorm

"Once we got a way up the path, we were attacked," said Aelita.

"You should have just left Harry to go up," said Jeremy.

"It's safer with two of us," said Harry.

"Anyway, this fits Harry's theory."

"Should we go back?" asked Aelita.

"Yeah, I could go ahead and play pest control," said Harry.

"No. I'll send Ulrich and Odd as back up."

"You know I can handle it."

"It's not that. Harry, Xana knows you're the strongest out of all of us. That means he's going to try to get rid of you."

"And the same thing could happen to them. Harry took a risk coming here. Trust me, it's safer this way," said Aelita.

"Promise me you'll be careful," said Jeremy as the door opened.

"We will. See you."

"Oh, Yumi," Jeremy said as he looked at who entered. "What did the principal want?"

"We have to go to the factory," Yumi said.

"Oh, no. there's no reason to go. Anyway, you need to rest."

"If there's no reason to go, then why is Harry there?" she asked.

Jeremy frowned. "He has his reasons. Perhaps he wanted to check something there."

"I need to go to the scanner room."

"No. no one's going there until I give the order."

"Harry's gone to Lyoko."

Jeremy turned to face her. "And how do you know that he's gone there? i don't even know that he was there."

"I just do. Anyway it's important. I have to go to the scanner room," she said softly.

"Err, Yumi what are you trying to do?"

She took his glasses off. "There."

He blushed. "I don't think it's a good idea Yumi. If Ulrich catches us, he might get angry. You should go home and get some rest."

"Come on, Jeremy. Take me to the factory." She said as she leaned in.

"Jeremy, hurry up," said Ulrich as he opened the door. "What the…"

"Ulrich, wait. It's not what it seems," said Jeremy as Ulrich turned around and left the room.

"Bravo," said Odd sarcastically before leaving. Yumi gave a sinister grin.

No one noticed the microphone was still on.

Lyoko

"Did you hear that?" asked Harry. "We've got to get a move on."

"Yes, it's time to go," said Aelita.

They started to run up the path. The monsters shot at them but Harry managed to get up to them before they could take five shots and destroyed them.

"Well, that was easy. I'm starting to think Xana wasn't expecting us to get here. Aelita you can come up now!" he shouted before looking at the orange sphere. "What the… oh no. I was right!"

Class

"We can see this happening in certain insects," said Mrs Hertz. "This phenomenon is like a sort of natural cloning with no differences between them."

Odd blew a raspberry at Jeremy when he turned round. The bell went.

"Ulrich, you have to listen," Jeremy said as he pasted Ulrich.

"I don't want to speak to you, you nearly kissed my girlfriend."

"You know Yumi's acting strangely. I don't know what's wrong but it's like she's trying to split the group up. Either that or she's traumatised."

"Come on, let's go," said Ulrich. "Let's leave Yumi out of this."

"What do you think this is?" asked Ulrich. "I know Harry think's it's a fake Yumi but... what the!"

The computer was destroyed and it was a mess.

"All my equipment!"

"I'm staring to think that Harry's right too," said Odd. "This smells like Xana."

"Who was the last one to leave this room?" asked Jeremy.

"That's impossible," said Ulrich as he remembered. "Yumi doesn't have any reason to do this. Only Xana does."

"It's certain. Yumi is an imposter," said Jeremy. "Aelita and Harry said there was a guardian, a kind of virtual prison. Xana has to be keeping the real Yumi safe while he uses her form. We have to get to Lyoko. And it explains how she knew Harry was on Lyoko before anyone told her."

"Are we going to the scanners now?" asked Yumi.

"How long have you been there?" asked Ulrich.

"I only just got here."

"Yeah, let's go."

Scanners

"Are you ready? Let's go. Transfer Ulrich. Transfer Odd. Transfer Yumi. Scanner Ulrich. Scanner Odd. Scanner Yumi. Virtualisation."

Yumi stopped the doors on the scanner closing while the boys were scanned. She then walked out and started to destroy the scanners. When Jeremy came in, she punched him to knock him out and continued to destroy the scanners.

Lyoko

"Where's Yumi?" odd asked when he didn't see her.

"She's still on earth. Jeremy, tell Aelita to get the real Yumi free!"

"Aelita and Harry are on top of the structure behind you," said Jeremy. "Aelita, did you get what Ulrich said?"

"Ok, we'll go."

Harry and Aelita.

Harry shrugged. "You'd better get onto it Aelita. Do you want me to deal with that activated tower?" he asked as he noticed the red glow.

Aelita nodded which caused Harry to run off. He quickly encountered the other two.

"What are you doing?" asked Odd.

"Deactivating the tower, bye."

The two shrugged and continued on.

"Hey, Aelita. What are you doing?"

"I'm going to create a clone of Yumi." Aelita said as she started to use her creativity. A clone soon appeared and the guardian blew up, releasing Yumi.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Sorry, we've got to deactivate the tower," said Odd. "I'm worried about Jeremy since we haven't heard from him for a while. The other one might have got to him."

"The other what?" asked Yumi.

"The other you."

"Devirtualise me. I've got a meeting… with myself."

"How?"

"You're armed, are you not?"

Ulrich shrugged and impaled her on his sword.

"Harry's taking a while," said Aelita.

With Harry

"Why won't these Krabes die?!" He managed to destroy the last five Krabes. "Huh. Looks like Xana has to send more than fifty Krabes next time."

He walked into the tower and went to the next platform. He touched the screen.

Harry

Code

Lyoko

Earth

"You know, you look like me on a bad day," said Yumi as she faced the clone. They both got into a fighting stance before the clone faded away.

"What happened?" asked Jeremy.

"I think Harry just deactivated the tower."

"I need to do a return to the past."

"Or I could do it," said Harry as he stepped out of a scanner to the other two's looks. "What? Is it against the rules to devirtualise myself? Hello Yumi."

"How do you know I'm the real one?" she asked.

"The same way I knew the other was a fake. Besides, the tower I deactivated was keeping it here so when I deactivated it, the clone disappeared."

"Ok Harry. You activate the return to the past."

Lab

"Ok then. That's the last thing. Return to the past now!"

The familiar white light engulfed everything.

Earlier

"This proves that materialisation is possible," said Aelita. "At least, for a programs."

"This is crazy," said Yumi. "Xana's helping us."

"I think it's unintentional," said Harry.

"Back to work then," said Jeremy.

"You could just ask Xana for it," said Odd.

"I doubt Xana's going to give it to him," said Harry. "In fact, if Jeremy did ask, I'd think Xana's response would be to attack him. And even if Xana did give it to us, I wouldn't trust it."

"Anyway, how did you know I was the real one Harry?" asked Yumi.

Harry smiled.

"The other one gave me a headache for the short time I was around her. And whenever there's a Xana attack, I get this feeling. Like someone's watching me."

"But that doesn't explain how you knew it was me. All that tells us is that you knew there was a Xana attack. Or that you're paranoid."

"The feeling gets stronger the closer Xana is. And I get this mental itch when I see the source. Or a massive headache."

"Yes, yes. We know how you're a living Xana detector," sighed Jeremy. "I knew it was fake when she started to flirt with me."

Harry chocked. "She flirted with you?!"

"She wanted to get to the Scanners to destroy them. This was one of the attempts to make me take her. Anyway, I knew the real one wouldn't flirt with me."

"Who says I wouldn't?" asked Yumi as she walked over to him and took his glasses off, causing him to blush.

"That's enough Yumi."

"What, are you jealous of Jeremy?"

"What… NO!"

"Yeah, he is," said Odd.

"If I had gone to Lyoko instead of Yumi," said Harry thoughtfully. "It could have been me Xana copied."

Odd laughed. "Yeah, right. You're too fast for him to catch. And you have too many weapons. And it's pretty hard to sneak up on you."

"But, if he did, would you had thought anything of me going to the factory?" asked Harry. Everyone paled.

"The scanners would have been destroyed before we could stop it happening," said Jeremy.

"And I'd probably be dead. That's enough of the morbid stuff. What did I miss while I was on Lyoko?" asked Harry.

"How did you know about all that stuff anyway?" asked Odd. "With the Yumi we got being fake and the prison. And about Xana. And about you dying."

"Well, I knew the Yumi we got was fake because I felt Xana, Odd. I believe I just told you that. The prison was the only way I could think of that would stop Yumi coming back to Earth. As for how I know abut Xana, well. I've been doing research on him, even though I don't have much to go on. if Xana had succeeded, he would have prbably gotten rid of whoever he got permanently. Now didn't I say to stop with the morbid stuff. What did I miss?"

"Ah, not much. Just the fake telling Ulrich to go out with Sissi," said Odd.

Yumi growled.

"Look who's getting possessive. Am I to call you sister now? When's the wedding? And when is the baby due?" teased Harry.

"HARRY!"

Everybody started to laugh.


	9. End Of Take

I don't own Harry Potter or Code Lyoko

End of Take

The woman slid along the floor as the alien moved forward. She hit the wall and whimpered. Just as the alien was about to attack her, it was shot. The shooter picked the girl up and they were about to kiss when the credits rolled.

"That was ridiculous," said Jeremy.

"I think it was boring," said Harry. "It's not my type of film. And there are better films in this genre."

"That was awesome," said Ulrich.

"The special effects were good. Otherwise it wasn't a good film," said Odd.

"Is that why tour teeth were chattering?" asked Yumi. "For the sound effects?"

They started laughing.

"May I have your attention? I would like you to give a warm welcome to the director of the film, James Finson who is gracing us with his presence today to discuss his achievements in the field of cinema."

"That's right and I'm also here to look for locations for my new film. In fact, there's an old factory around here that no one uses anymore," said James.

"A factory? Oh no. Not ours. This could cause a problem. Especially if Xana attacks."

Later

"If Finson finds out about the supercomputer, we're in trouble," said Jeremy.

"Well, I could wipe his memory," offered Harry as he rubbed his head. "I think I can do it. Or I could drive him away somehow."

"How are you going to wipe his memory?" asked Jeremy.

"Oh, I've been practicing using that energy of mine on mice."

"Mice are one thing but a human is another," said Yumi. "Anyway, the safest way is to stop him using the factory."

"But how?" asked Odd. "I know there's Harry using his energy thingy but there has to be other ways as well."

"There's nothing to worry about," said Ulrich. "I have an idea."

"We're doomed."

"How come every time he says not to worry, I get worried?" asked Odd as they watched said boy through the window.

"Tell me about it," said Harry. "I've been dealing with this for years. Though that might be just be because he's my brother. This is going to be embarrassing." He disappeared.

"Harry?"

"What?" came his disembodied voice.

"You're invisible."

"What? Oh no. I hope my powers aren't bleeding over." He reappeared.

"Oh, I'm so glad to meet you," said Sissi. "I love your films. I'm a big fan of yours."

"Oh, really? Well, I can't argue with your taste. I like my films too. What's your name?"

"Sissi. Who is going to get the lead role in your next film?"

"To Sissi who has a lot of nerve."

"And talent."

Sissi took her autograph and walked off.

"The factory you were talking about. Have you been there? I've heard it's haunted," said Ulrich.

"Well, that sounds interesting. But no, I haven't been there yet. I'm planning to later today."

"Well, I know the place. I don't think you can find a better guy."

"It looks like everyone has a lot of nerve."

Factory

"This place is better than I thought!"

"You have to be careful. This place is falling apart," said Ulrich.

"I like a dangerous shoot. The acting's better."

"This isn't going well," said Harry as he watched them.

"There are also rats here."

"Rats? I haven't seen any rats! This isn't going well."

"I've got scenes to shoot with rats in them."

"Never trust Ulrich when he says there's nothing to worry about," said Odd.

"I don't."

"He's trying to gross him out but it's having the opposite effect."

"It's a great set but it's too bad about the uranium they stored here years ago."

"Where does this elevator go?"

"It stopped working ages ago."

There was a large noise. Harry quickly made everyone invisible.

"What was that noise?"

"I told you this place was haunted."

"This gets better and better. You seem to know this place well. How about you become my technical advisor?"

"Say yes!"

"Are you serious?" asked Ulrich.

"Of course I am."

"It would be an honour but the principal wouldn't let me miss my classes."

"Let me see to that."

Kadic

"Sissi, your father won't let Ulrich miss school," said Herb.

"We'll see about that. Nothing going to stop me from becoming a star." She walked off.

"Wow, he said no. I even offered to put his name on the credits."

"I told you he'd say no."

"Err, Mr Finson. Can I talk to you?"

Harry's and Jeremy's dorm

"I don't believe it," said Jeremy. "Sissi got a part in the film?"

"Yeah. It was the price for letting me be the advisor."

"Ulrich and Sissi," said Odd. "This could be the beginning of a romance."

"Odd, I'm going out with Yumi, remember? Sissi won't leave me alone though."

"Your real job is to keep Finson away from the supercomputer."

"It's not going to be as bad as all that," said Aelita.

Factory

"Are you sure it's not too heavy?" asked Sissi as Ulrich pulled her suitcase. "I think I'm about to become a big star and you are about to witness the event live. I envy you. Mr Finson is expecting us."

"Do you have mobiles by any chance?"

"Yes… why?"

"They're confiscated on orders."

"The mobiles are confiscated on orders so the film doesn't leak. That is why everyone sleeps her," said another worker. "It's a lot of fun."

"What if there's a problem and we need to contact someone?"

"There's never a problem."

"It's going to be so romantic," said Sissi.

"No it isn't."

"Well, it's time for you to meet the star," said Finson as everyone gathered round. He removed the cloth covering it. "It can spit a nasty liquid which is really sticky. It's my best monster yet."

"It looks like an alien from Alien," muttered Ulrich.

"My creature is unique young man."

He stormed off.

"Mr Finson, I'd like to get my script so I can get started learning," said Sissi, following him.

"Oh, here it is," said Finson, giving her a scrap of paper.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

"That's very good. You'll be the alien's first victim. Twenty seconds on screen."

Sissi scrunched the paper.

Later that night

Ulrich snuck out of the tent.

"Psst, Ulrich!"

"Harry?"

"Keep your voice down," Harry whispered as he shimmered into view. "We're invisible but they can still hear us."

"How did you get past the guards?"

"By becoming invisible. I believe I just told you I can turn invisible now."

"Isn't that one of your powers on Lyoko?"

"It is. Somehow, I managed to bring it to earth. That's why I'm going to the lab. I want to check something. And I'm getting a bad feeling."

They didn't notice Sissi following their voices.

The eye of Xana appeared on a screen and shadows sneaked over to the monster.

Lab

"What are you doing in the lab?" asked Jeremy. "Anything wrong?"

"Finson has taken away my mobile," said Ulrich. "He's paranoid. It won't be easy."

Harry clutched his head. "Uh, guys, I think Xana's attacking. I got this massive headache that passed quickly and I feel like I'm being watched. Ulrich, can I have the computer?"

"Sure."

Harry quickly ran the scan program.

"What kind of place is this?" asked Sissi. "And who's Xana?"

"Please tell me that wasn't Sissi!" said Jeremy.

"It's the alpha bitch herself."

"I'm not a bitch!"

"Sissi, you can't tell this to anyone," said Ulrich.

"Or what? A monster's going to spit goo over me?"

Cue that happening.

"Harry, get over to Lyoko," said Ulrich. "You're needed over there."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Anything you can do to help would freak Sissi out even more."

"I need to know where the tower is. Jeremy, can you see the scan from your end?"

"I can. Be careful over there."

"I always am," said Harry as he quickly set up the delayed virtualisation program and ran to the elevator.

"What are you two talking about?" asked Sissi, looking confused. "Where's Harry going?"

"Come on Sissi!" Ulrich pulled her into the elevator as well before the doors closed and they started going down.

"What is this place?" Sissi asked as Harry stepped into a scanner. "Harry, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to be digitised to a virtual world. Bye." The scanner closed.

"Where did he go?"

"There's no time for that, we have to warn people. Or hide."

The elevator started to go up again and when it had passed the lab, the floor started to buckle.

"Up there," said Ulrich, pointing at a hatch as the monster stated to climb through. "You'll have to climb up."

They made it through the hatch but the monster claimed Ulrich's shoe.

Harry's and Jeremy's dorm

"The scan's finished. Harry, why are you in the desert?"

"I was in a rush! Xana's possessed an alien! Aelita's in this sector. I didn't know where the tower was when I selected the co-ordinates! Take your pick!"

"There's no such thing as Aliens, Harry."

"It's a model, Jeremy!"

"The tower's in the ice sector. I'll call Odd and Yumi. Go find Aelita then go to the ice sector. She's in the desert as well. The nearest way tower is at 20 degrees north."

Lyoko

"Aelita and way tower, here I come." With that, Harry ran at top speed.

Factory

"What that sound? Oh boss."

"Like the music. I composed it myself. Let's go. We have a film to film!" said Finson enthusiastically.

Everybody crawled out of the tents.

"Go get the Alien."

Few minutes later

"Boss. You'd better take a look. We have a problem."

The alien was no longer where it was left.

"You call this a little problem?! Go find it!"

"The kids have both disappeared."

"Finson's monster. It came alive," said a scared Sissi. "How can it come alive? It made out of steel and rubber!"

Ulrich covered he mouth as they heard it approach. It shot at them and Sissi screamed as they were stuck to the wall.

Outside the factory

"It's times like this that Harry is needed for sneaking. You've got to admit, he's good at sneaking around when he wants to be," muttered Odd as they peered out from behind a support. They quietly ran past the sleeping guard.

"I'm going to try to find Ulrich and Sissi," said Yumi. "We'll stay in contact."

"Ok."

They separated and Yumi hid behind a pillar as she overheard two workers.

"Do you really think it was those kids that stole the monster?"

"If it was them, they'd better hope Finson doesn't find them."

Yumi went back the way she came but knocked a metal bar which alerted the workers.

"I could really do with Harry's avatar now," she muttered as she climbed up onto the wall. "I could really do with his invisibility, even if he doesn't want to use it."

Lab

"Xana's definitely up to no good again."

"I'm ready for you to transfer me Jeremy," called Odd.

"You're going to the ice sector. Harry and Aelita are already there. Transfer Odd. Scanner. Virtualisation."

"Hey Odd."

"Nice place. Could use a little heat. Any monsters?"

"Hundred Krabes. Haven't lost any life points yet. I guess that is the advantage of having super speed and reflexes. No one can keep up with you and if they can, I can dodge. I wonder…" Harry suddenly turned into a Krabe.

Odd aimed at him.

Harry turned back, laughing. "That was awesome. Now I can turn into monsters!"

"Wah! Don't do that! Wait, How did you do that?" asked Odd.

"Same ability that allowed me to copy your abilities. I guess it also allows me to copy your form. I don't like them but I'd rather use them if I've got them."

"The tower's in that direction," said Aelita, pointing.

"Let's go. It'll warm you up Odd. Any particular monster you want?"

"Megatank please. That's a cool ability."

Harry quickly changed into the requested monster and they ran, or rolled, in the right direction.

"Watch out. There's monsters behind you and they take twenty life points per shot."

Harry changed back to a ninja and quickly took care of them.

"Man, Xana must not want me to copy his monsters," he said. "Do you want a ride?"

"Sure," said Odd. "But why did you turn back?"

"It's easier to aim as a ninja and less chance of hitting you."

Harry changed to a Krabe and they climbed on his back as he started to move as quickly as possible.

"You know, you take all the fun out of battles. Oh great. Kankrelats!"

Harry charged up a shot and got one of the monsters. Odd took out another tree and Aelita got the last one with her energy field.

Factory

"Why did it leave us?" asked Sissi. "We can't fight it."

"Bait for others."

"When you say others, do you mean the group of yours?"

"Who else? Jim?"

"Ulrich! Sissi!" Yumi ran up.

"Am I glad to see you! I could so kiss you now!"

"Don't move a muscle."

"Aren't you funny."

Yumi quickly made work of the goo.

"I'd never thought I'd be saying this but I am glad to see you Yumi," said Sissi in relief.

Yumi's phone went off.

"What have you done with my Alien?!"

"Nothing!"

The door creaked open and they looked at the alien in the doorway.

"But… ow!" Finson was knocked aside.

They tried to get the second door open when the alien was distracted by two workers. Finson tried to stop it but ended stuck up against the wall, like the two workers.

Ulrich barricaded the door and Yumi answered her phone as the alien banged against the door.

"Jeremy, Xana's in a monster."

The monster stopped banging.

"Think he's called it quits?"

"Why is that monster picking on me? I've done nothing!"

"Think you can get her to be quiet, Ulrich?"

The ceiling started to crumble.

"Jeremy, have you got news for us?" asked Yumi. "The alien is trying to get through the ceiling."

"Harry's going to deactivate the tower. Hold on."

The monster fell down, landed on its feet then crumbled to the floor.

"Phew. Just in time."

Lyoko

"Hurry up you three… where's Harry? And why is there a monster under you?"

"Harry is the monster. Pretty cool if you ask me. Anyway, we're nearly at the tower. Wah! Harry, don't do that!"

Harry had turned back into his normal form, causing Aelita and Odd to fall.

"Sorry. I guess we'll have to slide down the slope."

They slid down said slope.

"What a ride! If it wasn't for Xana, I'd live here! Ow!" They dropped several metres and only Harry landed on his feet, as always. "Ok, wasn't expecting that."

"Any sign of the tower? Oh there it is."

"Am I seeing double?" asked Aelita as she looked at two towers.

"Jeremy, there are two towers," said Odd. "Oh great, more monsters"

Ten Krabes had turned up. Harry turned into a hornet and shot at them from above, destroying them.

"What are you talking about?" asked Harry once he turned back. "There's only one… oh. Of course. An illusion. I can't see it because of me being a ninja."

"Harry, can you deactivate it?" asked Aelita. "The one you see is most likely the real one."

"Alright!" he ran towards the tower.

He quickly got to the right spot and pressed his palm against the screen

Harry

Code

Lyoko

The files zoomed down the tower before coming back up.

"Alright! Return to the past Now!"

Everything was erased.

Earlier

"Great idea to use the factory," said Ulrich. "I think a film was filmed there before though. With an Alien."

"Is that so?"

"Yep"

"Oh. Right." He pulled out his phone. "About the set. I've changed my mind. I don't think the factory is a good idea. It wasn't my idea in the first place. What? I'm not lying. I can always find another producer."

"Yesss!"

Harry's and Jeremy's dorm

"What?" asked Yumi and Ulrich in disbelief. "You turned into a monster?"

"Yep. It was pretty cool," said Odd.

"And I think my powers are bleeding over. I've been testing them. I ran around the school grounds in two seconds flat," said Harry. "It's probably that energy field inside me copying the powers of my avatar and using itself to power them."

"That is both useful and worrisome," said Jeremy. "Remind me to do some tests on you at some point. Aelita, have you heard of anything like this happening before?"

"No. you know I don't remember anything that happened before you started the computer."

Harry sighed. "I'd better keep an eye on it. I don't want people thinking I'm a freak or anything. It's a good thing I actually want to use my abilities when I use them. Otherwise, I could be running too fast all the time. That would ruin our cover."

"Try to keep acting normally," said Jeremy. "I'll try to find a way to fix it."

"I don't think it can be fixed, Jeremy," said Harry. "I think it might be permanent. Anyway, it could be useful against Xana on Earth so I'll keep it, at least for now."


	10. Satellite

I don't own Harry Potter or Code Lyoko

Satellite

In the ice sector, a tower started to glow red with two hornets circulating it.

Class

"What do you get when two neutrons collide?" asked Mrs Hertz. "Anyone?"

Herb raised his hand. He was the only one.

"Yes Herb?"

Everyone's phone except Harry's went off since his was in his room. Harry clutched his head which didn't go unnoticed by Jeremy.

"Hello?"

"Hello?"

There was no one on the other end.

"Who is this?" asked Sissi.

"Sissi, as the principal's daughter, you should know the rules regarding phones in class! Care to remind us?"

"Uh, they should be turned off before entering the classroom. The penalty is that they'll be taken off you if discovered."

"Which means that they all have to be confiscated. Everyone's phone to be put on the desk."

Everyone reluctantly gave in their phone but not without complaints. The four boys looked at each other.

"Be quiet! It's your own fault for bringing them in switched on!"

"This is bad," Harry muttered. "We can't contact each other. Xana will be pleased."

"Harry, where is your phone?" asked Mrs Hertz, seeing that he wasn't moving.

"In my dorm."

The bell went.

Corridor

Yumi ran down the corridor to the right classroom and waited.

"Something really weird just happened," she said as the boys came out.

"The phones went off and got confiscated?" asked Harry.

"How did you know?"

"The same thing happened to us."

"All those calls and no one at the other end? I need to talk to Aelita. This could be Xana's doing," said Jeremy. "What do you think Harry?"

"Jeremy, it was Xana's doing! I felt him."

"We need to find a solution," said Ulrich. "Harry, can you pick locks with that energy of yours?"

"And lock them again. I think."

"Oh. Hello you five," said Sissi as she approached with her minions.

"What do you want Sissi?" asked Harry.

"I was just wondering if you'll help me with a petition for the phones to be returned."

"I will," offered Yumi.

"Good. Perfect, in fact. Meet us in the cafeteria after lunch."

"Let's go contact Aelita, Harry." The two walked off.

"There has to be a solution. A way to communicate without using mobiles."

Harry's and Jeremy's Dorm

"Aeltia, are you there?" asked Jeremy as he sat at the computer and Harry pulled out his laptop.

"Hey. What's up?"

"We think Xana's attacking. All the phones went off earlier but there was no one at the other end. Have you sensed any pulsations?"

"No. But I haven't been looking."

"Ok, I'll run the scan."

"I'll look for pulsations."

"Be careful."

"He's definitely out there," piped up Harry. "I can feel him. But the feelings are weird. It's both strong and faint, like he's trying to affect two things at once, one close and one far way. I just hope the tower isn't in the ice sector again. I'm getting tired of being in the cold when deactivating the towers."

Cafeteria

"Looks like the students needed to be reminded of the rules," said Delmas. "Jim, can you disable the antenna? That way, they can't call anyone even if they get new phones."

Jim nodded as he ate.

Well, that's Harry out," said Ulrich.

"I can try to force the lock," offered Odd.

"Wait, are you talking about stealing?" asked Yumi.

"It's not stealing, more like taking back what's ours," replied Odd.

"I'm staying out of this."

When the teachers were distracted, Ulrich and Odd slipped out as Yumi watched them.

Staff room

Odd slipped into the empty room as Ulrich kept watch. He quickly ran over to the right locker and pulled out a paper clip, straightened it and fiddled around with the lock before hearing a click. He pulled out the right phones before closing the locker.

"Hello Sir!"

Odd started to panic before hiding under the table. He watched as the teacher walked around the table, paused then walked back out. He quickly followed.

Harry's and Jeremy's Dorm

"Here they are," said Odd as he presented the three phones and placed them next to Kiwi.

Yumi walked in. "I see you got your phones. Let's hope no one finds out."

"The scan doesn't pick up an activated tower," said Jeremy.

"I don't feel any pulsations either."

"Looks like Xana isn't attacking then. False alarm."

Harry frowned. "I still feel Xana's presence."

"AH!"

They looked at Odd who pointed at the phone. The eye of Xana was on it.

"Xana!"

"Your program's faulty!"

"That explains the feeling I was I go to Lyoko?" asked Harry.

"Not yet."

"Why would Xana be interested in mobile phones?" asked Ulrich.

"I think we'll find out by checking the antenna."

They walked out the room.

Roof

"Hey Jim."

"You're not trying to stop me disconnect the antenna, are you?" asked Jim.

"Err, no."

"That's good. Ah!" Jim yelled as he got an electric shock.

"Man. Smells like chicken. What have you been eating? Are you ok, Jim?" Harry asked.

Jim twitched.

Jeremy quickly hooked up the device and looked at the results. "The main TV antenna?"

Infirmary

"What happened?" asked Yolanda.

"He got an electric shock so we brought him to you."

"Ok. You can go now."

Harry left and mumbled, "I'm definitely going to Lyoko now. First I'm going to get my laptop."

Cafeteria

"Oh, Yumi is gracing us with her royal presence! Where were you when we wrote the petition?" asked Sissi.

"Sorry, I got delayed. I would have been here earlier but I needed to get something," explained Yumi.

"Just what is going on in here?!" asked Delmas as he walked in.

"Oh, Daddy. We all signed a petition so you have to give us back our mobiles," said Sissi.

"Oh is that all? First, let me remind you that the students do not make the rules. Secondly, Ms Hertz has just informed me that someone went into the staff room and forced her locker open to get back his or her mobile!" said Delmas.

"It's only normal, Daddy! How could anyone live without their mobile?" asked Sissi.

"I'm sorry but the theft is a reason not to return them to you. And we're going to investigate into who stole the phones."

"Well, I say we don't go to class until we get our phones back," said Sissi.

Yumi noticed Jeremy desperately trying to get her attention and slipped out.

Harry's and Jeremy's Dorm

"Xana's trying to use the school antenna to hack into the TV antenna," said Jeremy to Yumi, Odd and Ulrich as harry walked in.

"That's why the phones rang?" asked Yumi.

"The frequency jammed the signal. If Xana is able to control the satellite for the TV dish, he'll be able to hack into other satellites too."

"Like a military one, preferably one that's already dangerous and reprogram it to be an even greater danger," finished Harry. "We'd better get to Lyoko."

"The scans found the tower."

"Jeremy, Xana's activated a tower in the ice sector. Please hurry."

"The ice sector. Why is it always the ice sector?" moaned Harry. "I swear he's activated a tower there for the last few attacks!"

"Let's go through the tunnel in the park."

They left the room.

"Kiwi, stay here," said Odd as he closed the door. Kiwi jumped at the handle and opened the door.

Outside

"No more phones, no more school," said Sissi as she walked in front of the students. "Perfect."

"I'll stay here in case Xana attacks the school," said Yumi.

"Hey are you with us or not?! Ever heard of solidarity?"

"I'm surprised you have," said Harry. "Especially with those two brain cells of yours." Sissi glared at him.

"Don't worry Sissi. I'm with you. No more phones, no more school! No more phones, no more school!" Yumi ran towards the others.

Manhole

"Kiwi? What are you doing here?" asked Odd as said dog walked up.

"For a dog, he's as stubborn as a mule," said Jeremy.

"Come on Kiwi."

Kiwi jumped onto Odd's arm as he climbed down the ladder.

Lab

"Aelita's on the way to the ice sector," said Jeremy.

"Well, duh. She was in the forest sector."

"Aelita?"

"I'm at the ice float but I don't see a tower."

"Ok. Wait for Harry, Odd and Ulrich. Watch out for monsters. Transfer Harry. Transfer Odd. Transfer Ulrich. Scanner Harry. Scanner Odd. Scanner Ulrich. Virtualisation."

Lyoko

"Here we are, the freezing wasteland," muttered Harry. "I swear I'm getting a phobia of this place."

"Hey guys."

"Hello Aelita. Where's the tower?"

"Xana's still not in control of the TV satellite. That gives us time. I'll try to find out what satellite he might target."

"You do that."

"Now for the access code. Access code accepted. Yes! The military really needs to upgrade their security."

"Not everyone has a supercomputer Jeremy."

"U4 66. A military satellite armed with… a highly destructive laser beam."

"Where can that tower be?"

"One thing at a time Odd. Xana's going to take over a satellite with a laser."

"That's bad," said Harry.

"The laser is highly accurate and destructive."

"That's even worse. Yumi! And the school!"

"What about her?"

"If Xana takes control, he can use it to shoot at her and the school. We need to warn her."

"Without a mobile, we can't contact her," pointed out Jeremy.

"Kiwi."

"What about Kiwi?" asked Jeremy, confused.

"Send Kiwi with a note."

"I'll do that."

There was silence for a minute.

"Well, the factory's safe at least. Xana wouldn't fire at himself," said Odd.

"That give us time on Lyoko," said Jeremy. "But you'll need to hurry."

"It would be easier if you told us where the tower is!"

Kadic

"No more phones, no more school! No more phones, no more school! No more phones, no more school! No more phones, no more school!" chanted the students.

"I demand that you stop this strike now!" ordered Delmas.

Kiwi walked up to Yumi and sat down.

"Kiwi?"

"Yumi! What is going on? And why is this dog here?"

"He's not mine. It's a friend's dog from out of school and he came to see me."

"This is inadmissible," Delmas said, picking Kiwi up by the collar. "To my office. Now!"

"Did you see that?" asked Sissi. "We have to free her from the dictator. Free Yumi. Free Yumi!"

The other students started the chant too.

Delmas's office

"Yumi, I don't understand what's going on. A strike. A dog. You're usually much more sensible."

Yumi was ignoring him in favour of pulling the note out of Kiwi's collar and reading it.

"Yumi! Will you listen to me?!"

"I'm sorry but I have to leave. You too. In fact, everyone needs to leave!"

She exited the office along with Kiwi. Delmas sighed.

Lyoko

"According to the map, the tower is just across the bridge. Be careful though. It's guarded by…"

"Freaky hornets. We noticed."

"Remember, their poison will eat at your life points… oh. Harry's already dealt with them."

Harry had fired five shuriken in the time Jeremy had spoken.

"Homing shuriken are the best! Along with laser arrows. I wonder if it's possible to make homing laser arrows…"

"This isn't the time for experimenting!"

"Harry, why don't you use a sword or a Tessen fan?" asked Ulrich.

"I don't see much point. The fan takes too long to come back and with a sword, I have to get in close which increases the chance of getting hit. Oh great. Here come the Krabes."

One hundred Krabes had appeared.

"I guess Xana really loves sending Krabes against me," said Harry. "Aelita, you stay back. Let us deal with this."

They ran towards the army. Odd and Ulrich quickly got devirtualised due to the insane amount of laser fire. Once Harry was in the fight however, they didn't stand a chance. It still took a few minutes though due to Xana sending even more Krabes as Harry destroyed them.

"Hey, can you reload my weapons for me? I have this feeling that the ammo is running low"

"Ok. I can do that. Now you can go ahead," said Jeremy. "Oh no. Xana's taken over the satellite! Yumi!"

Kadic

"He let you go?!" asked Sissi in disbelief as Yumi ran up, panting.

"I escaped when I wasn't looking. Our demands are more important than anything. In fact, I think we should get all the schools involved with this. We can also protest in town."

Sissi looked at her minions.

"Everyone, into town. Let's get the other schools onto this!"

"Ok. Let's go! Freedom for all the schools! No more phones, no more school!"

"Yesss!"

"No more phones, no more school! No more phones, no more school!"

"You will not leave the grounds!"

Lab

"Wow. What a piece of technology!"

The reticule settled on France and started to zoom in.

"Parameters locked in place. Target localised," said the computerised voice.

"We were right. The laser is locked onto school!"

The screen showed several spots, representing people.

"I wonder how accurate this satellite really is. Oh no. Yumi! It's firing just at her! Really accurate though. Odd, go help Yumi and Ulrich."

Lyoko

"Are you sure the tower's here?" asked Harry. "Because I don't see it."

They were standing on a ice structure with no tower in sight.

"It's going to be around there. The map is always right."

"It could be buggy! Oh great. Bloks!"

Two blocks had appeared. Harry quickly got rid of them.

"You know, Xana still hasn't got the idea that he need to send more monsters after me," he commented. "I mean, my powers make me really powerful and really hard to hit so he should be investing some of his time into ways to stop me."

"Don't give him ideas. Ulrich and Odd have gone back to school to help Yumi by the way."

"That figures. Ulrich would do anything for Yumi. And Odd would do anything to help Ulrich Have they gone on any dates yet?"

"This is not the time for discussing their love lives Harry!"

Harry looked at the waterfall thoughtfully.

"I'm going to check something."

He jumped down to the base and went behind the waterfall where the tower glowed an ominous red.

"Well, I found the tower. Aelita, do you want to deactivate it or should I?"

"You're already there Harry. It's quicker for you to do it since you're already there."

Harry quickly got up to the platform and placed his hand on the holographic screen.

"Whoever created this place was fond of holograms," he muttered.

Harry

Code

Lyoko

The files zoomed down the tower, causing everything to go dark before a bright light rushed up.

Kadic

"You're making a terrible mistake Sir! We need to get out of here!" cried Yumi.

"I have had enough of this now, Yumi! I'm suspending you for a month! You can take your dog and leave this campus immediately! As for the rest of you, go back to your classrooms, this strike is now over!" ordered Delmas.

"Sir! It's a question of life and death! Let us all leave, please! I'd tell you the threat but you won't believe me."

"Hey, aren't you being a little dramatic, Yumi?" asked Sissi.

"I'm not being dramatic! Oh, hey Odd. And Ulrich too. Aren't you two supposed to be on Lyoko?" asked Yumi.

"We got devirtualised," panted Odd as he doubled over. "We need to go. Xana's taken control of a laser and he's going to shoot at the school."

"Xana? Lyoko? I demand that you tell me what you're talking about!"

"We need to go," Yumi said as the three ran off and a few seconds later, a laser fired.

The students gasped and quickly worked out why Yumi was trying to get them of the campus. She didn't want them to get hurt.

Yumi

The laser shot behind them.

"It's getting closer," said Ulrich.

"Thank you Captain Obvious."

The laser appeared again and froze ten metres away from them.

"Well, let's hope we go back in time," said Odd, looking at the laser. "Delmas will want to know what has been going on and that involves revealing more about Lyoko. Oh. Here it comes."

Lab

"Return to the past now!"

The white light covered everything.

Earlier

"What is this? Invitations to a party?" asked Sissi as she saw the notice the gang was putting up.

"Um…not really."

"What is this thing? "Official school policy reminder to all students. All mobile phones not turned off before entering the classroom will be immediately confiscated"?! Huh! That's incredible! Talk about teacher's pets! Anyway, I'd like to see someone try and confiscate my mobile!"

"You're so brave," said Herb.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Sissi," said Harry. "You never know what could happen. All the phones could go off at once and get confiscated."

"You're such a dreamer!" Sissi entered the classroom.

"That actually happened, you don't remember it," Harry muttered. "I just hope that my instincts don't get any better though. They're already better than most and unlike the rest of my powers, I can't deactivate them. On the other hand, if Xana tries to grab me, I'll be able to react."

"Hey, it will be ok," said Odd. "You can always think of a cover story."

They entered the class for road nd

Harry's and Jeremy's Dorm

Harry was typing away on his laptop.

"How's it going?" asked Jeremy.

"Frustratingly slow. The materialisation program is a complex program and we're just two students. That means we have to deal with school and homework. Oh, I believe Ulrich and Yumi are going out tonight to see a movie."

"Oh, really? That's taken them awhile," said Jeremy.

"I know. It shows that they're serious about their relationship. At least they don't have to keep the secret of Xana between them. Now, if only Odd was the same..."

"There's not much we can do about that."

"I know. We can still wish though. I just hope he won't tell any of his girlfriend's about Lyoko."


	11. The Girl Of The Dreams

I don't own Harry potter or Code Lyoko

The Girl of the Dreams

"Time to launch the program," said Jeremy as he pressed the right keys. The computer reported that it didn't work.

"Aw, I was so sure it would work!" exclaimed Harry.

"I don't believe it! Not again! I'm so useless! I'm never going to do it!"

"We will," said Harry, trying to comfort Jeremy. "We know it's possible."

"I'm sure you will," said Aelita.

"Thanks for the encouragement, but I'm useless, I tell you…" said Jeremy sadly.

"No you're not," said Harry. "You're not useless at all."

"Jeremy, do you think we'd get along well in the real world? I mean as well as we do now?" asked Aelita.

"Yeah, of course, why?"

"Well because I'm not so sure…I'd like to have a best friend who is useless but clever…you know?"

"Ha ha, very funny!" said Jeremy, comforted.

"Thanks for cheering him up Aelita!"

"Hey! You two! You're going to be late to school!" said Odd as he opened the door.

"Is it that late already?" asked Jeremy. "I'm going to try one more thing."

"Don't blame me for being late." Odd shut the door.

Harry stood. "Well, I'm going to get to class now. See you later."

Lyoko

Aelita screamed.

Yumi and Ulrich

"This whatever-it-is of yours weighs at least a tonne…" complained Ulrich.

"It's not a 'whatever,' it's been in my family for hundreds of years!" said Yumi. "Remember, you did offer to help me."

Milly and Tamiya were following them.

"So when are you going to unveil your thingamabob?" asked Ulrich.

"Right at the end of my report. It's going to be a smash hit. Hopefully worth an A."

"Well you sure wouldn't find a thing like that at my house! First of all, your whatchamacallit doesn't go with the drapes in the living room!" said Ulrich.

"Whatchamacallit? Whatever? What I like most about you Ulrich is your rich vocabulary!" retorted Yumi as they exited the room. Milly and Tamiya appeared from their hiding place.

"Don't look mad Tamiya but I sense a scoop."

"So do I."

They quickly set up the camera.

"Fellow middle school students, hello, this is Milly and Tamiya of the 7th grade reporting the school news. You may not know it, but something strange is hatching! And this, my friends, is a part of it. In our constant quest to report the latest news, we are bringing you this exposé of what's hidden under this drape! Tamiya! Is there any reason for your filming your feet?" asked Milly.

"Sorry, it scares me."

The bell rang.

"Time for class already?"

They quickly ran out of the room. The socket sparked and smoke covered Yumi's item.

Class

Jeremy yawned.

"You know, Jeremy, most people use the night hours to sleep," said Ulrich.

"I was trying out this new program for materialising Aelita."

"Jeremy, you still need to sleep," said Harry as he clutched his head.

"You alright?" asked Ulrich.

"I think Xana might be attacking."

"And what are you going to say to her when you do succeed?" asked Odd, not paying attention to Harry. "You never knew how to talk to a girl!

"With Aelita it's not the same'" exclaimed Jeremy.

"You're right, it's not the same."

"Alright everyone. Before the start of class, I'd like to introduce a new student," said Delmas. "Alright Taelia, you can come in now."

"Ok, here's your chance! Imagine she's right here in front of you in flesh and blood, what are you going to say?" asked Odd.

"Ohh, wow! Ohhh!" said Jeremy as he saw the new girl.

"Beep! Sorry, your time is up! You could do with a few pointers with flirting!" exclaimed Odd as he saw Taelia. "Oh wow, this is…I don't believe it!"

"Ok, Xana's definitely attacking," said Harry as he felt the familiar itch that told him Xana had something to do with the girl. 'Was the girl even real?' he thought.

Later

"Well, it does look like her," said Yumi. "But if it's her, she should recognise us."

"It's probably a case of identical strangers," said Harry.

"If it is her, she might have amnesia from the materialisation."

"Well talk to her, it's the only way to find out!" said Odd.

"But what if it's not her?" asked Jeremy fearfully.

"It's not," piped up Harry who was on his laptop. "It's Xana. I guess he might be doing the same thing he did to Yumi."

"Hm?" Odd asked Ulrich, ignoring Harry.

"Hmm!"

"Go on! Ok, watch an expert at work, and learn!" said Odd as he dragged Jeremy over to Taelia.

"Hey! Wait!"

Harry followed them.

"Hi there Ae- uh, I mean, Taelia! My friends and I were, uh, we thought you looked familiar, like we'd seen you before…" said Odd.

"Come on, that's the oldest pickup line around…" said Taelia. "Not to mention annoying."

"Huh? Hey, who said I wanted to pick you up? I was just making conversation! …uh, by the way, do things like the virtual world, or Krabes, or buzzing monsters mean anything to you?" asked Odd.

"Uh, well yeah! It means that I'd better be moving along… Or that you're insane."

"Where are you from?" asked Jeremy. "Do you have a family?"

"I'm not in the mood to talk."

"Sorry about my friends," Harry said as she walked away. "They thought you were someone else, a friend of ours. You look just like her."

She paused.

"As for what they were saying," he continued. "That was from a game we like to play."

"Well?" asked Yumi when they returned.

"It's not her," said Odd.

"He's only saying that because he just got the brush-off big time! "Watch an expert and learn" huh?" asked Ulrich.

"I could have told you that it wasn't her," said Harry as he walked up to them. "My Xana senses have been tingling whenever I see her. She has something to do with him."

"Spiderman? Seriously" asked Yumi.

"What? It gets the point across."

"I'm going to check Lyoko," said Jeremy. "If she isn't there, then she will be here."

"You can check it out later. Right now we have a date with Ms Meyer…" said Ulrich.

"Wish me luck for my report, everybody!" said Yumi.

Everyone walked past.

'Thanks for caring, guys…' Yumi thought.

Class

"I have to check Lyoko," said Jeremy as the teacher explained an equation. "I can't wait any longer!"

"We'll go together."

"Uhh, Ms Meyer! I'm sorry but…I need to go to the infirmary…I don't feel too well, I feel really sick!" said Jeremy.

"Oh, yes of course, Jeremy! Go ahead!" said Me Meyer.

"Uh, I'll take him there! I mean uh, you never know, huh?" asked Odd.

"I'll help," said Harry as they got up.

Harry and Jeremy's Dorm

"We're just about connected," said Jeremy.

"That's something."

"Jim's going to catch us if you don't hurry up," said Odd.

"Aelita? Aelita?" asked Jeremy as he sat down. "She's not answering!"

"The link could be down," said Harry. "Where was she last? The mountains?"

"Uh, yes. Why?"

"I'm going to check."

Harry walked out of the room.

"What if the last calculations I tried were the last ones?" asked Jeremy to no one.

"You know, you could really use a good night's sleep!" exclaimed Odd. He was right.

"Odd it's her. I don't care what Harry thinks."

"You know, Harry does have a point. Remember what Xana did with Yumi a couple of attacks back?"

"Harry can be wrong."

"Have you gone mad or what, Einstein? What if Aelita is still on Lyoko?" asked Odd.

Yumi

Yumi had a selection of different Japanese type items out.

"Of course it's just a glimpse of Japanese culture. It explain it all would take hours. To end my report. I'd like to show you something."

She opened the cupboard.

"It's a living symbol of Japan, and it's a…ah! Oh! A drape?! Where has it gone?!"

She saw the blackened sockets.

"Xana…"

Corridor

The amour was walking towards a door.

"Hey you! What are you doing here?" asked Jim. "What kind of costume is that?"

It turned.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?"

The armour drew its sword and charged.

"But your head."

Later

"Is there something wrong Yumi?" asked Ulrich.

"My samurai armour has gone missing! Where's Harry?"

"Maybe one of the kid's took it."

"We might not be able to count on Aelita if Xana's attacking. Good thing we have Harry."

"Harry's on Lyoko," said Jeremy.

"We can't reach Aelita," said Odd.

"We can't reach her because Aelita is Taelia so she's on Earth!"

They looked at Taelia.

"Sorry but I can't believe that's Aelita," said Yumi.

"I know someone who's dying for her to be Aelita," said Ulrich.

"Children, please give me your attention. Several of your fellow students, as well as our own Jim, whom you all know and whom you respect, I know…" said Delmas.

"Let's not go overboard!" exclaimed Odd.

"Have been attacked by a person wearing samurai armour. The individual is still at large. If you have any information, please tell me or the police," continued Delmas.

"We can't wait," said Yumi. "We need to get to Lyoko, find Aelita and deactivate the tower."

"You won't find Aelita on Lyoko because Aelita is Taelia! That means Xana is after her""

"Wow, he's really flipped his lid, huh?" asked Odd.

"Miss Ishiyama. I have been told that the armour is yours," said an officer. "I would like you to come with me please."

Lyoko

Harry landed on a random mountain in the mountain sector.

"Now where?" he asked then concentrated. He had noticed that he can… sense people if he concentrated hard enough. "Come on, I can do this." He felt Aelita on the other side of the sector. He started to run.

Jeremy

Jeremy was running around the school, looking for Taelia. He found her in her dorm.

"Aelita, Xana's attacking! You have to hide! He's managed to take over a suit of armour!"

"Wow, your friend was right. You must really think I'm this Aelita person."

"He's after you, you have no choice, and you absolutely have to hide!" exclaimed Jeremy.

"As a pickup line that one's a lot more original than the one your friend tried!" said Taelia.

"I think you have amnesia."

"I don't believe you."

The door opened and the amour stood behind it. It walked in and attacked. Jeremy pulled Talia out of the way.

"Come on, follow me!"

They ran off, still being chased by the samurai armour.

Yumi

"... It's not true," said Yumi.

"Anyway, this samurai armour does belong to you."

"Yes but my parents."

"You have no idea who might have stolen it?"

"We have to go to the factory," said Odd. "We need to contact Jeremy."

Ulrich pulled out his phone. "His voicemail is on."

Factory

"Wow. This place is weird," said Taelia.

"Follow me."

Jeremy led her to the lift and entered the code.

The doors opened on the lab.

"Come on."

She entered.

"That is Lyoko. The virtual world you come from. Doesn't that ring a bell?"

"And this Xana attacks from here?" she asked.

"Yes. He attacks by activating towers."

"If he's so dangerous, why don't you just destroy the place?"

"Because you were part of this world."

"You're total crazy. This whole story is crazy."

"I've been telling him that since he saw you. Well, that you're not our friend anyway," said Harry.

"Hey Harry. How's it going?"

"Hey Jeremy! Is that Taelia? And it's totally fine over here. No monster attacks yet, which is strange."

"Yes, Taelia is here."

"You know that she really isn't Aelita?"

"You know, what I think. I think you should destroy it once and for all."

"Jeremy stop," said Ulrich.

"If we do that, we lose Harry. And what if Aelita is still on Lyoko?" asked Odd.

"But she's not!"

"I know Taelia looks like Aelita but she isn't! Please come down to Earth. And what if you were mistaken? Harry's still over there and I won't let you hurt my brother!"

"You want to take the risk of destroying both Harry and Aelita by destroying Xana?" asked Odd.

"We've got to make sure. You've got to lets us go!"

"And if Aelita's not there, who's going to deactivate the tower?"

"Harry of course! You've got to let us take the risk."

"Alright then. Get to the scanners."

They left.

"The last time I saw Aelita, she was in the mountains. Transfer Ulrich. Transfer Odd. Scanner Ulrich. Scanner Odd. Virtualisation."

The two boys appeared on Lyoko.

"Can you see anything?" asked Jeremy.

"Yes, Jeremy, mountains. Lots of them…" said Ulrich.

"I'll launch the scan. You have to understand Taelia… Taelia?"

She had run off.

Lyoko

"Boy oh boy, finding someone around here is going to be harder than finding an idea in Jim's head," said Odd. "And he doesn't have any."

"If I know Harry, he'll find you."

Odd's future flash ability kicked in. in it, he saw two Aelita's and a guardian.

"I just saw Aelita… And Aelita?"

Kadic

Taelia walked into the administration building and passed by Yumi who glared at her.

"Oh hi Yumi. You ok?"

"Yes, they finished questioning me. But I just saw Taelia who looked like she was in a hurry to see the Principal."

"Oh great. It can't be! She's going to tell them about Lyoko! I took her to the factory!"

"What! She's going to tell the cops everything! I'll be right there!"

Factory

"Odd, Ulrich and Harry! The scans picked up the activated tower. Its art thirty degrees north in the forest sector!"

"Without Aelita or Harry, that's useless information, Jeremy," said Ulrich.

Lyoko

"Huh? There it is!" exclaimed Odd as he saw the guardian. "And Harry's there too!"

Harry was looking inside the ball. Odd jumped off the cliff to the platform below.

"Jeremy, we found them!"

"That ball is what's blocking communications with Aelita," said Odd.

"The last time Xana used one of these, he trapped Yumi in it," said Harry. "Aelita got her out by convincing it that it had the wrong prisoner."

"We can't do that thins time," said Ulrich. "So we'll have to attack it."

Ulrich drew his sword and hit it several times and Odd shot at it.

"This thing is invincible!"

"That's some program," Jeremy muttered. "Wait a program." He started to type away. "Gimme a couple of minutes here…"

"Ok, no problem, man, we've got all the time in the world…" said Odd.

Kadic

Yumi walked into the boiler room and the lights flickered. She heard movement. "Is anyone there?" she asked.

The samurai armour walked around the corner.

"Uhhhh."

She picked up an iron bar and used it to attack the amour and to block its sword. She eventually tried to hide in a locker room.

Factory

Jeremy saw Taelia walk into the factory with three adults.

"Already? That means I blew our cover by talking to a perfect stranger. That means the amour wasn't after Taelia, it was after us!"

"Finally worked that out, have you?" asked Harry.

"Just a little more time…"

"What about that idea of yours?" asked Ulrich.

"It's ready."

Lyoko

"Making a clone of Aelita? Well, I'm a bit sceptical Jeremy." Odd said as a clone flickered into view. The guardian didn't react.

"It's not working," said Harry, looking at the guardian.

"Wait, Harry. Can you change into other avatars, like you can with monsters?" asked Odd.

Harry frowned. "I don't know. I haven't tried."

"Try to do Aelita!"

"Why so insistent Odd?" asked Harry.

"I had a vision. In it I saw two Aelitas!"

"I'll try." Harry concentrated and a few seconds later, he changed.

"Wow, that's freaky," said Ulrich.

This time the guardian did react, convulsing and blew up in confusion. Aelita collapsed onto the floor.

"Get Aelita to a tower, she needs to regenerate herself."

Harry turned back into his normal form and picked her up.

"Which way Jeremy?" he asked. A few moments later and a few directions later, they were in a tower and Aelita's life points started to go up.

"Everything's ok. She's getting her life points back," said Jeremy.

"Thank you Captain Obvious."

"What happened to the guardian?" asked Aelita.

"That big fat fire thing?" asked Odd. "Harry blew it up by changing into you."

They walked to the edge of the tower and jumped off, arriving in the forest sector.

Kadic

Yumi peered around the corner of a locker block and ducked, narrowly avoiding the blade. She continued to fight the armour.

Lyoko

They walked out of the tower.

"Jeremy, we're here," said Ulrich.

"You'd better hurry. I can't reach Yumi. I'm afraid she's having problems."

"Any other news?" asked Odd.

"Yes. Taelia saw the cases code. She's bought the principal and the police!"

"There's no time to lose," said Ulrich. "Harry, can you deactivate the tower. You're the fastest out of all of us."

"Are you sure," asked Harry. "I don't want to leave you… What the!"

Two blocks had appeared.

"My favourite monsters! You always pick the wrong times though," Odd said to a Blok.

"Go Harry!"

Harry turned and ran, turning into a blur.

"Laser Arrow!"

Factory

The blast door opened and the four walked in.

"There," said Taelia, pointing at the computer. "It was this computer. There's this Xana thing that lives inside it and this Harry who lives there. I don't know how but they seem to want to destroy the planet."

"Hey! I have you know that I don't live here!" shouted Harry. "I'm as human as you are! And I'm not trying to destroy the planet! I'm trying to save it!"

"Is that Harry Stern?" asked Delmas. "Jeremy, I believe you owe us an explanation! Come on now."

"I'm sorry sir but my friends are in danger and I can't leave."

The cops approached.

"No, don't!"

Taelia had her arms crossed.

"You can't do this! Let go!"

Lyoko

Harry ran into the tower, rose to the next level and quickly placed his palm on the platform.

Harry

Code

Lyoko

The files zoomed down the tower and he devirtualised himself. He wasn't needed there anymore.

Ulrich

"Odd, you take care of Aelita," ordered Ulrich. "I'll take on the Bloks, alone. Well, almost alone. Triangulate!"

Ulrich ran around a Blok and hit it in the weak spot. "One down." He got frozen by the other Blok and devirtualised. Odd quickly dispatched the remaining Blok.

Kadic

Yumi raised the iron bar to block another strike before it froze.

"Phew."

Factory

The cops were dragging Jeremy away. A few seconds later, two arrows heads appeared from nowhere with the shoot, "Laser arrows!"

"Harry," Jeremy cried in relief as the boy appeared.

"Where did you come from?" Asked Delmas. "What was that?"

"Jeremy, I suggest you activate the return to the past," said Harry, ignoring Delmas. Jeremy walked over to the computer.

"The what?"

"We're going back in time sir. This isn't the first time you've been here."

"Return to the past now!"

The white light engulfed the whole of existence.

Earlier

"Alright Taelia, you can come in now," said Delmas.

"I hear Sissi say that's she's an orphan. That's why she didn't want to talk about her family," said Ulrich.

"Well anyway…if you look closely, you can see their eyes aren't the same! The nose is different, and so is the hair…they're not actually similar at all! How could you have possibly thought that she was Aelita?" asked Jeremy.

"Did you just say that we thought…?" asked Ulrich, confused.

"He sure did!" said Odd.

"You'd have to be blind to think that!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"I've been telling you that all along," said Harry. "I think Jeremy's in denial."

Yumi

"To end my report. I'd like to show you something."

She opened the cupboard.

"It's a living symbol of Japan and it's been in my family for centuries. Here." She stood back to allow the other students to see the amour. The students chattered excitedly.


	12. Plagued

I don't own Harry Potter or Code Lyoko

Plagued

In the sewers, rats were congregating because they could smell a pine cone. A rat tried to join them but was rejected. It ran up the sewer where it could smell food and entered a kitchen. Smoke came out of a socket it passed to some apples. The smoke covered the unfortunate rat. It struggled but it eventually got possessed. It then proceeded to bite the other rats who got possessed as a result.

Kadic

Jim was reading a magazine.

"Sorry but I can't speak any louder," said Jeremy softly. "I'm in a library."

"What's a library, Jeremy?" asked Aelita.

"A library is a databank where everything's printed on paper, and where you can't make any noise!"

"Oh, because I guess you need silence to concentrate on what you're studying!" said Aelita.

"Yes, and so as not to miss the match point!" said Jeremy as he watched Odd and Ulrich throw a ball of paper at each other.

Harry frowned.

"What's the matter Harry?" asked Jeremy, noticing his friend's expression.

"I think I'm bringing followed. Recently, I've been seeing an old man with a white beard and wearing a dress."

"Maybe he's new here."

"He's everywhere I go. Look. Up in the window."

The man Harry described was in a window, looking in. Harry clutched his head.

"I see what you mean. That is creepy. Xana attacking?"

"Yes, I think so. All the usual signs are there. I keep getting the picture of rats though."

"Hey! Quiet!" said Jim.

The game continued. Odd hit the paper really hard and Ulrich nearly toppled over but managed to hit the ball.

"Game, set and match!"

Ulrich toppled over with a crash.

"What are you doing here?!" asked Jim. "Do you think this is studying?"

Ulrich laughed.

"This is not the schoolyard! You are here to study!"

"We were just playing a game," said Odd.

"Ah! Ok, well if that's the way you wanna play, I can play just as hard as you can, my little friends! YYYYOU! Two hours detention! I'm...! Whoa, sorry about that, Sir, I uh..." Jim stammered as he grabbed and released the Principal's ear. Everyone started to laugh.

"I think it's pretty obvious what's happening Jim. Jeremy, Harry. I need you to come with me."

Later

Harry and Jeremy were depressed.

"Hey, what's up?" asked Odd as the three caught up.

"The principal told us that the school psychologist has been observing us and that he thinks we're overly gifted," said Harry. "We have to take IQ tests."

"So?" asked Odd. "Everyone knows that you two are the cleverest students in the year group. Harry does his homework in a fraction of the time it takes us. It's not like he found out about the lab again."

"If the tests show that we have really high IQs, the guy is going to see to it that we get sent to another school...," said Jeremy.

"Are you saying that he's going to send you two to a school for like, future Einsteins?" asked Odd.

"Yes. I don't want to leave," said Harry. "Even if it shakes my stalker off my trail."

"Wait, you have a stalker? Who is it?" asked Ulrich.

"Some old man."

"That is serious! If you're not here we can never go to Lyoko again, and Xana will be able to do what he wants! And you should tell someone about that man Harry!" exclaimed Yumi.

"It's not just that, guys! I don't want to leave here because of you all...you're my friends..." said Jeremy.

"Hey, they can't force you to change schools," said Odd. "Just say that you want to stay here."

"The psychologist creep couldn't wait to talk to our parents," said Jeremy.

"So?" asked Odd. "What's the big problem? You mess up on the tests, and they'll think you're a big moron! Nobody will ever know!"

"Dad expects the best," said Harry. "If the tests show that I'm too smart to be here, he'll move me for sure because of the scholarship money. I do have time to prepare though. My test is tomorrow morning. We're separated so we don't cheat off each other."

"The same here. With the parents thing," Jeremy sighed.

"I still don't see the problem," said Odd. "Just flunk the test."

"IQ tests are full of trick questions," said Harry. "You have to be smart to fail them."

"That's great. You are the cleverest students in the school," said Yumi.

"I'll so my best to flunk but I can't promise anything. I'd better get to the library."

"I'll see you guys later," said Yumi as she headed home. "Keep me posted."

Library

"Ah, hello Jeremy. Do you recognise me? I'm the school psychologist, Mr Klotz."

"Of course I do. Is it really true that you're planning to get me into a school for people like me? My parents are going to be so happy!"

"Well that's what we're here to find out. Now, to start off I'm going to give you a multiple choice test. It's a test in which you...well, I'm sorry, I'm sure you already know!" said Mr Klotz.

"Who, me? No!" said Jeremy, acting stupid. The psychologist gave him the test and Jeremy started to write down the wrong answers.

Cafeteria

"So what's for dinner?" asked Ulrich.

"Oh I dunno, some kind of hash. They all taste the same!" exclaimed Odd. "Where's Harry? I want to ask him something."

Sissi's dorm

Sissi entered her dorm and screamed at the shreds of fabric on the e floor.

"Oh no! It can't be! My brand new dress!" she picked up a piece of fabric. "Rat!" she dropped her shoe on it and it ran off.

Lyoko

A short distance from the tower Aelita was in, a tower glowed red.

Harry's and Jeremy's Dorm

"Jeremy? Jeremy?"

"Hey Aelita. What is up?" asked Harry as he sat at the computer.

"Where's Jeremy?"

"He's got an IQ test."

"A tower has been activated!"

"I'll run the scan program and tell it to send the results to my laptop. I have to go now though. It's time for tea. I'll come over once I've got the scan results."

Outside

Rats chewed through the power cables, resulting in a power outage.

Library

"Sir, don't you think we should stop now?" asked Jeremy as the lights went out.

"That would be silly. The tests are almost finished." Mr Klotz pulled out a torch and shined it on the paper.

Jeremy's phone rang but it was taken off him.

"After the test, you can take all the calls you want."

Sissi's Dorm

"What kind of school is this?" asked Sissi as she flicked a switch. She heard squeaking behind her and turned to see some rats. She scrambled onto the desk to get away from them and started to walk along the wall. Once she was far enough, she ran out the door.

Cafeteria

The lights flickered out.

"Uh. That's enough," said Jim as people started to mess around. "Everyone back to their seats. The lights will come on again soon. Stop all your clowning around!"

"Listen!" they heard squeaking and scuffling from the ceiling. Jim lifted one of the panels up and looked around to see lots of rats. Some of the panels fell out with rats on them. People started screaming and running around.

"We've got to get out of here!"

"Don't panic, I said! Just get out of my way!" ordered Jim as he ran to the door. It wouldn't budge.

"We're trapped!" said Ulrich as they looked at all the rats outside. "Xana waited until dark for the attack and we were in the cafeteria. He's raised an army of rats!"

"Nice going, Xana! Oh look. There's Harry." Odd pointed at him. "How did he get there? We're surrounded by rats."

Ulrich breathed on the glass and wrote 'get to Lyoko' in the condensation. Harry disappeared.

"Now to get rid of the rats," said Ulrich as he pulled out his phone and rang Yumi.

"Is that you Ulrich?" asked Yumi. "I know you're my boyfriend but I have to have some alone time. What?!"

Ulrich rang Jeremy. "Come on! Why doesn't he answer?!"

"The extinguishers Jim" shouted Odd. "Quickly!"

Jim was shaking against the wall. "Don't panic. Don't panic."

The students passed the extinguishers to Odd and Ulrich.

Sissi exited the dorms and saw the mass of rats outside. The students picked up trays to use as shields.

"Alright everyone! Outside!" ordered Odd. "There are way too many of them. We'll never make it," he said to Ulrich as they used the extinguishers to keep the rats at bay.

"Harry's on the way to the factory," said Ulrich. "We need to hold on as long as we can."

"Help! Help! Over here!" yelled Sissi. The rats turned their attention to her.

"Sissi! What's she doing here?" asked Ulrich.

"We might not like her but we have to help her or they'll eat her alive."

Yumi

Yumi cycled as hard as she could down the path, sending rats flying.

"Here she comes," said Ulrich. "I've never been gladder to see her!"

She cycled over to Sissi. "Your carriage, Cinderella!" Yumi said as she stopped. Sissi climbed onto the bike as they rode over to the rest of the students.

Library

"That noise is unbearable," said Mr Klotz as he walked over to the door.

"Listen, this racket has to… Rats!" he quickly shut the door as the rats leapt.

"Oh Xana… they'll try to eat though the door. We've got to barricade it somehow and I have to get out of here!"

They piled up as many books as possible in front of the door.

"Ok, keep doing it alone sir," said Jeremy as he ran to the table and started up his laptop. "I just hope we have enough time. Aelita?"

"Xana's activated a tower," said Aelita. "I told Harry but I don't know where he is. I can see it from here. I'll try to get a closer look."

Yumi

"Jeremy?"

"Have the rats attacked?" asked Jeremy.

"Yes they have."

"Ok. Get to the lab. Have you seen Harry?"

"I haven't. Hang on a second." She turned to the two boys. "Have you seen Harry?"

"Yeah, about five minutes ago," said Ulrich. "He's on his way to Lyoko."

"Jeremy, Ulrich says that Harry's already on his way. We'll see you at the lab."

She ended the call.

"We need to find a safe place. Does anyone know of one?"

"I do," said Jim. "The science building. It doesn't have any access to the sewers."

"Uh, Jim, there are sinks!"

"Any access big enough for a rat. Let's go."

"We'd better hurry," said Yumi. They made their way to the science building and Jim tried to unlock the door but his hand was shaking too much.

"Hey hurry up! We're nearly empty!"

Yumi helped Jim put the key in the lock and they ran in.

"Ok, up to the roof," ordered Yumi. "We'll be safer up there."

When they got up to the roof, they looked at the rats chewing on a tree which quickly fell over and shattered a window which they used to get in.

"We have to get to the factory. Jermyn will meet us there as soon as he can."

"How do we get there? There has to be a way…" Ulrich remembered when Harry had made a game that involved sliding down a rope. "Find a hose or something!"

They found the hose pipe and threw it over the edge. Odd went down first, then Yumi then Ulrich.

"Hey, wait, come back! What are you doing? No, come back! H-hey, come back here, hey! It's too dangerous down there!" yelled Jim as Ulrich jumped of the edge of the building.

"Too laaate!" yelled Ulrich as he gripped the hose pipe.

They ran to the manhole but it was full of rats.

"There's no choice," said Yumi. "We have to go the long way round."

Library

"Oh, this time we're the rats in the trap, and I don't like it at all…" said Jeremy.

"No rats. Please not rats," mumbled Mr Klotz as he flick the torch on and off. "When I was young, a rat went to my room…"

Jeremy looked at the window that was the target of the light. There was no rats. He snatched the touch and flashed it on a window with rats which caused them to run away.

"You stay here sir. I need to get to the photo room. Be right back."

With Harry

Harry slowed down. "Why are you following me?" he asked.

"Harry my boy. I need you to come with me," said the old man.

"Sorry. I've got more important stuff to do. I don't even know you and my parents told me to not go with strangers anyway, which I'm breaking right now but no one is going to remember this. I'm _not_ your boy, by the way."

"My name is Albus Dumbledore. You do know that your parents are dead, right?"

"My birth parents might be dead but my adoptive parents aren't." retorted Harry. "They're the ones that raised me. Are you crazy or something for expecting a different reaction?

"You are Harry Potter," said Dumbledore, ignoring the question.

"Uh, my name's Harry Stern. Now I need to go."

"You are a wizard. I need you to go to Hogwarts and learn how to use magic. You're famous," Dumbledore said desperately as he saw Harry slipping out of his grasp.

"I know about my magic, though i call it differently, if you mean magic as a separate source of energy that allows people to warp reality, I don't want to go anywhere and I don't want fame for something my birth parents did. As for learning to use magic, I found a magical street and learned about my fame. I also brought some books to learn from in my free time. That means I know what happened that night and about this Voldemort person. Now, I really need to go. Oh, great. Here come the rats." He started to run again, towards the bridge which was covered with rats.

"I can get you out of here."

"Sorry, I have another way out. Anyway, I wouldn't go anywhere with you. Crazy old man, expecting me to go with a stranger. And before you say that I do know you, i only know your name and i don't go with people who have crazy dress senses. Even the people on the local street dress like normal people."

Harry backed up, ran and jumped over the horde of rats which were covering a lot of the bridge. Dumbledore gaped. Harry quickly ran into the factory.

Lab

Harry ran over to the computer and pulled out his laptop.

"Aelita! The tower's in the desert sector. I'm coming over."

"I can see it."

"What is this place?" asked Dumbledore as he appeared with a crack. "Where are you going? You have to come with me."

"I'd be surprised if you understood, being from the backwards world and I need to be here to stop the rats. Now, you need to be unconscious." Harry quickly used his magic to knock him out and set up the delayed virtualisation program and headed to the scanners.

Factory

"Great. Xana's trying to stop us from getting to the factory," said Ulrich. "Harry's probably already inside."

"How did he get over that?" asked Yumi as she pointed at the swarm of rats.

"He probably jumped over," said Odd as he headed to the water and pulled out a dinghy. "You know he now has superhuman strength and all that stuff so it's not as hard for him as it is for us. Some guys get all the luck. Care for a cruise?"

They used it to cross the river. The rats ran over the side of the bridge and into the water. The three quickly got into the factory and shut the door on the rats.

Library

Jeremy returned to the library with an arm full of cameras. He used the flash to scare off the rats. He passed one to Mr Klotz.

"If they come, use this."

"Stay…please don't go! I'm afraid of rats!" said Mr Klotz as Jeremy ran off.

Lab

"Harry? Are you there?" asked Yumi. "And why is there an unconscious man here?"

"Of course I'm here," said Harry. "Aelita's here too. That man is my stalker. He found out about the lab so I knocked him out."

"You really need to work on who you attack," said Yumi. "First police officers and now an old man."

"The police can't arrest me for attacking them considering it never happened. I guess the same thing applies here. He was trying to take me against my will."

"Now I need help on how to virtualise Odd and Ulrich."

"I'll tell you as I defeat theses Krabes."

Later

"Ok, that's done. What now?" asked Yumi.

"Type in the coordinates. Seventy-nine degrees west."

"Ok. Nineteen degrees west."

"No SEVENTY-NINE degrees west. Is the line breaking up or something? You need to hurry up. The rats must be in the city by now."

"Transfer Odd. Transfer Ulrich. Scanner Odd. Scanner Ulrich. Virtualisation."

Lyoko

"Well, we made it," said Odd. "I might be able to ask that question here. Wait. Aren't we meant to be near Harry and Aelita? Because I don't see them."

"Oh great. I entered the wrong coordinates so I virtualised you too far away from Aelita and Harry!"

"That's ok, we could use a little exercise to get warmed up!"

Ulrich and Odd ran for a few minutes.

"Do you see them now?" asked Yumi."You're late," said Harry. "You missed the hundred Krabe army that Xana likes to send against me. The Krabes are little more than cannon fodder."

"Well, we found them," said Odd. "Oh great. More Krabes."

"Well, it looks like we came just in time. Harry, can you let us deal with this?" asked Ulrich.

"Go ahead."

The Krabes dug their legs into the ground.

"Uh oh." Harry quickly turned into a Krabe and did the same thing.

"What's happening?" asked Odd. "Harry?"

The ground started to tilt.

"Don't bother answering."

"Harry? What is happening?" asked Yumi.

"Sorry Yumi. Harry's kinda preoccupied. He's now a Krabe. Xana's tilting the ground."

They started to fall. Aelita used her creativity to form a platform for them no land on.

"Well done Aelita," said Odd. Lasers started to fire as the Krabes that weren't Harry started to attack. Ulrich jumped in front of Aelita and took the shots. Harry changed into a Hornet and fired at them along with Odd using his laser arrows. Aelita took cover against the wall. With Harry's and Odd's combined efforts, the Krabes were quickly defeated. Odd still got devirtualised though.

"Now, how to get back up…. Oh great another Krabe."

Factory

"Smile," said Jeremy as he used the flash on the rats on the bridge. He ran into the factory and down to the lab.

"Need any help?" he asked Yumi. "And why is there an unconscious man on the floor?"

"He's Harry's stalker apparently," said Yumi as she got out of the seat to let Jeremy sit down. "Odd has been devirtualised and Ulrich has hardly any left. Harry is apparently a Krabe."

"He's a Hornet now," said Odd as he walked in. "So don't expect any speeches from him."

Kadic

The students and Jim cowered away from the door as squeaks were heard from behind it. The rats managed to bend the door and started coming through.

Lyoko

Ulrich leaped at the Krabe and stabbed it in the eye. One of the shots hit him and was devirtualised.

'Oh great, now it's just me and Aelita,' thought Harry. 'Oh, there's Yumi.'

Yumi threw her fan and cut off one of the legs. She threw it again and destroyed it before leaping off the edge. They quickly made their way up and Aelita entered the tower as Harry turned back into a ninja.

Aelita rose to the next level and pressed her hand against the screen.

Aelita

Code

Lyoko.

The files zoomed down the tower.

Lab

"Return to the past now."

The white light erased the events of the day.

Library

"Did you find out a way to flunk the test?" asked Yumi.

"Now that I know all the questions, I should be able to cheat."

"Are you sure it's going to work?" asked Ulrich. "I don't want my brother, who's the only one that can help me, to move school."

"Anyway, I've got a fool proof way of flunking. I'm gonna get all of my answers from Odd!"

They laughed.

"Yeah, yeah laugh your heads off. But who knows, you might be in for a big surprise!" exclaimed Odd.

"Mind if I do that as well?" asked Harry. "I'll probably get the same test. Or we could convince them to let us do it at the same time so they can do other, more important things."

"Quiet!"

Harry's and Jeremy's Dorm, the next day

"You have magic?" asked Jeremy in disbelief.

"That's what Dumbledore called it. He also wanted me to go to a school called Hogwarts."

"And you declined?" asked Odd.

"Well, I didn't just flunk an IQ test just to go to another school."

"Hey, Harry! Can you help me with my work?" asked Odd out of the blue.

"What has brought this on?" asked Ulrich. "I mean, Harry has brought my grades up to what dad got when he was at school."

"I've grown bored of being the stupid one and Harry gets things so easily."

"Sure. I've got nothing better to do. It now seems that my Xana detection is getting better though. This time, I got the picture of what the attack was. Hey, do you want to help me confront Dumbledore again?"

"Sounds fun."

They all left the room.

Kadic Grounds

"Why are you following me?" asked Harry.

"Harry my boy. I need you to come with me," said the old man.

"Sorry. I've got more important stuff to do. And my parents told me to not go with strangers. I'm not your boy anyway."

"My name is Albus Dumbledore. Your parents are dead."

"My birth parents might be dead but my adoptive parents aren't." retorted Harry.

"You are Harry Potter."

"Uh, my name's Harry Stern. I know what you're about to offer me and I'm not interested. And if you try to target my friends, I'll hurt you."

"You are a wizard. I need you to go to Hogwarts and learn how to use magic. You're famous."

"I don't care about fame, I know about my fame and I learn from myself."

"You might hurt your friends," said Dumbledore desperately.

"I don't think so," said Harry. "I have it under good control. I trust my friends and they're in danger anyway."

"And if you target one of us, you target all of us," said Yumi.

"Anyway, I have one last thing to say…" said Harry. "Good bye." He focused, wiped Dumbledore's memory of his location and him ever finding him and transported him to the place he spends most time in. His office.

Everyone burst out laughing.

"I've never seen the time when Harry would speak up against an adult," said Ulrich between bouts of laughter. "He was always a teacher's pet."


	13. Swarming Attack

I don't own Harry Potter or Code Lyoko

Swarming Attack

A hornet passed by a building and into a science room. It landed on a microscope. Smoke and sparks came out of a computer and the eye of Xana appeared on the monitor. The smoke engulfed the hornet as it appeared on the screen with a magnification. It then proceeded to head to the main hive.

Lyoko

A tower in the forest sector started to glow red.

Ulrich's and Odd's dorm

A letter was slid under the door. Ulrich looked out but saw no one outside so he picked up the letter. "What?! Ulrich, I don't know how to tell you this, so I'm writing it. I've always admired you. I've been wanting to tell you for ages, but I didn't have the nerve…also, I wasn't a hundred percent sure, but now I am. I love you. Signed, Yumi." read Ulrich. "Wait, I already know that Yumi loves me. Oh great. Sissi!"

Outside

Jeremy yawned.

"You look tired," said Yumi.

"He's been staying up all night," explained Harry. "Working on the materialisation program. I've been working on it as well but it feels like I'm banging my head against the wall. The answer's right in front of me. I know it!"

"Actually I've been working on a little program. A research engine of sorts. It's to allow Aelita to look for more information on materialisation in the towers."

Harry perked up then grabbed his head.

"Xana again?" asked Odd.

"Yep. I think he's possessing hornets this time and not the virtual ones! Anyway, do you want any help on your engine Jeremy? I know how to program one."

"Just imagine all the things she's going to learn when she gets here! She's going to be amazed!" exclaimed Odd. "Oh yeah. Thanks for the help Harry. The teachers act surprised when I get the answers right."

"I think about it all the time. I can't wait for that day to come! Yeah, it's going to…it's going to be great… I just hope she doesn't fall for Harry," said Jeremy, blushing.

"What?" asked Odd. "Jeremy are you nuts? Aelita sees Harry as more like a brother. I think. And Harry won't make a move on her because he knows how you feel about her."

"Do you know I'm still here" asked Harry. "I don't have any intentions of making a move on Aelita! She's more like a little sister than anything else!"

"Hi Ulrich," said Yumi.

"Hi guys," said Ulrich as the bell went. "Yumi, can I talk to you about something after class?"

"Uh, sure."

"Ok guys, it's time for us to work up a sweat!" said Odd. Harry groaned.

"I hate PE! I'm not athletic or anything like that!"

Sports field

Odd kicked the ball towards the goal. It hit Jeremy in the stomach and Ulrich lay down thinking about the letter.

"Ulrich, watch out!" When his vision came back, he saw Harry, Jim, Jeremy and Odd above him.

"Are you ok?" asked Jeremy. Harry clutched his head again.

Lockers

"Oh, how could that have happened?" asked Ulrich.

"Hey Ulrich, don't take this badly, but…your playing was kinda weird today," said Jeremy.

"You could say that again! Why, even Jeremy was better than you today!" exclaimed Odd. "And he's really bad! No offense Jeremy."

"None taken."

"My mind wasn't on the game, lay off!"

"Does this have anything to do with a letter?" asked Harry.

"Well, I got this letter from a girl. The kind of letter a girl sends when she's…" said Ulrich.

"He's in loo-oove! Hahahahaha! Ulrich's in loo-oove!" teased Odd

"We already know that Odd! He's going out with Yumi" yelled Harry. "And this is already bad for Ulrich! Don't make it worse!"

"That's the problem! I'm not in love with the sender! It's Sissi," Said Ulrich.

"How do you know that?" asked Odd.

"Because the letter was signed by Yumi and it said 'Ulrich, I don't know how to tell you this, so I'm writing it. I've always admired you. I've been wanting to tell you for ages, but I didn't have the nerve…also, I wasn't a hundred percent sure, but now I am. I love you.' That doesn't sound like Yumi at all. It's not her handwriting!" exclaimed Ulrich.

Harry nodded. "It's her alright. I saw her with a letter in her hand as I went down the stairs."

"Uh…hey, Odd, did I really play better than him?" asked Jeremy randomly.

Cafeteria

"You wanted to speak to me," said Yumi as she sat down opposite from Ulrich.

"Yeah. Look at this," said Ulrich as he fished the letter out of his pocket. "What do you think?"

"Well, I didn't send it," said Yumi. "It's not my handwriting either."

"Yeah, I know. I had to make sure though. Harry and I think it came from Sissi."

"Hm…Emilie! Yeah! Yeah, yeah, it's her! Look, I'm an expert with girls – she's pretty, she's the outdoors type – she's the one who'd flip for him!" said Odd as they sat down. "Is that the letter?"

"Oh yeah, who is Emilie flipped over?" asked Yumi.

"It's Jim! Emilie's crazy about Jim!"

"Jim? You're kidding! Well they say that love is blind!" said Yumi. She noticed Jim behind her. "Oh! I uh…um, sorry…"

"We need to sort out Sissi," said Ulrich.

"You could walk together, hand in hand, where Sissi is" suggested Harry.

"That's a good idea. Thanks Harry."

"Harry, can you help me with maths?" asked Odd.

"Sure. I see you're really into this."

Outside

Kiwi was running around and paused to pee against a tree. He started to bark and whimper. Harry ran up and saw stings on him. "Kiwi?"

He saw a swarm of hornets. "I guess Xana's going for an animal theme! Run Kiwi!" They made it back to the school but Kiwi collapsed.

Odd's and Ulrich's dorm

"Thanks for bringing Kiwi back. I just hope he'll be ok…" Odd said.

"Don't worry Odd, he'll be back on his feet in no time! I mean, back on his paws!" said Jeremy.

"I think Xana's attacking," said Harry. "The hornets that attacked us… they were the same ones I saw. I'm certain of it! I need to go see the principal about the hornets."

There was a knock on the door.

"I brought some anti-venom pills and medicine," said Yumi when Harry opened the door. "And what's this about Xana?"

"He's attacking." Harry closed the door after exiting the room.

"Harry thinks he's attacking," said Jeremy. "We should keep an eye out."

"This should make you feel better," said Odd as he gave Kiwi the medicine.

"Sissi's outside by the way," said Yumi. "Want to try Harry's plan later, after class? They say Emilie is in love with Jim! At least, that was what Odd was saying."

"Really?" asked Ulrich. Odd gulped.

Principal's office

"I heard this buzzing sound from a tree," said Harry. "There must be dangerous insects up there."

"Thank you for telling me," said Delmas. "I'll sort it out."

Outside

The school caretaker came out of the shed and headed to the site. The students heard a scream as the caretaker ran from the hornets. Eventually they covered him.

"Help! Help!"

"We've got to attract the bugs! Let's go," said Ulrich.

"I'll get to Lyoko or get the scan running or both!" said Harry. They separated. The hornets followed Ulrich, Jeremy and Odd pulled the man inside and Harry headed towards the factory.

"We've got to get him to the infirmary," said Jeremy.

"What about Ulrich?" asked Odd.

"He can take care of himself."

Ulrich.

Ulrich ran down the steps but was pushed out of the way of the swarm by Yumi.

"That way! Hurry!"

They entered the building and Yumi kicked the door shut.

"Hey, you're hurt."

"It's nothing serious Ulrich. Where's Harry? I thought he was with you."

"Where do you think? That brother of mine has an obsession with going to Lyoko."

They noticed how close they were and blushed.

"We'd better go now."

Infirmary

"Well?"

"He was lucky. One more bite and he'd…"

"Yeah, that's right," said Odd. "But he's not in great shape."

"The principal's sent for help from the professionals. They'll take care of the hive. I don't know what you guys think but…"

"You think it is Xana," said Odd. "We get it. It's always Xana. It could just be a normal hornet's nest. They attack anyone!"

"That's true," said Ulrich. "But they were attacking just us. That's why Harry's gone to check! Remember, Harry did get a headache out of the blue this morning, one of Xana's headaches."

"Yeah, but remember, Harry had just had PE. It could be dehydration," said Odd.

"Odd, I saw him drink water! That wasn't dehydration!"

"I'm going to class," said Yumi. "But keep me posted."

"Do you realise the damage the bugs can cause?" asked Odd. "There are thousands of them! Since all the evidence points to Xana, we're going to have to be careful as it could be a very serious problem!"

"I'm going to try to contact Aelita," said Jeremy. "Maybe Harry as well. Ulrich?"

Ulrich was staring down the corridor.

"We know you like Yumi but you need to pay attention!"

"Ahem! What's all this about me being in love with Jim?!" asked Emilie as she slapped Odd. "Start that rumour again and even your dog won't recognise you!"

She stormed off.

Harry's and Jeremy's room

Jeremy was at his computer again.

"Aelita? Aelita?"

"Hello."

"We have a problem. Have you heard from Harry? He's gone to the lab."

"Not yet."

"Oh, hey Jeremy," said Harry from the supercomputer.

"What have you been doing? You're faster than that!"

"I was taking the scenic route!"

"Be serious," said Jeremy.

"Hornets were chasing me!"

"That's reasonable."

"Aelita, have you noticed anything?" asked Harry as he set up the scan.

"No. Things are quiet in the desert. But I can check out the other sectors."

"The tower's in the forest. I wish I had a tower detector as well as a Xana detector. That way, we could home in on the tower."

"You can program abilities, remember? That's actually a good idea," said Jeremy. "It would mean we wouldn't waste time looking for the exact place where the tower is, especially if Xana hid it. I suggest you get over there Harry."

"Ok. See you in a bit. Aelita, I'm meet you in the forest. Jeremy, I'm sending you the results of the scan" Harry fell silent as Jeremy received an email.

Lyoko

Harry dropped down next to a rower in the forest sector.

"Hey, Jeremy! Where's Aelita?"

"You selected the wrong tower Harry. She's the next tower along."

Harry ran off.

"I'll tell the others. You two, take care. You are our only hope."

"We know that!"

Odd

"Hey, Jeremy," said Odd as he answered his phone. "Is something wrong?"

"Xana's activated a tower. Aelita and Harry are trying to find it… and each other."

"Ok. Whenever Harry gat's a headache, check Lyoko!"

Yumi and Ulrich

"Ok. Looks like something's up," said Yumi.

"Hey, there's Sissi," said Ulrich. "How about we try Harry's plan now?"

"Ok."

Ulrich put his arm around Yumi and walked off. Sissi spluttered.

"Ulrich, didn't you get my letter?" she asked.

"What letter from you? The only letter I got was from Yumi."

Sewers

"Why was Harry's skateboard still there?" asked Odd as they rode down the path. "I thought he was on Lyoko."

"He is," said Jeremy. "Apparently he took the scenic route because of the hornets."

"And he couldn't run through them or over them like he did with the rats?"

"They're flying Odd! How can he jump over them? He'd probably get stung is he ran through them and we both know he's the strongest. Oh No!"

There were hornet nests on the ladder.

"Now we know why Harry's skateboard was still there," said Odd. "He came down this way and went back to avoid the hornets."

"Nice going Xana! Good thing at least one of us got there."

"Jeremy, any suggestions would be very welcome! And don't they have a good sense of smell?"

"Uh, get away from here as fast as we can?" asked Jeremy as they attempted to flee back down the sewer but were cut off by another swarm of hornets. "We're trapped!"

"Hey, got any other ideas?"

"Jump! " Jeremy said as he pulled Odd into the sewer water then into a pipe on the other side of the sewer.

"This is your idea?!" asked Odd.

"Insects are very sensitive to smells! You said that remember!"

"They're not the only ones, huh! Ugh! And I said that they had a good sense of smell, not that it was sensitive!"

They watched the hornets go elsewhere.

"Hey, it worked!" said Odd as they exited the pipe.

"Looks like it. And you're clever odd. Just not in academic subjects."

"Aw, thanks!"

Park

"What's that smell?" asked Yumi.

"Ask Jeremy!"

"What kept you two?" asked Jeremy.

"Sissi."

"I don't envy you."

Jeremy opened his laptop.

"Aelita?"

"Hello Jeremy.

"Have you met up with Harry yet?"

"Yep. We can see the tower as well but there are about a hundred Krabes and some hornets. I think Xana can only send in a maximum of a hundred monsters of a single type at a time. That explains why there isn't more," Harry said as he looked at the crowded path.

"You stay back until we get there." Jeremy closed his laptop.

"How are we going to get past the hornets?" asked Odd.

"I'm ahead of you Odd."

Sewer

"Well? What's the plan?" asked Odd as they looked at the hives.

Jeremy pulled out a machine that made a noise and drove it towards the hornets.

"Bingo!"

The hornets started to

"Pretty clever huh? This thing creates a high pitched noise which drives off the hornets."

"Let's move."

They headed to the ladder and started to climb up it. The device stopped beeping.

"Your thing stopped! How come? Did it run out of power?" asked Ulrich.

"Uh…battery's dead!"

"What?!"

"HURRY UP!" they yelled. Ulrich quickly climbed up the ladder and they shut the hatch.

Lyoko

Harry was throwing shuriken left and right as the Krabes advanced.

"Oh man. I have to run out of shuriken soon. I've already run out of laser arrows. Xana really wants to get rid of me. He's sent nearly four thousand Krabes! I need to create a program which allows me to reload. I'll give it to Odd as well."

Aelita threw a few energy fields which got rid of the last few Krabes.

"Nice going Aelita. I think Xana's overheated. Did you get hit?"

"No. I was lucky."

"Some luck. Let's wait for the others. I really want some backup before we go over there."

Kadic

The exterminators gaped as the clouds of hornets came from the trees. Students screamed.

"Get inside," ordered the exterminators as the students ran into the cafeteria.

"Headquarters, we have a problem. We're in the junior high school. Right," said one of the exterminators into a radio as the hornets came up to the windows.

"Oh, and talk about embarrassing situations! I'm sure that Ulrich's not about to forget this for a long time! What genius I am!" said Sissi as she walked down a path.

"Uh, you do know that Ulrich was walking with Yumi?" asked Herb.

"That was just an act."

Herb and Nickolas ran away. Sissi saw the hornets and started to run too, screaming. They quickly opened the door into the cafeteria. The hornets flew in an opened window before freezing.

Lab

"Are you two alright?" asked Jeremy.

"We're fine. But I'm out of ammo and we're being chased!" yelled Harry as a Megatank followed them.

"Ok, I'll reload your shuriken but I have to virtualise the others first," said Jeremy as he started up the procedure.

"HURRY UP!"

"Transfer Ulrich. Transfer Yumi. Transfer Odd. Scanner Ulrich. Scanner Odd. Scanner Yumi. Virtualisation!"

Lyoko

"Look, there's Harry," said Odd as the two ran closer. He saw the Megatank. "Uh oh."

Harry and Aelita stopped close to them.

"Can you get rid of it for me?" asked Harry. "I'm out of ammo."

Odd shot at it as soon as it opened up.

"Ok Harry. I've refilled your ammo."

"Thanks Jeremy," called Harry.

"How did you run out of ammo anyway?" asked Ulrich. "As far as I'm aware, you have two thousands of both laser arrows and shuriken."

"Nearly four thousand Krabes and a few Hornets. There was a bit of a reprieve but then Xana sent the Megatank."

They started to head towards the tower.

"There's several Hornets ahead."

"Oh great," Harry sighed. "Xana's got it out for me. Oh, Jeremy. Can you see what other programs I have for my shuriken?"

"He's always had it out for you Harry," said Ulrich. "He knows you're the best fighter."

"There's one other," said Jeremy. "Your shuriken can explode, sending out more shuriken which also explode. They also only affect what you want them to affect."

"Ammo requirements?"

"The usual."

Harry started to cackle.

"Harry, you're creeping me out," said Yumi.

"Can I test it out?" asked Harry eagerly.

"There are twenty Hornets so go crazy."

The aforementioned Hornets came round the corner. Harry drew a shuriken, focused on the Hornets and threw it. The miniature shuriken tore the Hornets to shreds.

"Well, that was destructive," said Odd. "But awesome!"

They ran up to the tower.

"So, do you want to deactivate the tower Aelita?" asked Harry. She nodded and quickly got to the right place.

Aelita

Code

Lyoko

The files flew down.

Lab

"Return to the past now!"

The events of the day got erased.

Earlier

Sissi knelt down and pushed the letter under the door. Ulrich opened said door.

"Uhh…uh, hi! I-I was just passing by, and I…hehe…" said Sissi, caught in the spotlight.

"What do you know? Let's see now…" said Ulrich as he took the letter from Sissi.

"It's a…"

"Well that's a pretty embarrassing situation, don't you think?" asked Yumi.

"I, er, this wasn't the right door! Heh!" said Sissi

"It sure isn't! Why not give it to Nicolas or to Herb? They'd be delighted!" said Yumi.

Harry's and Jeremy's room

"Oh, by the way Harry," said Ulrich as Harry typed on his laptop. "Why didn't you mention that you'd been to a magical street before?"

"Err, it slipped my mind? I had a lot going on that day! What with the Xana attack and the IQ test…"

"Really?"

"Yep. I only found it a few hours before the rats, just after we found out about the IQ test since we were allowed to take the rest of the class off. Xana didn't use the rats immediately. It's not too far from here. I got into the habit of calling it my energy source as well so I didn't automatically change what I called it as well."

"And why didn't I see it before?" wondered Ulrich.

"Because I didn't have many outbursts as a kid, remember? If I had, you'd have noticed it and made the link earlier. As I would have. All my incidents happened when no one was around."

"How did you pay for the books?" asked Jeremy. "I don't think they take euros. And can I look at the books? Pleeaase."

Harry walked over to his bed and pulled up the mattress to reveal the books. He handed them over to Jeremy who took them and immediately started to read.

"They don't though they can exchange them. I asked for directions to the bank and found out that my parents were fairly rich. I was able to withdraw quite a bit and I also got the story of how my birth parents died."

"Man, you are lucky to be famous," said Odd enviously. "Do you think you can use it to get me with some nice girls?"

"NO ODD! For one thing, I'm not famous in the normal world. Another would be that I don't want my fame and I DEFINITELY wouldn't use it to get you girls. I don't even like my fame. It's a good thing that it's not such a big thing over here than if it would be in England. Anyway, anyone think Dumbledore is a few sandwiches short of a picnic?"

"…"

Harry sighed. "I just wish I knew why I had so many powers. It's driving me nuts. I just want to be normal."

"Don't worry Harry," said Odd. "You wouldn't be you without all your crazy ass powers. That's just normal for you."

"Anyway, I've finished the automatic reload," said Harry. "I've added to both mine and Odd's avatars. Once our ammo has decreased to a certain amount, the supercomputer reloads them."

"Ah, thanks Harry," said Odd. "At least we don't have to wait for Jeremy to manually reload them."

"I also created the tower location program and put it in everyone's avatar," continued Harry. "That way, we won't get lost. We have to be fairly close to the tower though."

"Someone's been busy," said Ulrich.

"The materialisation program has been giving me problems though. Unless…" Harry brought up the devirtualisation procedure and compared them to the materialisation program he was helping Jeremy with. "That's an idea."

He started to type furiously. "Jeremy, can you test this for me? Jeremy? JEREMY!"

Jeremy jumped. "Huh? What?"

"I said, can you test this for me?" asked Harry as he transferred it over to the computer. "You really need to pay more attention Jeremy.

"Sure." He ran the program. It came up with a failure.

"Aw, man. Still not working," Harry groaned.

"That's the most we've ever done," said Jeremy. "You're on the right track."


	14. Just in Time

I don't own Harry Potter or Code Lyoko

Just in Time

"Virtual memory activated, code management configured, scanners activated and verified," said Jeremy as he typed away at the keyboard. "Targeting ok. This time it's going to work!"

"Don't get your hopes up Jeremy," said Harry from where he had fallen asleep.

"You could have helped more," said Jeremy. "Ready Aelita?"

"Sorry. I fell asleep. I can't do all-nighters like you can," said Harry.

"I'm ready Jeremy."

"Here we go." Jeremy pushed a button and the program ran. It came back with a positive.

"It's working. It's working!" yelled Jeremy excitedly. He raced out of the room and Harry took his seat and looked at the screen. He noticed that a very important program that was used by Aelita had been messed up.

Scanners

Jeremy entered the room and went to the closed scanner.

Kadic

Yumi and Ulrich were practicing their martial arts. Odd threw a stick for Kiwi.

"Go on Kiwi. Fetch."

"Anyone seen Jeremy and Harry this morning?" asked Yumi.

"I think they spent the night in the laboratory. They were working on something really important! Hm…" said Odd.

"Aelita!" they chorused.

Yumi kicked Ulrich in the head and knocked him over.

"Hey, I thought it was time out," said Ulrich as he rubbed his head.

"Oops. Guess I forgot."

"Hey guys! Guess what I did last night?" asked Jeremy as he ran up to them.

"Let's see now…got something to do with materialising Aelita?" asked Odd. "Where's Harry? Wasn't he with you?"

"That's right! Say, how did you guess, Odd? Well guys, I finally did it! This time I decided to tackle the problem in a different way. You wouldn't believe it, but…" rambled Jeremy.

"Well tell us, did you do it or not?" asked Ulrich impatiently.

"I sure did!" said Jeremy as he took something out of his pocket.

"Hm…you materialised…a test tube?" asked Ulrich.

"No, airhead! Look inside, will you?"

"A hair? You only materialised one hair?" asked Odd as they looked closer.

"Yep, that's right, Odd! To be exact, it's a hair of…Aelita's!" Jeremy blushed.

"A real hair?" asked Ulrich.

"How did you manage that?" asked Yumi.

Lab

"I chose a hair as it is a simple anatomical structure," explained Jeremy as they walked in. "It also contains Aelita's complete computer code according to a well-known fractal whose recurrences are comparable to the genetic code of a human which enabled me to make a physiological number transfer onto one part of the program already pre-targeted and defragmented. Is that simple enough? Did you get all that?"

"No!" said Odd. "Hey Harry."

No, it's not simple enough, or no, you don't follow?" asked Jeremy as they walked over to the computer which Harry was sitting at.

"Uh…no means that we take your word for it!" said Odd. "Harry, can you translate? I don't speak technobabble."

"He chose a hair because it's simple compared to the rest of the body. It contains both a computer code and a genetic code which allowed him to choose a genetic material that was already targeted and ready to be processed."

"It'll become clear when Aelita's here in flesh and blood," said Jeremy. "Better get ready Aelita."

"Ok, Jeremy."

"You're going to materialise her now?" asked Harry.

"What do you think?" asked Jeremy. "I'm not going to wait until next year. The hair was just a test before we materialise Aelita."

"Materialising Aelita isn't the same as a single strand of hair," said Yumi.

"Do you want to spend your whole life fighting Xana?" asked Jeremy. "Once Aelita's been materialised, we can unplug the supercomputer and lead normal lives."

Harry snorted. "Jeremy, I can never lead a normal life."

Jeremy started the program up and received the error message.

"What? How? I planned everything perfectly."

"We're almost there," said Harry. "We'll sort it out. You'll see. I'll have a closer look."

"Uh, guys, if we don't materialise in the classroom in a few minutes, we won't last a few days!" exclaimed Odd.

Lunch

"You know, I'd have thought that it work this time," said Jeremy as he ate his lunch quickly.

"If the hair has enough computer code to fund the materialisation parameters, then what's the problem?" asked Yumi.

"The only way to find out is to start over!" said Jeremy.

"No, don't do that! You're only a hair's breadth away!" exclaimed Odd. "Where's Harry?"

"In our room," said Jeremy.

"Can't you ever be serious Odd?" asked Yumi.

"By the way, Odd, speaking of hair, your dog sheds an awful lot of it! Most of them end up on my bed too!" said Ulrich.

"What's the big deal about two or three hairs?" asked Odd.

"Two or three?! With all the hair he sheds I could knit you another Kiwi!"

"Dogs? I adore dogs. Hey, can I sit down?" asked Sissi.

"No…"

"You know, I'm so crazy about dogs that I'm ready to keep my mouth shut about the one Odd's hiding in his room! That is, if you promise to be nicer to me, of course!"

"That's blackmail!"

"Listen Sissi, if you say anything about Kiwi, I'll..." said Yumi as her glass shattered. Everyone stared at it. Sissi walked off with her goons.

"Are you ok?" asked Jeremy as his phone beeped. Jeremy read the text.

"Sorry, I need to go see what Harry wants." He got up and ran off.

Infirmary

"Here we are," said Yolanda as she put some antiseptic onto a cotton ball and rubbed it against Yumi's cut. "It's not very deep. Here put this on it." She gave Ulrich a plaster.

"It was incredible," said Yumi. "I barely squeezed it. It must have been pretty fragile."

"We're not talking about crystal," said Ulrich as he put the plaster on. "More like lunchroom plastic. Anyway, I know what I'm in for if I get on your nerves!"

They held hands and kissed. Ulrich's phone rang, ending the scene.

"What? On our way." Ulrich ended the call.

Jeremy's and Harry's Dorm

"What's up Harry?" asked Jeremy as he entered the room.

"Look at this," said Harry as he moved away from the computer. "You must have hit a wrong key or something."

"Oh no. That could be what went wrong."

Harry face palmed. "That's not the point. Look at this. I fixed what I could. Xana's attacking by the way. He's using ultrasonic sound."

Jeremy frowned. "Yumi's glass shattered though that could be because she squeezed it too hard. And I still don't see what the problem is."

"I'll call the others. I only want to explain it once to the rest though I'll tell you now. That's the annex program. You accidentally damaged it!"

Jeremy stared straight ahead, not moving.

Harry quickly made the calls.

The rest of the group entered the room.

"Hey, what's up Harry? You sounded pretty urgent," asked Odd. "And what's up with Jeremy?"

"Jeremy's in a bit of a shock. He's just had some bad news."

"This is a disaster!"

"What is?" asked Ulrich.

"When I ran the materialisation program, I hit a key by mistake."

"So?" asked Odd. "That's not such a big deal."

Harry snorted. "Yes it is. I was trying to find Jeremy's mistake and when the program with the error ran, it bugged up Aelita so when it ran again, it didn't work due to the bugs.

"I also damaged the annex program," said Jeremy.

"The annex program? That doesn't sound so bad," said Yumi.

"It's worse than it sounds," said Jeremy. "The annex program is what allows Harry and Aelita to deactivate towers. The link between Aelita and the towers is screwed up. If Aelita deactivates a tower, she'll be reformatted."

"What, lose her memory again?" asked Ulrich.

"More like completely deleted."

"You know Jeremy, a program can be debugged," said Aelita. "We can do it together."

"And I've already sorted out most of the bugs on the Annex's end," said Harry. "All that we need to do is to fix the link between the program and Aelita so she will be ready to go again. It's a good thing my link wasn't damaged so I can deactivate the tower. Aelita, mind keeping an eye out on Lyoko. Xana's attacking."

"Are you sure?" asked Aelita. "I haven't noticed anything."

"I'm sure. The headache came earlier."

"You'd better work fast Jeremy," said Odd. "We can't risk Harry being devirtualised if there is a confirmed Xana attack."

"Why does no one believe me when I say Xana's attacking?" wondered Harry. "And when was the last time I was devirtualised by a monster anyway?"

"I'll stay here to finish the work," said Jeremy. "Make up a cover story. And Harry, I do believe you but until we've confirmed it and it's not your senses playing up, we do nothing."

"I'll stay too," said Harry as he pulled out his laptop and plugged in the charger.

"You think they can do it?" asked Odd as they walked down the corridor.

"You bet they can," said Ulrich. "There are three geniuses at work, even if one of them prefers to use simple words instead of technobabble." They heard Kiwi barking. "Hey, Odd, if you don't get Kiwi to quieten down, he'll be found."

"Hey, quiet Kiwi," said Odd as he open the door to their dorm. Kiwi continued to bark. "You hear me? Quieten down. What's the matter?"

Odd knelt down to stroke Kiwi and the window started cracking before shattering.

"Did you do that?" Odd asked Kiwi as he looked at the glass all over the floor.

Later

"Well, maybe a ball did it," said Jim as Ulrich cleaned up the glass. "You, of course, didn't see anything."

"I couldn't have seen anything," said Odd, scratching his head. "Because I wasn't here."

"Maybe. But since the rooms are off limit during the day, how come you knew about the window?"

"I saw it from the outside."

"And Ulrich, clean up your bed, there's hair all over it!" said Jim as he left.

Later

"Well?" asked Yumi as she met up with Odd and Ulrich. "What happened?"

"It was a close call," said Ulrich. "We managed to hide Kiwi but he's going to have to stay with Jeremy and Harry for a while."

Jeremy's and Harry's Dorm

"Why don't you scan the str connection blocks?" asked Aelita.

"I've already done that," said Jeremy. "That's not where I went wrong. Stop chewing my slipper!"

"…"

"Oh, sorry, Aelita! I was talking to the dog! When he's around it's hard to concentrate!" said Jeremy then he saw Kiwi holding his boxers in his mouth. "Aaah! Harry, talk to the dog!"

"Sorry, I can't speak to animals. That would be cool though."

"What is it?" asked Aelita.

"Oh, nothing!" Jeremy said quickly and turned the screen around. "Give that back to me! Give it back! That dog! He took my…my…handkerchief! Oh, take him away, please!" Jeremy bashed his head on his keyboard.

"Oh, that mutt," muttered Sissi as she walked by. She heard a cracking noise and saw a crack form in the ceiling. She ran to avoid the plaster just as Harry poked his head out.

"Jeremy, can't dogs hear higher pitched noises than we can?" he asked.

"Uh, yes. Why?"

"I think I know why Kiwi is howling. Remember what I sad about ultrasonic sounds earlier?"

"Yes."

"I think Xana's producing them somehow. I'm going to the factory."

He ran off.

Outside

"I always said Sissi's head was full of plaster!" said Odd as he watched her.

"I'm heading for the lab! With the dog barking and the school falling apart, I can't work in my room!" exclaimed Jeremy. "Harry's already there. He thinks Xana is attacking."

"Well, you know he's always right about when Xana is attacking," said Ulrich.

"I just hope he finds the right solution," said Yumi. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Ulrich watched her go.

"Hello? Anyone home?" asked Odd as he waved his hand in front of his face. "I know you love her but this is extreme!"

"All of these things happening are really weird. First the glass, then the window and now the ceiling," said Ulrich as he focused. "I think Harry is correct. Again."

"Maybe it is just coincidence," said Odd.

"Maybe. But so far, Harry hasn't been wrong."

Lab

"Oh, hey Jeremy," said Harry as he launched the scan. "I didn't expect to see you here so soon. I was just thinking. If Aelita does get reformatted, can't we use the hair we got from her to bring her back?"

"I'm back Aelita," said Jeremy as he walked up to the computer and took over from Harry. "We can get back to work."

"Oh no. Not now! Xana's attacking!"

"Is it all right to say I told you so?" asked Harry.

"Are you sure?" asked Jeremy. The results of the scan appeared. "Not now! Harry, I need a bit of your hair."

"May I ask why?" asked Harry as he pulled out a few and gave them to Jeremy.

"It's just in case. Now get to the scanners."

"I'm always the first across," said Harry as he started to move.

"Hurry up!"

"Ok, I'm ready."

"Transfer Harry. Scanner. Virtualisation."

Lyoko

"I like this place," said Harry as he appeared in the forest. "It's peaceful. Should I wait for the others or go on alone?"

"Wait for the others," said Jeremy. "It's safer."

"Jeremy, you know I've only been devirtualised once," said Harry. "And I still don't understand how that happened."

Corridor

I've never seen such a thing," said Principal Delmas.

"Think humidity could have caused it sir?" asked Jim.

"I don't know. It doesn't look very damp."

"The dog! I've been after him for a long time!" exclaimed Jim as he heard a noise. He ran up and down the corridor, pressing his ear to the wall. A crack started to form. "What the?!"

"We have to evacuate the building."

Outside

"It's Xana for sure," said Ulrich.

"Oh yeah, it's him all right," said Odd. "How does he do it?"

"It's better to ask Harry or Jeremy about that. But you heard what Sissi said. Kiwi started to bark just before the ceiling collapsed. Maybe Kiwi can feel the attacks coming."

Ulrich's phone rang.

"Jeremy? That's what we thought. See you." He disconnected. "We need to warn Yumi. It's definitely Xana."

"Dear students. Due to danger of accidental structural damage, you need to evacuate the building calmly and immediately," said Delmas over the speakers. "No one will be allowed to enter the building until further notice."

"Kiwi! He's still in Jeremy's room!" said Odd. "I'll go and get him."

"See you in the lab," said Ulrich as he called Yumi.

"Hi Ulrich. Um, I'm not really ready yet…" said Yumi as she answered the phone.

"Xana's attacking."

"Ok, I'll hurry."

Dorms

"Kiwi? Come here boy," said Odd as he opened the door. He walked up the corridor and opened the door to Milly's and Tamiya's dorm.

"Didn't anyone teach you to knock?" asked Milly as she listened to music.

"Didn't you hear the principal? We need to evacuate the building. It may collapse," said Odd.

"Cut it out Odd."

"No, I swear. I'm not joking."

They left the room and as they reached the stairs, Kiwi started to bark.

"Hey, what's wrong with your dog?"

The building started to shake and the stairs collapsed.

"About pace."

They tried to go back but the corridor had split in two.

Lab

"Finally!" exclaimed Jeremy as Yumi and Ulrich entered. "We thought you'd never turn up! Harry's bored out of his mind."

"What kind of vehicle would you like?" asked Harry.

"Harry, why haven't you deactivated the tower yet?" asked Ulrich. "And why do you want to know about vehicles for?"

"I'm going to program some for us and I'd like to know what kind you want. As for why, I haven't deactivated the tower, Jeremy thought it was safer with more people even though I can handle myself against several monsters. How are things at the school?"

"The building has cracks in it and it may cave in. Xana's using some kind of ultra sound system. He might attack the factory," Ulrich's phone rang.

"Hey Odd. What?"

"Yeah, I'm stuck in the school with Milly and Tamiya so I can't meet up with you right now. The firefighters will be here any minute. Go to Lyoko." Kiwi started to bark and the corridor started to go vertical. Odd dropped his phone.

"Odd? Odd?!"

"You two better get to the scanners," interrupted Jeremy.

Lyoko

"Hey," said Harry as the two appeared. "You took long enough."

"Sorry to keep you waiting," apologised Yumi. "Is that pull the tower? And where's Aelita? I'd thought she would be here."

"Yep. Let's go." They ran off in the direction of the pull. "Aelita's not here because she didn't need to be. She's in the way tower though. Just in case. Here are the Krabes. I think Xana's given up on devirtualising me. Or, it's a trap."

Yumi and Ulrich got hit from behind while Harry ran out of the way and threw one of his exploding shuriken. "It's a trap."

"You're never going to get tired of that, are you?" asked Ulrich. "Jeremy! How many life points do I have?"

"Hold on, uh...70! No, 60!"

"Make up your mind, Jeremy, I gotta know!" yelled Ulrich as he got hit by the last laser.

"I can't do a million things at once! Dodge the lasers and you won't have to keep count!" retorted Jeremy.

"Man. Why can't I have Harry's dodging skills?" muttered Ulrich.

Odd

The corridor continued to become steeper.

"We're going to have to jump," said Odd.

"Are you crazy?! It's a ten metre drop!"

"Trust me, ok? I can't tell you how I know this but we're going to make it. In the meantime, we have to get across the gap."

Odd slid down.

"No problem, your turn."

The two girls slipped Dow. Milly nearly fell off but Odd caught her.

"Come on. Let's go... Oh no."

There were several rocks blocking the corridor.

Lyoko

"The pulsations have separated," said Harry as he looked at the ground.

"Go east. More monsters are coming."

Several Bloks appeared.

"That warning is too late! I'll leave these monsters too you. I'll go to the tower." Harry ran off. Yumi looked at Ulrich who shrugged.

"He does need to get there quickly." They proceeded to destroy the Bloks and ran after Harry.

"We can see the tower… and Harry's run into a few Krabes."

"Looks like Xana's pulled out all the stops! We're not going to last long, Jeremy! Jeremy, do you read me?" asked Ulrich.

"Harry needs to get to the tower NOW! The cracks have reached the lab! And the program is safe now. I'm starting the repair program. Oh no. I was so sure it would work."

Harry destroyed the last Krabe. "When I get back to Earth, I'll fix it. Is my part damaged? I don't particularly want to get deleted."

"Uh, I don't think so." Jeremy checked the program. "It's fine."

Harry ran to the centre of the platform in the tower. He rose up and pressed his palm to the screen and removed it.

Harry

Code

Lyoko

The files zoomed down the tower.

Lab

"Return to the past now."

The now standard white light covered everything in existence.

Earlier

"Ans it's finished," said Harry as he pressed the final key. "Aelita is able to deactivate the tower again."

"That's a relief," said Aelita.

"Sorry about not taking you with me to the tower Aelita."

"It's ok. I know you didn't want me to get reformatted."

"Looks like Harry is better at programming," said Ulrich.

"Oh great. My stalker is back!"


	15. The Trap

I don't own Harry Potter or Code Lyoko

The Trap

Jeremy walked up to his computer.

"Aelita? You connected?" he asked.

"Hello Jeremy. Have a good day?"

"Nothing special."

"Which classes do you have tomorrow?" asked Aelita.

"First we have physics then chemistry with Ms Hertz then a maths exam."

"What do you do in an exam?"

"We have to show what we know in writing," explained Jeremy.

"What a strange idea."

"Not really since our brains aren't like yours. Yours have an infinite capacity. Our brains have a limited memory capacity. We can't store as much data as you can. In other words, compared to you Aelita, our hard disk come up kind of short!"

"Talking about memory," said Harry as he woke up. "I think mine's improving. I might be changing to something more like a computer. I just hope I don't end up like Xana. It looks like my stalker has gone for a while though. Probably went to get something. Or went to sleep."

"Go back to sleep Harry."

"Are you sleeping yet?" yelled Jim.

"I'm sorry Aelita, but I gotta go. I don't want to take the chance of having to introduce you to Jim! I'll connect with you at noon tomorrow, universal time!" said Jeremy as he rushed back to bed.

The next morning

The first few classes flew past. Sissi flicked a paper ball at Harry but he dodged. She frowned but shrugged it off as him shifting in his seat at the right time.

"Something wrong Jeremy? Harry?" asked Ms Meyer as they finished the exam.

"No ma'am. I've finished," said Jeremy.

"Same here," said Harry.

Ms Meyer checked over their work. "Why, yes you have. Excellent work too. Everyone else, keep working."

"Her birthday is today," said Jeremy suddenly. Everyone looked at him.

"You may go, Jeremy. You too Harry."

"Thanks a million, you could've at least stayed to give me a hand!" whispered Odd.

"Aelita! I almost forgot that…that we met exactly a year ago today!"

"How time flies," said Harry as they walked out of the room.

"Hey, it's Aelita's birthday today!" whispered Odd to Ulrich.

"Yeah, I forgot all about it!" replied Ulrich.

"What's going on?" asked Sissi.

"Mind your own business!" said Ulrich.

Later

"Wow it's been a year since we met Aelita," said Ulrich.

"And a year since the start of our trips to Lyoko."

"And I still haven't been able to materialise her," said Jeremy.

"We'll get there," said Harry. "We've made good progress and remember, the materialisation program isn't exactly easy. Plus we have to deal with school."

"And we've managed to protect her from Xana," said Ulrich. "However annoying the attacks may be."

"Let's use our lunch hour to make a little surprise for Aelita," suggested Odd on an unrelated topic. "Don't you think she'd like it?"

"That's a good idea," said Ulrich. "What do you two think?"

"Let's go to the factory," said Jeremy eagerly.

"I'll come as well. Don't want any programing mishaps now, do we? I have a program to upload to my avatar as well."

"Can I have a new power? Please?" asked Odd eagerly.

"Sure. Tell me what you want and I'll do it."

"The ability to use my tail as a weapon?"

""I'll think of something thought it will probably be used for behind you and it might not be very accurate."

They didn't notice Sissi hiding behind the wall.

"I'll meet up with you later," said Ulrich. "I'd promised Yumi that I'd meet up with her."

"Oh, I thought they'd never leave! Your friends really stick to you like glue, huh?" asked Sissi as the three walked off.

"Not half as much as you do, Sissi!" exclaimed Ulrich as he turned to face her.

"I'd like to talk to you, Ulrich. Could we have lunch together? I mean, just us two?" asked Sissi eagerly.

"Uh… sorry, Yumi's waiting for me," said Ulrich as he started to walk off. "And haven't you got the message that I don't want to go out with you yet?"

'Yumi, always Yumi, it's time he dumped her!' thought Sissi as she watched him go.

Lyoko

A tower in the desert started to glow red. Aelita glanced around the tower she was in as she heard the pulsations.

Factory

The eye of Xana appeared on several screens. The machinery that had laid abandoned for years started up again.

Elsewhere in the factory

"I'd love to find a nice present for Aelita!" said Jeremy as they entered the elevator.

"No problem! Why don't you program a digital birthday cake?" asked Odd.

"Very funny…"

"How about finishing the materialisation program?" asked Harry as Jeremy pressed the button to go down. Nothing happened. He tried again and still nothing happened. Harry clutched his head.

"What's wrong Einsteins?" asked Odd.

"Power cut I guess," said Jeremy. "Let's go check the fuses."

"This isn't a power cut Jeremy. At least not a normal one as I don't think this place is on the grid any more. It's Xana. He's setting a trap," said Harry. "It's got something to do with the elevator. I might be able to get straight to the lab though."

He disappeared with a crack.

"Hey! You could have brought us along!" yelled Odd.

Kadic

"What do you think?" asked Ulrich.

"It's a great idea," replied Yumi.

"What does he see in her?" asked Sissi to herself as she watched from behind a bush.

"Ok, let's go," said Ulrich as they walked over to the man hole. "The coast is clear."

They lifted the cover and climbed down as Sissi hid behind a tree.

Factory

"Wow! I forgot what this place looked like! That's really cool!" exclaimed Odd as they entered the room with the machines.

"You're kidding, Odd. Hunk of junk if you ask me…" said Jeremy as they walked past the silent machines. "You did get over your anger quickly though."

"No point in keeping your anger."

They didn't notice the machines move as they walked over to the stairs.

Bridge

Ulrich climbed out the hatch and helped Yumi up as his phone rang.

"Oh, hey Harry. We're just outside the factory. What? Ok, we'll be careful."

"What was that about?" asked Yumi as they walked over to the factory.

"Harry thinks Xana is setting a trap. Since he's always been right about Xana's attacks, I'm inclined to believe him. Apparently the elevator isn't working but Harry managed to teleport down to the lab"

"Alright. I'm going to beat you to the elevator!" with that, Yumi started to run and Ulrich chased her.

"We'll see about that!"

They quickly arrived at the elevator, pressed the button and the cover started to move.

"Well, well…nice little hiding place!" said Sissi as she ducked under the metal cover.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ulrich, slightly annoyed.

"I should ask you that! I want to know; are Jeremy and Odd waiting for you, or is this your own private love nest?!" asked Sissi.

"Sissi, that is none of your business!" exclaimed Yumi.

"Yumi's right," said Ulrich. "So why don't you just leave and stay away from us?"

He pressed the button to open the hatch.

"Huh? It doesn't want to open! Oh no! This is Xana's trap!"

"Hey, don't worry," said Yumi. "Harry will get us out of here. He's the one with the superpowers after all."

"Harry has superpowers?" asked Sissi.

"Yeah. He's had them for a while. I take it you've noticed that he can dodge really quickly. Especially since he dodged that paper ball you flicked at him."

Sissi looked at them as the elevator started to move. "Harry, one of the least sporty pupils at the school can dodge things really well?"

"Yeah, puts a damper on a sporting career. People will be saying he's on drugs when he isn't."

The elevator came to a sudden stop. Ulrich pressed the button again before calling Harry.

"Harry? We've sprung Xana's trap. Is there anything you can do to get us out of here?" he asked.

"Well, I can teleport to where you are and get you out."

"How many times have you done that?"

"On my own, once. With other people, never."

"Mind if we give that a miss? We've got Sissi here as well and I don't want to freak her out. I also don't want to be spread into little pieces."

"That puts a damper on things. I can go and virtualise myself and deactivate the tower or I can do a return to the past."

Ulrich thought for a second. "Go to Lyoko. It's better for you to be over there." the lights began to flicker and the wires holding the elevator frayed causing the elevator to drop. Sissi screamed.

"What's happening?"

"The elevator falling down the shaft. Call Jeremy!"

Jeremy

Jeremy and Odd climbed up the stairs. Jeremy paused as he heard a whirring noise but continued as his phone went off.

"Hey Harry. What? Ok. We'll be there soon. No Harry. I don't want to be teleported." They heard a crashing noise.

"What was that?" asked Odd.

"That was probably Sissi, Urich and Yumi in the elevator which fell down the shaft according to Harry." Jeremy said as they ran down the stairs. "Harry's waiting for us in the lab."

"Why couldn't he have taken us?" they stopped as the machines whirred to life.

"It's a trap!" yelled Odd as the machines started to attack.

"Nice going genius. We gotta get out of here!"

"No kidding, genius!"

A pincer tried to pick up Jeremy but Odd hit it with a metal bar.

Lyoko

Aelita looked over the desert sector.

"Xana."

"I could have told you that," said Harry as he set up the scan.

"What's happening on your world?" asked Aelita.

"Xana set a trap. Ulrich and Yumi are in the elevator but it's at the bottom of the shaft. Jeremy and Odd are with the machines which are activated from the looks of things and the camera," said Harry as he looked through the different cameras.

"I think you should come over here."

"I'll wait for Odd and Jeremy. My avatar can't be used for a few more minutes anyway. You head to the tower. I'll keep an eye out for monsters."

Elevator

"Ulrich?" Yumi asked as she woke up. "Ulrich? Are you ok?"

Ulrich hissed as he moved. "I think I've broken my arm. You?"

"I was lucky. But not Sissi. She's out cold. I hope Harry's not going to get annoyed at you."

"I don't think he will. If he does get annoyed, it'll be aimed at Xana not me. Though part of it is my fault. Harry did warn us but we still used the elevator. I hope Sissi doesn't remember this. Call Harry"

"She probably won't," said Yumi as she picked up Ulrich's phone. "We'll do a return to the past, like always."

"What's up Ulrich?" asked Harry.

"It's Yumi. The elevator is at the bottom of the shaft, Ulrich's broken his arm and Sissi is out cold. Can Jeremy and Odd help us?"

"Jeremy and Odd are stuck in the machine room. Xana's taken control of the machines there. I know of the location of the elevator."

"Ok. Thanks." She ended the call. "We're on our own."

"You have to go back up. Go to the lab and help Harry," said Ulrich.

"What about you? I don't want you to be alone."

"I don't think I'll be alone. Just tell Harry to hurry and leave the phone here. I can't get up with one arm anyway."

Yumi climbed up through the hatch and looked up the shaft. "Uhh…"

"What's the matter?" asked Ulrich as he pulled Sissi onto his lap.

"Nothing. Just looking at the climb. Just remembered I have a teeny fear of heights."

"Don't look down. You can do it. I have vertigo so I know of ways to deal with it."

Yumi started to climb up slipped and looked down. She paused for a moment before continuing.

"What happened?" asked Sissi as she woke up.

"The elevator broke down. We're stuck down in the shaft."

"It's cold."

"Don't worry. Help will be here real soon."

Sissi jerked up and noticed Ulrich's expression. "What's the matter Ulrich?"

"My arm's broken."

"Let me look at it."

"Sure. There's nothing better for you to do other than wait around and I guess this keeps you occupied."

Water started to drip through a crack.

Lab

Harry froze as he saw after filling the elevator. He quickly called Ulrich.

"What is it Harry?"

"If we don't hurry, you're going to drown."

"What!"

"There's a crack in the wall and water's dripping through. I guess Xana only just decided to do it as I didn't see it before."

"Ok. Thanks for letting me know. Yumi's on her way." The call ended.

"Two more minutes…"

Machine room

The metal bar got twisted by a machine.

"Come on. Let's go through the boiler room." They ran past the machines dodging them as necessary.

"It's too bad this isn't Lyoko, at least I have superpowers there!" exclaimed Odd.

"It's too bad you're not Harry."

"I'd do anything to be able to do what he does."

Jeremy's phone started to ring again.

"Harry?"

"Yumi's on her way to the lab. What are you doing?"

"We're heading to the lab through the boiler room. Why aren't you on Lyoko?"

"You did say to wait so I added that program I worked on. It's taking a while to connect. And I was expecting you to be here already. You do need to hurry though. If we waste time, Ulrich and Sissi will drown."

Lyoko

Aelita ran across the plateau, following the pulsations.

"Aelita! Krabes! Oh, my avatar's ready to be used. I'm coming over!"

"Wait Harry," said Aelita. "I'm not defenceless, remember."

She looked around. "Are you sure there are Krabes? I don't see any."

"Yep. They're there aright. Behind you!"

Altai threw an energy field and destroyed it.

"Nice going."

"Thank you."

Aelita ran past a field of pillars and destroyed another Krabe by luring it onto them and using creativity to destroy the pillars.

"I'd be a bit more careful with your creativity Aelita. Good going though."

Aelita continued onwards.

Boiler room

"Oh, look at the boiler! Xana's really after us this time…" said Jeremy as the boiler released some steam.

"Ready for a hundred-yard dash?" asked Odd as the steam built up.

"I'm better at math than gym…"

"Math isn't going to help you this time. Though Harry's lessons are helping. My grades are going up Ready? GO!" They started to run and things started to explode. The whole factory shook.

Lab

"Oh, hey Yumi," said Harry as she entered.

"Next time, you're teleporting us out."

"Thanks for letting me know I'm appreciated."

Steam started to build up.

"Where are Odd and Jeremy?"

They heard coughing.

"There they are."

"You're here. I was so scared when you weren't here," Said Yumi as she hugged them

"I knew they'd turn up. They were on their way so I saw no reason to become scared and I believe I told you they were coming," said Harry. "Now Jeremy, I think you need to get us to a certain place and quickly."

"We pushed the boiler too hard. I guess it couldn't take it," said Odd.

Elevator

"What was that?" asked Sissi as a heard a noise.

"Uh, nothing."

"Stay still." Sissi finished with the bandage.

"Thank you. You know, you're a real good nurse!" said Ulrich.

"Ah! I'm not just somebody who sticks to you like glue, huh?" asked Sissi.

"Heh… I guess you do have some useful abilities. You do get on my nerves though. If you want me to like you, back off a bit. What the!"

Water had started to cover the bottom of the elevator.

Ulrich hade a pile of everything they had to stand on and pushed the trap door closed but the water made it hard to keep to there. Water still came through the gaps.

"This is absolutely impossible! What are they doing?"

"And to think I dreamed of being alone with you for such a long time, but this isn't what I had in mind at all!" said Sissi.

"I swear, if we get out of here alive, I'll be nicer to you in the future, Sissi." said Ulrich.

"Really? Jeremy and the others are going to call for help, aren't they? Harry's going to use his superpowers, right?" asked Sissi.

"Yeah, I guess you could call it that. If by help you mean going to a virtual world and getting Harry or a girl called Aelita to a tower so they can stop this attack. Harry can't really show off his powers to other people as it'll cause havoc with his social life. He might even get turned into a guinea pig so don't tell anyone, please."

"They had better hurry up, whatever they're doing! Otherwise we'll drown before you have a chance to be nicer to me! I won't tell anyone about Harry."

Ulrich hugged her.

Lab

"The water's rising," said Harry as he ended the call. "Ulrich can't swim so we need to hurry up."

"Harry, can you go get them?" asked Jeremy. "I know they don't want you to get them out but you have to."

"Yep." He disappeared then reappeared with Ulrich and Sissi. They were slightly damp.

"What just happened?" asked Sissi. "It felt like I was being squeezed through a tube."

"You just got teleported. You're not missing anything are you?" asked Harry.

"I don't think so. Is that what you meant by superpowers Ulrich?" asked Sissi.

"Err, not really. That comes from something different. He has different powers though. Thanks for getting us out of there. I'm sorry for not allowing you to get us out earlier."

"It's fine. You didn't know that Xana would attempt to drown you."

"Do we still have to go to Lyoko?" asked Odd.

"Well, duh. Xana's still attacking."

"Who's Xana?" asked Sissi.

"A computer program," said Harry.

"Harry, Odd, Yumi. You three get to Lyoko. We need to stop this attack. I have the coordinates," said Jeremy. "Ulrich, you can stay here. It's not like you're much use with that arm. Aelita?"

"I'm at the tower but it's surrounded by Krabes. It's like Xana's expecting something… or someone."

"How many Krabes?"

"A hundred, I think."

"Lovely," said Harry. "A ton of Krabes. Just lovely. Looks like I have to go over. Odd and Yumi can't deal with lots of Krabes."

The three climbed down to the scanners.

"Ok. They're ready for transfer. The tower's in the desert. Transfer Harry. Transfer Odd. Transfer Yumi. Scanner Harry. Scanner Odd. Scanner Yumi. Virtualisation."

"I take it they're sorting this out," said Sissi.

"Yes. Don't worry. This will be over soon."

Lyoko

"Where's Aelita?" asked Harry as he dodged a laser.

"She's hiding."

"Looks like a chance to test out my new program." Harry threw a shuriken and when it hit a Krabe, it exploded. Several flaming shurikens came out and hit ten other Krabes but it stopped there.

"Isn't that a bit flashy?" asked Odd.

"It's a variation on my other exploding shurikens," explained Harry. "Instead of just sending out lots of shurikens which increase every time they hit a target, these send out of bunch of shuriken on fire which do more damage but don't go on as long. Takes a while to add though since I had to differentiate the links."

"Less talking, more fighting," said Odd as he took out a Krabe.

Harry took care of twenty more Krabes, Yumi destroyed five, Aelita took out three and Odd took out another seven.

"You could have left some more for me," complained Odd.

"Sorry Odd. You know I'm faster than you. In fact I often don't go at my full speed," said Harry as he took out the last one. "So who's deactivating the tower?"

"I'll do it," said Aelita as she walked over to the tower. "It's not fair on you if you keep doing it."

"Whatever you say."

Aelita walked up to the holographic screen and touched it.

Aelita

Code

Lyoko

Lab

"Well, the tower's deactivated," said Jeremy.

"Now what?" asked Sissi.

"Return to the past now!"

The white light erased the events of the day and Sissi's memory of them.

Earlier

"Ready Aelita?" asked Jeremy.

"What's going on? I don't understand," said Aelita.

Sissi and her goons looked through the door.

"Something from our world," said Odd.

"And something you're going to have to get used to if you're coming to live here," said Harry.

"Happy birthday, Aelita!"

"Oh! …I don't get it…" said Aelita.

"We're celebrating 'cause it's exactly one year ago that we met you!" said Jeremy.

"Oh, I see! And am I supposed to do something?" she asked.

"Yeah, save me a piece of cake!" exclaimed Odd.

"One-track mind."

"Don't listen to that glutton!" said Jeremy. "He always had food on his mind."

"Speak for yourself, four-eyes!" yelled Odd.

"Calm down," said Harry and Yumi at the same time.

"Oh, what a bunch of loonies! They're celebrating their computer's birthday!" mocked Herb.

"Well I think it's a very trendy thing to do! Buy a cake tomorrow, to celebrate the birthday of my make-up kit!" ordered Sissi.

"Odd, you're eating all the cake, stop!" said Yumi.

"I'm hungry!"

"So is everybody else!" exclaimed Yumi.

"Hand it over. And Harry?"

"Yes, oh delightful brother of mine?"

"Don't teleport me again."

"Spoilsport. You'll regret saying that."


	16. Laughing Fit

I don't own Harry Potter or Code Lyoko

Laughing Fit

Ms Hertz was chuckling away and Jeremy was fiddling with his pencil.

"I've never seen her laugh so much," said Jeremy to Odd.

"You're telling me, I've never seen her laugh at all!" exclaimed Odd.

"Laughing gas is supposed to make you relaxed," said Harry.

"The gas I've just inhaled is called Nitrogen Peroxide, N2O, ha ha ha, for those interested in chemistry, ha ha. It's better known as laughing gas. You can see why it's used in hospitals, ha ha ha, to relax patients who are going to be operated on."

"Not a bad idea! Nothing like a laughing attack after an appendix attack!" said Odd.

"I doubt they use it like that Odd," said Harry. "After all, it might rip their stitches out if they laugh too hard."

"Let's try to be serious. In strong doses, the chemical is highly toxic."

"Does anyone sense a potential Xana attack?" asked Harry. "I mean, Xana could try to take control of the gas and make us breathe it in."

"I see what you mean," said Jeremy.

"… And as the saying goes, one can literally die laughing," continued Ms Hertz. "Only one thing can neutralise the gas, water."

She drank some water.

"Enough of that, get out paper for a surprise quiz."

Later

"She's been sulking like that for two days, nothing seems to cheer her up…" said Ulrich as they looked at Yumi who was sitting on a bench.

"I could try some of my jokes on her, which might do the trick!" offered Odd.

"Probably not," said Harry. "No offense Odd but your jokes aren't the best."

"I'm not saying you don't have a good sense of humour, Odd, but I'd rather go and talk to her," said Ulrich as he walked over.

"You think that Ulrich will manage to get her to smile?" asked Jeremy.

"Yeah, sure as Julia Roberts is going to call and invite me to out dinner," said Odd.

"Yeah, I think you're right. She's really down…"

"It's her parents," said Harry. "They've separated for a bit because they were arguing."

"How did you know that?" asked Jeremy.

"Yumi told me," said Harry. "She asked me if I had a way to get her parents back together using my magic because of them arguing all the time and I said I'd have to look around and see if there was a legal way to do it… I have an idea." He walked over.

Ulrich

"Ugh, please, Ulrich…leave me alone, I really don't feel like talking," said Yumi.

"But I feel like talking, and with you!" said Ulrich. "We could go out."

"If you like talking so much, talk to yourself, ok?" said Yumi. "If you want to know what's wrong, ask Harry. He's trying to help."

"If you're talking about help, I have an idea," said Harry. "The school play is coming up."

"So?" asked Yumi.

"Well, we could invite them without the other knowing and audition for a part," explained Harry. "It means we'll have to put up with Sissi but it gets them together and they can't argue in a public place so they might just stop arguing if they can just talk."

"That might work," said Ulrich. "Who's them?"

"I'll think about it," said Yumi as she walked off. "Keep coming up with ideas Harry."

"Don't worry, Ulrich, not all girls are like Yumi!" said Sissi as she walked over.

"Yeah, that's a shame!" Ulrich and Harry started to walk away.

"Are you coming tomorrow, to the rehearsal? Huh?" asked Sissi. "It's thanks to me that Odd's playing the music."

"Yeah, I'll be there. But it's not for you, it's for Odd."

"Do you want any help with lighting?" asked Harry.

"Lighting?" asked Sissi. "No thank you. The role of Romeo is perfect for you Ulrich."

"And I suppose that you, of course, are Juliet?" asked Ulrich.

"Yes, that's perfect casting, don't you think?" asked Sissi

"Well it's a perfect reason for me not to play Romeo." said Ulrich. "Oh, if you want to be friends with me, start with backing off a little."

Science classroom

A socket soaked and smoke came off it. It wandered over to the laughing gas canisters and went inside, releasing the gas.

Yumi's house

Ulrich walked over with a rose and rang the doorbell.

"Oh, it's you darling. I said to myself that we couldn't stay angry at each other…" said Yumi's mum. "Oh, hello."

"Good evening ma'am," said Ulrich. "I was wondering if Yumi was in.

Yumi's room

Ulrich walked up to Yumi and gave her the flower.

"What about your dad?" he asked. "Where is he?"

"Staying with a friend from work," said Yumi as she sniffed the flower.

"What was it your parents were arguing about?"

"I don't know. Mum tried to tell me but I didn't understand and I'm not sure she did either."

"Yeah. Those arguments are the worst."

"I'm glad you came Ulrich. You know how to cheer someone up." Yumi said as she kissed him.

Harry's and Jeremy's dorm

"It's strange that they're mad at each other, Yumi and Ulrich always get along so well!" said Aelita.

"Well, you know, Aelita, very often people who get along well have fights," said Jeremy.

"Really? What about you and I? Why don't we ever fight?" asked Aelita.

"You and I? W-well, I don't know, really…I uh…anyway, I uh…Xana's been quiet lately! Too quiet, don't you think?" asked Jeremy, trying to change the subject.

"It's because you don't have any reason to fight," said Harry as he read one of his magic books. "I'm trying to find a way that will get Yumi's parents back together but most of these are mind control. On the subject of Xana, he's taken control of the laughing gas. I got the memo earlier. I think Xana is always watching me."

"What I worry most is the risks you take," said Aelita. "Xana would love to get rid of you, especially Harry."

"Don't worry! The only one of us who's in any real danger today is Odd, he's rehearsing with Sissi. Now that's what I call a risk!" exclaimed Jeremy.

"We can take care of each other and ourselves," said Harry as he put his book in the bag he spelled to have a bigger interior and put in his wardrobe. "I'm helping out with the lighting but I don't need to be there tonight. Talking about relationships, Aelita, a few months ago, you said that I felt familiar to you."

"I did."

"Have you got anywhere on that?"

"Not yet."

Harry frowned. "When I went to my vault to withdraw some money, I found a diary belonging to my mother. It said that she had a brother called Waldo Schaeffer and that they were separated at birth before finding each other at eighteen. It also said that Waldo had a daughter called Aelita."

"It could be another Aelita," said Jeremy.

"Yeah but Aelita isn't exactly a common name."

"Is there any more?" asked Aelita.

"I haven't read it all as it's in English and my understanding of the language isn't as good as I'd like it to be. I'll tell you when I find out more. Oh, talking of family items."

Harry went to his wardrobe and rummaged around and pulled out a cloak.

"It's a cloak Harry."

"Look at this". He put it on but left his head uncovered. His head was the only thing that they could see.

"Wow!"

"Cool isn't it? It was my birth dads and the bank got it back for me." He took it off and put it away as he rubbed his head. "I have just had a feeling that Xana has become active and it has something to do with laughing gas."

Gym

Odd was playing on the guitar.

"That's awful! It's about as flat as a pancake!" yelled Sissi.

"It's not me, it's the lines," complained Herb. "You can't even say them."

"And Odd, you're playing much too fast!" continued Sissi.

"Sure! If I play a little slower it'll give me more than enough time to take a little nap!"

"Hey, keep all your bad jokes for yourself, huh?!" yelled Sissi. "Let's do this again! And try to concentrate!"

Gas slipped out from behind a curtain and went behind Odd.

"I don't know if she'll appear tonight but I know she loves me! Oh en guarde!"

Odd started to laugh out of the blue. Everyone looked at him.

"What is going on?" asked Sissi. "What is going on Odd? You're not going to want to laugh when I'm through with you!"

She walked down and poured water over him. The gas escaped into the vents.

"Don't bother coming tomorrow! This is a tragedy, not a musical comedy!"

She stormed off.

"Hey, wait!"

Yumi

Yumi rang the doorbell.

"Yumi!"

"Good evening sir. I would like to see my father."

"Just a second. I'll get him. Oh, would you know why your parents aren't talking to each other?"

Yumi shook her head.

"Well, I was afraid of that."

Yumi glanced over to where Ulrich was hiding and he gave her a thumbs up.

"Yumi. How nice to see you," said Mr Ishiyama. "Come in."

"Daddy, I, err, want you to come home," said Yumi.

"Listen Yumi, this is between your mother and me. We've got to work it out together."

"And how is that working? You're not even willing to talk to each other!" said Yumi as she started to get upset.

"I think Harry's idea is the best one," said Ulrich.

"Glad you think so," said Harry's disembodied voice.

"Don't sneak up on me!"

Harry chuckled then disappeared with a small crack.

Harry's and Jeremy's dorm

"It was so weird," said Odd. "I just couldn't stop laughing and I didn't even want to laugh. Once Sissi poured some water on me, I stopped"

"Has Xana possessed laughing gas?" asked Harry.

"Gah! Where did you come from?" asked a startled Odd.

Harry looked at him.

"Oh, you teleported in. Probably invisible too"

"On the subject of the laughing gas, you shouldn't have been laughing that much," said Harry. "It relaxes people. Ms Hertz was chuckling, not full out laughing. I think Xana might have enhanced it somehow. Or given Odd a larger dose. And before you say something Jeremy, I know that's impossible but an electricity controlling computer program is supposed to be impossible too and we know that Xana's one. Aelita, can you keep an eye out on Lyoko?"

"Of course. There hasn't been any pulsations yet though."

Harry paled. "I have just had a rather nasty thought."

"What?" asked Jeremy.

"Remember what Ms Hertz said about the laughing gas being fatal in large doses?"

Jeremy and Odd nodded.

"If Xana has taken control of it, he might try to give use a rather large dose."

"I'm going to check the canisters of gas," said Jeremy.

"I'll work on Odd's new weapon. It's a blast of energy that comes out of his tail."

"Cool!"

"It's going to take some time to control it though. All I need to do is upload it to his avatar and it'll be ready to go."

"You can programs weapons easily."

"Those are easy. The materialisation is hard. Maybe it's got something to do with Aelita having less data than us."

Sissi's dorm

Ulrich knocked on the door.

"If you're coming to apologise Odd, don't bother," said Sissi. "Oh, it's you Ulrich. What are you doing here?"

"I was wondering if there was a small part that Yumi could play."

"And why would I want to give Yumi a part?" asked Sissi.

"Forget that I even asked. Goodbye." He closed the door.

"No. Ulrich, wait." Ulrich opened the door again. "There might be a solution."

Science classroom

"Aelita and me, we never fight. You think that's normal?" asked Jeremy as he picked the lock. "I bet that Harry could get us inside much easier."

"Huh? Yeah, no…how do I know?" asked Odd who wasn't paying attention. "And we can't rely on Harry for everything. He might not be able to help."

"You think we'd fight if she lived here in our world?"

"I think we're going to get caught if you don't hurry up!" exclaimed Odd as Jeremy unlocked the door.

"Bingo!"

They walked up to the canisters.

"Guess we ran out of gas, if you pardon the expression!" exclaimed Jeremy as he examined them. "We'll go to the factory tomorrow morning."

Factory

"Hello Professor Dumbledore. No, I'm not going to Hogwarts," said Harry as the three paused as Dumbledore and two kids appeared.

"You must Harry. Your parents wanted you to go there."

"Well, I don't know what my parents wanted as I never knew them. So go away and take your lackeys with you."

"I have something of your fathers!"

"Are you talking about an invisibility cloak? If so, I've already got it. And don't bother looking for it. It's hidden."

Dumbledore tried a different track.

"These are Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley."

"Nice to meet you. Now I have something fairly important to do. Bye."

The three ran off. The three left behind gaped at the place where they were left behind.

"Go after them," said Dumbledore and the two children followed.

Lab

"It's kinda a good thing that we don't have school today," said Harry as Jeremy connected to Lyoko.

"Aelita? Can you hear me?"

"I'm being chased by Bloks!" yelled Aelita.

"Use your energy field. Or drop down" suggested Harry as Odd went down to the scanners. "Oh, and look. Dumbledore's lackeys followed us."

"What is this place?" asked Hermione.

"It's a data processing plant for a mainframe that supports a virtual world," said Harry as he headed down to the scanners after setting up a protection against the laughing gas that wouldn't affect the computer as well as a ton of water. "Be careful with the water. I don't want the computer to go on the fritz."

Hermione and Ron followed him.

Scanners

"And, there!" exclaimed Harry as he set up a magical protection against laughing gas that wouldn't affect the scanners.

"That's impossible," said Hermione.

"Everyone knows that muggle things don't work around magic," said Ron.

"They solved that problem years ago," informed Harry. "But I guess the reason you don't know is that you're from backwards England. And please don't use the word muggle around me. I prefer the word mundane or normal."

"Are you two ready yet?" asked Jeremy impatiently.

Odd and Harry stepped into a scanner. "Now we are."

"Alright. You're going to the mountains where Aelita is. Transfer Harry. Transfer Odd. Scanner Harry. Scanner Odd. Virtualisation!"

"Where did they go?"

Lab

Gas slipped in through the vents

Lyoko

"Mountains. Well, at least it's better than the ice sector. Jeremy, where's Aelita?"

"She's in a tower."

"That's very helpful."

"Harry, you are to come back to earth immediately!" ordered Hermione as the two walked up to the computer and into the protection.

"Err, no thanks. I'm of more use here."

"Harry, you can sense the position of Aelita, can't you?" asked Jeremy.

"Yep. I'll just use that then. Follow me Odd!" They started to run.

Kadic

"Well, there we are," said Sissi. "I've put your lines up everywhere. You'll see, you'll make a perfect Romeo!"

"Hey, I'm doing it for you!" Ulrich said to Yumi.

"She's right, you know. You do make a perfect Romeo," said Yumi, remembering the flower.

"Ok Yumi, come with me so I can show you your costume," said Sissi. The two walked off.

"I can't believe you stole my part," said Herb jealously.

"It isn't my fault. I'm only trying to help Yumi out."

"I wonder why I don't just slug you!"

"Fear maybe?" asked Ulrich.

"Please don't tell me I look too dumb," said Yumi in her costume.

"You look stunning," said Sissi.

"I hope we're not doing this for nothing," said Ulrich. "Did you talk to your folks?"

"Yeah, they're both going to come."

"Both of them? How did you do it?"

"I lied. I told them that the other one wouldn't come."

"Ha, adults can be such children sometimes, huh?"

Lyoko

"Can you two hurry up?" asked Jeremy as the gas drifted closer. "The gas is trying to get to us! your barriers are weakening!"

"Well, duh Jeremy," said Harry. "It's trying to kill you and the other two are in the wrong place at the wrong time. I have an idea! Split up. Odd goes to Aelita, I go to the tower! Where is the activated tower?"

"I'll run the scan."

Gym

Delmas said 'Good evening' to every one of the visiting parents.

"Good evening. I suppose your husband is meeting you here tonight?" asked Delmas to Yumi's mum.

"Uh…no, my husband isn't able to come. He's uh…not feeling well!" Yumi's mum said as an excuse. She walked in

"Oh, Mr Ishiyama! I'm delighted to see that you're feeling better already!"

"Feeling better?"

"Your wife has just arrived."

"My wife is here?"

He spotted her and sat sown next to her. They ignored each other.

"You're not out of the woods yet," said Ulrich.

Lyoko

Odd destroyed the Bloks in front of the tower Aelita was residing in before running in.

"Aelita? Are you there?" he called.

She walked out just as Odd destroyed another Blok.

"We'd netter not stay here. Xana will send more monsters."

"He's more likely to be focusing on Harry than us."

"Well, Jeremy, how do you want to die? Freezing or laughing?" Jeremy asked himself as he threw water at the gas. "I swear it's getting colder in here."

"Just do something!" demanded Hermione. "And give us Harry."

"First of all, we are doing something. It's just taking a while. Secondly, I won't give you Harry. He's my best friend and he's not an item to be given away."

Gym

"I'm not sure that she'll… appear at this balcony tonight.., what does it say? Oh right. Does she love me the way I think she does?! Enter Guard?"

People started to laugh.

"Guard? Guard?"

Yumi entered, paused and exited.

"Look. It's Yumi." Yumi's parents stopped laughing.

"Boy, they're tough. Oh no. what are my next lines? We didn't have enough time to rehearse."

Sissi walked onto the balcony and looked down.

"I see them."

N20 started to surround the building and slipped in through the gaps. It went into the gym and people started to inhale it.

Lyoko

"Where's that tower?" muttered Harry. "I've checked most of the sector by now. Jeremy, are you sure the towers in this sector?"

He glanced down and saw pulsations. "Ok. Now I just follow them."

He ran off into a labyrinth. "This is all I need. I'll go the easy way."

He jogged back a few paces and ran forward at top speed jumping at the right moment. He jumped over the wall and did the same thing again for the next one.

"Look, its Harry," said Odd as they saw him jumping. "I guess he's going the more direct route. We don't need to worry."

Gym

"You who lights up my day, you who is my sunshine and my nights…"

"This is awful! He's massacring my text, huh! Even you were better!" said Nicholas as the gas crept to the front.

"Oh my Romeo. You are my bow. Oh Romeo."

The gases got to Ulrich who started laughing. So did everyone else except Sissi.

"Huh? What did I say? What's so funny? Everyone's laughing at me now."

"This is so abnormal. They're going to choke."

"We need to find a way to help."

Sissi poured some water on Ulrich who stopped laughing.

"What happened? It was like I was being controlled."

"What?"

"This thing is afraid of water. Give me that." He took the water from out of Sissi's hands and poured it on Yumi.

"Yumi? You ok?"

Her parents walked up and hugged her.

"Oh darling. We were so frightened."

The gases got to Ulrich again and he started to laugh.

"Ulrich!" Yumi started to laugh as well.

"What's going on?" asked Delmas.

Lyoko

"Harry, I don't mean to rush you but you need to hurry! The gases are getting through!"

"Jeez, Xana is persistent," said Harry as he approached the tower. "I'm nearly there anyway. Hey Odd and Aelita!"

"We saw you jumping," said Odd. "That's a way to get around this place."

"And the scan has just finished. How did you find it?" asked Jeremy.

"Well, it's hard to ignore a rather large cylinder that glows red. I'd better go deactivate it."

Harry walked up to the screen and pressed a palm to it.

Harry

Code

Lyoko

Lab

The gases dissipated.

"Well, that's a relief," said Jeremy. "Now what to do with these two. They've seen too much."

"You know the drill."

"What drill?" asked Ron. "Harry, mate, will you tell us?"

"I'm not your mate. We only met today."

"Return to the past now!"

Earlier

"You've got to be kidding. I won't ever do that again."

"I can relate," said Harry. "I wouldn't want to relive a traumatic event over again. Like my parents death."

"At least we know how to get your folks back together," said Odd.

"I'm not going to wear that stupid costume!"

"I have an idea! Sorry Ulrich but you're going to sacrifice yourself again," said Harry.

"Hey, I can finally see you as Romeo!" said Odd.

"A laughing fit is good for you from time to time. What's wrong Harry?"

"It's nothing. It just feels like I'm meant to help Aelita."

"Sure you are," said Ulrich. "Just like we all are."

Gym

"I don't know if she'll appear tonight on her balcony but I'm certain she loves me."

"And I know I love her very much," said Yumi.

"And I know I love her very much," repeated Ulrich. "Ah no! A guard!"

He ran behind the bush as Herb walked on. People started to laugh.

"Where's Yumi? Wasn't she supposed to be in the play?"

Jeremy pulled on the rope and the fake bush lifted, revealing Ulrich and Yumi. The audience laughed.

"It worked. Harry's ideas are the best."

"What's the matter now? What happened?" asked Sissi. "Why are you all laughing?! You don't understand drama! This is not a comedy, it's a great tragedy!"

The audience continued to laugh and clap.


	17. Claustrophobia

I don't own Harry Potter or Code Lyoko

Claustrophobia

"Aelita? Are you there?" asked Jeremy.

"Of course she's there," said Harry. "Where else would she be? Earth?"

"Hi. You two are alone? Where are the others?" asked Aelita.

"They're outside, playing football. I was feeling tired."

"And there's no point me playing," said Harry. "I could accidently move too fast and any team with me on would have an unfair advantage. It's hard enough hiding my abilities during gym so I try to avoid any physical activity."

"Tired? Jeremy, how do people know when they feel tired?"

"Well, it feels like you don't have any energy left like weak batteries. So we rest," explained Jeremy.

"And…is resting something you like doing?"

"I used to find it really boring, but ever since I met you Aelita, it's such a pleasure hanging out together!"

"Only because you love her," called Harry.

"HARRY!"

Harry ran out of the room.

Outside

Odd kicked the ball to Ulrich and ran forward.

"Ulrich! Pass!" he called.

"You won't get by," declared Herb. Ulrich kicked the ball over their heads, Odd head butted it and it went into the goal.

"Another goal!" cried Odd. "Seven to one! This is turning into a rout. It would be even better if we could get your brother to play."

"It sure is," said Ulrich as Odd helped him up. "And you know why Harry won't play."

"Ok guys. It's getting late so I'm going to head home."

"See you tomorrow Yumi. Or the next you know what attack. Whichever comes first."

"You guys are so bad!" complained Sissi as he threw the ball. "What a bunch of losers."

The ball got stopped by a newcomer.

"Do you guys need a little help?" he asked.

"Who are you?" asked Nicholas.

"Theo. I'm new around here since I just moved into town." He saw Sissi. "Wow. I like this school already."

"Hi, my name is Sissi! And these two friends of mine are Herb and Nicolas, the worst football players you ever saw!" said Sissi, blushing.

"Nice to meet you."

"I'm Odd and that's Ulrich."

"Hi Theo. Welcome."

"Do you play?" asked Odd.

"Yep. Which team should I play with?"

"We don't need you," said Nicholas.

"I thought you were down seven to one? What do you think Sissi?"

"Sure. We can't get any worse."

"We can go get Ulrich's brother. He might be able to play."

"What's this about me playing football?" asked Harry as he walked over.

"Will you please play?" Odd gave him the puppy eyes. Harry groaned.

"Only if it gets you off my back. I'm avoiding Jeremy anyway as I may have mentioned his feelings towards Aelita."

Theo started by kicking the ball.

Lyoko

Aelita entered a tower in the desert and walked to the edge of the platform. She jumped off and arrived in a tower in the forest sector.

"I'm here."

"Ok. We're looking for the tower where part of the scanner programs are stored. It's at 30 degrees north."

"I'm on my way."

"Once you're there, I'll download some of the data you find. It should help me and Harry understand materialisation better."

Outside

"Come on guys. It's time for dinner," said Ulrich.

"Twenty nine to one?" asked Sissi in disbelief. "Harry is that good?"

"Yeah, that's why I didn't want to play," said Harry. "It would give the team I play on an unfair advantage but I got pestered into doing it."

"Harry, can you tell me things about your brother?" asked Sissi. "I'll make it worth your while."

"I've already told you Sissi. I'm not telling you anything about my brother!"

"Who cares about football?" asked Herb, glaring at Theo. "It's a dumb game."

"It looks like Herb has it in for Theo," said Ulrich.

Tea

"Great. Peas and carrots," complained Odd.

"Man it up Odd," said Harry. "You have to eat them."

"Sissi, I…" Sissi and Herb were about to kiss in Herb's daydream when Theo interrupted it as he walked over to the table Sissi was sitting at.

"Can I sit here?" he asked.

"Hey, why don't you eat with us?" asked Odd.

"Thanks but I'd rather not abandon my team," Theo said.

"Hey, stop trying to worm your way in! You're not in our group, so go take a hike!" said Herb, annoyed.

"Oh, yeah, I know, Herb, but I'd love to join your group! Or should I say, Sissi's group? Is that it? Well what do I have to do?" asked Theo.

"Well you've gotta pass our initiation tests and they're really dangerous and hard! Much too hard for you!"

"Tell me about them," requested Theo.

"Test number one! Clean all the toilets in the school with a toothbrush without being spotted!"

"Sounds like a dumb test to me," said Theo. "It's like the kind they give to children on summer camp so I'll pass."

"Since you refuse to pass our tests, bye!"

"Hey! Since when do you decide on the tests?" asked Sissi. "I'll tell you what to do. Mummify the skeleton in the science room."

"Now that's a test!"

Herb glared at Theo.

Harry's and Jeremy's Dorm

"Did you get all the information?" asked Aelita.

"Yes but it's useless unless I can pirate the access codes for the scanner program…"

"That's almost impossible."

"I know but it can be done." A program installed itself on Jeremy's computer. "What the… oh, thanks Harry. I would appreciate you not hacking into my computer though."

"Improve your firewall," said Harry. "If I can do it, I'm pretty sure Xana could do it."

"We know that out of the two of us, you're the better programmer."

"What did Harry send you?" asked Aelita.

"A program for finding out access codes and it's better than the one I made."

Jeremy typed away at the computer.

"How did you complete that program so fast?" asked Odd. Harry grinned at him.

"Super speed."

"I see you've gotten over your reluctance to use your abilities on earth."

"No, I haven't. I just use them when necessary."

Ulrich looked out the door and watched Nicholas and Herb with some toilet rolls.

"Ok, they've left their rooms."

"We'll tell you about Operation Theo later."

Harry shrugged. He pulled out a French to English dictionary and his mum's diary.

"Found anything interesting?" asked Jeremy.

"Not yet."

Outside

Theo ran past Jim when he wasn't looking. Herb and Nicholas hid behind a building until Jim moved on before following him. Odd and Ulrich followed them.

Science classroom

Herb and Nicholas were watching Theo starting to mummify the skeleton.

"Still a long way to go," Theo said to himself. Herb pulled out his phone.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to call Jim. They'll kick Theo out of the school."

They heard a howl and Herb dropped his phone, breaking it. They heard it again and started to shake.

Kiwi under a white sheet ran into the corridor. The two screamed and ran, thinking that he was a ghost. Odd and Ulrich started to laugh.

"Nice going, little ghost."

"What are you doing here?" asked Theo.

"It's ok. We were going to tell you… eventually."

Lyoko

Xana activated a tower in the forest sector. The lunch room started to gain power as sparks started to come off it.

Lunch room, the next day

A socket sparked as Harry grabbed his head.

"A certain you know who playing up?" asked Odd.

"Yes. We need to get out of here."

"What's the attack?"

"He's going to electrify the building."

"Things look serious between Theo and Sissi," said Yumi.

"Were you listening to me?"

Jeremy stood up.

"You finished lunch already?" asked Ulrich.

"No but I want to see Aelita."

"AKA, his girlfriend," said Harry as he stood up as well. "I'll come too. I want to ask her something."

"I wouldn't mind either," said Yumi. "I'll come too."

"Leave your trays, it's a shame to let good desserts go to waste!" said Odd.

"Odd, don't you ever stop eating? Huh?" asked Jeremy.

"No, he doesn't. He's like a black hole for food," said Harry.

The sockets all over the building started to fizzle and spark as they left.

"Odd, you're going to explode if you keep this up!" warned Ulrich.

The sockets exploded.

"What was that?" asked Ulrich.

"I think it was Xana starting to electrify the building," said Odd. They walked over and looked at the sockets. "We should have gone with Harry! He tried to warn us but as usual, we didn't listen!"

"I'll call Jeremy," said Ulrich as he pulled out his phone.

Harry's and Jeremy's Dorm

"Where are you know?" asked Yumi.

"I'm in the forest but I thought I felt some pulsations," said Aelita.

"You did," said Harry as he rubbed his head. "Xana's definitely attacking. I'll come over and give you a hand."

"Harry…" Jeremy's phone rang.

"Jeremy, weird things are happening in the lunch room," said Ulrich. "We think it is Xana's doing."

"It IS Xana," said Harry.

"What kind of weird things?" asked Jeremy.

"Exploding sockets?" asked Harry.

"How did you know that?" asked Ulrich.

"I did say Xana was trying to electrify the building," said Harry. "The damaged sockets would be from the overload of electricity."

"Aelita, can you check Lyoko?" asked Jeremy. "Where did Harry go?"

"The factory, I guess," said Yumi. "With any luck, he'll get there soon. That's assuming he doesn't get delayed by Xana or that Dumbledore fellow."

"I'll keep an eye out," said Aelita. "But, as Harry said, Xana is already active."

"I'll launch the scan."

Lunch room

"We've got to get out of here," said Odd as he ran to the door but got electrocuted.

"AHHHH!"

"Odd!"

Ulrich knocked him off the door and Theo came over to help.

"Odd."

"Harry would be useful here," muttered Ulrich. "He'd be able to short circuit the building."

Harry's and Jeremy's Dorm

"Tower localised."

"Jeremy, there are strong pulsations in the forest."

"Yeah, the scans picked up the tower. Odd and Ulrich are stuck in the cafeteria. I'll go to the factory. Yumi, warn the principal and meet me over there. Harry should be there by now."

Principal's office

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

"Can I see you for a minute sir?" asked Yumi. "It's important."

Harry

Harry groaned. "Back AGAIN?!" he asked.

"What do you mean, again?" asked Dumbledore. "This is the first time I've met you. You obviously know who I am. These are Ronald B… "

"… Weasley and Hermione Granger," finished Harry. "I know. We've met before though you don't remember it. I also know that you're from backwards England where they don't have spells that allow machines to function around magic and they allow the pure blood racists to rule. What does the B stand for anyway? Brain-dead? Nice translation charm by the way."

"Why you!" Ron made to lunge at him but Dumbledore stopped him.

"I'd love to chat but I have to go. People to save and all that." Harry turned and continued on. "And keep your dogs on a shorter leash."

"Harry, I must demand you come with me. You are obviously out of control and I will talk to your guardians. Where are the Dursleys?"

"Never heard of them," Harry called before entering the factory.

Lab

"Hey Aelita," said Harry as he walked in.

"Hey Harry," said Jeremy. "I'd thought you'd already be on Lyoko."

"Sorry, got delayed by an old man."

"Can you go get Odd and Ulrich?"

"Sorry but it would raise awkward questions and everyone would want to get out," said Harry as he shook his head.

Lunch Room

Jim, Ms Hertz and Delmas ran to the Lunch Room. Jim attempted to grab the door bur was electrocuted.

"Did you see that?" asked Ulrich.

"Jim? Are you ok?" asked Ms Hertz. "Say something!"

"We have to cut the current," said Mr Delmas. "Now!"

"Hello daddy. I don't know what happened," said Sissi on the phone as Ulrich threw a chair at a window. "There's electricity everywhere. We're going to try to break a window to get out."

The chair bounced off.

"I've gotta get out!" cried Milly as Jim cut the wires.

"What is this?" he asked when the power kept flowing. "I cut the wires."

"It had no effect."

"The firemen are on their way," said Delmas."

Theo tried to comfort Herb.

"Don't worry. We'll get out of this."

"Go away."

"Don't worry Milly," said Tamiya.

"Help is on the way," said Sissi.

"There, you see."

"We could try the roof," suggested Odd.

"It's probably the same," said Theo.

"WWHD," muttered Odd.

"What?"

"WWHD. What would Harry do? Support the roof!"

"What now?"

"Harry once said that if the building gets destabilised enough, it could collapse," explained Odd. "I figure with all the power coursing through it, the roof will be getting weaker and weaker. Or the walls will be which could cause the roof to collapse onto us. Either way, we need to support the roof"

Lab

Jeremy called Ulrich. "What's going on?" he asked.

"We're prisoners."

"I'll send Harry and Yumi over to Lyoko."

"Tell my brother and me girlfriend to be careful. We'll do our best over here. I guess Harry's not coming to help."

"Nope." Jeremy called Yumi. "Harry up Yumi."

"I told the principal. I'm in the park."

"Jeremy, get off the phone and virtualise me," said Harry urgently.

"I have no idea what Xana's trying to do," said Jeremy.

"Have any of the buildings in town been hit?" asked Aelita.

"No, that's why I'm worried."

"It's pretty obvious to me," said Harry.

"Care to explain?"

"Well. It was lunch," said Harry as if it explained everything.

"So?"

"So Xana was expecting us to be in the lunch room so he surrounded it with electricity. He didn't expect us to leave early so that's why he didn't put it up straight away," said Harry as he headed for the scanners."

"The pulsations are getting stronger. The tower can't be too far."

"Stay where you are. Harry and Yumi are on their way. Transfer Harry. Transfer Yumi. Scanner Harry. Scanner Yumi. Virtualisation!"

Lyoko

"Now I'm missing the ice sector," said Harry.

"The pulsations go in two directions," said Aelita.

"Split up," said Harry and the other two looked at each other. "What? It's not like I can't defend myself."

"Jeremy?"

"I'm getting contradictory signals. I can't tell which the right one is. Do what Harry suggested."

They separated.

"Ok, where are the Krabes?" asked Harry as he defeated two Megatanks as soon as they appeared. "Those give me a hard time at least."

"Harry, none of the monsters give you a hard time," said Jeremy.

"Relatively speaking. Compared to the others it's easy as I move to fast for them to hit me. How are things going with the others?"

"They haven't had any monsters. It's too easy for them."

"I know. I haven't had any large monster swarms yet."

Harry slid down a tunnel and re-joined Yumi and Aelita.

"Hey guys. You miss me?" asked Harry.

"Nope."

Lunch Room

Things started to explode. Some of the shrapnel headed towards Sissi and Theo pushed her out of the way.

"Sissi! What's going on?!" asked Delmas over Sissi's phone. "Answer me!"

"I GOTTA GET OUT! I GOTTA GET OUT!" yelled Herb as he ran to the door.

"Don't it's live remember," said Theo.

"Leave me alone!"

"Take it easy Herb. Calm down," said Sissi as she grabbed his hand. "You understand?"

Herb calmed down as a fireman cut the wires.

"I've cut the power chief," he reported.

"I doubt that. Nothing's changed," said the chief. "I haven't seen anything like it."

"Have the firemen really tried everything?" asked Sissi.

"They're going to keep trying," said Delmas.

"We'll be ok. You'll see," said Theo as he tried to reassure Sissi.

"Jeremy, how are things going on Lyoko?" asked Ulrich into his phone.

"We're trying Ulrich."

Odd crouched down next to him.

"Sissi, you mustn't give up hope. The firemen are going to try to cut open the roof," said Delmas. The roof started to creak and the students hid under the tables supporting the roof.

"It's all over now," said Odd.

"Thanks for what you did before…I was pretty awful to you," Herb said to Theo.

"Come on Jeremy. This is urgent! The roof's going to collapse any minute," said Ulrich desperately.

"They're nearly there!"

Lyoko

"Harry, remember what you were saying about large monster swarms?" asked Jeremy.

"Yep."

"One's coming."

"Oh yeah!" Harry instantly went to top speed and destroyed them then did a victory dance.

"That's what I call "getting carried away!"" exclaimed Yumi. Aelita chuckled.

"Come on. Let's move," said Harry as he started in the wrong direction.

"That's the wrong way Harry."

"There's a Krabe behind you!" cried Jeremy.

Harry dealt with it.

"There go the really bright lights."

"Harry, do you think you could leave some of the monsters for us?" asked Yumi as they walked up to the tower.

"Sure. If that's what you want," said Harry as Aelita entered the tower.

Aelita pressed her palm to the screen.

Aelita

Code

Lyoko

Lab

"What is this place?" asked Hermione as the three entered.

"Good job Aelita," said Jeremy, ignoring her.

"Is that who I think it is?" asked Harry. "Can you bring me back? I want to talk with them."

"Uh, sure."

"What is this place?" asked Hermione again.

"Where is Harry?" asked Dumbledore.

"I'm here," said Harry as he entered the room.

"You are to come with us," said Dumbledore arrogantly. "Your adoption wasn't legal so you are to be returned…"

"To some family I've never met and who probably dumped me in the alleyway I was found in? No way. I doubt we're even related. Anyway, I made my adoption legal in the magical world so you can't pull that line on me. Jeremy, are we going to go back in time yet?" asked Harry.

Jeremy started up the program.

"What do you mean, go back in time?" asked Ron. "That's impossible for a muggle as far as I know."

"And it won't affect us," said Dumbledore.

Harry smirked. "That's what you know brain-dead. And it does affect you. It's been done before."

"Return to the past now!"

The white light repaired everything done to the building as well as whipping everyone's memories of the events.

Earlier

"Hey Ulrich! Pass it over here," called Odd.

"You won't get by me," exclaimed Herb. Ulrich kicked the ball over their heads and Odd head butted it into the goal.

"Oh no!" cried Sissi. "Unbelievable!" She kicked the ball and Yumi stopped it.

"Alright. I'm going home now," she said.

"I'll walk you home if you want?" offered Ulrich.

"No, I'll go," interrupted Theo. "So long odd and thanks." The two walked off.

"Are you happy with that?" asked Odd.

"I'm fine," said Ulrich. "Theo will find out soon enough."

"It's better than staying up to annoy Herb."


	18. Amnesia

I don't own Harry Potter or Code Lyoko

Amnesia

A tower in the ice sector turned from white to red.

Science Classroom

The computer sparked and smoke went into the machine on the desk. It filled with gel and Xana took control of the nanobots inside.

Harry's and Jeremy's Dorm

Harry clutched his head.

"Xana attacking?" asked Jeremy.

"Yep. I need to do something." Harry concentrated and glowed slightly.

"What are you doing?"

"Protecting us against nanotechnology. Xana's possessed nanobots so he can wipe our memories."

"Really?" asked Jeremy sceptically. "Why would he do that?"

"When have I been wrong Jeremy? We are doing nanotechnology in science remember? I wouldn't put it past Xana to do something like that. I'll do it to the others when I have chance."

Later

"Here we have a nanosphere that the nanotech services company was king enough to lend us. Who can tell us what nanotechnology is?" asked Ms Hertz.

Herb raised his hand quickly and Jeremy calmly raised one finger.

"Jeremy, go on."

"It's microscopic-sized technology. There are nano-motors, nano-circuitboards and nano-gears," explained Jeremy.

"Exactly."

"Hmph!"

"In the medical field, scientists are developing nano-doctors," continued Ms Hertz. "Tiny machines that will be carried around the bloodstream to treat disease. It still has a long way to go though."

Can they cause amnesia?" asked Harry.

"If they were designed to do that then yes," said Ms Hertz. "But I don't see why doctors would want to do that."

"Maybe to get rid of a traumatic event?"

"Are these robots capable of fighting pimples, cellulite and things like that?" asked Sissi.

"Haha, yes they can, but the priority is for more serious illnesses!" said Ms Hertz.

"The whole class laughed so no one noticed Harry glowing slightly.

"And nanotechnology can't do a thing about stupidity! Poor Sissi, what a shame!" joked Odd.

"Alright now. Quieten down. So this nanosphere is used to make nano-devices. Huh, looks like it hasn't been cleaned properly. There's gelatine inside!"

"Looks like the greasy stuff Odd puts on his hair every day!" said Ulrich.

"If you think you're so clever Ulrich then why don't you take a sample of it to put under a microscope."

Ulrich put a slide in the dish and picked up some of the gelatine.

"The gelatine is used as a culture here the nanodevices can develop," said Ms Hertz.

"It looks an awful lot like jam!" exclaimed Ulrich.

Odd pushed Ulrich's head into the gelatine.

"Odd!"

"Sorry, but I just couldn't resist!" said Odd as the class laughed.

"Dah, I'll get you for that, Odd!" yelled Ulrich.

"This is a science class, children, not a comedy club!" Ms Hertz said as she replaced the sphere.

Outside

"Wow, nanotechnology is incredible," said Jeremy. "There's a field I'd like to work on in the future."

"Typical Jeremy," said Harry.

"I have enough trouble with normal-sized technology, much less microscopic…" said Yumi.

"Hey, that looks good! Can I have some?" asked Odd as he saw Ulrich's chocolate bar.

"Here!" said Ulrich as he squished the chocolate bar onto Odd's forehead. "I warned you!"

"Yeah, but taking advantage of my sweet tooth wasn't fair! What's up Harry?" asked Odd as he noticed Harry's expression.

"Odd has a strange mind. Anyway Xana's taken control of the nanobots," said Harry. "I sensed him in them."

"Seriously Harry?" asked Ulrich.

"I'm serious. That's why I took the precaution of protecting us."

"What protection?" asked Yumi.

"I put up a ward against the nanobots so they can't get through or they'll get fried."

Sissi clutched her head and passed out. Herb and Nicholas crowed around her and Jim ran over.

"What's up with Sissi?" asked Harry. "She was fine this morning… before the science lesson."

"I think you're getting paranoid," said Jeremy as Jim took Sissi to the infirmary. "Always seeing a Xana attack when there isn't one. We can still keep an eye out though."

Infirmary

Yolanda took Sissi's pulse. "Alright. Get some rest now Ulrich."

She opened the door and saw Harry. "What are you doing here Harry?"

"I came to see how Sissi is."

"She's better. Just sleeping."

"Can I see her?"

"I don't know…"

"I just want to make sure she's alright. I know we're not on the best of terms but…"

"Alright. But not for too long."

Harry walked in and looked at her. "I hope you recover soon Sissi."

She woke up.

"What happened? Where am I? Who am I? And who are you?" asked Sissi.

"You're in the infirmary Sissi because you fainted. I'm Harry."

"What infirmary?"

Harry frowned. "What do you remember?"

"Nothing before waking up. What infirmary?"

"The infirmary at Kadic Academy where we both go. Nothing? Nothing at all?"

"Is that strange?"

"Just unusual."

"How well do I get on with you?"

Harry sighed. "To tell the truth we don't spend much time around each other. When we do, you ask me for information about my brother who you like."

Sissi paused, remembering when she asked him for information about Ulrich and the feelings she had at that moment then pecked him on his check causing Harry to blush.

"I like you really!"

"Well, it looks like our patient is awake it seems," said Yolanda as she walked in. "How are you Sissi?"

"She doesn't remember anything," said Harry. "I'll take care of her."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep."

The two walked out of the room.

Outside

"What is this? An epidemic?" asked Jim as he walked past with another unconscious student so he could put them in the infirmary.

"That's the same thing that happened to you Sissi," said Harry. "But amnesia and fainting aren't contagious… maybe it's something else that's contagious and the amnesia and fainting are symptoms…"

Outside

"Hey Harry," said Jeremy as the two walked by. "What are you doing with Sissi?"

"Who are you?"

"This is Jeremy," said Harry. "Jeremy, Sissi doesn't remember anything."

"Really?"

"I remember a few things," said Sissi as she hugged Harry. "Like the fact I like Harry."

Ulrich and Yumi walked up.

"What's Sissi doing here?" asked Ulrich.

"She's lost her memory," said Harry. "So I'm trying to help her. She apparently likes me. Sissi do you remember Ulrich?"

Sissi frowned. "I was trying to gain his attention so I could gain your attention."

Everyone looked at her.

"Wow. You were right when you said Sissi liked you," said Jeremy. "I wonder how long this has been going on for…"

"A while," said Yumi. "I saw some pages with Harry's picture on and his name in Sissi's diary."

"Harry, can I talk to you for a moment?" asked Ulrich.

"Sure." They walked a few steps away.

"Why are you helping Sissi?" asked Ulrich.

"Because I feel sorry for her. No one should have to lose their entire memory. She doesn't know who anyone is. She didn't even know her own name," said Harry.

Ulrich thought for a moment. "Just be careful with her. She might be pulling a trick."

"I don't think she is. There's none of the body language that corresponds with lying," said Harry as they walked back.

"What are you doing with those guys Sissi?" asked Herb as he and Nickolas walked other. Sissi looked at Harry, confused.

"These are Nicholas and Herb. They are your friends. Remember?"

Sissi shook her head.

"She lost her memory after she fainted," Harry explained to Nicholas and Herb. "I'm trying to help her. Yumi, did you mention a diary?"

"Uh, yes."

"Thanks. Sissi, let's go." He led her to the dormitory.

"Wow. Sissi has had a total one eighty in personality," said Jeremy.

"Why is she hanging around that freaky Harry?" asked Herb jealously.

"My brother isn't freaky," said Ulrich.

"Sissi definitely has amnesia," said Jeremy.

Sissi's dorm

"Ah, here we are," said Harry as he picked up Sissi's diary and handed it to her. "This might help. If you want me, I'll be in my dorm on the next floor down."

Harry walked out and Sissi started to read.

Infirmary

"Do you want some help?" asked Ulrich as he entered the infirmary. "I know you have a lot of cases so…"

"The best way to help is to stay out of my way. I need as few distractions as possible due to the endemic," said Yolanda as she tended to a student and Jim.

"It's too bad the nano-doctors don't exist yet," said Odd.

"I'm going to check the nanosphere then talk to Harry. I have a felling he was on the right track when he asked about amnesia earlier and nanobots," said Jeremy. "He did also say that Xana was attacking earlier."

"And you didn't think that was important?" asked Yumi.

"There wasn't any proof at the time," said Jeremy. "And I know that Harry's never been wrong but well…"

"You want actual proof that Xana's active and Harry's not hallucinating," said Ulrich.

"Yes, that's right."

"You know, you'll have to trust him eventually."

Harry's and Jeremy's dorm

"Hey Aelita," said Harry as he sat down.

"Hello Harry. What's the matter? You look worried."

"People are fainting and losing their memory," explained Harry. "It looks like it's infectious. Xana's active. I'm sure of it."

"I haven't felt any pulsations."

"That doesn't mean that he isn't active," said Harry.

Someone knocked on the door. Harry opened it. "Hey Sissi. What's the matter? Finished your diary?"

Sissi nodded. "I'm sorry about the way I treat your group. It's obvious that Ulrich likes Yumi and I just keep getting in the way."

"Who's that?" asked Aelita.

"It's Sissi. Sissi, this is Aelita."

"Nice to meet you."

"Do you remember anything else?" asked Harry as his phone rang.

Science Classroom

"Ms Hertz?" Jeremy called as he, Yumi, Odd and Ulrich ran into the classroom. She was lying on the desk. "Oh no. Not another case!"

Jeremy put the slide on the microscope as Ms Hertz woke up. "Where am I?"

"Look at this," said Jeremy as he zoomed in on the nanobots. The robots had the eye of Xana on them.

"Looks like Harry was right," said Ulrich. "Xana is the cause of this. But amnesia? And why do we still remember?"

"That's Harry's doing," explained Jeremy. "He used his magic to protect us since he wanted to make sure we weren't affected is Xana attacked but I'm not sure how long this will last. The rest of the school is infected."

"So it is contagious," said Yumi.

"A world without memory," said Odd. "And Xana controlling it. That's scary."

Jeremy called Harry. "Harry, you were right. Go to the factory. Ok. I guess you can bring her with you. I don't think she'll remember the events of this anyway."

He closed his phone.

"What's wrong with Harry?" asked Ulrich.

"He's fine but Sissi is with him," said Jeremy. "He's taking her to the lab so he can keep an eye on her. Since we'll be going back in time, it's not really a problem."

"What if she remembers?" asked Yumi.

"We keep an eye on her, of course."

Harry's and Jeremy's Dorm

"I'll keep a look out," said Aelita.

"I'll launch the scan and make sure the results appear in the lab," said Harry. "Get to a way tower."

"What lab?" asked Sissi.

"Come with me," said Harry. "I'll show you."

He pulled her out of the room.

Outside

"Wow, people are dropping like flies," said Harry as he saw students lying all over the place.

Lab

"Wow," said Sissi as she looked at the computer.

"Sissi, I need you to keep this a secret," said Harry as he walked over to the computer.

Sissi nodded. "Of course. Anything for you." She froze as she remembered when she followed Odd to the factory. "I've been here before, haven't I?"

"What?" asked Harry, not paying attention.

"I was following Odd then he disappeared then you and Ulrich disappeared in these tube things. There was this girl called Maya… I ratted you out to my dad. But you're still doing it."

"How do you remember that?" asked Harry. "The events that led up to that have been erased… I beat it's the nanobots bringing back the forgotten memories."

Sissi looked at the ID cards. "That's you," she said as she pointed at the ninja.

"Yep." The scan results appeared. "Ok. Ice sector. Aelita, where are you?"

"I'm in the desert."

"Ok. Move to the ice sector. That's where the tower is. Hey Jeremy."

"Hey, Harry, Sissi. Harry can you transfer over Odd, Ulrich and Yumi? They're already in the scanners."

"Yep. Are you guys ready?"

"Jest get on with it," said Ulrich.

"Ok, ok. Don't get your knickers in a twist… transfer Odd. Transfer Ulrich. Transfer Yumi. Scanner Odd. Scanner Ulrich. Scanner Yumi. Virtualisation! Now transfer me," said Harry.

"No, please don't go," said Sissi desperately.

"Sissi, if I go, I can stop more people from losing their memories," said Harry as he headed to the elevator. "I'll be perfectly safe."

"Ok then," said Jeremy as he sat down. "Are you ready?"

"Yep."

"Transfer Harry. Scanner Harry. Virtualisation!"

Lyoko

"Why did you put us next to a tower?" asked Ulrich.

"That's the one Aelita's going to come out of. I think," said Jeremy. "You'll have to talk to Harry."

"Hey guys," said Harry. "Hello again Aelita. Here's the welcoming committee."

"Fifty Krabes and ten Megatanks," reported Jeremy. "Xana really doesn't want you to get to the tower."

"Xana's going on the weak side," said Harry as he defeated the Megatanks. "Aren't you going to help? I thought you wanted me to leave some for you."

"Harry, don't be reckless," said Sissi.

"I'm not being reckless Sissi," said Harry. "I move a lot faster than the monsters and I can dodge pretty much anything Xana has to throw at us."

"Yumi, you just lost twenty life points."

"I take back what I said," groaned Yumi. "If it's a really large number of monsters, let Harry take care of it. He's the most likely to get rid of them with no damage"

Harry grinned and blurred away. The Krabes exploded as one and Harry reappeared next to Yumi.

"I suggest we get moving." They started to run.

"So, how's Sissi?" asked Odd.

"She's fine," said Harry. "She remembers when we found the supercomputer though."

"Seriously?" asked Ulrich.

"Yep. I think it's because of the nanobots inside her though," said Harry. "Look. There's the tower."

"That was quick," said Yumi. "Where are the monsters? I would have expected more to slow us down."

"You spoke too soon," said Harry as a few hornets appeared. Ulrich leapt at them and cut one, destroying it. Odd hit another with a laser arrow and Harry finished off the rest with his shuriken.

"There we are…. Oh great. Xana's sent two more Krabes," said Harry as he saw them land.

"There's two more behind us," said Yumi.

"Let us take these out," said Ulrich as he jumped on top of one and stabbed it. Yumi hit another one with her fan and destroyed it. Harry concentrated and threw a shuriken which hit. "Bull's-eye!"

"Now, who's deactivating the tower?" asked Jeremy.

Harry and Aelita looked at each other.

"Do you want to do it Aelita?" asked Harry.

"Sure." Aelita entered the tower rode the virtual elevator and pressed her palm against the screen.

Aelita

Code

Lyoko

Lab

"Well, that's all other with," said Jeremy in relief.

"Now what do we do?" asked Sissi. "I still don't remember much."

"This. Return to the past now!"

The white light restored the memories of everyone effected. Well, up to a point anyway.

Earlier

"Exactly. In the medical field, scientists are developing nano-doctors," said Ms Hertz. "Tiny machines that will be carried around the bloodstream to treat disease. It still has a long way to go though."

"Are these robots capable of fighting pimples, cellulite and things like that?" asked Sissi.

"Ha-ha, yes they can, but the priority is for more serious illnesses!" said Ms Hertz.

The class started to laugh. Sissi looked embarrassed.

"And nanotechnology can't do a thing about stupidity! Poor Sissi, what a shame!" joked Odd.

"Alright now. Quieten down. So this nanosphere is used to make nano-devices. Huh, looks like it hasn't been cleaned properly. There's gelatine inside!"

"Looks like the greasy stuff Odd puts on his hair every day!" said Ulrich.

"If you think you're so clever Ulrich then why don't you take a sample of it to put under a microscope. The gelatine used as a culture where nano devices can develop."

"It looks an awful lot like jam!" exclaimed Ulrich. "Let's try to cook it! You never can tell."

Ulrich pecked up a pair of tongs, put the slide in it and put it over a flame.

"What are you doing?" asked Ms Hertz as the slide melted. "How dare you destroy school equipment?! I'll have to punish you severely for that! And it's going to be a punishment you won't forget!"

"I hope not, Ms Hertz! I sure hope not!" said Ulrich as he remembered the events that wouldn't happen.

"What?"

They started to laugh again.

"This is as bad as us finding out that Sissi likes Harry," said Odd. Sissi glared at him.

"I don't like Harry!"

"This is the first time that I've seen someone agree with a part of a punishment," said Harry. "And are you sure you don't like me Sissi? I mean, it's kinda obvious, don't you think? Ulrich is with Yumi so you go to the next best thing. Me. You do ask me for information after all."

The class started to laugh again.

"But seriously Sissi. If you want to get to know us better, don't expect us to give out information about each other. You have to ask the person themselves. If you do want to go out with me, just ask."

"Shut up Harry."

"Man, I preferred you when you had the amnesia," muttered Harry.

Odd placed his hand on Harry's shoulder. "This looks like the start of a beautiful relationship."


	19. Killer Music

I don't own Harry Potter or Code Lyoko

Killer Music

Ulrich was at his desk, studying.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh! Oh, I'm glad when you're so bad! Uh, uh, OH, OHH!" sang Odd.

"Hey, Odd! If you don't mind, I'm…trying to study!" said Ulrich.

"Mm mm mmm mm…YEEEEEEEEEAHHHH!" continued Odd, not hearing Ulrich.

"Cut that out! Maybe you forgot, but we've got a test tomorrow! …SO STOP!" yelled Ulrich.

"Huh? What'd you say? I can't hear a thing!" asked Odd.

"I said I want to study, ODD!" Ulrich Yelled again.

"What's the sense of you studying? Whatever you do, you're still going to get a low mark in physics! So why not listen to what I downloaded from the web? Go on, listen to it! It sure beats studying! It's like pure music! And nobody knows who wrote it either! It's an MP3 file, and it's free! It's a pop rock revolution!" said Odd. "And if you continue shouting, Jim will come."

"You want a revolution? Ok, I'll give you one! You don't think of anyone but yourself. I'm fed up! And if you don't know who the file is from, don't download it!" said Ulrich angrily as he headed out the door.

"Hey, where you going?" asked Odd.

"To Jeremy's room! At least he knows you need peace and quiet when you're studying! He's not like you, selfish!" yelled Ulrich as he slammed the door.

"Don't worry, Kiwi, he'll get over it!" said Odd. He laid down on his bed and sang "I'm so glad when you're bad!"

He stood back up and started swinging Kiwi around, still singing, before collapsing on his bed. Kiwi scratched his face and started whimpering.

Harry's and Jeremy's dorm

Jeremy was fiddling with his robot and Harry was working on the materialisation program. There was a knock on the door.

"Ulrich? What's the matter?" asked Jeremy as he opened the door and walked out.

"Odd and his music are driving me nuts!" exclaimed Ulrich.

"You're not into heavy metal, pop, funk?" asked Jeremy.

"Not when I have to study for an exam! Is it ok if I study in your room?"

"Sure. I could even give you some help if you wanted."

"I could sure use some."

The next day

"Time to get up Ulrich." Jeremy shook his shoulder.

"Too tired."

"I don't need to remind you that you have an exam today."

"I didn't get a lot of sleep," Said Ulrich.

"Really? How come?" asked Jeremy.

"Hmph…well I'll tell you how come! Oh, Aelita! Oh, Aelita you're in my dreams! I can't wait until…" said Ulrich in a lovely-dovey voice.

"Shhhh! She'll hear you!" said Jeremy as he covered Ulrich's mouth and glanced at the computer. "I get enough of that from Harry."

"Between you and Odd, I can't study or sleep!" exclaimed Ulrich.

"Hey, you're not going to tell anybody, huh?" asked Jeremy as he blushed.

"Promise, Romeo! Let's go get breakfast. Where is that brother of mine anyway?"

"He went to breakfast already."

Lyoko

Aelita was doing research on earth in a tower.

Lunch room

"Have you finished the layout?" asked Milly.

"Yeah, sure," replied Tamiya.

"How come Odd's not here?" asked Jeremy.

"I couldn't care less," said Ulrich.

Harry rubbed his head. "Hey Ulrich, what song was Ulrich listening to last night?"

"Some song called Glad to be bad. He downloaded it from the web sometime. Why?"

"We have a serious problem on our hands. I'm going to check on him." Harry ran off.

"What's this song's name?" asked Nicholas.

"It's called glad to be bad," said Sissi. "I honestly can't believe how unhip you guys are! You're a couple of real losers! You ought to go out once in a while!"

"Well then fill us in, Sissi! What kind of music is it? Is it R&B?" asked Nicholas.

"R&B?! While not waltz music while you're at it?!"

"Odd ought to be here by now. Maybe he didn't wake up."

"Forget about it. It's his problem," said Ulrich.

"We can't let him miss his exam!" said Jeremy.

"Yes we can!" said Ulrich as he went to tidy up.

The bell rang.

Outside

"Odd and Harry aren't here. Where are they?" asked Yumi as she walked up to them.

"Odd's in his dorm and Harry's gone to get him. I'm beginning to worry though. I'm going to check on them. You coming Ulrich?"

"We'll miss part of the exam if we go."

"Not if we hurry."

"Keep me posted," said Yumi as the boys walked off.

Odd's and Ulrich's dorm

"He sang that same song over and over!" said Ulrich as they opened the door. "And look, now he's fast asleep!"

"Hey Odd, get up, will you?" said Jeremy as he shock Odd's shoulders.

"If this is a joke, it's a bad one!" exclaimed Ulrich. "We're going to be late."

"It's more serious than that," said Harry. "It's Xana."

"Harry, you know Xana can't affect us directly," said Jeremy.

"Ulrich, where did he get the song? And who's the artist?" asked Harry.

"He downloaded it. I told you that. It's from an unknown artist… oh no! You don't think the artist is Xana, do you?" asked Ulrich.

"That's exactly what I think," said Harry. "He used the music as a medium to affect us. It's probably what left Odd in this state. Help me get him to the infirmary."

Infirmary

"Odd? Odd, can you hear me?" asked Yolanda. Delmas came in. "Call the hospital and tell them it's very, very urgent."

Delmas walked out to do just that.

"His heartbeat and blood pressure is very low. I don't understand."

Harry, Ulrich and Jeremy looked at each other.

Class

"If we add up the resistances in a continuous circuit, the intensity of the current diminishes. In a divertive circuit however, the current produced by the generator is equal to the sum of the intensities in the branches," said Ms Hertz as Yumi's phone vibrated. She read the text. 'Odd.'

"It uses the following equation y equals…"

"Sorry Ms Hertz but I have to go. It's Odd…" said Yumi as she walked out the door.

"Yumi!"

The class started talking to each other.

"Alright, settle down."

Outside

Odd was lifted into the ambulance on a stretcher. Yumi ran up to the three boys watching.

"What's the matter? Is it's serious?" she asked.

"Yes, it's serious," said Harry. "His heartbeat and blood pressure are low and he's in a coma."

"Xana?"

"Xana's not capable of attacking us directly," said Jeremy. "As I told Harry."

"If only I had stayed with him last night." said Ulrich. "It wouldn't have happened. We had a fight and I slept in Jeremy's room."

"How could you have known?" asked Yum as she hugged him.

"Yumi's, right," said Harry. "I'm the one who's slightly psychic but that's only when it concerns Xana and I only get it a while before the attack at best. The best I could have told you was that Xana was attacking and the attack involved Xana using music."

"I'm staying with him!" said Ulrich to the ambulance driver as he ran over.

"I'm sorry, Ulrich, but I can't permit you to leave the school grounds," said Delmas. "Harry, help me. You're the voice of reason between the two of you."

"Sorry but I don't think there's anything we can do," said Harry as he watched Ulrich. "He blames himself and Odd is his best friend. It would be problematic to stop him and he might go later when someone's not watching."

"I'm staying with Odd!" said Ulrich as he climbed onto the ambulance.

"Ulrich, get away from that ambulance! That is not the right way to help him!"

"I don't care. I can't let him be taken away like this."

"Alright, you can go."

"Talking about the right way to help, I'm going to Lyoko," said Harry.

"Why?" asked Jeremy.

"I'm sure this is Xana," said Harry. "My Xana senses are tingling."

"Spider man again?"

"What?"

"Weren't you listening? Xana can't affect us directly."

"He can affect us indirectly. Odd was listening to a new song he downloaded," said Harry. "And we don't know who the artist was. It could be possible that the artist was Xana so we should keep an eye out. I'm going to the factory now."

He ran off.

"I'm going too," said Jeremy.

"What if there's a Xana attack?" asked Yumi.

"Harry can keep an eye out," said Jeremy. "We can stay in contact."

He jumped in, the doors were closed and the ambulance drove off. A cloud covered the sunlight.

Hospital

"We can't handle many more patients," said a nurse.

"Ulrich, you're not to blame," said Jeremy.

"No, it's my fault," said Ulrich.

"No, it's not. You couldn't have changed anything even if you had been there," said Jeremy. "You really need to get out of this funk. I'm going to get us a soda." Jeremy walked off.

"I'm going to see Odd. I'll see you in his room"

There were various messages over the intercom as Jeremy opened a door and slipped inside the room. He pulled out his laptop.

"Aelita? Aelita?"

"Oh, hello Jeremy. How's everything going?" asked Aelita.

"Not very well. Odd is in a coma with low blood pressure and heart beat and more cases are coming in. Is Harry there? The last time I saw him, he was heading for the lab."

"He's checking the list of coma patients against the list of people who have heard a certain song. He's also running a scan. I'm keeping an eye out for Xana. Is it possible for Xana to find a way to attack you directly?"

"I don't know. Tell Harry to hurry up and get to Lyoko. I'll warn Ulrich and Yumi."

"Ok."

Lyoko

"What did Jeremy want?" asked Harry.

"He was checking up on us. He wanted me to tell you to hurry up and get over here," Aelita said as she jumped off the edge of the platform. "He's warning Yumi and Ulrich. Odd's getting weaker and weaker. I'm in the mountain sector."

Kadic

Yumi picked up the call as Sissi walked by with music playing. She ended the call. "Sissi? Are you ok?"

Sissi collapsed. "Sissi!" Yumi walked up. "Hey, Sissi! Oh no!"

She pulled off her headphones and listen to the music. She started to get dizzy.

"Harry was right."

Hospital

"I just talked to Aelita. She's seeing if Xana is the cause of our problems," said Jeremy as he put his hand on his shoulder. "I know that going to Lyoko is the only way to save him. Let's get to the factory."

"We'll get you out of this. I swear we will," Ulrich said to Odd as he walked out.

Lyoko

"Harry, I'm sensing pulsations in the mountain sector," said Aelita.

"Alright. Stay where you are. I'll come over," said Harry.

He set up the delayed virtualisation program and went to the scanners.

"Hey Aelita! Get down from there!" he called. Aelita jumped down from the massive rock she was sitting on.

Jeremy

Jeremy and Ulrich were running down a street when Jeremy's phone rang.

"Hey, Jeremy, how's Odd?" asked Yumi as she dragged Sissi to the infirmary.

"He's getting weaker and weaker."

"Sissi's got the same symptoms," said Yumi. "I think Harry's right when he said it was the music."

"It could be an epidemic started by Xana. Get over to the factory."

Infirmary

There was a knock on the door.

"Oh no. Sissi! This way."

Yumi placed Sissi on the bed. The radio started to play the song.

"I hate that song," said Yumi as she started to sway and covered her ears.

Lab

"We're in the lab," said Jeremy as he sat down and glanced at Harry's laptop. "Harry with you?"

"Of course I am," said Harry. "Do you think I'm about to let one of my friends die?"

"Xana's pulsations are getting stronger. The tower can't be too far away."

"Any monsters?"

"Not yet. Speak of the devil. There's a swarm of monsters."

Harry ran towards the monsters and destroyed them in under a minute.

"Super speed. Got to love it."

"And at first, you didn't like them," muttered Ulrich.

"Ulrich's coming soon. Stay where you are," ordered Jeremy.

"Jeremy, if we wait, Odd might not survive," said Harry. "We need to deactivate the tower now!"

"He's going to last for a while yet Harry. Hello Yumi."

"Harry was right," said Yumi. "It was the song."

"The song?" asked Jeremy. "I don't understand."

"The song glad when you're bad. That's the one causing it. Xana formatted it and now he's spreading it."

"That's the one Odd was listening to," said Ulrich.

"Xana's using the media for maximum coverage," said Jeremy.

"Talk about killer music," said Harry. "I was right. As always."

"Yeah yeah. You're always right. Stop rubbing it in Harry."

"We'd better deactivate the tower," said Ulrich as he headed for the scanners. "Send Yumi as soon as she gets here."

"Ok. I'll put you down next to Harry and Aelita. Transfer Ulrich. Scanner Ulrich. Virtualisation!"

Lyoko

"Ok you two. Let's get to that tower," said Ulrich.

"Right. This way." They started to run.

Hospital

Odd's heartbeat started to get even weaker as he lay on the bed.

Lyoko

"Ok. We're at the tower." Aelita started to walk forward but Harry stopped her.

"Don't you think this is too easy?" he asked. "I know Xana sent that large swarm but…"

Jeremy put the news on.

"We have been receiving calls warning of an epidemic with no known cause. Let's go to our reporter on the scene."

"Thank you. As soon as news of the first cases were announced, I was on the scene. Things are dramatic to say the least. The authorities can't put a number on the people who have been affected by the disease whose origins are unknown and whose outcomes could be fatal. Health officials are on the scene."

"Ah, there they are," said Harry as he pointed at a Blok. Ulrich destroyed it but was frozen for three minutes. Harry sighed then groaned as he dodged the shot aimed at him then stabbed it with a sword.

"That's kinda relaxing."

"Hey Jeremy," said Yumi as she walked in. "Everything alright on Lyoko?"

"Not really. Harry is fighting Krabes… make that fought Krabes and Ulrich is frozen solid for the time being."

"I'm ready to go." Yumi ran to the scanners.

"To the mountains. Transfer Yumi. Scanner Yumi. Virtualisation! Thirty seconds to go Ulrich."

"Why don't I just go ahead to the tower and deactivate it?" suggested Harry. "Yumi's here and Aelita does have a weapon now so we don't need to keep a close eye on her."

"You'll never make it all alone Harry!"

"Who said that Harry would be alone?" asked Ulrich. "And you know he can out run any monster."

He destroyed a Blok.

"And Xana needs to create more powerful monsters."

"Don't give him ideas," said Jeremy. "For all we know, he might just do that."

"That's an idea! Create monsters for our side!"

"The first cases were discovered at Kadic Junior High School," said the reporter as the image was replaced by the eye of Xana.

"Huh? You guys, hurry up! Xana's trying to get at me now!"

Jeremy pulled out the wire for the speakers but Xana turned them back on.

"Oh no!" Jeremy put his hands over his ears but he collapsed.

"Jeremy!"

Harry and Aelita looked at one another.

"We need to deactivate the tower," said Harry.

"You go. You're faster."

"Right." Harry zoomed off as Ulrich got devirtualised by another Blok.

"What? Oh no!" Ulrich put his hands over his ears and started to walk other to the doors but he was straining to even move his finger.

Harry

"What the…" the platforms to the tower were moving. Harry sighed and started to jump over the gaps to the tower.

"Finally. That was some trap. Oh. Look. Yumi and Aelita."

He entered the tower and pressed his pal to the screen.

Harry

Code

Lyoko

Hospital

Odd's heart stopped.

Lab

Jeremy crawled over to the chair.

"Set the coordinates for the return to the past… set it to run when the tower deactivates… I did it."

Jeremy slumped in his chair.

The white light engulfed the planet and sent back the memories of five people as well as healing everyone affected.

Earlier

Odd was listening to music and singing again.

"Come on Odd. I'm trying to study," said Ulrich.

"What's the sense of studying? You're still going to get a low mark!" exclaimed Odd.

"Ugh, I've heard that twice already, that's enough," said Ulrich.

"Hey, listen to what I downloaded from the Web! It's out of sight! "Under my Cover"! By RU Flicknight! It's incredible!" said Odd as he offered his headphones to Ulrich.

"Maybe later. I want to study for the moment. And as for you, I wouldn't say no to your helping me a little. You're so good in physics!" said Ulrich.

"That's right! And if you want help, the reincarnation of Einstein is willing to give a lesson to a sawdust-filled head!" said Odd enthusiastically. "Even Harry doesn't get why I'm so good at physics since I'm so bad at maths!"

"I'll listen to your song afterwards," said Ulrich.

"You don't really have to. Actually, it's pretty mainstream. It's something that…what I mean is…" Odd stumbled for words.

"It's the kind of song a machine might've written?" asked Ulrich.

"Yeah, that's right. See, you know a lot about music!" exclaimed Odd as he walked over to the desk.

"So you're going to help me or what?"

Harry's and Jeremy's dorm

"Well, at least no one died," said Harry as he continued to read his mum's diary.

"That's a relief," said Jeremy. "Found out anything new?"

"My mum has just got married and that's the end of the diary. I'm going to get the next one out when I have time. There's nothing more about Uncle Waldo and my cousin."

"That's a pity."

"I know." Harry picked up his laptop and started to program.

"What are you programing now?" asked Jeremy. "You haven't gotten anywhere on the vehicles so…"

"I'm programming a monster and I'm going to put its data behind a strong firewall to keep Xana out," explained Harry.

"Good luck with that. Are you going to give it an AI program?"

"A really limited one. Nothing like Xana's, I hope."


	20. Frontier

I don't own Harry Potter or Code Lyoko

Frontier

"I'll test this part now," muttered Jeremy as he worked on Aelita's materialisation program. "Come on!" The program failed.

"What do you mean wrong? I don't believe this!" said Jeremy, annoyed. "It always happens just then! Aelita! Did you deactivate the modules like I told you to?"

"Of course and I even defragmented the internal matrix."

"I already did that! The system is bound to screw up if it gets the same data twice! If we keep working against each other, we're never going to succeed! Never!"

"That's enough Jeremy," said Harry. "You need to calm down. I know you're frustrated but getting angry helps no one!"

"I'm sorry…" said Aelita.

"Uh! No! I'm the one who's sorry, Aelita! Forgive me! I shouldn't have gotten so angry…"

"It is ok, but I think we should stop for tonight," said Aelita.

"Uh…"

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"No! Wait, Aelita!"

"Goodnight."

"I…uh…" Jeremy looked at the computer.

Harry sighed. "Now all I have to do is this… done. My monster is ready to be launched whenever we want. Get some sleep Jeremy."

The next day

"Hi guys," said Yumi as she walked up to them. "Well, it looks like I wasn't the only one who slept late. What were you guys doing? Studying, huh?"

"Not exactly! Tetrix Annihilator! 'Til three in the morning!" said Ulrich proudly.

"I should've guessed it was something like that, nice going!" said Yumi.

"Thanks. How'd you know I won?" asked Ulrich.

"How are you Jeremy?" asked Yumi, changing the subject.

"Me? I don't sleep even a wink. I have a lot of stuff on my mind."

"The usual worries about materialising Aelita?" asked Yumi.

"No, no. Well yes. There's a lot more to it than that."

The bell went.

"I'm off. Nothing like a little bit of maths to wake me up." Jeremy ran off.

Class

"I'll start again since it's a bit complicated," said Ms Meyer.

"Hey Jeremy," called Ulrich quietly, "What's going on with Aelita?"

"Well… last night… we had a bit of a fight."

"About what?"

"It was because of me. I yelled at her and I think she got mad. Ulrich, I really have to go!"

"Where to? The boy's room?" asked Ulrich.

"Of course not! To Lyoko!"

"What?!"

Harry frowned. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Of course I'm sure!"

"Ulrich! Repeat what've just said," ordered Ms Meyer.

"Uhhh…"

"Odd! Go on, help him!"

Odd was lying on his desk, snoring. The class laughed.

"Typical, just typical Ulrich," muttered Harry. "I've known him for eleven years and he never seems to focus on class."

Later

"What? No way!" exclaimed Yumi.

"It's just for a few minutes Yumi! No more than an hour."

"That's not the problem. The problem is that you're the only one who can use the supercaculator."

"Hey, what am I? A stone?" asked Harry. "I can use the computer just as well as Jeremy."

"That's because you're a thirteen year old genius."

"Once you get the idea, it's not complicated," said Jeremy. "You'll have Harry to help you."

"And I've already said I'm not virtualising you Jeremy."

"It doesn't feel right, I'm sorry, Jeremy!"

"Yumi, listen…I had an argument with Aelita and I want to ask her to forgive me in person!"

"What if Xana attacks while you're there?" asked Yumi.

"Easy," said Harry. "Devirtualise Jeremy, get him to virtualise us then go deactivate the tower. Or we don't bring him back and I'll stay on earth."

"Xana's been pretty quiet lately," said Odd.

Factory

"Now, I've already calculated the variable virtual mass, so you don't have to worry. Since I won't be fighting, I used the default option for the exponential memory transfer, ok? As for the fractal and coding for the blocks, piece of cake!" exclaimed Jeremy.

"Piece of cake?! Hey, this may be easy for you, but it sure isn't for us! You do all this every time?!" asked Yumi.

"Well yeah! What do you think, that I take a nap while you're on Lyoko?" asked Jeremy.

"I do it every time I set up a delayed virtualisation," said Harry. "Jeremy, do you want me to take care of your laptop?"

"No! You'll just hack it." Harry pouted. "It's back at the school anyway."

"Anyway, stay in contact and if you have any trouble, ask Harry or check this." Jeremy picked up a thick book with lots of notes.

Yumi gaped then looked at Harry as Jeremy headed to the scanner.

"I have it all memorised. Lyoko has done a good thing for my memory."

"Your scanner is waiting, Sir!" said Odd as Jeremy walked into the scanner.

"Have a good trip," said Ulrich.

"I'm starting the transfer now," said Yumi. "Go."

Jeremy got scanned but it came up with an error.

"What the!"

"Oh, no, no, no!" Harry immediately started typing. "Aelita, has Jeremy turned up on Lyoko?"

"No. I can take a look at what happened."

"Thanks."

"What happened?" asked Ulrich as he and Odd walked in.

"I checked the data chain. It looks like Yumi made a data capture error that blocked the system."

"Oh great," said Harry. "That means that the memory used in the transfer was deactivated at the worst possible moment."

"But…where is he?!" asked Yumi.

"He wasn't transferred to Lyoko…and he didn't come back to you, and so, he's…he's out there and…blocked somewhere between us! Don't worry, he's ok!" said Aelita.

"Aelita, you have to retrieve memory…" said Jeremy to Aelita.

"A-are you in contact with him?" asked Ulrich.

"Yes. Uh, well let's say I think what he thinks. It's as if he were part of my mind."

"That's creepy," said Harry. "Do you have access to his memory?"

"Yes."

"Can we get him back?" asked Yumi.

"Of course we can," said Harry. "We just go to the passage towers and recover the data. Then we redirect it to the scanners. The only bad thing is the amount of time it will take. Easy peasy."

"How much time?" asked Ulrich.

"It's obvious Ulrich," said Harry. "The amount of time it takes to get to each of the passage towers in every sector and retrieve the data. I know a way to cut it in half though."

"According to Jeremy, one of your afternoons," said Aelita.

"That means there's no time to lose," said Ulrich.

"Ok, I'm off." Aelita started to move.

"Thank you Aelita," said Yumi. Harry stood up and starched.

"Look Yumi, it wasn't your fault," said Ulrich. "Jeremy and Harry are the only ones who can understand the computer, much less run it."

"I know. The big problem is the fact that Jeremy's in limbo and we can't get to Lyoko. If Xana attacks…"

"Don't sweat it, Yumi! Aelita's going to get Jeremy home soon, I'm positive! XANA won't have time to do anything!" said Odd cheerfully.

"And what am I? A mouse?" asked Harry. "I can get you to Lyoko easy enough."

"You'd better get back to school. If we're all absent, the teachers will start asking questions. I'll stay here just in case," said Yumi.

Class

"Herb?"

"Present."

"Harry?"

"Here."

"Jeremy?"

No answer.

"Jeremy?"

Again, no answer.

"Jeremy isn't here?" asked Ms Hertz.

"Uh…he's uh…in the infirmary, ma'am! Trying to get…unblocked?" Odd said as an excuse.

"Not surprising. You children eat much too fast."

"Hey, what kind of no good are you lot up to now?" asked Sissi.

"None of your business!"

"Well, with that kind of answer, now I'm sure you're up to no good!"

"Can't fool you, Sissi! Well actually…Jeremy's working on a new project for making worms intelligent?" suggested Odd.

"Oh?"

"That's right! And he'd like to test it on you!" continued Odd as he and Ulrich laughed.

"Quieten down."

Lyoko

"Yumi, I'm coming to the second tower," said Aelita as she entered the tower. She touched the screen and started to retrieve the data.

"Great Aelita. Memory recovered. Two down two to go." Ulrich and Odd entered.

"How are you doing Yumi?" asked Ulrich. "Let me see."

"How's it going?" asked Odd.

"Aelita just left the second tower. Things are almost going too well."

"I'm heading to the forest," said Aelita as she changed sectors.

"Hey guys," said Harry.

"Yumi, relax," said Ulrich. "He'll be back soon. Why don't you go back to school? Take your mind off it."

"Yeah," said Odd. "We can take over for you. We're not missing class, we're meant to be in the library."

"Ok," said Yumi as she picked up her bag and left. "See you later."

"Aelita, I'm replacing Yumi," said Ulrich. "Do you read me?"

"Yes. I'm almost at the third tower," said Aelita s she exited the tower into the forest sector and started to run.

"Is Jeremy ok?" asked Ulrich.

"A little worried but yes, he's ok. Uh oh. Trouble." She powered up an energy field and destroyed the Kankrelat in from of her.

"Aelita, I get the feeling you're not alone out there!"

"You're right, Ulrich…I'm not…"

"Three more monsters coming. Better get out of there."

Aelita started to run.

"Two more in front of you!"

Aelita charged up two energy fields and hit the monsters.

"I really wish Harry was here!" she destroyed two more monsters then hit the last.

"Well done, Jeremy would be proud of you!"

"I'll get you connected."

"Three down, one to go," said Odd. "What now? Tell Harry and Yumi?"

"Let's leave Yumi alone but you can tell Harry."

Yumi

Yumi was drawing a picture of Jeremy as the teacher talked.

"By the nineteen-fifties, television and radio had become the way of spreading culture. The cinema had its role to play and did so very dynamically. In the nineteen-nineties computers entered people's homes and changed the way people communicated with the development of the internet."

Lyoko

"I'm in the mountain sector. Just one more tower to go."

"Why is she stopping?" asked Odd.

"Ulrich, I'm at the tower but it's guarded by a ton of monsters. It's like Xana's expecting me. Or someone…"

"Harry! Is there no way you can get through?"

"No, there are too many. And if we don't get into the tower, we lose Jeremy. Wait. Jeremy says there's another way of retrieving memory."

"What? Another tower? Another computer?"

"Another tower's impossible and Jeremy's convinced that another computer wouldn't be able to operate the scanners."

"What about one?" asked Ulrich.

"Just one? I'll check."

"Why one?" asked Odd.

"If we can operate one scanner, we can send someone through to help Aelita get to the tower."

"Ulrich! Odd! I've got a problem! It's becoming harder and harder to contact Jeremy! I'm afraid he's starting to delete himself…"

"Huh?! What do you mean, Aelita?" asked Ulrich.

"He's disappearing. The computer is confusing him with an outdated file. You've got to bring him back as soon as possible!"

"Ok. We have no choice."

Yumi

"So, who would like to answer?" asked the teacher as Yumi's phone buzzed.

"Ulrich. How are things going?" asked Yumi quietly. "Huh? Trapped by a lot of monsters? Jeremy's computer and Harry? I'll go get them." She ended the call.

"Sir, could I please go to the infirmary?" asked Yumi.

Outside

Yumi ran to the dormitory but was spotted by Jim who followed him.

Harry's and Jeremy's Dorm

"There it is," said Yumi as she picked up Jeremy's laptop.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, um! It's always good to exercise your mind after physical education class, huh Jim?" said Yumi.

Jim wasn't convinced as he frowned.

Factory

Odd was playing a game.

"I wish she'd hurry up." Ulrich called Yumi. "What's taking you so long?"

"I got caught red handed by Jim," said Yumi.

"WHAT?!"

"Sorry, I can't talk right now."

"Yumi got caught and is in the principal's office," said Ulrich. "She's got the computer with her. I'll try Harry."

"There's absolutely nothing we can do to get it now!"

"…Unless…"

Ulrich called Harry.

"Harry, we have a problem. Jeremy's deleting himself and we need his laptop. Unfortunately it's with Yumi and she's in the principal's office. Talk to Sissi. What? I'll tell you what you can tell her."

Harry

"Listen Sissi, I need your help," said Harry. Sissi looked at him.

"Well, well what do you know? The genius needing someone like me to help them."

Harry pulled her away.

"That's what you got to do," said Harry. "It's important."

"The only way I would do something like that is if you were nicer to me."

Harry sighed. "Sissi, I am nice to you. What have I said or done to push you away?"

"You don't tell me things about your brother."

"That's because I'm respecting his privacy."

"What could I do to get your help?"

"I don't know."

Harry frowned then smiled. "You have feelings for me don't you?"

Sissi started. "How did you know? You are pretty handsome but you don't know it I suppose. The price for Yumi is two months."

"A month and a down payment. My birth family is pretty rich and I have an account with lots of Euros."

"What kind of down payment?" asked Sissi.

Harry kissed her. People gaped at them.

Principal's Office

"I don't understand your story Miss Ishiyama. Jeremy can't have told you to get his computer because he's not at school today," said Delmas.

"But he is on the school grounds," said Jim. "He's in the infirmary. In fact, Yumi was reported absent for part of the day and Ulrich and Odd…"

"Enough of that. You and your friends have accumulated several reasons for being suspended. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Daddy, I have to speak to you," said Sissi as she barged in. "It's important."

"Sissi, I'm busy."

"I know you are Daddy but it's about Yumi."

Delmas gave Yumi Jeremy's laptop and said. "Behave yourself. I won't warn you again."

"You're going to explain how you did that," said Yumi to Harry.

"I may have agreed to go out with her for a month as well as give her a few bits of information about Ulrich. Let's get going."

Lyoko

"Watch out Aelita," said Odd as the monsters started after her. She ran but tripped. One monster fell into the digital sea.

Factory

"Ok, lets connect these computers," said Harry as he walked over to the supercomputer and pulled out a few wires and two laptops. "This shouldn't take long." Harry blurred and a few seconds later, the three computers were connected. He started them up and typed away.

"How's Aelita doing?" asked Yumi.

"Fine for now but the monsters are chasing her. She's losing contact with Jeremy."

"That's bad," said Harry. "I'll head to the scanners. I assume that's why you wanted me."

"I can't believe you kissed Sissi," said Odd. Harry rolled his eyes.

"She's going to take a chunk out of my bank account that my mum left me. It has lots of euros in it though."

"Ok, all we can do now is hope," said Yumi.

Harry froze. "That's reminds me. Yumi, I need you to do something for me. It's pretty simple and I've got the instructions here." He pulled out a notebook and handed it to Yumi before running to the scanners.

"Aelita, Harry's going to try to reach you," said Yumi as she sat down. "The computers are connected. What do I do now?"

"Configure the auxiliary port to transfer the memory. Here's how you do it." Yumi started to type.

"Ok. I did it. I entered all the data. Now what do I do?"

"Good. You can transfer Harry now."

"Transfer Harry." Yumi paused.

"Hurry up," said Odd.

"Harry…"

"Do it. I have faith in you."

"Alright. Scanner Harry. Virtualisation."

Lyoko

Aelita peered out from behind a rock and she got shot at.

"There's another monster behind you."

Harry dropped down and immediately went into action, destroying the monsters.

"Hey, Yumi. Could you do what I asked you to please," called Harry.

"Ok."

A couple of seconds passed and two scorpion like monsters in armour appeared. A small yin yang symbol was on their heads. Aelita flinched away.

"Hey, it's alright," said Harry. "These guys are friendly. I created them though I haven't tested them yet."

"You created monsters?" asked Odd. "That's awesome."

"Come on Aelita. Climb aboard," said Harry as he helped her climb onto one of them. "Let's go."

They ran towards the tower where there was a lot more monsters. The monster with Aelita stayed back where it shot at any monsters that came too close. The other went with Harry where they defeated the monsters. That monster used its tail.

"Man that is great," said Harry. "Aelita, you can come now."

The monster with Aelita brought her closer. Aelita jumped off and ran into the tower and rose to the next level. She touched the screen and retrieved Jeremy's memory.

"We did it! We retrieved the scanner's memories," said Yumi. "Harry, I'm bringing you back."

Limbo

Jeremy was floating in fog.

"Jeremy? Jeremy, can you hear me?" asked Aelita. "Jeremy, wake up."

Jeremy's eyes flickered open and he looked for her.

"Jeremy." Aelita floated closer.

"Aelita!" Jeremy reached for her. Aelita reached for him and they touched. They disappeared.

Scanners

Harry, Odd Ulrich and Yumi waited as the scanner whirred and opened. Jeremy was at the bottom, leaning against the back.

"Jeremy!"

Harry's and Jeremy's Dorm

Jeremy's eyes flickered open.

"How are you feeling?" asked Ulrich.

"It was…it was…FANTASTIC!"

Jim glanced at the window because of all the noise.

"Your crazy idea of going to Lyoko gave us a real scare," said Yumi.

"I've got to go," said Harry. "I promised Sissi."

"Sissi? What are you, her slave?" asked Odd.

"Ulrich, is there anything I can tell Sissi?" asked Harry.

"Tell her that my favourite colour is green. I don't think she knows that."

"What's this about?" asked Jeremy. Harry walked out the room.

Later

"I was afraid you were mad at me…" said Aelita.

"I thought you were mad, Aelita! But I understood how you felt about me when you came…when you came to get me…" said Jeremy.

"Jeremy? When you're really in love, does it mean you fight all the time?" asked Aelita.

"No, not all the time! But…it can happen!"

"Really? You ought to tell that to Ulrich and Yumi!" said Aelita.

"Hoho, I'd rather stay out of that one! Hey, Harry."

Harry collapsed onto his bed.

"What's the matter?"

"Sissi. She's forgotten her feelings for Ulrich and moved them onto me."

"Is it that bad?" asked Jeremy.

"No. that's the problem."

"Looks like someone's in love," teased Jeremy.

"You can talk."

"Anyway, what do you call your monster?" asked Aelita.

"Monster? What monster?" asked Jeremy.

"It's a monster I programmed to help us," said Harry. "I call them scorpions because, well, they look like scorpions."

"You have to show me sometime," said Jeremy.


	21. The Robots

I don't own Harry Potter or Code Lyoko

The Robots

The computer in the factory sparked as Xana's smoke slipped out. It travelled through several dusty corridors where it took over the conveyer belt again as Xana took control. The machines started to create something but they were slow after disuse. A part of a robot went through a hatch. Red lights glowed in the darkness.

Science class

Ms Hertz was using a drill on a sheet of metal. Sparks were coming off it and there was a small dent.

"As I'm sure you've noticed, this sheet of titanium is much stronger than steel, which is why it is used by NASA for constructing its space shuttles!" said Ms Hertz to the bored class.

"I already knew that," muttered Harry.

"You should've used it for your robot!" said Nicholas to Herb.

"I'm afraid this alloy would be a bit out of your budget range, Herb!" said Ms Hertz, overhearing them.

"I knew that too."

"But since your friend brought up the subject, let me remind you that the robot competition is this afternoon. I hope you have finished your models."

"Is yours ready Jeremy?" asked Ulrich. Jeremy gave him a thumbs up.

"Boring."

"There's no reason to be like that Harry," said Jeremy. "I couldn't have done it if you hadn't done the programing."

"Now that isn't boring." Harry smiled. "I'm here for all your programming need. It's a good thing that we were allowed to work together."

"And you Herb?" asked Sissi after glancing at Harry.

"All done. Come and see my masterpiece after school, ok?" said Herb eagerly, trying to impress Sissi. Sissi smiled.

Later

"Well, let me see it Herb," said Sissi impatiently. "I'm waiting."

"Ta-da" said Herb as he pulled off the sheet covering the robot.

"What is that-that horror?!" asked Sissi in disbelief and horror.

"Well…it's our team's robot…Iron Sissi…" said Herb nervously.

"Huh? What?! How dare you name that hideous monster after me?!" asked Sissi angrily.

"But it's a tribute to you…" said Herb. "It may be ugly but watch how it works."

He started controlling it. Sissi knelt down and took a closer look. It tried to scratch her face.

"Herb, do something!"

"It's nothing," said Herb as he moved it away from her. "A few adjustments and it will be fine."

"It better be. If it doesn't Jeremy and his pals are going to win. They've already got the better programmer. It's going to win, ugly or not! And if it doesn't say goodbye to Sissi's gang! That goes for you too, Nicolas!" said Sissi in anger as she stormed out and slammed the door.

"Nothing to worry abbot. I've thought of everything."

Harry's and Jeremy's dorm

Odd looked at the metal dog as Jeremy smiled, pleased with himself.

"I'd like you to meet Kiwi 2."

Everyone looked at it as the robot approached Kiwi who backed up and fled.

"That's cool. Kiwi's got a playmate," said Odd.

"He's as cute as the real one," said Aelita.

"How's our nice little robot, hm? You want a bolt, or a nut? Uh…" asked Odd as the robot urinated oil on him.

"Sorry…I didn't have the time to take him out. He needs an oil change every day!" apologised Jeremy as Harry vanished the oil. "That's a design flaw that we can't seem to iron out."

Ulrich and Yumi laughed.

"I don't think Kiwi likes him as he's not real. I made his artificial intelligence as good as I could too. And the controls are really responsive so be careful when controlling him Jeremy," said Harry as he clutched his head. "I suggest we keep an eye out though. The robot competition is a prime time for Xana to attack, don't you think? He's up to something to do with robots, I know that much. He's preparing something."

Jeremy shrugged. "I guess I can see your point."

The bell rang.

"Hey, it's time," said Ulrich excitedly. "Let's go. We're bound for glory."

"I'd keep an eye on Sissi's group too," said Harry. "I wouldn't put it past her to cheat."

"You would know," said Odd. "You went out with her."

"I believe I told you to never to talk about that," said Harry as he approached Odd menacingly.

"Ok, ok. I get it."

"See you later Aelita," said Jeremy as he picked up the robot. "Keep an eye out for Xana. As Harry said, I wouldn't put it past him to attack using robots."

"I'll have my laptop on me so you can talk to us."

"I will," said Aelita. "But I hope Xana gives you enough time to win the contest!"

The boy pretty much ran out the door.

Factory

The robot interfaced with the supercomputer and retrieved information about the five friends. It also noted Harry's magic from the record on his avatar.

Gym

"All right, now it's the moment you've been waiting for. The grand finale!" said Jim to cheers. "In this corner is Iron Sissi and in the other is Kiwi 2!"

"Kiwi 2! Kiwi 2! Kiwi 2!"

"Jeremy versus Herb, boy, isn't that original?" asked Milly as she filmed.

"And the winner will be Jeremy…boy, what suspense."

"Remember both robots aren't allowed to use any physical force," said Jim. "Shake hands now."

Jeremy offered his hand and Herb reluctantly took it.

"The first to score five baskets is the winner. Begin!"

Jim threw the ball into the air. Kiwi 2 grabbed it in its mouth.

Lyoko

Aelita looked around the mountain sector. She looked behind her and saw pulsations.

"Jeremy? Harry? Can you hear me?"

Gym

"What's up Aelita?" asked Harry as he opened his laptop as Jeremy scored a goal.

"That's great. Kiwi 2 scored a goal," said Ulrich as people cheered. Sissi glared at the robots.

"Xana's activated a tower."

Harry looked around. "Well, he's not doing anything to the robots in here. Or anything in here."

"The pulsations don't lie."

"Hey, calm it. I didn't say Xana wasn't active." Harry concentrated. "I'm still getting the feeling that Xana's using a robot."

"Very good, but I've never seen a robot so ugly!" said Delmas as Iron Sissi scored its second goal.

"Dad!"

People started booing.

"I've got to go. Bloks are chasing me," said Aelita as she threw an energy field at them.

"Alright. Be careful. I'll go to the factory as soon as I can but it might be a while. It would look suspicious if I left," said Harry as he looked at the robots.

Kiwi 2 scored another goal. People started cheering.

"Way to go Jeremy!" cried Odd. Jim blew his whistle.

"Time out. One minute for half time."

"You're doing great," said Odd as he, Ulrich and Harry walked over to him.

"We have a problem. Xana's attacking," said Harry.

"I don't see anything strange," said Jeremy as he looked around.

"Aelita contacted me. She says she feels pulsations."

Jeremy frowned. "We need to get to Lyoko then."

"Xana always choses the worst time to attack, doesn't he?" said Odd.

The game started up again. The score evened out at four-four.

"Game ball," said Jim as he threw the ball into the air. Harry's world slowed down as he watched. He wouldn't put it past Herb to cheat. Kiwi 2 picked up the ball and ran to the goal.

"Oh no!" cried Sissi.

"Go on Kiwi, go on!"

Iron Sissi followed it.

"Ready, set," said Herb as he pressed the button on his control. Kiwi 2 exploded. Harry froze. He had seen what had happened. Herb took control of the ball and scored the final goal.

"We won! We won!" Sissi yelled happily as she hugged Nicholas. "We did it."

"Uh, well. Thank you for all our contestants and that's the end of the competition for this year. Remember class 9B has Phys Ed next." The students groaned as Harry, Yumi, Odd and Ulrich walked over to Jeremy.

"Don't worry about it Jeremy," said Ulrich.

"You can't win all the time," said Yumi.

"But what happened?" asked Jeremy.

"Herb cheated," said Harry. "His robot spat a nut which hit Kiwi 2."

"We can show you," said Milly as she handed Jeremy her camera. "How did you know that Harry?"

"Good eyes."

"So Herb cheated."

"Well, am I still a part of the gang or what, huh?" asked Herb.

"I guess, we did win. But it's still the ugliest robot I've ever seen!" exclaimed Sissi.

"Herb, can I see you for a minute?" asked Jeremy. People started screaming as a robot came in.

"Well, there's Xana's attack," said Harry as he looked at it. "I did say that it had something to do with robots."

"Where did that come from?" asked Jeremy in confusion.

"Where do you think? The factory."

The robot saw them and ran over. Sissi Herb and Nicholas screamed and ran away. The robot picked up Jeremy.

"Put Jeremy down!" yelled Harry as he summoned his shuriken and there them at the robot.

"That's not a good idea Harry," called Ulrich. The shuriken severed some of the wires, causing it to drop Jeremy.

"Come on!" the five ran away into the changing rooms.

"What are you doing in here?" asked a boy. "You're not supposed to be here."

"You have to get out," said Yumi as the door started to get bashed in.

"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" asked Odd.

"Xana…but how could Xana have ever made a thing like that?" asked Yumi as they tried rot barricade the door.

"The factory of course," said Harry. "There are lots of random scraps there."

"There's one thing for sure, it's us he's after!" Yelled Ulrich. "Harry can you make some homing shuriken that can go through this door?"

"Shuriken coming up." Harry produced the requested weapon and threw them. It phased throw the door and they heard them connect. "I take it we're going back in time?"

"Of course," said Jeremy. "But we need to get to Lyoko. Harry, can you fend off the robot? You're the only one who can keep it off our backs for the time we need. We'll go to the factory to help out Aelita."

"Go! He'll probably go after me anyway! Xana knows I'm the biggest threat to him."

"Stay in contact."

The four ran off, leaving Harry to stop the robot.

"Come on, you hunk of metal! Come get me," called Harry as he let the door open. The robot swiped at him but he dodged and ran into the gym and out into the grounds. The robot followed him.

Factory

"What the!" was all Jeremy had to say as he saw the state of the supercomputer. "It's a good thing he only targeted the terminal, not the actual computer."

He tried to access the programs.

"I can't access anything. The scanners, the holomap, the programs, nothing. I can't send you to Lyoko. The only thing I can access is Harry's monster. What did he call it? Ah yes. The scorpion. Hang on. I'll load them up for now."

He typed in the relevant commands.

"Ok, Aelita has some protection now. Odd, plug in the IED." Odd did that. Jeremy stared to type as the computer loaded everything he needed.

Harry

Harry called up another two shuriken and threw them as he ran past Jim.

"Harry, I demand you tell me where you got those weapons," hollered Jim as Harry drew away.

"Not the time. Sorry Jim," Harry hollered back. He needed to get a robot specialist. He knew a bit about robots but the programming of them, not the building. "I don't have the time to create a virus… yes I do! I'll have to rely on my instincts though. I also have to find Herb."

He went to top sped, pulled out his laptop and started to type as he ran.

"Well, that's done," he muttered as he saw Herb and launched the program. "Herb, I need your help."

"Where did you come from?" asked Sissi. "You appeared out of thin air."

"Not the time Sissi," said Harry as he dragged Herb away. "I've got a robot to deactivate."

"Where are you going?" asked Sissi. "The school needs to be evacuated." She screamed when she saw the robot. It was moving slower than before.

Harry stopped when they were far enough away. "I need a favour Herb. Can you help me disconnect that robot?"

"You're not in my gang," said Herb as he tried to walk away. Harry ran in front of him.

"You can't run from me Herb. I'm a lot faster than I let on. That robot is a really big danger."

"I said no."

"I wonder what Sissi would say if she found out you were a cheater," said Harry. "Milly and Tamiya have it on tape."

Herb shook. "Ok. But if you tell her…"

"What can she do to me?" asked Harry. "I can get away from her easily."

The robot came around the corner and Harry threw a shuriken.

"I can't do this for much longer. I know I have a lot of ammo but eventually I will get tired."

Harry ran off with Herb following him.

"Do you have any ideas? We need to get rid of it."

"I have an idea. I'll need Ms Hertz's drill though."

Harry shot off then returned with the drill. Herb stared at him.

"I'm showing you a lot of trust with using my abilities."

"What else can you do?" asked Herb. "And can you take me to the science classroom? I'll also need your help with programing."

"I can dodge really well, I can shoot arrows out of my hands and I can summon a sword and a war fan," said Harry as he picked Herb up, placed him on his back and ran off.

Herb stared at him as he said "Let's hope the robot's not made of titanium!"

Harry smiled. "Did I mention that I can make explosions with my shuriken? I'm also a wizard."

Herb fainted. Harry sighed and pulled water out of the atmosphere. He dumped it on Herb.

"It's not like you're going to remember this," he muttered as Herb spluttered. "You wanted to do something?"

Herb started to build a device while Harry sorted out the controls.

Lyoko

"Jeremy, I'm nearly at the tower," said Aelita as she rode a scorpion.

"You can't go by yourself," said Jeremy.

"We'll go," said Yumi. "It's the first trip without Harry for a while."

"You can but I don't know if the program that manages the scanners is operational," said Jeremy.

"It's too late to test it," said Odd as they walked to the elevator. "Harry needs us to deactivate the tower as soon as possible."

"Your destination is the mountain region. Transfer Ulrich. Transfer Odd. Transfer Yumi. Scanner Ulrich. Scanner Odd. Scanner Yumi. Virtualisation!"

Lyoko

"Are you ok?" asked Jeremy.

"We're fine," said Odd. "Where's Aelita?"

"A little further north."

They ran in the right direction.

"Hey Aelita… wow!" They stared at the scorpion.

"Harry created that?" asked Ulrich.

"Yep. Now hurry up! Harry hasn't got all day." Odd got hit with lots of shots from several Bloks.

"Odd! Only 50 life points left!" exclaimed Jeremy.

"Thanks Jeremy, but who's counting?" asked Odd as he shot one.

Harry

"That's it. Now all we need is to find that robot," said Herb as he finished the model.

"And upload its programming," said Harry. "The robot shouldn't be too hard to find. It will come after me. Speak of the devil."

The robot smashed the door down.

"Hurry up you guys," muttered Harry. "I don't know if I'll last much longer."

Harry threw the model and Herb started controlling it. It drilled into the robots back. Harry dragged Herb into the cupboard. The robot started to move again and destroyed that door too. It picked Harry up and started to strangle him before deactivating.

"Herb, I've got to hand it to you, your droid worked miracles!" said Harry as he regained his breath.

"Thank you…" said an embarrassed Herb.

"Well, I've gotta go now, there are a couple of things I've gotta do!" Harry ran off with Herb watching him go.

Lab

"Hey," said Harry as he walked into the lad. "How's it going?"

"Not very well," said Jeremy. "They've been bogged down by monsters. The robot?"

"It's deactivated but I'm not sure if Xana included a way to get to back onto its feet," said Harry. "Xana might have created another one. Want me to go over and help?"

"Get to the scanners. You four, Harry's on his way."

"Finally," said Odd as he hit a hornet. "Harry being here will make this a real lot easier."

"Transfer Harry. Scanner Harry. Virtualisation!"

Lyoko

"Which way Jeremy?" asked Harry as he landed.

"North."

"Ok. Thanks!" he zoomed off.

"Jeremy, how many points?" asked Odd.

"Only 10 left! That goes for all off you. Harry's coming! Don't worry."

"I don't see how Harry dodges this," said Ulrich as he destroyed a Krabe.

"It's because he can see things coming at a slower rate than you can. His perception of time slows down when he speeds up so the shots seem to be coming in slow motion so he can dodge."

"Banzi!" Harry came in and destroyed the horde just as the three got devirtualised. "I was too late."

Lab

"Hey Jeremy," said Ulrich as they walked into the lab. A large banging noise came from the elevator. "What was that?"

"The robot," said Jeremy as the robot forced his way in. "Harry you go ahead and deactivate the tower."

"Right," said Harry as he jumped onto the platform with the tower and walked into it. He went to the screen on the second platform and placed his hand on it.

Harry

Code

Lyoko

The robot collapsed.

"Return to the past now!"

The white light fixed the damage of the robot.

Earlier

The scores became equal to many cheers.

"Alright. Game ball," said Jim as he threw the ball into the air. Harry's world slowed down as he watched. He knew Herb would try to cheat. Kiwi 2 picked up the ball and ran to the goal.

"Oh no!" cried Sissi.

"Go on Kiwi, go on!"

Iron Sissi followed it.

"Ready, set," said Herb as he pressed the button on his control. Kiwi 2 dodged the nut and scored the goal.

"Huh?"

Harry grinned as people cheered.

"I declare Jeremy the winner," said Jim. "Ok, you two! I want both of you to shake hands, come on!"

Jeremy smiled, closed his eyes and held his hand out.

"No way!" said Herb as he stormed off.

"What a sore loser!" exclaimed Odd.

"I forgive him," said Harry. "He's nice every now and then!"

"Huh? You mind explaining?"

"I'll tell you all about it."

"I knew it! You're a loser, and so is your robot! It's as ugly as you are!" yelled Sissi.

"I kinda feel sorry for Herb right now," said Harry. "We had an unfair advantage, having our memories of the future."

"That doesn't last for long, you know that," said Yumi. "Since Xana won't attack this soon."

"Yeah, I know."


	22. Zero Gravity Zone

I don't own Harry Potter or Code Lyoko

Zero Gravity Zone

The football team were out on the field, warming up.

"Come on guys, you haven't even worked up a sweat," said Jim. "Let's go, go and go."

Jim blew the whistle and Ulrich kicked the ball into the net. He did this again and again and again. The rest of the ream cheered.

"Ok, good warm up session," said Jim. "If you play like that in the final, we'll have no problems winning."

Harry, Jeremy and Odd were watching.

"I'll see you all after lunch for a final briefing," continued Jim. "Always remember, a football team is like an army. It needs a good general that can lead it." Harry sniggered. "And now break ranks."

The students wandered off.

"Hey, Ulrich. Remember to stay in shape," said Jim "I'm going to be honest with you. You're my key player this afternoon. I know we have a good team but Lincoln has this player called Max."

"He's nasty, I know," said Ulrich as he stood up. "I'll try not to disappoint."

"I'm counting on you, kid! We're going to pulverise them! Massacre them! We're going to make mince-meat outta them! We're going to gobble them up and spit them out, baby!" yelled Jim enthusiastically.

"I think Jim's getting over excited," said Harry as he watched Ulrich walk over. "I just hope Xana doesn't attack. If we does, we might not be able to count on Ulrich or me."

"Hey there, champion! If Lincoln never gets the ball we're going to be bored out there!" said Odd.

"It was nice of you to come. What's wrong with Harry?" asked Ulrich as he looked at his brother.

"He's just being a pessimist," said Jeremy.

"We were here this morning, and we'll be here this afternoon. Not for you, of course! We can't wait to see Sissi cheerleading with her baton and all! That's why we're coming!" said Odd, ignoring the conversation.

Sissi

"1, 2, 3, 4, come on team, give us more! 5, 6, 7, 8, Lincoln we're going to seal your fate! Woohoo! Tadaaaaaa!" said Sissi as she walked up the path, practicing her routine. She threw her baton up in the air but it didn't come back down. She looked up and saw it spinning away. She didn't notice the light flickering behind her.

Sports Field

Harry clutched his head.

"Xana attacking?" asked Odd.

"Yep," said Harry as they walked into the school. "He's doing something with the gravitational field of the planet. I think he's making it weaker."

"Seriously Harry?" asked Jeremy.

"Look at it this way," said Harry. "Xana's possessed laughing gas, nanobots, samurai armour, toxic gas, rats, a teddy bear and hornets. He's covered the lunch room in electricity and created an electric ball. He tried to make a nuclear plant explode, sent a bus at the petrochemical plant, tried to bulldoze the factory and made a copy of Yumi. He's attacked using ultrasonic waves and music. He took control of a model alien and made a robot. Xana even took control of a military satellite so he could shoot at us. What makes you think he can't affect the gravitational field?"

"Well, when you put it like that…"

"Besides, the gravitational field doesn't go weak enough to allow a baton to go flying off and not come down," continued Harry.

Yumi

The lights flicker as Yumi walked down the street. She started to float before landing on her feet again. She looked around and saw the lights flickering and ran to the school.

Kadic

"Yes, it disappeared, I tell you! It never came down! It just…just flew away!" said Sissi.

"Yeah sure! It's up in the sky somewhere, right? Or maybe it came down and landed on someone's head!" said Caroline

"Oh, but it's true, I tell you! I swear! My baton just disappeared into thin air!"

"We believe you, Sissi!" said Nicholas and Herb simultaneously.

"Even if scientifically it's impossible…" muttered Herb as Sissi put her right foot under his chin.

"Listen! If I said that a supernatural thing happened to me, it's because it's true! You hear me, knucklehead?! A baton that flies up has to come down, and if it doesn't, there's something wrong! Something seriously wrong! And I want to know exactly what it is!" said Sissi.

"You think what I said is still wrong?" asked Harry.

Lunch Hall

"Look, it's the mysterious baton girl! Hey, Sissi! Eat your steak and French fries fast, before they fly away!" called a girl as Sissi tried to find a place to eat her lunch. They started to laugh as the four boys looked at Sissi.

"We have to talk right now," said Jeremy and Yumi at the same time.

"Does this have anything to do with something floating when it shouldn't have Yumi?" asked Harry.

Harry's and Jeremy's Dorm

"Yes, I've just noticed an activated tower in the mountain region. Why? Have you noticed anything strange going on in your world?" asked Aelita.

"Oh, just the usual things…batons that fly into the air and don't come back, and Yumi is suddenly airborne!" said Odd.

"It was so weird," said Yumi. "The lights started to flicker and I started to float!"

"A break in the field of gravity, causing a spontaneous and localised weightlessness," said Jeremy.

"What's the link between electricity and weightlessness?" asked Ulrich.

"A very powerful electromagnet could theoretically disrupt the magnetic field of the planet," said Harry thoughtfully as he looked at the computer. "If Xana creates said electromagnet, ha can cause weightlessness anytime and anywhere he wants."

"How dangerous is it?" asked Yumi.

"On its own, it's not," said Harry. "But if the gravitational field becomes weak enough, you could be sent flying into space."

"Sissi's baton never came back," said Jeremy.

"We can't afford to take the risk," said Yumi "We have to go to Lyoko and deactivate the tower."

"Well count me out!" said Ulrich. Everyone except Harry looked at him.

"You've got to be kidding," said Jeremy.

"No, I said count me out. I'll go when the game's over."

"The tower will probably be over by then," said Harry. "We'll need an excuse for my non-appearance."

"Dad knows you're not into sports," said Ulrich.

"You're going to abandon ship… for a football game?" asked Jeremy, annoyed. "Wake up, Ulrich! This is about saving the world, not to mention Aelita who's surely in danger, but you would rather…kick a-a ball around?!"

"You heard what I said! I can't go and that's that!" said Ulrich angrily as he stood up.

"Someone say something! Harry, talk to him!"

"Jeremy, there's not much I can do," said Harry, trying to act peacekeeper. "Please calm down. You're not making this any easier on him. Ulrich's stubborn, you know that. He's much rather be helping on Lyoko but there's other circumstances. It's because of dad. It doesn't help that dad keeps comparing him to me. I'm sure Ulrich will come when he's able too."

"Look, I'm sorry," said Ulrich as he opened the door.

"That's all you can say, you're sorry? You'd rather please the crowd, huh? All those admiring fans are more important than your friends!" exclaimed Jeremy as Ulrich shut the door and walked off.

"Leave him alone, he's got his reasons," said Odd. "His and Harry's parents are coming to the match this afternoon. Have you ever met Ulrich's and Harry's dad? If you're not first in everything then you're nothing in his book! And since Ulrich's report cards are kinda bad, the one way to make his dad happy is…"

"When he plays football!" exclaimed Jeremy. "But wait, Harry's not first in school."

Harry snorted. "We tied first Jeremy. That's good enough for dad. I help Ulrich out with his schoolwork when I can but…"

"Yeah, that's right," continued Odd. "That's why he's been training so hard. He plays as if his life depends on it."

"Which it probably does," said Harry as he stood up. "I suggest that we go to the factory."

Park

"Why couldn't have he just told us the reason?" asked Jeremy as they walked to the manhole cover.

"Ulrich? Give away a secret?" asked Yumi.

"As I said, Ulrich's stubborn. He really doesn't like talking about our parents."

"Anyway, why worry?" asked Odd. "Ulrich's going to win the game, and in the meantime, we're going to save the world! We just have to do without him this time. And besides, you've got me, don't you?"

"And everyone knows I'm the strongest on this team," said Harry. "Even without all of your powers."

"Stop gloating Harry."

Locker room

"Alright everyone, this is the big game," said Jim.

Stadium

"Alright, testing 1 2, testing 1 2. Alight here we go," said Milly as Tamiya started to record. "Hello everyone, this is Milly and Tamiya reporting live from the stadium. It's a big day today as it's the interschool final. We're the favourite to win but it all depends on Kadic striker, our own Ulrich. We're counting on him to win. It's football time!"

Jim blew the whistle and the game began.

Lab

"Aelita do you read me?" asked Jeremy. "Aelita?"

"I'm here Jeremy."

"It's Xana, he's attacking. He's trying to take over the electrical system and create an anti-gravitational field."

"But why?" asked Aelita.

"Who knows what goes through that AI's digital head?" asked Harry rhetorically. "He's probably going to try to destroy the school, then the world then the factory."

"I'm going to try to find out," said Jeremy, ignoring Harry as he started up a program and waited for the results. "I'll get the spy program started. With the data flows so dense, there ought to be traces in the network. Bingo! That's Xana, alright. Heavy and predictable."

Harry snorted as he let his gaze wander around the room, waiting for Jeremy to hurry up and send them into cyberspace.

Stadium

Ulrich had possession of the ball but Max was close behind. He ran up the field.

"It's incredible," said Milly. "We knew Ulrich was in great form but this is beyond our wildest expectations!"

Ulrich scored a goal to cheers from the crowd.

"Ulrich has just scored a goal for the Kadic team and it's now one to nothing after three minutes of play! Lincoln has to find a way to stop Ulrich if they want to win this game."

Factory

"We don't have much time," said Jeremy. "Xana's heavy, but very fast! Ready to go?"

"Of course," said Harry as the three went to the scanners.

"You'd better hurry. If we wait, Xana will be able to create stronger magnetic fields. And if we don't make it fast, there's a good chance Ulrich's going to finish the game outside of the stratosphere!"

"Well, hurry up and transfer us!" called Harry impatiently from the scanners. "My family is in danger so I need to stop Xana!"

"And save the world," interjected Yumi.

"That too

"Ok, ok, keep your hair on. Transfer Harry. Transfer Odd. Transfer Yumi. Scanner Harry. Scanner Odd. Scanner Yumi. Virtualisation!"

Lyoko

"The tower's situated at thirty degrees west," said Jeremy as Harry looked around the mountainous area for Aelita.

"I can see it," said Aelita as she waved at the three. "It's over there." She pointed at it as they walked over.

"Isn't this where you got capered by that guardian?" asked Harry.

"Didn't you want to save your family?" asked Jeremy.

Stadium

Ulrich scored another goal. He looked over at the seats where his parents weren't looking impressed.

"There's no stopping Ulrich! He's amazing to watch! It's 2-nothing and the score may get out of hand if Ulrich keeps this up!" reported Milly.

"He looks so handsome when he runs!" said Tamiya as she watched Ulrich through the camera.

"Well thanks Tamiya for that expert commentary on the game!" exclaimed Milly, not impressed with her friend.

Lab

"Uh oh. Xana's about to attack the school," said Jeremy as he looked at the display. "Now I understand fully. Harry was right."

"Right about what?" asked Odd as he climbed a pile of rocks and looked at Harry. "Fill us in Einstein one! What was Einstein two right about?"

"Stop looking at me Odd," said Harry distractedly. "I'm right about a lot of things."

"Judging by what happened with Yumi and Sissi, Xana's going to attack the school. Since it's the football game, Xana was expecting us to be at the game…."

"Where we would be sitting ducks!" interrupted Harry. "Xana wanted to trap us! Unfortunately for him, we came here instead."

"Xana was going to concentrate all the energy on the science lab," continued Jeremy as they jumped down a few cliffs.

"No sign of any monster," said Yumi. "But we're still a way away from the tower."

"And I expect a horde or two," said Harry as the started to run across the platform.

"I need a way to gain some time," said Jeremy.

The lights in the streets started to flicker.

"You asked for it, Xana! I can hack a network, you're not the only one!" said Jeremy as he began to type on the keyboard.

"I've found this really cool game for my console," said Odd randomly as they ran into the first horde of assorted monsters.

"What's it about?" asked Harry as he dished out justice on the monsters for what their master was trying to do.

"You have to explore a haunted house," explained Odd. "And look for the people lost inside as well as solve the mystery behind the house."

Harry choked. "That's my game Odd. The production was the prize of the competition I entered when Xana attacked with the toxic smoke."

Odd stared. "Wow, really?"

"Wait until you get to the credits. You'll see," replied Harry.

They continued to run over the brown paths towards the activated tower.

Stadium

Max had the ball and was running towards the goal. Ulrich was following him as fast as he could.

"Don't let Max get way," ordered Jim loudly.

Two of the player tried to intercept max but he dodged past them for the ball to be taken by Ulrich. Max glared at him as he passed the ball.

"Wow, look at him go," said Milly. "Ulrich's as good on defence as he is on offence."

"Go Ulrich, go, go!" yelled Jim as Ulrich ran down the pitch with the ball again.

Lyoko

The four ran down one of the many floating paths and jumped over a gap in it. They continued down the path before changing direction.

"This program will allow me to slow down Xana's attack on the science lab," said Jeremy as he launched said program before calling Ulrich. "Ulrich do you copy?"

Stadium

"That's the end of the first Half" reported Milly as the players walked to the side of the pitch. "Kadic has a demanding two nothing lead. Let's see if Ulrich will answer some questions."

They walked over to Ulrich as his phone rang.

"Ulrich! I imagine you're confident after dominating Lincoln for the past 45 minutes! What do you think?" asked Milly.

"Since we got to the finals, that means we're a good team. In the words of our coach, it's our motivation that makes us winners." He glanced at his parents who were looking at him. "I have to go now. Talk to you after the game."

He picked up his phone. "What do you want Jeremy?"

"Ulrich, I've been trying to reach you for a while."

"I can't play with a cell phone in my hand," pointed out Ulrich as he glanced at Jim.

"Listen, Odd and Harry told me about how this match is so important to you but there's a serious problem. I can't go into all the details, there's not enough time, but Xana's going to try to put the school into orbit!"

"What?!"

"He doesn't have enough power yet but he's trying to get it from the science labs generator. You have to make sure no one is in the building."

Hey Ulrich, second half is in thirty," called Jim.

"Be right there. There's no problem everyone's at the game."

"Are you absolutely sure?"

Ulrich put the call onto his microphone and ran over to the field.

"Ms Hertz isn't here."

"She's probably in the chemistry labs," said Jeremy. "You'll have to get her out of there!"

Ulrich clutched his head. "You can't force me to make that choice Jeremy."

Max kicked the ball out of Ulrich's reach.

"What's wrong?" asked Milly.

"I'm sorry," said Jeremy. "You know you'll have another chance at the match, right? You've got to leave the game. You're the only one who can do it."

"Why has Ulrich just stopped?" asked Milly.

"It must be the pressure."

Everyone stared at him and the crowd started to whisper as the game continued.

"It's a matter of life and death!"

Ulrich looked around at the players. Lincoln scored a goal.

"Shut up Jeremy, just shut up." Ulrich pulled the microphone out and disconnected the call before going back into the game. Ulrich tried to take the ball from Max but got tripped. The whistle blew. Ulrich got up and started to limp.

"I hardly touched him," said Max smugly.

Ulrich limped off the pitch.

"I'm leaving as well! Tell me everything that happened while I'm gone!" ordered Sissi.

"Sissi, you're a cheerleader!" said Nicholas, stating the obvious.

"There's not going to be a lot of cheering without Ulrich! And if you do score a goal, you can replace me. The crowd will love it, just dance your head off!"

Ulrich went into the changing rooms, sat down and put his head in his hands.

Lyoko

The group looked out from behind a rock at the activated tower.

"This is too easy," said Harry. "Only one bunch of monsters and not very many at that. Well, look at that."

Three Hornets where circling in front of the tower.

"I'm able to neutralise Xana for a few minute," said Jeremy. "You'll have to work fast."

"Working fast is my speciality," said Harry as he aimed and fired a laser arrow. The shot hit and one of the hornets blew up. He, Yumi and Odd ran up the path. The remaining two Hornets were reinforced with three more and began circling, firing at them all the time.

"Pretty sharp mosquitoes! Since when did they grow brains?" asked Odd.

"More like Xana improved them," said Harry as he got another one.

"There's more on the way," said Jeremy as he looked at the icons ion the screen.

"Right, change tactics," said Yumi. "Try diversion."

Harry promptly turned into a hornet. Yumi glared at him.

"That's not what I meant."

Harry turned into Aelita. Yumi's glare intensified. Harry sighed before turning into himself again. Odd shot at a hornet, hit it then shot at another one but missed and got hit several times. Yumi lifted a few rocks with telekinesis and made them float around them while they walked down the path. Harry threw a few shuriken and destroyed most of the Hornets bit more came.

"What do we do now?" asked Odd.

"Jeremy, I just left the stadium," said Ulrich as he ran towards the school. Sissi peered out from behind a tree.

"Thanks Ulrich," said Jeremy in relief.

"I'm on my way to the chemistry lab."

"What do we do now?" Odd asked again while Harry continued taking pot shots.

"The best defence is an offence, right?"

"Right. But it depends on the number of enemies," said Odd. "If there's too many the best offence is a defence."

Kadic

"I've created my own electrical field," said Jeremy. "It should counteract Xana's but he'll get ahead of me again."

"I just walked in, there's nothing at all happening!" said Ulrich before he suddenly flew up to the ceiling with the same happening with Ms Hertz as the lights flickered. "Looks like I spoke too soon!"

Sissi watched from outside. Ulrich got sent flying to the walls.

"Just another minute! Once you've secured Ms Hertz, I can take action!""

Lyoko

"Xana is sure persistent," said Harry as he took down another swarm of Hornets.

"You have to clear the path," said Jeremy.

"We know!"

Yumi got hit and the rocks dropped a bit before Yumi regained control.

"Yumi, let me take control for a bit," said Harry as he glowed green.

Kadic

Ulrich ran up the stairs as the gravity field changed again he managed to get to the right room and started to use the desks as support as how made his way over to the elderly teacher.

"I got Ms Hertz! Do your stuff!"

Jeremy hit the enter key. The lights stopped flickering and Sissi entered the building. "Ulrich?"

"I'm sorry to be so familiar with you, Ms Hertz!" said Ulrich as he dragged the unconscious Ms Hertz.

"Ulrich!"

"What's happening Jeremy?" asked Ulrich, ignoring Sissi.

"Everything's becoming impossible to control!"

Gravity changed again and Ulrich fell before clutching at the wall. Sissi screamed as she fell. Ulrich dragged her onto the support he and Ms Hertz were on.

"What's happening?"

"It's too complicated," said Ulrich. "Jeremy, where are you?"

"I'm back in control," said Jeremy. "It would be easier if it was Harry doing this. He's the best programmer out of me, Xana and him."

"You really think so?" asked Harry. "That's nice of you."

The lights shattered as gravity resumed its normal course.

"Tell me it's going to calm down!"

"Not for a while," said Jeremy. "Harry and the rest have gotten held up."

"What?! Nothing holds Harry up!"

"It's getting bad over here," said Odd. "The telekinesis has exhausted Yumi, Harry's taken control of the rocks so he can't fight and the more hornets I kill, the more come!"

Aelita ran out from behind cover.

Kadic

"Ulrich, do you mind telling me exactly what's going on?" asked Sissi as she helped Ulrich move Ms Hertz.

"Yeah, I do mind, so keep quiet!"

"Xana's managed to take over fifty power stations!" exclaimed Jeremy. "Don't leave the building."

Ulrich walked over to the window as he saw the stadium light flickering.

Lyoko

Aelita ran to the edge and started to use her creativity to create a path.

Yumi collapsed as Harry took full control of the rocks.

"Just a few more seconds," said Odd.

"Don't distract me," said Harry through clenched teeth. "This is harder than it looks."

They noticed Aelita walking on the path as Harry let the rocks go in favour of using his multiplying shuriken.

"What are you doing Aelita?" yelled Odd. "You're crazy!"

"It's a distraction," said Harry as the remaining Hornets attacked her and pushed her off the path and into the digital sea.

"Aelita!"

"As soon as you're finished crying, just let me know!" said Aelita.

"Oh, you were just luring them!" exclaimed Sissi.

"Of course!"

"Well, duh," said Harry. "It was obvious."

"Aelita, you are the greatest!" yelled Jeremy.

"So, who's deactivating the tower?" asked Harry as Aelita entered it. "Well, I guess that solves that."

Aelita rose to the second platform and pressed her hand against the screen.

Aelita

Code

Lyoko

The tower deactivated.

Stadium

"Max has a chance to even the score with his penalty shot," said Milly as Max ran forward to take the shot but he started to float which caused him to lose his balance. Ulrich ran through the window to the pitch.

"What are you doing?" asked Sissi.

The students were clinging onto the seats so they wouldn't fly off. Ulrich climbed along the wall to his parents as his dad lost his grip. Ulrich grabbed his hand.

"Goodbye, Ulrich! I'm proud of you, really I am!" said Mr Stern as he lost his grip.

"Noooo!"

Lab

"Return to the past now!"

Everyone was saved.

Earlier

"It's a big day today as it's the interschool final. We're the favourite to win but it all depends on Kadic striker, our own Ulrich. We're counting on him to win. Its football time!" said Milly as the game started again.

"Let's rock, Ulrich! Come on, world champion!" yelled Odd as he started to jump up and down.

"Yeah, but which world?" asked Jeremy.

"Why, both of them, Jeremy! Both of them!"

Harry smiled as he took put his mom's second diary.


	23. Routine

I don't own Harry Potter or Code Lyoko.

Routine

Three Bloks and a Megatank waited in front of the tower.

"It's now or never!" said Jeremy. The croup separated with Odd and Harry going for the monsters and Aelita and Yumi taking the scenic route. Yumi used her fan to destroy one of the Bloks and Harry dispatched the other two.

"Go on Aelita, go!" said Ulrich as he defended Yumi. Aelita ran to the tower.

"Come and get me, you bowling ball!" Odd called to the Megatank as he aimed. The Megatank split in two charged up its laser. Odd dodged the shot and jumped on it, defeating it with a single arrow.

Aelita entered the tower. She walked up to the screen and pressed her hand to it.

Aelita

Code

Lyoko

"As usual, guys; great job!"

"That's right…another Xana attack chopped up, another tower gone!" exclaimed Odd.

"Get ready for the trip to the past."

The light erased the events.

Earlier

"Well guys, how was class today? With Ms Hertz? Was it fun?" asked Yumi as she met up with the rest of the group after the return to the past.

"Oh, the same exact lesson as before the Xana attack, so it was twice as boring," said Ulrich.

"Once, twice, it doesn't matter; you'll never be any good in physics anyway!" exclaimed Jeremy.

"I just see it as a chance to revise the lesson," said Harry.

"Well if it isn't Sissi…," said Odd as he spotted her before starting to imitate her. "Hello, Ulrich deeear! Caaan we talk for a miiinuuute?"

"Hello, Ulrich dear! Caaan we talk for a miiinuuute?" asked Sissi, repeating the same words for the first time. Well for her anyway.

"Hehehehe!"

Sissi glanced at him before looking at Ulrich.

"First of all, I'm not your "Ulrich dear," second of all I will not go to your room to explain exercise B page 52,"said Ulrich.

"But…how did you know that I…? Ugh! How about you Harry?"

"I don't really want to go to your room Sissi," said Harry. Sissi stalked off.

"A Sissi attack is almost as bad as a Xana attack, and ten times more boring!" said Yumi.

"That's for sure…" muttered Ulrich as he stared into space.

Later

"So, anyone feel like sneaking out and going into town for a while?" asked Ulrich.

"Count me out, I've got a heavy date with my pillow! Ha!" said Odd.

"How unsurprising," muttered Harry as he marked his place in the diary.

"And I'm going to work on my program for materialising Aelita! One of these days I'm going to do it!" said Jeremy.

"How about you, Yumi? Want to go into town and have an ice-cream?" asked Ulrich.

"No, not tonight, I've got to do a little studying…I'm way behind thanks to all these Xana attacks. See you tomorrow!"

"See you!"

Ulrich slumped his shoulders as he watched her go.

"Hey, don't be miserable Ulrich," said Harry as he pulled a few items out of his bag. "She still loves you but you have to do things apart as well. I'll go out into town with you if you want me to."

"Thanks Harry."

The two walked out the gate and ran down the street. Harry led Ulrich to a blank stretch of wall.

"Uh, where are you going?" asked Ulrich. "And why do you have a stick?"

"I thought you'd like to see the magical street," said Harry. "And this isn't a stick, it's a wand."

"When did you get the wand? And how did you find this place if you didn't have a wand?" asked Ulrich as Harry tapped the right bricks in the right sequence and the passageway opened up.

"Well, remember when I said I was famous?" Ulrich nodded as they walked down the passage. "A witch recognised me and let me in."

They reached the end and Ulrich stared at the many brightly coloured shops.

"All this is hidden in a tiny alley?"

"Yep. Magic is awesome, isn't it?"

"You're right there."

"I'll need to get some money pout but after that, we can go shopping," said Harry early as he dragged Ulrich along.

"What kind of shopping?" asked Ulrich into the wind.

"Any type!"

Once Harry had visited the bank, the two boys went around the shops. Harry got the next set of books for the year, Ulrich bought some sweets and a protective charm. Harry looked at him.

"It's for Yumi."

Later

"You ought to take a shower! It really relaxes you!" said Odd as Ulrich and Harry walked in with Ulrich's shopping.

"Tell me what your day was like," said Ulrich as he and Harry sat down on the bed. "And why would I want to relax?"

"Oh, nothing special, let's see now…I had the embarrassment of my life in gym class. My shorts tore, you can guess where. Then I lose my pencil case in the library, and to finish the day I had a fight with Marcy… Aaand that's what my day was like! As for why you'd want to relax, well, you've been rather stressed lately."

"But what I mean, Odd, is…don't you feel you've already had the same exact kind of day?" asked Ulrich.

"Well yeah, but that's normal! Don't forget we had the same French, English and physics class twice! And on Lyoko is was "yoohoo, it's us!" for the seventh time."

"Yoohoo it's us"?" asked a confused Ulrich. Harry listened in.

"That's what I call our game plan, you know, the one we use to help Aelita and Harry to reach the tower safe and sound. Why all these questions, hm?"

"No reason, I've…I'm fed up with all this school, Lyoko, back to school, back to Lyoko, and uh…this is XANA's fifth attack in a week!" said a mopey Ulrich.

"Tell me about it," said Harry. "The near constant headaches are getting to me. Xana is a lot more active than usual but he isn't going to keep up the near constant attacks forever. If you want to change the routine, then change it."

"And I occasionally have this feeling about Yumi, like she doesn't really like me."

Harry sighed. "The only thing I can do there is suggest that you talk to her. It could be just a misinterpretation. Every relationship has its problems."

Odd snored.

"I guess it's time for me to go," said Harry as he stood up. "I'll see you tomorrow, assuming Xana doesn't attack in the night."

"See you Harry." Harry ad Ulrich walked out and separated. Harry went to his dorm and Ulrich went to the showers. On the way back he saw Emily but thought nothing of her apart than she was pretty.

"Hi Emily."

"Hi Ulrich. I'm looking for Jim. Have you seen him?"

"No sorry."

"It's ok. Good night."

They continued walking down the corridor and Ulrich entered his dorm.

Factory

The supercomputer rose form it's covering. The monitor several floors above showed it connecting to Lyoko without anyone at the controls.

The next day

Yumi walked into school where Ulrich was waiting for her.

"Hey Yumi. Can we talk?"

"Yeah, sure. What about?" asked Yumi as they walked towards the building.

"It's probably nothing but recently, I've been having this strange feeling."

"What kind of strange feeling?"

"Well, as I said, it's probably because of nothing but I have this feeling that you don't like me."

Yumi sighed and kissed him. "You're an idiot. I won't stop liking you. I know I haven't spent much time around you recently but that doesn't mean I've stopped liking you."

They walked over to Jeremy Harry and Odd who were sitting on a bench.

"I see you've cheered up Ulrich," said Harry. "I see you've talked to Yumi."

"That reminds me." Ulrich pulled out a box and gave it to Yumi. "This is for you."

"Thank you." Yumi took the box and put it into her bag.

"Aren't you going to open it?" asked Ulrich, confused.

"In Japan, people don't open gifts in front of the person that gave it to them," said Harry.

"That's right," said Yumi. "I see you've been doing your research Harry."

"I was bored and had nothing to do. I do have a book on magical Japan if you want to read it. Oh, and before I forget it, a certain you know who has activated again."

Everyone groaned.

"I think he's messing up the supercomputer." Jeremy froze.

"That could be serious Harry."

"Jeremy! Xana's launched another attack!" said Aelita as Jeremy opened up the laptop.

"Are you feeling pulsations?" asked Jeremy.

"In the desert. They're really strong."

"I've never seen him as active as he is now," said Jeremy thoughtfully.

"It's kinda strange for him," said Harry. "I mean, he used to attack once every few weeks."

The bell rang.

"And there goes the bell," groaned Harry as the students started to move.

"It will be alright. We'll go back in time," said Jeremy. "Sorry but you'll have to go over again."

"Well, when you've got to go, you've got to go," said Odd. They started to head over to the manhole when Sissi walked up.

"How's Emily Ulrich?" she asked. "You've been going out with her for what now? Two months?"

Yumi glanced at Ulrich who faceplamed.

"Sissi, I hardly talk to her and I've never been out with her. The last time we talked, it was about if I had seen Jim. Stop trying to cause trouble."

Sissi stormed off in a strop. The group started off again.

Lab

Jeremy checked the computer. "Everything's quiet here. No short circuits, no giant bugs, no earthquakes, no nothing. Harry, you can see what Xana's up to, can't you? And you Aelita?"

Harry nodded and concentrated for a minute. "I'm still getting the image of the supercomputer. Xana might be trying to lead us into a trap so…" He leaned over and checked some programs. "Nothing wrong with the virtualisation modules or the return to the past. I can't access the devirtualisation programs which is odd. Jeremy, when we go over, will you check them for me?"

"Of course."

"I'm nearly at the activated tower," said Aelita. "Xana's monsters haven't appeared yet. If not for the pulsations, there's no sign that anything is wrong."

"That's odd as well," muttered Harry. "Xana's definitely up to something."

"I wonder if Xana is trying a new tactic…"

"The attack could be aimed at us directly?" offered Odd as a theory.

"He could be using your ridiculous theory as an attack," said Ulrich, sore over the suggestion that Sissi had made.

"Don't mind him, he's being a grump," said Harry.

"I think you should do a little reconnaissance on Lyoko," said Jeremy. "Who wants to be first?"

There was silence.

"Don't all speak up at once..."

"I'll go over first," said Harry as he walked over to the elevator.

"Man, Harry is always eager to go over isn't he?" Odd asked no one in particular.

"Alright then." Jeremy waited for a minute. "Transfer Harry. Scanner Harry. Virtualisation! Now, who's next?"

There was more silence.

"For that, you're all going. Get down to the scanners."

They walked slowly out.

"Transfer Odd. Transfer Ulrich. Transfer Yumi. Scanner Odd. Scanner Ulrich. Scanner Yumi. Virtualisation!"

An error sign appeared on everyone's except Harry's ID card on the computer.

"Uh oh!"

Lyoko

Harry watched as the three fell down.

"Hi," said Aelita as they looked around the desert.

"This place is too hot!" exclaimed Harry. "Has Xana turned up the heat?"

"Hey, guys," said Jeremy. "There was a bug in the moment of transfer. It didn't happen to Harry. Did they make it over there?"

"Head count" called Harry as he quickly counted everyone. "Five people here Jeremy!"

"That's a relief."

Harry froze. "I thing I know why there was a bug Jeremy. Remember, I couldn't gain access to the devirtualisation programs. It could have been because of Xana."

"Could you have gotten in there?" asked Jeremy.

"Given time, yes. The security was tight but no system is folkloric."

"I'll scan the program to see what happened." Jeremy typed away as he started the scan. "What is this mess? I think the supercaculator has been infected with a virus. So that was the Xana attack."

"I was right," said Harry as they slid down a slope. "The attack did have something to do with the supercomputer."

"That's crazy," said Odd. "Why would Xana want to infect himself? He does depend on the computer to survive after all."

"Xana's a psycho," said Harry as they walked onwards. "His reasons are likely weird and obscure and we won't be able to understand them until he's attacking."

"You never know what Xana's got in his head until he's done," agreed Jeremy.

"He might be using the virus to modify a program he doesn't have access to," suggested Aelita.

"Does Xana have access to the virtualisation and devirtualisation programs?" asked Harry. "He wants to change the rules on Lyoko."

"No. Why do you….. Xana's affecting them!"

"I have a funny feeling about this," said Ulrich.

"We need to take a closer look at this," said Jeremy. "There has to be a deactivated tower around."

"I'll go have a look," said Harry as he ran off. Ulrich sniggered.

"That's Harry. Always eager to look at programs."

The four walked in the direction Harry went in as they waited for Harry to reappear.

A Kankrelat arrived and started to follow them.

"You go Odd, you're the closest…" said Ulrich lazily.

Harry

The ninja entered the deactivated tower and went to the screen. He fiddled around in the systems and found the transfer program.

"Jeremy, I'm looking at the program. It's strange. I was right. Xana had messed up the program as it usually doesn't include Xana's monsters. It's a trap. He sabotaged the devirtualisation programs, like I said he did."

He jumped out of the tower and ran back to the group.

Ulrich

Odd walked up to the monster and aimed at it.

"Odd, watch out for lasers! This monster could kill you for good! Xana's monsters can prove fatal to you!" warned Jeremie as he understood what the system bugs could do.

Odd destroyed the monster but got hit.

"What's the problem Jeremy?" asked Ulrich.

"You can't be devirtualised or you'll disappear forever!"

"Good thing he didn't get me," said Harry as he reappeared. "Let me take care of the monsters."

"Odd's lost fifty life points already!" yelled a panicking Jeremy.

"Calm down Jeremy. Odd's still here," said Harry. "Do you want me to go back to Earth or do you want me to stay here?"

"Stay there Harry. And you don't understand. Odd got hit by a laser."

Listen Jeremy. Aelita takes the same risks all the time. We just have to be more careful as we escort her or Harry to the tower," interrupted Ulrich as they looked around.

"One thing is sure; Xana's really trapped us," said Yumi. "And we'd better not make a mistake this time."

"It'll make the fight a lot more exciting!" said Odd enthusiastically as he stood back up.

"We need to deactivate the tower," said Harry as Krabes turned up and he started to destroy them. "Before Xana can concentrate his energy on us."

"That's the safest bet," said Jeremy. "Let Harry do all the work. He's not affected by the bug so he'll be devirtualised normally. Watch out for monsters."

The quintet started to walk towards the tower.

"I'll try to get rid of the virus," continued Jeremy as he worked on the computer. "Listen, Xana, if you think you can impress me with your cheap, two-bit virus, you are mistaken! I'm never going to get it to work! Phooh… Xana has completely wrecked the circuits! There's only one possible solution. Work directly on the hardware!"

"Hurry up!" called Harry as he cut through another set of Krabes. Jeremy went down to the scanners.

Scanners

"There has to be an access somewhere," Jeremy muttered as he looked at several displays. "Must be in the supercaculator room."

He turned round as the doors locked. "Xana, you are even more evil than I thought. Of course. The access bays. If I adjust the winch, I'd be able to get down."

Jeremy quickly set up the equipment and started to lower himself down to the computer.

"You don't scare me Xana. I just have to replace the circuit boards you messed up."

He started removing the damaged circuits and replacing them.

"You'll fail again, like all the other times!"

Lyoko

"Jeremy, how are you doing?" asked Aelita as they ran across the desert. "Jeremy?"

"Hey, look, it's the tower," said Harry as he pointed at it. "Jeremy is trying to sort out the hardware."

"It's all over," groaned Yumi as they looked at the twenty monsters in front of them. "If we try to get through all this, we're done for."

"You never know…we just have to hang on until Aelita or Harry enters the code," said Ulrich. "Most likely Harry."

"It's yoohoo it's us time!"

"Yumi, you take the Krabes... Harry!"

"What?" asked Harry as he looked confused. "You can't be devirtualised without dying so I took out the monsters for you."

Ulrich shook his head.

Several more monsters turned up. Harry sighed and started to throw his shuriken.

Supercomputer

"Bingo! You were just-" said Jeremy as he pushed in the circuit boards before getting an electric shock "aaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

He got launched up really quickly, dropped back down and was winched back up.

Lyoko

Harry sighed once the fifth batch of monsters were destroyed. He glanced at the rest of the group. Yumi had nearly got knocked off the paths but Ulrich had caught her. It looked like they were going to kiss.

Harry entered the tower and rose to the second platform. He placed his hand on the screen.

Harry

Code

Lyoko

Their return to the past launched.

Earlier

"Hello Ulrich. How's Emily? You've been going out with her for what? Two months?" asked Sissi.

"I think someone needs to get her facts straight," said Harry as the bell rang.

"Come on, Ulrich! Don't forget we've got Ms Hertz' classes to go to one more time!" exclaimed Jeremy as he pulled Ulrich along.

"Well it wasn't all that boring on Lyoko, was it, Ulrich?" asked Odd as he followed.

"For you it wasn't," said Harry. "For me, it was just another attack."


	24. Rock Bottom?

I don't own Harry Potter or Code Lyoko.

Rock Bottom?

"A three day weekend," said Ulrich excitedly. "It's fantastic, isn't it?"

"With a little luck, I may just have the house to myself," said Yumi with a smile.

"But knowing your parents, it's not going to be easy," said Jeremy as they started to leave the building.

"I'm betting on Yumi," said Odd.

"So am I," said Harry as he flickered in and out of sight.

"Will you stop doing that?" asked Jeremy. "Someone might see you. Or not."

Harry frowned. "I wasn't even trying to turn invisible. Let's hope Xana doesn't attack."

The next day

"I didn't tell you but I have a lot of homework this weekend," said Yumi as she walked into the kitchen. "So can I stay home and look after things? And if you don't mind, I'd like to have a little gathering of my friends."

"A gathering to do homework together? Or to wreck the living room?" asked Yumi's dad, slightly sceptical.

"Well I thought I'd invite my friends over for a quiet evening at home…" said Yumi.

"Hm…you mean those three clowns? And that quiet smart boy? What was his name? Henry?"

"But Daddy, you hardly even know them!" exclaimed Yumi. "And it's Harry, not Henry."

"They seem nice enough," said Yumi's mum.

"I'd wish you'd trust me a little more."

"Alight, they can come," said Yumi's dad as he stood up.

"Thank you so much!" Yumi kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks mum! You are the greatest! Have a nice weekend!" Yumi ran off giggling, leaving the two parents staring after her.

Kadic

Yumi walked through the gates and up to the boys. "Hey, I have great news. Tonight, we have the house all to ourselves."

"You did it," said Ulrich excitedly.

"We have to get organised," said Yumi as she glanced at Jeremy who looked worried. "What's the problem Jeremy?"

"I'm trying to localise Lyoko. It shouldn't take this long," explained Jeremy as Harry looked over his shoulder.

"Don't worry. If there's a problem, Aelita can contact you. And we have our resident Xana detector," Yumi said as she glanced at Harry.

"Well, we can always hope," said Jeremy sadly as the bell for class went. "Time for physics!"

Jeremy ran off excitedly as Harry followed him, laptop in bag.

Later

The bell rang.

"Class dismissed," said Ms Hertz as the students stood up and put their belongings in their bags. "And don't forget Monday's quiz on seismic phenomenon, better known as earthquakes."

"Is it me or does Xana always use what we have been discussing in science class?" asked Harry of Jeremy who shrugged as they walked out the door. "And do all the teachers have the same equation or what?"

Outside

"Theo and Benjamin said they would come, but what are we going to do about Sissi?" asked Ulrich. "Wouldn't break my heart if she didn't come! She and that horrible music she'd bring with her!"

"Hey, leave the music to me!" exclaimed Odd. "Wait 'til you see the surprise I've got in store for you! We're going to have a real DJ, guys! You'll see, no dumb music for us, we're going to rock!"

"And now I'm getting a bad feeling," said Harry as he looked at Odd. "Is it really the best idea to leave the DJ up to Odd?"

"Great, see you later," said Yumi as the boys slowed down. "We'll go shopping after class."

"And I'll bring my laptop to keep an eye on Lyoko," said Harry. "So we can't use it for the party tonight."

"In the meantime, I'll try to contact Aelita," said Jeremy as he turned around. "Coming Harry?"

"Sure." The two boys ran down the path to the dorms.

Later

"And now it's time for Ulrich to get ready and enter the starting block!" said Odd as he played commentator for Yumi over the phone. They were seeing you could slide the furthest down the corridor. "Tensions are high, ladies and gentlemen, as he zeroes in on his objective! The timekeeper's about to signal the departure!"

"Bang!" said Jeremy as he was the starting gun. Ulrich started to run.

"And he's off and running! What grace, what agility, and what great speed he's got! And here we go…he's ready for the sliding phase!" said Odd as Ulrich started to slide. "What perfect knee co-ordination! Ready…stop!"

Ulrich slid to a stop.

"Wow! He beat me!" said Odd enviously.

"Really? Ulrich went farther than you?" asked Yumi over the phone.

"Well then, how did I make out?" asked Ulrich.

"A new dorm record!" exclaimed Jeremy.

"What's all this racket about?!" asked Jim as he arrived.

"Gotta hang up. Secret code: big fat clown," said Odd as he glanced at Jim.

"Gotcha! Ok, talk to you later!" Yumi cut the call.

"Come on Jim, we're just a little bored," said Ulrich. "There's nothing to do here."

"You don't understand. Every long weekend you stay in school! If for once you guys took a vacation, I'd have some peace and quiet!" exclaimed Jim. Harry poked his head out the door.

"That just goes to show you just how much we love this place!" said Odd.

"Oh yeah? Well I bet that's 'cause at home your parents are sick of ya! I sympathise with them!" yelled Jim. "And now, let's go. I want you to go back to your rooms on the double."

The boys groaned.

"Right away Jim," said Ulrich as he picked up the trainer. Jim stalked off and Harry's head disappeared. "Your turn Odd."

"We'd better hurry, huh?"

"Bang!"

Odd ran down the corridor and started to slide before stumbling and tripping over with a bang.

"You ok Odd?" asked Jeremy as the two boys walked over and Harry poked his head out again.

"Sis I beat the record?" Odd dropped a picture of a girl.

"Is this your surprise disc jockey, huh?" asked Ulrich as he picked it up.

"Yeah, you-you mean you don't recognise her?" asked Odd as he took the photo. "She goes to school here! Her name's Samantha. Uh, see you later, I've got some work to do."

"You're not going to introduce us to her?" asked Ulrich mockingly as Odd walked off. Harry's head disappeared.

Outside

Odd's phone rang as he sat on the steps to the lunch hall. "That must be her. Hello?"

Harry's and Jeremy's dorm

"I don't believe it," muttered Jeremy as he tried to connect to Lyoko. "That's the fifth time I've launched the localisation program. The network must really be blocked. I can't contact Lyoko. Harry, can you whip up a better localisation program?"

"Sure." Harry's fingers became a blur as he typed furiously. "There we are."

The program loaded itself onto Jeremy's computer and the boy glared at him. Harry chuckled nervously.

Odd

Odd walked up to a bit of shadowy fence where there was a girl waiting for him. "Hello."

"Hi."

"How are you?" asked Odd nervously before walking up, kissing her and blushing. "Did you have any trouble getting in?"

"No, no trouble. The gates were really easy to climb."

"When are you going to show me what you're going to do?" asked Odd.

"When I'm finished. I still need to do a few things," answered Samantha as she turned away. "I haven't found anything I like yet."

"You should try the old vinyl records," suggested Odd. "There are some really great things on vinyl."

"Can't we stop talking about music? We've got better things to do, don't you think? Ready for a big thrill session?" asked Samantha.

"U-uh…y-yeah, I guess…" said Odd nervously.

"Well, then take me to the computer room," ordered Samantha. They walked into the building.

Harry's and Jeremy's dorm

Jeremy groaned as the computer failed to connect. "That's it! One more operation! Aelita? Aelita?"

"Hello Jeremy," said Aelita as she popped up on screen.

"Finally!" said Harry as he walked over. "Jeremy here was getting really frustrated."

"How are you?" asked Aelita.

"So-so."

"Why?"

"I had a hard time contacting Lyoko," explained Jeremy. "Harry improved the program I use but it still took a while."

"That's nothing new. Lyoko is constantly changing its access points," said Aelita as Ulrich opened the door.

"Feel like playing some chess?" he asked.

"Be right there," said Jeremy.

"Hey, Aelita, fell like playing a game of chess with me?" asked Harry.

"Sure Harry."

Harry loaded up the game and made the first move.

Computer Lab

"What kind of power does this have?" asked Samantha as she looked at the laptop.

"I don't know. Two gigs?"

Samantha closed the laptop and picked it up.

"Hey, cut that out! Put that down, you hear?! What are you doing?" asked Odd. He was angry and confused.

"If I'm going to make music, I need a powerful computer," explained Samantha. "But I'm broke, so I have no choice but to rip this one off. Your school's insured, so everybody's happy, right?"

"Wrong! Insurance or not, stealing's a crime! And besides, nobody…does that around here!" exclaimed Odd as he heard a noise.

"Hey, you're…" Odd camped his hand around her mouth with a finger on his lips. Jim opened the door and found Odd with the laptop in his hands.

"I'd have never have believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own eye," said Jim. Samantha had hidden behind a cabinet.

"I wasn't going to steal it, I swear," said Odd desperately.

"Hu, what were you going to do with it?" asked Jim suspiciously.

Odd didn't have an excuse.

"Follow me."

Jim and Odd walked out of the room. Jim locked the door and they walked down the corridor.

Outside

"Check mate!" said Jeremy as he made the last move. Harry was thinking hard about the move he was about to make.

"Can I maybe try beating you at, like, karate?" asked Ulrich. They looked at Odd and Jim.

"Keep moving." Odd looked downcast.

"Looks like trouble," said Ulrich. "Can you follow him Harry? We'll follow too but it would be easier if we had some unseen help."

"Looks like we're going to have to pause the game," Said Harry to Aelita as he saved the game. "I have to see what Odd has done. And Xana's planning something. I don't think he's activated a tower yet but he's watching us. I know it."

Harry shut his laptop and faded out of view. Jeremy and Ulrich looked at each other with worried expressions.

Office

"Well Odd, this time, you are in one heck of a jam. That's for sure, kid. Caught in the act stealing a computer that is school property isn't like not doing your homework!" admonished Jim as the door moved slightly which Odd noticed. Jeremy and Ulrich waited outside for a moment for Harry's signal before coming in.

"This is crazy Jim," said Jeremy. "If Odd needs a computer, I lend him mine. Go on Odd."

"That's true but this time, I needed a really powerful computer. That one was perfect."

"And why didn't you ask?" asked Jim as he looked at the three. "If you want permission, you ask. That's a lot simpler. And where's the fourth?"

"I was afraid you'd say no. As for Harry, he's around somewhere," said Odd as he ducked his head. Jim slammed his fist on the desk.

"What do you think I am, an idiot? I want the truth right now!" Jim demanded as Odd stayed silent. "You stole it, didn't you? This time it's the school disciplinary council, and you might just get expelled!"

"No way! You can't do that Jim!" Odd protested as his phone rang.

"The use of cell phones is strictly forbidden on school grounds" said Jim as Odd turned away and picks up the call. "Hand it over, confiscated!"

Harry became visible from behind Jim as he clutched his head. Jeremy and Ulrich stared at him as he disappeared again. Jim took the mobile.

Lyoko

A tower turned red in the mountain sector. Aelita stood up upon the rock she was standing on.

"Jeremy, I can see an activated tower. Xana's launched an attack. Jeremy? Jeremy? Harry?! Answer me."

Kadic

Smoke oozed from an light and seeped into the ground. Things started to sink.

Computer lab

"I've got to get out of here," muttered Samantha as she tried to open the door. She heard a noise and looked around. She sat down as the building sank. She glanced up at the window and ran over to the door, trying to open it desperately.

"Oh no! I'm never going to get out of here!"

Sports field

"Come on. Tell us what happened," said Jeremy as the three visible boys and the single invisible one walked out. "Come on Odd."

"I've got nothing else to say."

"Has it got anything to do with the girl locked in the computer lab?" asked Harry as he reappeared.

"As I said, I have nothing else to say." Odd walked off as the ground steamed from where the building had lowered itself. "Do you see what I see?"

They looked at the steam rising off the ground.

"Xana."

"It's getting really deep," said Jeremy as the buildings sank slowly. "Everything is going to sink underground."

Ulrich pulled out his phone and called Yumi who quickly answered.

"Xana's attacking."

"Ok. I'll see you at the factory," said Yumi.

Jeremy, Harry and Ulrich started to run as Odd stayed put.

"I can't go with you know," he said apologetically as they looked at him. "Samantha is locked in the computer lab."

"Ok," said Jeremy. "Let's go back to the beginning Odd. You lost us."

"She's the one who stole the computer," explained Odd. "I tried to stop her but she has a lot of problems at her school so I didn't tell Jim."

Harry glanced at the other two. "We'll get her out of this. We'll probably do a return to the past to return the town to its previous state so you'll have another chance."

"No matter what happen, we have to get her out of there," agreed Ulrich.

"I'll run over to the lab and meet Yumi," said Jeremy.

"I'll go too," said Harry as he looked at the sinking buildings. "But we need to hurry up. I think the building are sinking faster."

"Alright. Step one is to get into the gym. Hopefully it's just us," said Ulrich.

Lab

Jeremy sat at the monitor while Harry stood by him.

"Connection!"

"Connecting to Lyoko," said the computer in a feminine voice.

"Jeremy! You're there at last," Said Aelita as she appeared on screen. "Xana's activated a tower!"

"We kinda noticed," said Harry. "I mean, who doesn't notice sinking buildings?!"

Gym

"Let's hope it's in here," said Ulrich as he opened the cupboard with the rope. "Bingo."

"So what now?" asked Odd as they walked back outside.

"There," said Ulrich with the rope and javelin over his shoulder as he pointed at the fence. They ran over as the buildings sank ever deeper. They climbed up to the top floor and ran to the window.

"It's at least a twenty meter drop," said Odd as he looked down.

"Well, make sure the rope is attacked securely," said Ulrich as he held it up and threw it. It hit the side of the other building and plummeted to the ground where it sunk like everything else. The two boys looked at it.

"Take your time and concentrate," said Odd.

Ulrich threw it again and it smashed a window. Ulrich pulled it tight and they slid across it.

"Hurry! The stairs!"

Yumi

Yumi ran down the street and skidded to a halt when she saw the buildings sink fast.

"What's happening?"

She changed direction.

Lab

Harry and Yumi took the elevator to the scanners.

"Yumi, Harry, you're off to the Mountain region!" said Jeremy as he started the virtualisation program. "I've got problems connecting to Lyoko, the landing could be rough! So be careful!"

"That doesn't affect me," Said Harry as he stepped in one. "As long as Xana doesn't try to bug up any of the programs again."

"Transfer Harry. Transfer Yumi. Scanner Harry. Scanner Yumi. Virtualisation!"

Lyoko

Harry and Yumi appeared in mid-air with nothing below them to stand on. They managed to grab hold of a platform. Harry managed to climb up and pulled Yumi up.

"Ok. I was wrong when I said the problem with connecting to Lyoko didn't affect me," muttered Harry as Aelita Jumped over to them.

"We need to get going. Xana's monsters haven't appeared yet," said Aelita.

"With me here, they'll turn up," said Harry as they jumped over the gaps. "Xana won't waste a chance at taking me out permanently."

"The tower is not far from here, in that direction!" said Aelita as she pointed in the right direction.

"Well this promises to be a charming stroll!" said Yumi sarcastically as she looked at all the moving platforms.

"It's not that hard," said Aelita as they hopped onto another platform. "If you jump at the right time."

"This is actually pretty easy," said Harry.

"Not all of us have your reflexes Harry!"

Computer lab

"Help! Heeellllp! Get me out of here!"

"Let's hope we don't get there too late," said Odd as they ran down the stairs and to the door. Ulrich kicked it in.

"Are you alright?" asked Odd as he hugged her. "It's over now Sam."

"Oh, Odd, I'm sorry!"

"I hate to bother you guys, but we gotta get out of here, and fast too!" said Ulrich.

Gym

Jim was exercising as the earth level created a shadow.

"What's happening?"

The window shattered.

He ran into a closet and called the authorities as the room started to fill with mud.

"Can you hear me? Listen, I'm calling from the junior high school! I work here at the school and I need your help! Listen, it's a real emergency! I'm stuck in a closet with tonnes of mud, so get here fast! No, lady, this is not a practical joke! No, I can't wait any longer! Help me! Help me! I don't want to die!"

Lyoko

"You were right Aelita," said Yumi as they jumped over another gap. "It's not hard."

"Where are the monsters?"

"Three hornets coming up," said Jeremy as the monsters came into sight. Harry turned into a hornet and shot three times in rapid succession. Each shot hit but the hornets didn't get destroyed. Harry did the hornet's equivalent of a pout before hitting them again and destroying them.

"There's Harry's transforming ability again," said Yumi. "You haven't used that in a while Harry."

"More hornets are on the way."

"This is where the hornets have the advantage," said Aelita. "Of course, Harry can turn that advantage to our use."

Yumi defected a few shots with her fan before getting hit.

"Jeremy! I'm caught in a crossfire!"

Harry shot at them and destroyed one.

"Hang on! Odd and Ulrich are on the way! Well I hope so, anyway…" said Jeremy.

Yumi continued to deflect the shots as a hornet snuck behind her. Yumi saw it and took the hit. She devirtualised. Harry turned back into normal and used his shuriken to defeat the hornets but even more turned up.

"Yumi! NO!"

"Aelita, use your creativity to protect yourself!"

Aelita started to sing and rocks formed around her.

Lab

The boys and Samantha came in.

"Wow, this place is wild! What is it?" asked Samantha.

"You're finally here," said Jeremy as he peered over the top of the monitor. "Yumi's been devirtualised, Aelita's under a layer of rock and Harry's fighting Hornets alone!"

"Odd, I don't understand any of this! What's going on, huh?" asked a confused Samantha.

"Sorry, there's no time to explain! You keep Jeremy company and I'll see you later!"

"What?"

"Oh, girls…" muttered Odd as he and Ulrich went down to the scanners.

"No time to lose," said Jeremy. "Destination, the mountains. Transfer Odd. Transfer Ulrich. Scanner Odd. Scanner Ulrich. Virtualisation!"

Lyoko

"Where are those two?" muttered Harry as he continued to fight. "It's not that I'm getting hurt but backup would be nice!"

Aelita's protection started to break down as the two boys appeared.

"Sorry we're late Aelita! This'll convince you to forgive us! Laser arrow!" said Odd as he fired and missed. Ulrich ran towards the monsters but Harry destroyed them.

"Well, that was anticlimactic," said Odd as he walked over with Aelita. "So, who's deactivating the tower?"

Harry flicked himself over the platforms to the tower.

"Well, that solves that problem."

Harry walked up to the centre, rode the virtual elevator and pressed his had to the screen.

Harry

Code

Lyoko

"Return to the past Now!"

Earlier

"Hey, I thought you said no-one else knew!" exclaimed Samantha as she and Odd entered the room.

"It's ok, they're my pals!" said Odd. "This is Ulrich, Harry and this is Jeremy, the genius who's going to help you rock!"

"Have a seat, Sam! I'll show you what you can do when you've got great equipment!" said Jeremy as he set up the computer.

"Thanks, Odd!" said Samantha as she smiled.

"Now if you don't mind, let's focus, ok?"


	25. Ghost Channel

I don't own Harry Potter or Code Lyoko

Ghost Channel

Harry, Odd, Ulrich and Yumi were fighting off several Bloks. Ulrich defeated one.

"Harry, Aelita, decide which one of you is deactivating the tower!"

The two looked at each other.

"You do it Harry."

Harry nodded and finished off the Blok he was fighting.

"You really need to stop teasing the monsters," said Jeremy.

Odd destroyed the last two monsters.

"Yeah! He's amazing, how does he do it? The crowd is going wild! Thank you, thank you!" Odd started to jump around.

"Odd! Odd, cut it out, will you? There's a third Blok!" said Jeremy as he looked at the screen.

"Huh, a third one?"

Odd got hit several times.

"Odd, one impact and it is game over!" warned Jeremy. "Ten more life points."

Harry destroyed the monster and walked into the tower. He placed his palm on the screen.

Harry

Code

Lyoko

"Return to the past now."

Earlier

"Harry?"

"Present."

"Jeremy?"

"Present. Hey, great work, guys! You were better than ever! Huh?"

He turned around and the two boys weren't there.

"Odd? Odd? …Odd? Odd's absent? Well, and so is Ulrich!" exclaimed Ms Hertz as she looked over to their seats. Harry clutched his head.

"Xana's up to something," he whispered.

Elsewhere

"Harry?"

"Present."

"Jeremy?"

"Present."

"Odd?"

"Present. Hey, that was great work, Einstein! You were never better! You too Harry."

Jeremy and Harry ignored him.

"What's up with them?" wondered Ulrich.

"Odd! Ulrich!"

Here, ma'am!" Said the two boys at the same time.

"I know that! What I do not know is what you have to say to each other that's so interesting!"

"They'd asked me if I'd noticed…that with all due respect, ma'am, the Brouwer equation you wrote on the blackboard is wrong," said Jeremy.

"What?"

"It's not wrong from a mathematical point of view, but it fails to take into account Bronsky's theory on the phenomenon of compared masses. You should treat the second unknown element as a squared mass, not a factorial," explained Jeremy as Ms Hertz looked at the board.

"Hm…why yes, you're…you're absolutely right! I'm sorry about that!"

Earth

"Jeremy, Harry, would you know where Ulrich and Odd are?"

"I thought they were coming to lesson," said Harry as he and Jeremy ran out the room and to where Yumi's class was.

"This is weird, I don't believe it! Yumi's gone too!" said Jeremy as they peered in. They ran to the boy's dorm and looked in. Empty. They crossed the corridor to their dorm.

"Aelita! Aelita, Ulrich, Odd and Yumi…tell me that they're with you…" pleaded Jeremy as he started up the computer.

"Why? Didn't they come back from Lyoko?" asked Aelita.

"No, Aelita! We've lost them! Something must have gone wrong in the return trip!"

"Calm down Jeremy."

"I know what happened to them," said Harry. They looked at him. "Something beginning with X..."

"Xana? You think it's Xana?" asked Jeremy.

"This is something he'd would do," said Harry as he concentrated. "They're alive. I can tell that much."

They didn't notice Jim standing in the doorway.

"Do you mind telling me what you're doing here?" asked Jim.

"Err…."

Elsewhere

"All the world's a stage and all the men and women are merely players," said the teacher. "They have their entrances and…."

The teacher flickered and said "All the world's a stage and all the men and women are merely players. They have their entrances and…"

"You guys ok?" asked Yumi as she leaned against the bench.

"As ok as two guys can be with two hours of bio ahead of them," said Odd.

"Anyone know why they're sulking?" asked Yumi as she looked at Jeremy and Harry.

"Nope."

"Listen, something really strange happened in English class. The teacher flickered and repeated what she said. Like a broken record! But it only lasted a second!" said Yumi.

"And what, you're thinking that it could be Xana?" asked Ulrich.

"I really don't know, Ulrich, but it sure wouldn't hurt to keep an eye on things!"

Jeremy and Harry were watching them.

Lyoko

Aelita looked around the deserted desert sector. "Nobody. Pulsations?! Xana!"

She ran to a way tower and changed sectors to the mountain region. She ran to a crossroads and looked around. She sat down on a rock.

"Jeremy…"

Principal's office

"Jeremy, Harry, this is very serious. Everyone is concerned. Are you sure you don't know where they are?" asked Delmas.

Harry shook his head. "The last time I saw them was when we headed to class."

"No, sir, we..." started Jeremy.

"As I'm sure you can imagine, their parents are worried sick!"

"We already said that we don't know where they are," said Harry.

"Please think about it. The smallest clue could be a great help. You five are always together."

"Alright, sir. We'll think about it, but we need to be alone," said Jeremy as Harry's laptop bleeped.

"You have an awful lot of nerve, young man! However, if it's the only way to bring you to your senses…I'll give you three minutes!"

Outside

"What's up Aelita?" asked Harry.

"I'm sorry for both of you but they're not on Lyoko. There's an activated tower but I can't locate it. I need you to come to the factory."

"That's impossible. We're stuck in the principal's office," said Jeremy. "I'm sure Harry could get us out but I don't want Delmas and Jim to find out about him."

"Don't worry, I'll help you get out of there. Yes, Jeremy, just like Xana, I can operate on the school's network as well. Listen closely now."

She outlined her plan.

"Get on with it then," said Harry.

"I'm sure Jeremie knows more than he's saying…" said Delmas as he walked own the corridor.

"Should we call the police?" asked Jim.

"We thought it over," said Jeremy. "We'll tell you where they are."

Elsewhere

"Didn't I tell you?" asked Odd as they sat in the lunch room.

"No."

"I didn't do wheels because I broke them. I went to the guys selling them… Ohhh, hey, Sissi! Did you use canary feathers in the washing machine instead of soap?" asked Odd as Sissi walked past.

"That is so dumb! I'll have you know that yellow is the in colour this year! Hmph!" exclaimed Sissi.

"Hahahaha! What a dope!"

They heard a sizzling noise and everyone around them repeated themselves.

"Hey, did you hear that?" asked Yumi.

"I sure did…"

"That is so dumb! I'll have you know that yellow is the in colour this year! Hmph!" repeated Sissi

"I didn't say anything that time!" said Odd.

"We have a problem," said Yumi as Jeremy and Harry typed away at their laptops. They glanced over at the same time.

Earth

Jeremy and Harry lead them to the boiler room.

"But there's nobody here," said Delmas, stating the obvious.

"We have to wait a little while," said Jeremy confidently. The adults looked at him. "They'll be here any minute now."

Steam started to come out of the boiler as Delmas looked at his watch.

"Well, where are they?!"

The boiler started to explode. The adults leapt out of the way and ran out of the room, coughing. Jeremy and Harry used the distraction to get away.

"Jeremy…" they went back in. "Where have they gone? They can't just disappear."

Factory

"Aelita, thanks for giving us a hand," said Jeremy a they went down in the elevator.

"I hope you realise that if…if you don't detect anything alive on the scanners, it'll mean that…" Aelita trailed off.

"Yes, I know…we'll find out soon enough…" said Jeremy as he exited to the scanners. "Empty!"

Lab

They aren't there," said Jeremy as he sat down at the computer. "I don't get it. If they're not here and not on Lyoko, then where are they?"

"They're not stuck in limbo, are they?" asked Harry.

"No. they aren't there Harry. Just before you got here, I captured this sound bite. A sort of radio are TV station transmission. But be careful. It was really bizarre. Let me show you."

A video opened in a new window. In it was Jim and a class and they could see Odd and Ulrich.

"That's crazy!"

Elsewhere

The class was doing stretches.

"One and two, one and two…"

Yumi was watching. She noticed Jeremy and Harry on their laptops. Herb and Nicholas started to fight before flickering and repeating themselves.

"It happened again… and it's happening all the time."

She looked over at the two boys again. "Jeremy and Harry…"

Earth

"What am I looking at? They didn't come back to Earth, did they?" asked Jeremy.

"Looks like they didn't," said Harry

"What if what we're seeing is a recording?" asked Aelita.

"But how can that be, Aelita? We're in the picture!"

Elsewhere

"There are weird things happening!" said Yumi as she walked over to the two. "Any news from Aelita?"

"I'm having difficulty contacting her! I have no idea if there's an activated tower or not, but at the slightest alert, we'll have to move in," said Jeremy, eyes glued to the screen.

"Hey, how come you're not doing phys ed., Jeremy?" asked Yumi suspiciously. "You too Harry.

"Jim agreed to excuse us."

"He did? That's weird…you're not exactly a star athlete."

"You've gotta know how to handle him!" said Harry as they looked over at the class. "Not like them…"

"Incredible…" Yumi muttered as she walked away.

Earth

"It sure isn't a tape, it's happening somewhere right now. They're neither in Lyoko, nor in the real world, they're somewhere else…" mused Jeremy.

"Yes, I know but, I've checked all the transfer protocol data, and unless a sort of parallel world exists somewhere…there's no such thing as an intermediate space!" said Aelita.

"Unless Xana has manufactured one! That's it, a world parallel to Lyoko! And he must have modelled it after the school, he couldn't have made a better trap. Yumi and the others think they're in reality, but it's only an illusion. They're living under Xana's control completely at his mercy! We've gotta rescue them!" exclaimed Jeremy. "Find out where the signal is coming from."

"I've been trying too but it's scrambled. All we have is a sound bite and not the signal itself."

"Hang on a moment," interrupted Harry. "How come I returned to earth? I mean, Xana would want to get all of us out of the picture."

"It could be that you were in the tower," said Jeremy thoughtfully. "Or your magic allowed you to slip past Xana's trap. Or it's an integral part of your avatar. I mean, ninjas are supposed to be sneaky. To get to the prison, we'll have to use the bite to home in on it. Dive towards the source by using trial and error system. Harry, can you program the scanners to do that?"

Harry leaned across and started to type away at the computer.

"But that's crazy and you know it! And besides…who could do it? We're all alone, Jeremy, and-" said Aelita.

"It's going to have to be me and Harry. If you take over the controls, then we'll be able to go," said Jeremy.

"It's too dangerous!"

"I eat danger for breakfast! You can't deny me the right to rescue my brother Aelita."

"We can't leave Ulrich and Yumi and Odd at the mercy of Xana! Think about it: if I'm here in front of you…who is the other Jeremie?" asked Jeremy.

"And the other Harry?" asked Harry.

"Aelita! There's something I want to tell you. I'd much rather be entering a virtual world, to find you waiting there for me," said Jeremy.

"So would I."

"Well, that's done," said Harry as he finished the program he was working on and the two walked down to the scanners.

"It's ok, Jeremie, I've prepared the transfer procedure. You can get into the scanner. Transfer Harry. Transfer Jeremy. Scanner Harry. Scanner Jeremie! Virtualisation!"

Virtual prison

Harry and Jeremy dropped out of the sky. Jeremy landed on his backside while Harry landed on his feet.

"This place is really realist," muttered Harry as he looked around.

"Aelita, can you answer me?" asked Jeremy as he righted his glasses. No answer. "That would be too easy."

"What did you think?" asked Harry as they started to walk towards the school. "Xana wanted to make this as realistic as possible. We don't here random people form thin air."

They didn't notice a flower turning into the eye of Xana.

'Ugh, there they are at last!' thought the fake Jeremy as he watched the two boys as Jim with whited out eyes and grey skin walked in. "We've got visitors, Jim!"

Lyoko

"That's got to be it," said Aelita as she saw a massive orange dome in the distance. "I'd better go have a closer look."

She jumped down from the ice structure and ran towards it.

Ulrich

"Yeah, Yumi's what you might call intuitive, but she can be wrong sometimes," said Odd as he read a magazine. "And let's face it, Ulrich, huh…any girl with a crush on you can't be what I'd call absolutely normal."

"What about Jeremy and Harry?" asked Ulrich. "I know for a fact that's not Harry's normal behaviour. I know he can be really quiet but he won't avoid his friends for absolutely no reason."

"Well, they have been acting a bit werid lately…" Odd's phone rang. "But to think he's been hiding a huge secret. Hello? Yumi, is that you?"

"It's stretd again but this time it's a lot worse than ever! It's at my own home."

"What's going on Yumi?" asked Ulrich.

"It's my parents. They're acting oddly. They keep making the same gestures," said Yumi as she watched them do it. "They act as if I'm not event there. It's as if they were phoney imitations of my parents. We've got to do something!"

"You'd better not stay there. We'll meet in the park and got to the factory. I'll warn Jeremy and Harry."

"No, not Jeremy or Harry. Just Odd, you and me, ok? Let's leave them out of it this time, I-I have my doubts…see ya." Yumi disconnected the call. Odd and Ulrich looked at each other.

Harry

Jeremy and Harry walked round the corner.

"Let's hope they're in their room." Jim's shadow appeared behind them. They looked at him and Jim threw Jeremy down the corridor. Harry pulled out his shuriken and threw them, only to see them fade.

"Uh oh."

They ran.

"I've got you! Soon I won't have any more obstacles!" exclaimed the fake Harry as he watched them run in the park.

Lyoko

"I only hope it's not too late," said Aelita as she walked up to the dome. It emitted as whirring noise.

Virtual prison

"What about Jeremy and Harry?" asked Yumi as the three met up.

"We didn't tell them," said Ulrich. "But once we get to the factory, we can't get to Lyoko without at least one of them. They're the only ones who can use the computer after all."

"We'll see when we get there, but I'm afraid they can't be trusted!"

They heard a rustling noise.

"Must have been a squirrel."

They didn't notice Nicholas and Herb hiding behind a tree, looking at them with whited out eyes.

"Come on, let's go," said Odd as he pulled the cover of the manhole off.

Jeremy and Harry ran down a path that was a little further down from them.

"Oh no, too late," said Jeremy as he looked at them. Harry looked at Jim who was a little further down from them. They started to run again. Nicholas and Herb jumped in front of them. They shoved through.

Lyoko

Aelita looked inside the dome.

Virtual prison

"Out of my way," said Jim as he ran past the Herb and Nicholas zombies.

"For a program, you're a pretty good imitation!" Jeremy said to Jim as he caught up. "Harry, can you go any faster?"

Harry disappeared and reappeared. "Yep. Xana can't stop that so easily."

Night drew in and they eventually climbed a wall and ran off towards the factory. The moon flickered.

Lab

"I don't understand, there's no link!" exclaimed Yumi as she looked at the results on the screen. "It's like Lyoko didn't exist anymore!"

"And that might be exactly what has happened," said Jeremy as he and Harry appeared out of nowhere. They looked at them.

"Jeremy! Harry! What are you doing here?" asked Ulrich as they approached.

"We got a message from Aelita," said Jeremy. "A tower has just been activated."

"She said something about a program to erase Lyoko." Said Harry. "We haven't heard from her since."

"Ok, we have to check this out Yumi," said Ulrich as he looked at Odd.

"Hey, wait a minute. The connection's down. Since the link isn't there, how do you intend to send us there?" asked Yumi suspiciously.

"I've created a new access protocol," said Harry. "All that is left is the scanners."

"So what are we waiting for?" asked Odd. Yumi looked at the two.

"Hold it Odd. I'm not too sure about this."

"What's wrong with you?" asked Jeremy. "It's Jeremy, Yumi. And Harry. Don't you trust us?"

"We've got to get moving," said Ulrich. "What if Lyoko does get erased? Have you thought about Aelita?"

"Look, you've got to believe me," said Jeremy. "You have to believe us. But if you have any doubts, let Odd and Ulrich go first."

They looked at the elevator as they heard it open.

"Yumi, you're right, it's a trap! Don't go!" warned Jeremy as the two boys walked into the lab.

"Xana, is that the best you can do? A cheap imitation to delay us?" asked the other Jeremy.

"He's lying! The phoneys are there, it's them! Everything here is phoney! You never came back from your last trip! You're in a virtual world created by Xana!" said Jeremy as he pointed at them.

"Please tell me you noticed," said Harry.

"Well, well. A fake me," said the other Harry. The real one glared at him.

"That would explain the inconsistencies," said Yumi.

"OF course it would. Xana isn't infallible. He can make mistakes too," said Harry as the other pair crossed their arms. "He only has theoretical knowledge of the real world. What he wants is to get you into the scanners so he can get rid of you forever."

"That's totally absurd, Xana!" said the fake Jeremy.

"It's true, we have no proof that he's not the one lying to us, right? He could've created the inconsistencies too!" said Ulrich.

"Exactly!" exclaimed Odd. "To hold us up while Aelita and Lyoko are being erased forever!"

"The only proof is the fact that we're here with you," said Jeremy.

"Apart from the fact that those two have been acting weirdly," Harry pointed out. "Ulrich, remember when we were young? You had a teddy called Mr Snuggles. And if I had programmed it, I would make sure that there wasn't any inconsistencies. If Xana erased Lyoko, wouldn't he be unable to get rid of us?"

Ulrich blushed as everyone looked at him. "Well, I think I know which the real Harry is."

"You have to decide which one of us is lying," said Jeremy.

"And it's not us. Assuming, as you claim, that this world is virtual, you mind telling us how you got here?" asked the fake Jeremy.

"We're listening, Xana!" exclaimed the fake Harry.

"We got in here via the scanner. We're here in virtual form!" said Jeremy.

"You gave yourself away. Everybody knows that the real Jeremie wouldn't step foot in the scanner, he'd be much too frightened! And if the real Harry was here, he'd look like a ninja, not look like his normal form."

"And I'm sure Jeremy would go into the scanner, if his friends were in danger. And Harry is an excellent programmer. He could easily create a fake layer to make him look normal," said Odd.

"No doubt about it!" agreed Ulrich.

"Absolutely none!" said Yumi.

"It's not logical, don't you see?" asked the fake Jeremy. "He's too scared to even try. I'm much too scared. If so, then why haven't I already done it?"

"I've told you why! Because he's not infallible! Xana's knowledge of people is only approximate!" said an exasperated Jeremy.

"And who said humans were logical?" asked Harry. "Jeremy doesn't refer to himself in the third person and he doesn't need to go over to Lyoko. Not with his friends going over."

"That's right," said Odd. "And as far as friendship goes, it's not approximate, it's double zero. Good to see you again, Einsteins."

"No, it's not logical. NOOOO! NOT LOGICAL!"

The fakes started to glow and levitate as Xana summoned the Jim, Herb and Nicholas zombies who latched onto Yumi, Odd and Ulrich. He then made the wires trap Jeremy. He tried to do the same for Harry who dodged and attacked the zombies with his bare hands.

"YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!"

"Aelita!"

Lyoko

Aelita heard the call. She knelt down and used her creativity, placing her hands on the bubble. The bubble exploded, shaking the entire sector.

Jeremy returned to earth. Xana went to who knows where.

"Wake up Ulrich," said Harry as he shook him. Aelita walked over.

"I got them back, all of them! Safe and sound! The parallel world bubble has disappeared!" said Aelita as they began to wake up.

"I don't remember anything, but I feel just great!" exclaimed Odd. "What happened?"

"Xana created a virtual prison," explained Harry. "He trapped you in it. I, Aelita and Jeremy did everything we could to save you."

"He locked us up. Unbelievable!" said Yumi.

"What? Jeremie came to Lyoko?" asked Odd. Aelita nodded. "Fantastic, Einstein! Join the daredevil heroes club!"

"Thanks, Odd!" Said Jeremy. "…look, it is Xana's welcoming committee!

"No need to worry, Jeremie, we're used to this. It's a piece of cake! Here we go! YE-HEAAAAH!" Yelled Ulrich as they ran towards the monsters.

"I suggest we do another return to the past after this," said Harry.


	26. Code: Earth

I don't own Harry Potter or Code Lyoko

Code: Earth

"This should work this time," muttered Jeremy as Harry peered over his shoulder. "Launching plan alpha."

The computer came up with a positive.

"Looks like it's time to get Aelita over here," said Harry as Jeremy called Yumi. "And shut down the computer. I'm going to miss that."

"Yumi? Yumi, it's me! Ok, I just launched plan Alpha! My five dry runs have all worked!" exclaimed Jeremy excitedly.

"Ok, tomorrow, I'll talk to my parents," said Yumi as she stood in a random room at her house.

"That's great. Harry and I will talk to Ulrich and Odd."

"See you tomorrow," said Yumi as she cut the call and turned her phone off.

Jeremy slid his chair out and they climbed into bed.

Jeremy dreamt of his time in Limbo when Aelita came to get him.

Harry dreamed of Kankrelats invading the school before waking up. "Weird dream." He went back to sleep again.

The next day

Yumi's dad shoved a clump of noodles into his mouth and chewed. He finished the bowl as Yumi came in.

"Uh, Mum and Dad? Can I talk to you for a second?" asked Yumi. "It's about my pen pal, uh…um, you haven't changed your mind about her living here for a while?"

"No, but tell us a little bit about her, Yumi. Well, we don't even know her name!" said Yumi's dad.

"She's called Aelita."

"Aelita what?" asked her mum.

"It's Aelita…uh…um…Lyoko!" said Yumi with a slight pause as she made up a name. Her parents didn't notice the hesitation.

"Is she Japanese?" asked Yumi's dad.

"Well, uh, yes! She is!" said Yumi.

"What do her parents do, dear?" asked her mum.

"Uh, they uh, they work with computers."

"Well…alright then. She's welcome to stay with us."

"That's fantastic! I adore you! You won't regret it! She's really so nice! See you tonight!"

Yumi kissed her parents on the cheeks before running out of the room.

Principal's Office

"Very well then, uh what is your cousin's name, Odd?" asked Principal Delmas as he read the letter.

"Aelita."

"Hm, Aelita…and uh, where does she come from?"

"She's from uh, Holland!" said Odd after a slight pause. Delmas didn't notice.

"Hm…mhm! Well, her papers are in order and your parents have recommended her highly, so I see no reason why she can't attend school here! Let me know when she arrives!"

Outside

"Yesss!" exclaimed the boys at the same time as they slapped hands and laughed.

"My brother is going to be so pleased," said Ulrich as they started to move. "So is Jeremy. They worked so hard on finding a method of getting Aelita here."

"Fantastic!" exclaimed Odd as they nearly walked into Jim.

"Ok, what are you two up to, huh?" asked Jim. Odd gave a nervous chuckle. "You know this building is off limits to students, especially at eight in the morning!"

"We had an appointment with the principal," explained Ulrich. "It was about Odd's cousin attending school."

"What a lame excuse!" exclaimed Jim with a laugh. "What do you think I am, huh, an idiot?"

"Well…"

"Quiet! Yeah, and I'll bet you think I'm not onto your pranks with Jeremy, Harry and Yumi! You disappear in the park like some sort of magic, you plot in your rooms! You're up to something!"

"Hey, it's not a crime to talk to our friends in our rooms!" exclaimed Odd as Jim crouched down with a shaking fist.

"Maybe not…now you listen up! One of these days I'm going to find out what the five of you are hiding! And now, to the cafeteria! Hurry up!"

"We'd better be careful about Jim. If he keeps playing detective, he's going to find our secret passage… muttered Ulrich as they left the building. Jim watched them go with a frown.

Yard

"You know what I think?" asked Ulrich. "We need to warn the others about Jim." Odd nodded.

"Hey guys!" shouted Yumi as she ran over to the two. "My parents said she could stay."

"So did the principal," said Ulrich. "Odd, that was a pretty good letter you faked from your parents!"

"I can't say I'm proud of what I did, but it was for a good cause," said Odd guiltily. Ulrich's phone rang.

"Jeremy? What's up? Ok. Be right there."

They ran off towards the dorms.

Harry's and Jeremy's Dorm

Jeremy ran the materialisation program again with everyone watching. It showed up positive.

"That's it! We got it this time!" exclaimed Jeremy happily. "It works! It works! I can hardly believe it!"

"I knew we'd get there eventually," said a grinning Harry. "You couldn't be more excited if you tried Jeremy."

"YEEEEAAAH! YAAAY!" yelled the other three as they hugged the two geniuses.

"Get off me! You're braking my laptop! It has your vehicles on there."

Outside

"It's fantastic! You can find any type of music you want!" said a random student as Jim walked past.

"Hey, Sissi! Have you seen Ulrich and his gang this morning?" asked Jim as he walked past and stopped.

"Well yeah."

"Where, in the cafeteria?" asked Jim again as he knelt down to their level.

"No, I saw them going to their rooms, Jim," said Sissi as she thought of something.

"Yeah? Thanks for the tip…"

"It is pretty strange to go to their rooms at this hour! I said to myself, now why would they be in their rooms now with someone who isn't even a boarder?" asked Sissi rhetorically.

"You mean Yumi Ishiyama is with them?" asked Jim.

Sissi nodded and Jim shoved past.

"You're meaner than I thought!" said Nicholas to Sissi who smiled as she watched Jim walk off.

"Harry is going to be all mine…"

"You do know he's single, right?" asked Herb. "And why have you suddenly fixated on Harry? I thought you liked Ulrich."

"Because he's handsome, nice, clever and he's got lots of money. He also does the occasional professional work even though he doesn't need to do it. I've given up on Ulrich as he's never shown any interest in me and he's with Yumi. This way, I'll still be part of his family."

"He might need to if this keeps up," muttered Herb.

Harry's and Jeremy's Dorm

"Ok. Tell me what the good news is," said Aelita as everyone looked at her on the screen.

"Aelita, I don't know how to tell you this, but believe it or not…we're waiting for you here!" exclaimed a happy Jeremy.

"Really?!" asked Aelita in disbelief.

"Really!" exclaimed the others.

"The materialisation is going to work?"

"Yep. It's all in here," said Jeremy as he held up a disc. "And I can tell you it was really complicated! Defragmenting the intertial matrix wasn't enough, and so we had to start to recompile all the DNA correlations and-"

"Time out, Einstein!" interrupted Odd. Jeremy glared at him and Ulrich yawned.

"To make a long story short, it works," said Harry as Jeremy put the CD in a case.

"That's so great. Thank you. The both of you. I can't believe it."

"Better get used to it fast," said Odd. "Because it's time to take the big jump! And then it's bye-bye Xana!"

"We should still keep an eye out," said Harry. "Xana won't want to let the supercomputer be shut down."

"It's not that simple," said Jeremy. "We have to set up the program in the supercomputer first. Aelita will have to get to the passage tower in the forest as well before we can run it when she'll appear in the flesh for the first time."

"Well then. I guess I'm off to the forest for the last time."

"And we'll go to class," said Harry as he glanced at the time. "Afterwards, the factory."

"I'll see you later."

"We'll be six for dinner tonight!"

Lyoko

Aelita jumped into the data stream and landed in a tower in the forest sector.

Dorms

Jim walked into the building and up the stairs. Odd, Yumi Ulrich and Harry were waiting outside the dorm while Jeremy picked up a disc. They ran down the corridor where they were stopped by Jim.

"What's wrong? Up to no good again, aren't you?" asked Jim.

"No, we were just studying together!" exclaimed Odd. "That isn't unusual."

"And do you really think I'm up to no good?" asked a pouting Harry. "I am a good boy, you know. Never been in trouble."

"Studying, my foot!" said Jim as he pulled down his eyelid. "I've had enough of your lies! You hear? We're going to stay right here until you tell me the truth!"

"Jim? What is going on?" asked Delmas as he walked down the corridor.

"Ah, I'm glad you're here, sir!" said Jim to the principal. "I don't know what's going on, but these little devils are up to no good and I intend to find out what it is!"

"Yes, Jim, another one of your absurd stories about secret plots and passages?" asked Demas.

"What do you mean 'absurd'?" asked a confused Jim.

"You heard what I said. Absurd, Jim."

"But…"

"Now listen. Your paranoid behavior and your one track mind concerning these children are getting on my nerves. You're a PE teacher, not a detective!"

Jim hung his head as Delmas walked off down the corridor and through the double doors. Jim's face looked like he had rabies.

"What are you waiting for?" he yelled. "Get to class!"

Lyoko

"There it is," said Aelita as she saw the red tower in the forest region. "And Xana did have to activate it."

She hid behind a tree and looked at the monsters.

"Jeremy, I'm going to need help. There are too many of them too deal with on my own. Jeremy? Harry?"

Class

"Animals live in all land, sea and air regions," lectured Ms Hertz. "Thanks to their various respiratory organs."

"Hey, it won't be long now," whispered Odd to Jeremy.

"When animals and humans breathe, they take in oxygen and emit Carbon Dioxide," continued Ms Hertz as Jeremy sneaked a look at his laptop.

"What are you doing?" asked Odd.

"It's Aelita, she's in danger," whispered Jeremy as Ulrich looked over.

"Obviously, this phenomenon depends on certain factors. Who can tell us which ones? Jeremy? Go ahead, we're listening."

"Uh…the…the frog!"

The class laughed as Ms Hertz gained a bewildered look. The class ended as the bell rang. Odd and Ulrich ran down the corridor, avoiding the other students as Ulrich called Yumi.

"Yumi, come to the park. It's urgent."

"Sir, could I please go to the infirmary?" asked Yumi.

Outside

Harry, Jeremy, Odd and Ulrich ran past the pillar where Jim was hiding. He smiled and followed.

"Mind telling me what's going on?" asked Yumi as she caught up, slightly short of breath.

"Xana's at it again," said Jere3my shortly.

"He knows the end is near," said Odd. "And he's not going to go down without a fight."

Jim hid behind a tree. The five pulled up the manhole cover and slipped inside as Jim changed positions as he ran to a different bush. He ran over and looked around, confused. To him, it had looked like they'd just disappeared.

"Where'd they go?"

Sewers

They rode down the pathway and to the ladder which, as usual, they climbed up.

Lab

"Aelita? Can you hear me?" asked Jeremy as he sat down and put the microphone on.

"It's been such a long time," said Aelita. "I'm at the tower but there are lots of monsters. I don't think even Harry can handle them."

"It hasn't been more than one or two hours," said Harry. "I can handle a lot of monsters at once. You know that Aelita."

"Alright. Help is on the way. Once the way is clear, go to the centre of the tower."

The four ran down to the scanners.

"Who's going first?" asked Jeremy. Odd, Harry and Yumi walked in the scanners.

"Transfer Harry. Transfer Odd. Transfer Yumi. Scanner Harry. Scanner Odd. Scanner Yumi. Virtualisation! Your turn Ulrich. Transfer Ulrich. Scanner Ulrich. Virtualisation!"

Lyoko

"Ok Jeremy! We're here!" said Ulrich as they ran over to where Aelita was.

"Great. Get ready guys, I'm launching the materialisation program immediately!" He inserted the disk and pressed enter.

"Break! Break dance! Break! Break! Break dance! Break! Break! Break dance! Here we goooo-oooo-oo! Break! Break! Break dance! Break! Break! Break dance! Break! Break! Break dance! Here we goooo-ooo!" sang Odd on the clip along with animations of their classmates heads.

"Oh no…what have I done?!" asked Jeremy in horror as he watched the clip.

"Problem, Jeremie?" asked Yumi.

"I inserted the wrong CD! I have Odd's dumb videos instead of the program… STOP!" he ended the clip. "I've got to go back to the dorm and get the real disc."

"Ok but hurry!" said Harry as Jeremy left the lab.

Lyoko

"You made a video?" asked Ulrich as they waited at the tree.

"Well yeah, it's pretty good too!" said Odd proudly.

"What's the title?" asked Harry as he looked over at him.

"Break! Break! Break dance!" sang Odd.

"Ok, that's enough fooling around. We've got some cleaning up to do!" said Yumi as she walked over.

"SIR, yes, sir!" said Odd and Ulrich.

"Yes ma'am!" said Harry. Yumi glared at him which made him chuckle.

They ran out towards the monsters.

Kadic

"Ok, let's get started," said Jim as he put his foot on the ball. He was about to blow the whistle around his neck when he noticed Jeremy running. He frowned.

'This time I've got him,' he thought as he kicked the ball. "GO!"

Lyoko

The monsters started to fire at them. Harry quickly created several shurikens that could go through the shells of the Megatanks and threw them. The Megatanks exploded before they had much chance to do anything. Ulrich took out three Bloks and Odd took out a Krabe. Yumi destroyed three Kankrelats with one throw.

"This is too easy," said Odd as he landed on his feet.

"I agree," said Harry. "Xana knows that was more like a barricade made of paper for me."

"Aelita, get into the tower," ordered Yumi as the elf ran up.

"Wow, just think. This could be the last tower!" said Odd thoughtfully.

"In your dreams maybe, Odd," said Harry. "I wouldn't put it past Xana to do something that makes us keep the computer on."

Dorms

Jeremy ran up to the right door and opened it. He ran to the desk and picked up the right disc. He ran back out, closed the door and nearly bumped into Jim.

"Playing hooky, huh?" asked Jim with a smile.

"Uh, no. I left something in my room," said Jeremy as he backed up. "Uh I-I-I…I gotta go back to class now, Jim…"

"Not until you've told me what you've been plotting since the beginning of the year. And this time, the principal isn't here to come to your rescue!"

They had a short starting contest and Jeremy managed to get around Jim. He ran off and Jim followed.

"Why you miserable little brat!" Jeremy went around a corner.

"Get back here! When I get my hands on you…"

Jeremy ran down the stairs. He tripped, rolled and lay on his side.

"Jeremy! Oh no!" Jim ran down to him.

Jeremy tried to get up but fell down again. "My ankle!"

"Are you crazy Jim?" asked a nearby student as she helped Jeremy. "This is your fault."

Lyoko

"Jeremy, can you hear me?" asked Aelita. "We're in the tower. Jeremy? Where can he be?"

"I guess he got delayed," said Harry. "Do you want me to go check?"

"Forty five minutes is a long time to pick up a CD," said Ulrich. "I think Harry should check, like he said."

"See you in a while," said Harry as he exited the tower before stabbing himself with a sword and devirtualising. Just before his sight went dark, he saw a Megatank rolling up and he appeared in a scanner. He ran up to the lab and picked up the microphone. "Guys, there's a Megatank outside your tower!"

Odd, Yumi and Ulrich ran out of the tower and attacked it.

He started to hack into the school's cameras. "Too easy."

He looked around and saw Jeremy in the infirmary.

"Jeremy's hurt. That's why he's taking so long."

Infirmary

"Does it still hurt?" asked Yolanda as she wrapped up Jeremy's ankle.

"No, it's ok now. I can walk fine now."

"The one thing you'd better not do now is walk. You'll have to wait a week before putting that foot on the ground!"

"A week?!" asked Jeremy in disbelief.

"And if you complain, I won't give you crutches to get around with!"

Jeremy crossed his arms and huffed.

"This time, you've gone too far," said Delmas through the wall. "Don't say I didn't warn you. This time your paranoia has caused an accident."

"I'm sorry sir. I really am."

"So am I Jim. I'm going to have to let you go."

The words echoed through Jim's head and he imagined himself falling through ha crack in the ground.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" asked Jeremy as Yolanda put his foot on a rolled up blanket and collected some medicine.

"Sorry, the doctor insists you stay off your feet. I'll go and get you a basin."

Jim walked in as she left. Jeremy refused to look at him when he approached.

"Jeremy, listen I… I want to say I'm sorry. I was so sure you guys were up to something. I guess I got carried away a little." Jim stood up and walked to the window. "I deserve to get fired. I went a little crazy. I thought that you and your friends have a lot of secrets that you were hiding." He turned back to Jeremy and started towards the door. "I'm going to miss you guys."

"Hold on," said Jeremy. "You're not as crazy as you think. My friends and I… we do have a secret."

"But that means I was right after all," said Jim, leaning over Jeremy. "Let's hear it."

"Look Jim, if you help me, I'll tell the principal everything. You'll be off the hook. And he's bound to give you your job back, right?"

"Great." Jim held out his hand. "Shake on it."

They shook hands. Harry kept an eye on them but he didn't have sound.

Lyoko

The Megatank attempted to shoot Odd but it missed and Odd sent a laser arrow at it. It closed before the attack could hit. It reopened.

"You shouldn't have gone back to earth Harry," grumbled Ulrich.

"Not much I could do about it now," said Harry as he looked at the display.

Odd attempted to destroy it again but it reclosed.

Infirmary

"I have your basin," said Yolanda as she entered the room then stopped. The room was empty and the window had been opened.

Park

Jim was carrying Jeremy on his back through the park.

"Over there! Behind the oak tree," directed Jeremy. "Stop! In front of you!"

Jim looked at the manhole. He walked up to it.

"Haha, yeah! I was right! I was right! Eh? I was right, I was right!"

He opened the manhole and looked down it.

Factory

"And this super powerful thing called Xana that wants to destroy us," explained Jeremy as Jim made gun shapes with his hand as he walked around. "Only Harry and Aelita can deactivate the towers and Odd, Yumi and Ulrich help them to get to them."

"And Aelita lives on this place called uh, Loko?"

"No, it's Lyoko," corrected Jeremy as they went down in the elevator. "The only way to destroy Xana is to unplug the supercomputer. We have to materialise Aelita before we do that and that's what we're going to do today."

The blast doors opened to reveal the lab.

"Whoa… well what do you know?"

Jim helped Jeremy over to the computer.

"Harry, what are you doing back here?" asked Jeremy.

"We were wondering what was taking you such a long time," said Harry. "Ulrich, run up to it with your super sprint and stab it."

"Is everything ok?"

"There's a Megatank. It's trying to get to the tower, I think. What's Jim doing here? Has it got anything to do with the agreement you made with him?"

"Hey, you piece of junk! Nobody messes with my friends! Triangulate!" yelled Ulrich at the Megatank as he started to run in a triangle around the monster. Odd had just been devirtualised.

"Go on Ulrich, get 'im! Show this Xana thing who's the boss!" cheered Jim.

"Jeremy, Ulrich's…. Jim?"

"Yes, Jim," said Jeremy as he handed the disc over to Harry. "Don't worry, he's on our side."

Odd looked at him as Harry loaded the program onto the computer.

The Megatank managed to get rid of Ulrich's two clones but the real Ulrich managed to stab it.

"Ulrich! There's another one!"

Yumi ran over to it, dodged its shot and hit it.

"Nice one Yumi. Just a few more seconds…"

Harry was franticly typing away on the keyboard.

"How fast can he move?" asked Jim, staring at Harry's blurred fingers.

"I don't know," said Jeremy honestly. "I don't think he knows either."

"I'm nearly ready Aelita. Get into position."

Aelita walked over to the centre of the platform.

"Ok, well, ready to take the big jump?" asked Jeremy.

"Ready."

"Then here we go…," said Harry as he pressed the enter key. "Code Earth!"

Aelita rose up the tower just as Yumi and Ulrich got devirtualised by another Megatank. She stopped about half way up the tower and the blue files started to fly around as she disappeared.

Scanners

They all waited around the closed scanner as it whirred. It opened and smoke was released. Aelita was revealed to be at the bottom in the fetal position.

"She's here at last!" whispered Jeremy as she looked at them. "Welcome to Earth Aelita!"

Everyone cheered.

"Finally," said Harry in relief. "No more trips to Lyoko. Hopefully."


	27. False Start

I don't own Harry Potter or Code Lyoko

False Start

The five students walked into the class.

"Hey, relax Aelita, don't worry! It's just a history class," said Jeremy as he tried to calm Aelita down.

"I'd feel a lot better if it were a class on computers. I don't know anything about history!" said Aelita worriedly.

"That's just it; you're here to learn! If it were a computer class, you could be the teacher!" said Ulrich as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Take your seats," said the teacher.

"Hmph! Just who does that new girl think she is? All she cares about is having boys around her!" said Sissi as she watched Aelita.

"Actually I think she looks worried!" said Nicholas as he looked at her.

"Obviously Nicholas you don't know the first thing about girls, hmph! Acting frail and helpless will work every time! Boys love it, it's the best way to attract them!" snapped Sissi.

"We have a new student in the class," said the teacher. "I'll let her introduce herself."

Everyone looked at Aelita.

"I, err, I… um…"

"Aelita's her name," said Odd as he stood up from his seat next to her. "She's my cousin. She's very shy." He sat back down.

"Well, Aelita, let me welcome you to Kadic. We all hope you'll enjoy your time here."

Later

"See, everything's cool," said Jeremy as they sat on the bench. "There was no reason to worry."

"I guess nit," said Aelita. "I think I like history. You have to admit, you fight a lot. There are wars all the time."

"Everyone gets nerves on the first day of school," said Harry. "As for the fighting, well, let's just say that people have different opinions on things."

"Hey, guys! Well how's our new Earthling doing?" asked Yumi as she walked over.

"I'm fine," said Aelita. "I'm trying to adapt to so many new sensations. Like the air that you breathe, all the colours and the smells but I'm fine."

"It's about time we deactivated the Supercomputer, don't you think?" asked Jeremy as he stood up.

"Well I wouldn't wait for Xana to send us an invitation," said Ulrich.

"And who feels like going back to Lyoko now that Aelita's here with us?" asked Odd.

"Not me," said Harry. "The headaches Xana gives me are really annoying even if they're useful."

"You'll think this is silly but it scares me a little," said Aelita as she looked at Jeremy. "Lyoko, after all, was my home. And I don't know what effect shutting it down would have on me."

"It scares me as well," said Harry as everyone looked at Aelita. "I'm afraid that I might lose my powers, the ones from my avatar. I've got used to them."

"There's nothing to worry about," said Jeremy as he took her hand and pulled her up. "I'm sure about that. Come on."

Factory

Jim was snoring as the six slid down the wires. He had fallen asleep reading a magazine.

"Hi Jim! Well, did you have a good sleep?" asked Ulrich.

"Oh, great. I really appreciate everything you've done for me," said a startled Jim. "But I was getting a little bored."

"How'd you like to watch us deactivate Xana?" asked Odd as Jim walked over to them.

"Hm, ah, I wouldn't miss that for the world! You haven't forgotten your promise, have you Jeremy?"

"I haven't Jim. As soon as Xana's deactivated, I'll tell the principal the whole story."

"And get us in trouble," said Harry.

"That's great. I can't wait 'til all this is settled! I honestly never imagined that I would miss being your PE teacher so much! Uh, from now on, call me Jimbo, huh?"

"Thanks! So are you ready to go, Jimbo?" asked Jeremy. They headed to the very bottom of the shaft. "Here we are."

"Haven't been here for a while," said Harry as the supercomputer rose up from the hatch. "Not since you first showed the supercomputer to me Jeremy."

Aelita backed up slightly.

"Are you ok Aelita?" asked Jeremy as he out his hand on her shoulder. "If you want, we can wait."

"No, the sooner the better."

"Ok. I think you should have the honour," said Jeremy.

"No. I'd rather you did it." Everyone looked at her as they approached the computer. Harry stayed in the elevator.

"Sure Aelita." Jeremy walked over to the lever that would deactivate the computer.

Aelita started to sweat. Harry kept his eyes on her.

"Xana! You gave us a lot of grief, but thanks to you we met Aelita…so goodbye and good riddance!" said Jeremy as he pulled the lever down. The computer deactivated. Aelita clutched her head and collapsed. Harry caught her as she fell.

"Well, I guess that answers the question of wherever or not you keep your powers Harry," said Jeremy. Harry glared at him.

"TURN THE COMPUTER ON JEREMY!" he yelled. Jeremy gulped and turned the computer on again and ran over.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Jeremy worriedly as Harry picked her up.

"I don't know. I just hope Xana doesn't rear his ugly head," said Odd.

Lyoko

A tower in the ice sector glowed red.

That night

Jim took her pulse as Jeremy stood next to him.

"Her pulse is back to normal again."

Aelita started to stir. "I don't know what happened."

"You fainted Aelita," said Jeremy. "Harry's in the lab, checking what happened when you were materialised."

"Fainted?"

"It's like sleep. A really deep sleep," explained Jeremy.

"I like sleeping."

"Maybe you do but you passed out and that's not normal," said Jim.

"We modified the scanners program while you slept," said Jeremy. "Go you mind if we examine you?"

"No." Aelita smiled.

Lab

"Launching program," said Jeremy as he hit the enter button. Aelita spun in the scanner while the computer recovered the data.

"Whoa," said Jim. "Don't tell me you understand that."

"It's not very complicated," said Jeremy.

"It's like child's play," said Harry. "You should see the materialisation program. That's harder."

"We're ready to begin the analysis. That's fine Aelita. You can come back now. Let's see what the trouble is. Harry, what did you find?"

"When Aelita was materialised, Xana did something. I think it might have linked Aelita to the computer."

The computer came back with the results.

"That was just what I was afraid of," said Jeremy.

"It looks like Xana infected me with a virus!" exclaimed Aelita.

"How did he do that?" asked Harry with a frown.

"He must have done it during the transfer," said Jeremy. "There was a drop in the voltage for a very short time."

"I remember that," said Aelita. "At that moment, I felt Xana's presence for a few moments, like he was trying to hold me back."

"And that's probably the reason why you fainted a while ago. Xana implanted a virus because he wanted you to be linked to him like Harry said and if we kill Xana, we kill you. I wouldn't be surprised if he did it to Harry too. We need to check," said Jeremy. Harry nodded and went to the scanners. Jeremy launched the program and looked at the results as Harry came back up.

"Well?" asked Harry as he looked at the computer.

"This is a mess," said Jeremy. "I can't make heads or tails of it."

"Let me have a look." Harry replaced Jeremy in the chair. "Well, there are the programs that make up my avatar… I don't recognise this program… it's the one that allows me to detect Xana. I guess it developed on its own. There's the program that links me to the annex program… and that's it. Nothing else."

"Phew. At least only one of us is at risk if the supercomputer is shut down. Sorry for implying anything," said Jeremy. "I don't think I could handle it if both of you were affected."

"Oh, by the way, Xana's at it again," said Harry.

"Is there anything we can do?" asked Jim uncomfortably.

"What about? The virus or the tower?" asked Harry.

"Both."

"Well, we can develop an antivirus but that would take a while," said Harry. "As for the tower, we'll have to go deactivate it. I'm starting up an analysis program. The computer will work on it till tomorrow."

"I'll take Aelita back to Yumi's," said Jeremy. "It's kinda late."

"I'll go to the dorm," said Harry. "Work on the vehicles."

Outside

"What a strange sensation," said Aelita as she shivered.

"You're shivering, that's all," said Jeremy. "It's a reaction you get to the cold."

"I like the feeling of being chilly. The smells are all different at night."

"Yea, it's quiet and peaceful. The plants breathe differently." Jeremy picked a flower and gave it to Aelita. She smelt it.

"Wow, it's wonderful to be alive! And it's thanks to you that I'm here!" said Aelita.

"Well I uh, I didn't uh…do it alone…" said an embarrassed Jeremy. Aelita dragged him down the street.

"What's that? A scanner?" asked Aelita as she pointed at a photo booth.

"No, not exactly. Follow me!"

They took some pictures and laughed.

"Well, your castle awaits you, Princess!" said Jeremy as they stood outside Yumi's house.

"Thanks for walking me back. In spite of the virus, I still had the most wonderful night of my life. Goodnight," said a smiling Aelita as she kissed Jeremy on the cheek. "See you tomorrow!"

"Aelita's…WOW!"

The next day

"Do you have any idea on how to get rid of this virus?" asked Ulrich.

"No. not yet," said Jeremy. "I hope the calculations the computer made will help me."

"Here come the girls," said Odd as he watched them.

"How was your first night on Earth?" asked Ulrich as the bell went.

"Sleeping is really wonderful!" said Aelita.

"She would've slept all day if I hadn't shaken her a little!" said Yumi

Aelita laughed.

"You're just like me, Aelita!" said Odd. "And you'll see, sleeping in class isn't too bad either!"

Factory

A scanner opened. Jim was sleeping when he heard a banging noise. "What's going on?!"

Class

"Who can give us the definition of a pair of prime numbers?" asked the teacher as he walked across the front of the room. "Sissi?"

"Well, uh, a pair of prime numbers is, uh…um…two numbers that are both the same!" said Sissi desperately. The class laughed.

"Thank you Sissi. Can one of you give us a less hare-brained answer? Aelita?"

"A pair of prime numbers occurs when their highest common denominator is one!" said Aelita.

"Very good. Although…" said the teacher.

"In a principal ring, it's equivalent to the fact that their direct sum is equal to one, but of course with a non-principal factorial ring, that is not the case. That is…according to the theory of Bézout, you see!" continued Aelita. Everyone looked at her. They heard a scream.

"Calm down," said the teacher as he opened the door and looked at the running student who was still screaming. They looked at where the student had come from and there was a Kankrelat.

"Just like my dream," said Harry as they went back into the room and shut the door.

"Xana's changed tactics," said Jeremy as the class hid. "He sent one of his monsters to earth! How did he manage that?"

"Who cares?" asked Odd. "How do you suggest getting rid of it? None of us have any weapons!"

"That's not exactly true Odd and you know it," said Harry. "I have mine. You go to Lyoko. I'll stay here and defend the school."

"That's crazy Harry," said Aelita. "You know that."

"Aelita, I'm the best one to defend the school against monsters," said Harry as he concentrated and glowed. A few seconds later, he had changed. "Especially when they have to face Harry the ninja."

"Yumi? Yeah, we already know. Harry's staying here to defend the school," said Ulrich into his phone. "You want to stay? Meet Harry and me outside the maths class."

"Well, let's go guys."

They walked outside the room and looked at the wreckage. A Kankrelat turned into the corridor and Harry shot it. "Go!"

"A few more seconds and the coast will be clear," said Odd as he looked out the window.

Harry shot another one as Yumi hit the one behind him with a javelin before looking at Harry and gaping.

"What? Is there something on my face?" asked Harry.

"You are a ninja."

"I noticed."

"How did you do that without being virtualised?"

Harry grinned at her. "Magic."

Harry shot the Kankrelats coming down the corridor before leaving, dragging Yumi and Ulrich with him.

Factory

"Wow, Jim gave them a good run for their money!" said Odd as they looked at the wreckage of the fight.

"Jim? Jim?!"

Odd picked up a nail gun.

Kadic

"Looks like they've got their sights set on us," said Harry as Yumi threw another javelin and he used laser arrows.

"What gave that away?" asked Yumi.

Scanner

"Yaaah! You miserable little monster! I'll make you think twice before you leave your world again!" yelled Jim as he hit another Kankrelat.

"Hang on, Jim!" said Odd as he ran to the monster and shot at it.

"I told you to call me Jimbo, remember!" said Jim as he impaled it.

"Jeremy, you have to transfer me to Lyoko," said Aelita. "Harry's not here so I have to go."

"Have you forgotten Xana's virus, Aelita? What if Xana stops you from deactivating the tower? OR from returning to Earth."

"That's a risk we have to take," said Aelita s she out her hand on Jeremy's shoulder. "The priority is stopping Xana."

Odd and Jim looked at each other.

"You know as well as I do that we have no choice. Think of all the other monsters Xana could materialise," continued Aelita.

"Ok. Get into the scanner. I'll send you to Lyoko," said a sorrowful Jeremy.

Lab

"I'm deactivating the infected scanner," said Jeremy.

"There's an infected scanner?" asked Harry.

"Harry why are you on Lyoko?"

"I'm not Jeremy!"

"The supercomputer says you are."

"It might be because I'm using my avatar," said Harry after a few seconds. "That would explain why I can hear you too."

Odd shot another Kankrelat.

"Nice going kid," said Jim.

"I've located the activated tower. It's in the ice sector. That's where I'm sending you."

Odd climbed in the other scanner.

"Where's Harry, Ulrich and Yumi?" asked Jim.

"At school," said Odd. "Find the ninja. Take this." He threw the nail gun to Jim who caught it and ran off.

"Transfer Odd. Transfer Aelita. Scanner Odd. Scanner Aelita. Virtualisation."

Lyoko

"It's strange being virtualised!" said Aelita as she rubbed her back after landing on it.

"Yeah, but you get used to it!" said Odd. "This is going to be strange without Harry."

"No air to breathe, no smells, no warmth, nothing! I miss the real world already!" said Aelita as they stood up.

"Let's go Aelita."

They started to run.

Kadic

"Ulrich! We're never going to make it!" said Yumi as she defeated another monster.

"Yes we are," said Harry as he shot one with a laser arrow.

"Banzaiiii! Yaaaahahaha! Take that, you cockroach! Yeah, got one! Say your prayers!" yelled Jim as he destroyed monsters left and right.

"There's something I gotta admit, Jim! This is the first time I'm glad you caught us by surprise!" said Ulrich gratefully.

"My friends call me Jim-bo! Got it?" asked Jim. "Who's the ninja?"

"It's me Jim," said Harry.

"Oh. The other Stern."

"What's happening on Lyoko, Harry?" asked Ulrich. Harry cocked his head.

"Odd and Aelita are on Lyoko. They have monsters chasing them."

Lyoko

"Squadron approaching at nine O'clock," said Jeremy. "Three hornets."

Odd pushed Aelita out of the way. She formed an energy field and hit one.

"Nice shot Aelita."

"They're coming back," said Jeremy. They dodged again.

"Hard for the tower. I'll hold them off," said Odd as Aelita started to run. Odd got hit by a few lasers.

"Forty life points left Odd."

"Jeremy." Ulrich's phone number appeared on the screen.

"Ulrich, where are you? Odd needs your help."

"We haven't finished the job here yet," said Ulrich.

"Odd's only got forty life points left. If Aelita's left alone, we're headed for disaster."

"Don't forget that Aelita does have her energy fields Jeremy," said Harry.

"We'll hurry up," said Ulrich as the call ended.

Kadic

"You three better high tail it to Lyoko," said Jim. "I can handle the bugs on my own. Is it right of me to say that the sooner you deactivate the tower, the safer the world's going to be?"

They nodded.

"Well thn, what are you waiting for! Go on now and get the job done. It takes a lot more than a few ugly monsters to beat your friend Jimbo!"

"I'm staying here," said Harry. "Those four need the practice of going to towers without me. I don't think I can go to Lyoko anyway since I'm using my avatar. It needs a cool down period between uses."

Jim looked at him.

"Harry is really good at fighting Jim, even if he doesn't look it," said Ulrich as they ran off.

Lyoko

"Take that," yelled Odd as he hit another Hornet but he got shot.

"You're losing too many life points Odd! You've got to hang in there."

He got hit again. He shot again and hit the monster but it fired just as it was destroyed.

"Bye bye!" He devirtualised.

Aelita looked up at the tower. Another swarm of hornets appeared. Aelita ran into a cave, knelt down and used her creativity to create a wall of ice as Ulrich and Yumi appeared.

"Aelita's taking cover in a cave back there," said Jeremy as the hornets attacked the sheet of ice. Aelita ran further into the cave and started to slide on the ice.

"Heeya!" Yumi's fan broke Aelita's ice wall.

"You can do better than that!" said Ulrich.

"Sorry."

The two ran into the cave and followed Aelita. Yumi threw her fan and destroyed the hornets.

"There, that's more like it!" said Ulrich.

"It's all in the wrist. I'm a great Frisbee player!"

"That was close!" said Aelita.

"Come on Aelita, you know we would never let you go it alone!" pointed out Ulrich.

"Hey, we can't let the school go it alone either!" said Yumi.

"That's why Harry's there."

They continued down the passageway.

Kadic

"So, still haven't had enough huh?" asked Jim. Two Kankrelats walked towards two students but Harry shot them. "Hahaha… Hey you creeps, over here! I'm ready, come on!"

More turned up.

"How many are there?" wondered Harry. The tow students cowered against a tree.

"Well, don't just stand there, go!" ordered Jim. They ran off. "Leave those kids alone! You lot are pretty brave to go over to Lyoko knowing these things are there."

Lyoko

Aelita entered the tower. She walked to the centre and rose up. She pressed her hand to the screen.

Aelita

Code

Lyoko

Kadic

"Aelita's in the tower," said Harry as he took out another monster.

"Come on you bedbugs, gimme all you got! Go on, huh! Is that all you got?!" asked Jim as he got shot again. "What're you waiting for? Come on, you think I'm all washed up?"

"I'm not," said Harry. The monsters collapsed.

"Return to the past now!"

Harry sighed in relief as he saw the white light. "It's over."

The previous day

"Aelita! We're restarting the materialisation program immediately! We've gotta wipe out Xana before he launches another attack!" said Jeremy.

"Jeremy...it's impossible. The virus is still in me, I can feel it."

"She has a point," said Harry. "We're affected differently when the return to the past is activated to other people."

"We've still gotta try it! Maybe you can be treated here on Earth!" exclaimed Jeremy.

"No, Jeremy. You know that as well as I do. As long as this virus is inside of me you can't destroy Xana without destroying me at the same time!" said Aelita.

"We could materialise you for an hour or two…so you could pay us a little visit, huh?" asked Yumi, trying to comfort them.

"Why not? But the rest of the time I'll have to stay here on Lyoko to fight Xana…until the day you find the antivirus," said Aelita.

"Aelita…" said a crying Jeremy. Jim walked down the corridor.

"Jim! We forgot all about him," said Yumi.

"So, you kids are at it again," said Jim as he opened the door.

"No Jim, we were studying," said Odd.

"Studying my eye," said Jim. "I've has enough of your lies. You're going to stay right here until you tell me what you're up to."

"Jim? What is going on?" asked Delmas as he walked down the corridor.

"Ah, I'm glad you're here, sir!" said Jim to the principal. "I don't know what's going on, but these little devils are up to no good and I intend to find out what it is!"

"Yes, Jim, another one of your absurd stories about secret meetings and passages?" asked Demas. "I've had enough of your stories."

"He's right sir," said Ulrich. "We really were plotting."

"We were going to play a little joke on Nicholas and Herb," said Jeremy.

"If Jim hadn't caught us, we would have been late for school," said Yumi.

"Well, I'll look the other way this time since you admitted what you had done. Off to class children."

He walked off.

"Well you made up one heck of a story, kids! But why did you get me off the hook?" asked a confused Jim.

"Well it's just that…you never know, one day you might do the same for us," said Jeremy.

"And you know, we never get the time to thank you for all you've done for us. So thanks a lot, Jimbo!" said Ulrich.

"Yeah, thanks!"

"You're a hero! And a fantastic PE teacher, Jimbo!" said Yumi as she kissed his cheek and walked off.

"Some people are worth having around Jim and you're one of them," said Harry. "After all, who's going to keep us in line?"

"Oh, well, ahah…you ought to tell the principal that! Ok now, go to class!" said Jim as he hid his joy then he muttered to himself. "Huh, a hero? Wow…"

Jeremy looked at the picture of Aelita and him then they all put their arms around each other and walked out of the door and chuckled.


	28. New Order

I don't own Harry Potter or Code Lyoko

New Order

Ulrich rode the Overbike across the desert with Odd following him on the Overboard. Harry flew circles around them in the Overjet.

"You really did a great job, Harry!" called Odd. "Xana better behave himself now that we've got these things!"

"Thanks Odd."

"Be careful anyway," said Jeremy.

"Don't worry Einstein one! I know how to ride!" said Odd as he caught up to Odd. "No way am I going to let Ulrich beat me!"

"Oh no you don't!" exclaimed Ulrich as he accelerated. They rode through a canyon. Odd flew along the walls before overtaking Ulrich.

"Odd, Harry didn't have time to perfect the program that calculates trajectory," said Jeremy.

Odd flew up a rock but hit another one. He flew across it and landed on his feet as Ulrich and Harry approached. Harry landed, jumped onto the wing and sat down as Yumi and Aelita came up on the Overwing.

"Odd!"

Aelita jumped off. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I'm, sure there's still some work to be done," said Odd as he dusted himself off. "I mean, Harry did say there might be a few bugs that could only be found through testing."

"Maybe it's the rider who needs the work!" suggested Jeremy.

"What happened Odd?" asked Ulrich. "Did you miss a step?"

"Very funny," said Odd as Ulrich laughed. "I'd like to see you on an Overboard."

"I guess surfing's not my thing," said Ulrich.

"I hate to interrupt your fascinating conversation," said Jeremy "But it looks like Xana has spotted you. There's something coming your way. That's really weird. I can't tell what it is."

"A new monster?" suggested Harry.

"Possibly."

"Hey, what's that?" asked Yumi as she pointed at it. A four-legged spider-like monster walked up.

"I don't know," said Ulrich. "But I bet it is trouble."

"I've never seen a monster like that before," said Aelita as Harry climbed back into the Overjet. "Xana must have just created it!"

"I'm going to take a closer look," said Harry as he flew above it. The monster started to fire at him. Harry showed his skills in piloting by dodging all the lasers and flying back.

"That monster has more life points than the others," observed Jeremy.

"Show off. That jet is as fast as you are Harry," said Ulrich. "Does that mean we can't fly it?"

"You can fly it," said Harry. "But it would be very tricky because it's designed with my abilities in mind, not yours. You will be more likely to crash than anything else."

The monster stopped walking and pointed its lasers at them.

"Jeremy, how about reprogramming our vehicles?" asked Yumi.

"That's my next project," decided Harry. "A calling program for our vehicles. Shouldn't be too hard."

"I'm on it but it's going to take a while," said Jeremy as he typed away at the keyboard. Aelita ran behind some rocks.

"On my signal," said Ulrich.

"I'll go first," said Yumi.

"And I'm going to keep it busy," said Odd.

"I'll provide aerial support," said Harry as he started up the lasers on the Overjet. "Once I've found its weak spot."

"How come you get lasers?" complained Odd.

"Because it's easier for me to shoot lasers than throw shuriken at the monsters while using the Overjet," said Harry as he looked at the aiming reticule. "Don't worry. They won't hurt you unless I want them too."

"Now," said Ulrich and the fight began. Ulrich blocked the lasers as Yumi flipped herself over the monster. It turned around and Harry shot at it at the same time Yumi threw her fan. The monster shot the fan, causing it to go nowhere near the monster.

"Aelita, there's a deactivated tower not far away," said Jeremy. "North by north-west. Get out of there and come and meet me. Hurry up."

"Hey you overgrown spider, looking at me?" asked Odd as it turned to look at him. Odd climbed up a pillar of rock as it shot at him. He reached the top and the monster destroyed the support. Odd jumped off and got hit.

"You just lost twenty life points Odd," said Jeremy. "It's got a powerful laser."

"What does it take to destroy this thing?" asked Odd.

Aelita could see the tower from where she was running. Ulrich attacked the monster by running at it and blocking its laser.

"Harry, where's its weak spot?"

"Still looking. It's small, I can tell you that."

Ulrich glanced at Aelita and three lasers hit him and devirtualised him.

"Vehicles ready," said Jeremy as he loaded them up.

"About time," said Odd.

"I'm doing my best. I'm not Harry, you know. I can't type as fast as he can."

Odd and Yumi climbed onto their respective vehicles.

"I'll go first," said Odd.

"Go on. We'll be watching you," said Yumi as Harry flew far overhead.

Odd did a fey fancy tricks and shot at the monster as Aelita entered a tower.

"This thing is really unbeatable!" said Odd.

Harry tapped franticly at the display for the Overjet. It finally showed the monster's weak spot. "It's nose! Aim for its nose!" He yelled as Yumi flew alongside Odd. He flew down beside them.

"Need a hand?" asked Yumi.

"What where you saying Harry?" Asked Odd.

"Its weak spot is on its nose," said Harry. The monster fired again. Odd and Harry dodged but the Overwing got hit and Yumi fell to the ground where she devirtualised by several lasers.

"Yumi!"

Odd did another run and got devirtualised too.

"Now it's just me and you," muttered Harry as he loaded up an effect for his laser. He lined the reticule up with the target and fired twice. The lasers homed in and the monster blew up as Harry landed.

"I'm bringing you in Harry," said Jeremy as Harry's avatar peeled away into pixels and disappeared.

Lab

"If Xana's going to start programming new monsters, it means our troubles, guys, have only just begun…" said Jeremy.

"As opposed to what? All the trouble he gave us when we materialised Aelita?" asked Harry.

"Anyway, you're going to have to program our vehicles faster," said Odd as he looked at the computer. "Otherwise we don't stand a chance against those Tarantulas!"

"Your aunt is what?" asked Harry.

"Tarantulas! The new monsters! I like to give my enemies a name!" exclaimed Odd.

"What frightens me is that our good friend Xana has obviously found a way to increase his power," said Jeremy.

"You think he's still evolving?" asked Ulrich.

"Maybe so. From now on, we have to be ready for anything and everything!" said Jeremy. Ulrich turned to Harry.

"How did you defeat the Tarantula anyway?"

"Shot it in the nose," said Harry, grinning.

"I'd better be getting back to Lyoko," said Aelita s she stood up. "If Xana activates a tower, I'd better be there."

"Uh…should we tell her?" asked Jeremy.

"Well of course we should tell her, why keep good news like that a secret?" asked Yumi.

"Yumi has a point," said Harry.

"Keep what a secret?" asked Aelita. "Will someone please tell me what's going on?"

"Harry improved his scan program for detecting towers," explained Jeremy.

"A super scanner," said Odd. "Much more accurate."

"With instant detection," continued Harry. "That means you don't have to live on Lyoko."

"So I'm going to live…"

"Here, with us. We've already enrolled you as a boarder at the school!" said Ulrich.

"Everything's all set up. We wanted to surprise you!" said Yumi.

"I… this is so wonderful! I can't believe it!"

Kadic

"And this is your room. It's not very big, but you'll like it here miss uh…" Jim stumbled for her name.

"Stones. Aelita Stones, like the rock group. I'm Odd's cousin from Canada!" said Aelita.

"Oh! So, Aelita, breakfast starts at 7 am, and dinner's at 7 pm. It's against the rules to be in your room between 8 am and 4:30 pm. You can ask your friends Della Robbia, Stern, Stern and Belpois to fill you in on the rest of the rules. That is if they can remember them!" said Jim.

They looked sheepish.

Outside

"I don't want to hear another word about the school newspaper," said Ms Hertz. "This is an excursion for eighth and ninth graders only. Is that clear?"

"Hey, what's this field trip everybody's talking about?" asked Aelita as Milly and Tamiya walked reluctantly away.

"We're going to make a biodiversity scrapbook. Ms Hertz wants us to take pictures and to draw plants and flowers," explained Jeremy. "Originally it was going to be me and Harry but we got permission for you to come in our group."

"Kiwi, stop wriggling around," said Odd as Kiwi struggled to get out of his backpack. "Five more minutes and you can run around all you want."

"Hey Aelita," said Harry as he walked over. "How's the room?"

"It's nice."

"Has anyone seen Ulrich?" asked Odd.

"He was waiting for Yumi I think," said Harry.

"Hey Yumi," said Ulrich as Yumi walked over and kissed him.

"Yo, Yumi! Ms Hertz said ok, we can work together on the field trip!" called a spikey black haired boy.

"Hey! W-William, do you know Ulrich?" asked Yumi.

"Huh. Oh, you're Ulrich Stern. Yumi mentioned you. Ready to go?" asked William coldly.

"Coming!" called Yumi. "I would have liked to go with you Ulrich but…."

"I see you have no choice," said Ulrich. "I'll see you later then. Want to go to the cinema?"

Yumi nodded. "There's a film I'd like to see."

They separated.

"What's up with you?" asked Odd. "We have to be back by six."

"Who's that guy?" asked Ulrich.

"That's William," said Odd. "New guy. He got kicked out of his last school. He's cool. But not as cool as your brother. Smart, loner, handsome. That's what your brother is. Caused quite a stir when we befriended him."

Ulrich looked at him.

"What?"

Town

"Did you know that trees grow new branches from one year to the next according to an exponential ratio of 1.6?" asked Jeremy.

"1.618 to be exact; it's the golden ratio. Say, do you think nature obeys non-linear equation systems?" asked Aelita.

"I don't think they do so intentionally," said Harry as they entered the woods.

"Do you believe those there?" asked Sissi. "Who do they think they are? Mr and Mrs Einstein and Mr Einstein's brother, Mr Einstein?"

Sissi went to cross the street.

"Hey, Sissi? Where are you going?" asked Herb. "The woods are this way!"

"Yes, but the stores are that way!" said Sissi.

"But…we're supposed to draw plants…" said Herb slowly.

"There's a florist in the shopping centre."

"Oh."

Woods

"Nah, there aren't any monsters in these woods!" said Jeremy "That only happens in fairy tales or in silly horror pictures, heh, the kind that Odd likes!"

"That doesn't mean that we shouldn't be careful," said Harry.

"You don't like horror films," stated Aelita.

"I find them inaccurate scientifically speaking," said Jeremy. "Anyway I don't have time to go to the movies. I've got my work cut out with Xana."

He grabbed his bag.

"Oh no. I don't believe it. I forgot my laptop! What if Xana attacks?"

"Run and get it," said Aelita. "I'll work with Harry. With the drawings we've already done I'm sure we'll get the highest grade."

"I'll stay with Aelita," agreed Harry.

"Yeah, be right back." Jeremy ran off back down the path.

Ulrich

"Oh stop freaking out, you know Yumi's crazy about you!" said Odd as Ulrich looked through his camera at Yumi and William.

"I don't trust William."

"You only met him today," pointed out Odd.

"And he's already set his sights on Yumi."

"I really wouldn't call myself a rebel," said William. "I'm just a little rebellious."

"You did manage to get yourself kicked out of your last school putting posters all over the place," said Yumi.

"I object your honor, extenuating circumstances," said William as he put his hand in the air. "They were love letters."

"You mean love makes you crazy?" asked Yumi.

"Makes me totally insane." They looked at each other.

Harry

Aelita looked around as she heard a noise.

"You ok Aelita?" asked Harry as he looked at her.

"Don't you hear that noise?"

Harry frowned. "What noise?"

"Monsters only exist in fairy tales…monsters only exist in fairy tales…!" muttered Aelita.

"Oh great," muttered Harry. "Aelita, you're getting yourself worked up over nothing."

Aelita started to run.

"Aelita!" Harry ran after her. She froze clutched her head and saw a wolf. She started to Run again, Harry on her heels.

Lyoko

A tower in the ice sector turned red.

Harry's and Jeremy's dorm

Jeremy was just about to pick up his laptop when it started to beep.

"Just what I was afraid of! Xana's attacking!"

Harry

Harry clutched his head as heran. "Why now?!" he moaned.

Ulrich

"I don't think I have to remind you that we haven't done a single drawing since we got here. I don't even want to think about the grade we're going to get…" said Odd as he stroked Kiwi.

"Go ahead, you draw. You're better than me," said Ulrich as his phone rang. "Jeremy?"

"I'm at school. Xana's attacking. I'll head to the factory. I need someone to tell Harry and Aelita."

"Knowing Harry, they already know," said Ulrich. "We'll go make sure though."

"They were on the red trail. Is Yumi with you?"

"No, she's with William."

"Actually, I don't do anything half way," said William. "No way. It's all or nothing with me. I just can't be sensible. But hey, being sensible is just not sensible!"

"You stole that line from the subsonics," said Yumi.

"You listen to them?"

"Yeah, they're awesome." Yumi's phone rang. She answered. "Yes?"

"Well, it's about time we got back to work," said William as he stood up. "Yumi? Yumi?"

She had disappeared.

Harry

Aelita had stopped, out of breath. Harry ran up to her.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"I saw a wolf."

"Aelita, you were just hallucinating," said Harry as he looked at her. "There weren't any wolves in the woods. We need to get to Lyoko though. Xana's attacking."

They looked at the derelict house and walked over to it.

"The Hermitage…" said Aelita, reading the sign on the fence. She clutched her head.

"Aelita!" Harry grabbed her shoulder. "What's the matter?"

"I don't know…" they walked through the gate and entered the house.

"Is anybody here?" called Aelita. The security camera looked at them.

Ulrich

"Are you sure this is the place?" Asked Odd as they looked around. Kiwi sniffed the notebook on the floor.

"That's what Jeremy told me," said Ulrich. Kiwi picked up the notebook.

"Look," said Odd as Kiwi ran off. "Let's follow him."

"You sure?" Asked Ulrich as they started to follow him.

"Hey, he may be dumb but he does have a nose on him," said Odd. Ulrich froze and nearly kicked Yumi.

"Hey…nervous aren't we?" asked Yumi. "What a warm welcome…nice!"

"Yumi, we can't find Aelita or Harry!" said Odd.

"We find one, we find the other," said Ulrich. "Harry sees Aelita as a little sister so he'll try to protect her."

Harry

Aelita opened the door and walked inside.

"Aelita be careful," warned Harry as he followed her. "Man, this place is dusty."

Smoke slipped out from behind a doorway. Aelita went into a room and had another vision. In it, a man with grey hair was playing the piano. She gasped.

"Aelita!" harry grabbed her shoulder as the smoke entered the room. Aelita screamed and Harry pulled her on her back and ran out of the smokes reach.

"Xana…"

Ulrich

"Don't tell me you haven't found her yet! What have you guys been doing?! She may be in big danger!" exclaimed Jeremy.

"Chill Jeremie, ok?" asked Odd. "We're doing everything we can! Who knows, maybe Aelita just went back to school? Kiwi led us to an old house in the woods. We're going to take a look inside. We'll call you back if we have any news. It sounds like you're being too worried. Harry will take care of her."

Odd ended the call and they walked into the house.

"Why doesn't Jeremy just call Harry?" asked Yumi.

"I don't know" said Odd. "I think he's too worried to think straight."

"Harry doesn't' normally carry his phone with him," said Ulrich. "He keeps it in his bag back at school."

"Aelita? Harry?" called Yumi. The door slammed shut behind them. Ulrich wiggled the door handle.

"It's locked… and no signal."

The furniture started to move around and one piece slammed into the door.

"That way," said Ulrich, pointing. They ran over. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Xana!" said Yumi.

"Yeah, and that means Aelita and Harry must be here somewhere!" said Odd. Some knives were sent at them and they ducked. They ran out the room and down the stairs, dodging all the time.

"Looks like Xana's trying to lead us somewhere…" said Yumi. They saw an unconscious Aelita and Harry. "Aelita! Harry!"

"Don't worry Princess, we're here… I smell a trap," said Ulrich.

"Why?" asked Odd.

"Xana getting the drop on Harry?"

"I see what you mean," said Yumi. The two woke up.

"Ulrich! It's a trap," said Harry. The door started to close but Odd stopped it.

"Get Aelita out!"

Harry and Aelita crawled under Odd's leg. Odd let go just as Yumi was about to crawl under. They tried to open the door.

"You'll be cooked alive if we don't get you out of there!" said Odd as he saw the heat gauge rise. They tried to open the door again but it wouldn't budge.

"Go to the factory with Aelita and Harry Odd," said Ulrich through the door. "Deactivate the tower. It's our only hope."

They ran down the corridor to a door but it was locked.

"I knew it," said Odd, annoyed. A bookcase slid down the corridor. Odd pushed Aelita out of the way and jumped over it. The door was smashed open.

"Kiwi!"

Aelita looked round as Odd hugged the dog. She had another vision of her and the man walking through it.

"Odd, there's a passage over there, I…I think it leads to the sewers!" said Aelita.

"This is no time for jokes, Aelita!"

"I think she might be on to something," said Harry. "Let's check it out."

They opened the door and locked down the corridor.

"Incredible," said Odd. "How did you know?"

"I'm not sure…"

Ulrich

Yumi sat down next to Ulrich.

"Yumi, I um…"

"Forget it, Ulrich. I should've told you about William sooner," said Yumi. "Trust me, I don't have many feelings for him."

Lab

"Aelita! I was really worried!" exclaimed Jeremy as the three walked into the lab.

"No time to lose, Einstein," said Odd. "Otherwise Ulrich and Yumi will end up like dim sum!"

"Ok, head to the scanners. I'll start the process."

The three went down and entered a scanner.

"Transfer Aelita. Transfer Harry. Transfer Odd. Scanner Aelita. Scanner Harry. Scanner Odd. Virtualisation!"

Lyoko

The three landed as the Overboard, the Overjet and the Overwing formed.

"Aelita, the Overwing is for you!" said Jeremy as Harry climbed in the Overjet.

"Our taxis are waiting for us, let's go," said Odd as the other two jumped aboard and took off. "Tower dead ahead."

"Be careful," said Jeremy. "Five Tarantulas dead ahead."

They stopped behind an ice formation.

"I'll never be able to fight my way through two of those horrors!" exclaimed Odd.

"It's not that hard," said Harry. "Hit them in the nose. Or let me take care of them."

"Maybe I can lure away one of them?"

"Aelita, what are you planning on doing?" asked Jeremy.

"She's going to steal the show!"

Hermitage

Ulrich had taken his shirt off because of the heat.

"Go ahead, I won't look…" said Ulrich as he looked away.

Yumi smiled and took her shirt off. They leaned against each other and blushed.

Lyoko

"Well, my little monster friends, did you miss me?" asked Aelita with a naughty wink as she flew over to the Tarantulas. One followed her.

"I was hoping to get more."

Harry flew down and hit two of them before having to avoid lasers.

The one following Aelita stood on its hind legs for a few shots before going back down. One hit the Overwing. Harry flew down and destroyed it.

"Yoohoo, surprise!" said Odd to one of the tarantulas at the tower as he came out from behind it. He fired and the Tarantula exploded. "They're not all that invincible!"

"Aelita, get in," said Harry as he indicated the seat behind him. Aelita climbed in and Harry took off again.

Hermitage

The gauge rose ever higher.

"Yu…Yumi…I um uh…what's um really going on…between you and uh…William?" asked Ulrich as he panted.

"Nothing at all…he's just…just a friend…" said Yumi as she panted too. "I fell for you more than him, as I told you."

Ulrich collapsed, unconscious.

Lyoko

Odd did another run and destroyed the remaining Tarantula.

"You do know that you now have ten thousand laser arrows?" asked Jeremy.

"Yep," said Odd as Harry landed.

"That was awesome," said Aelita. "Can we do it again?"

"Another time Princess," said Harry as they climbed out. "We have more pressing issues to deal with. Like who deactivates the tower."

"You go. You did just treat me to a really good ride," said Aelita.

You think that's good, wait until I do dodging," said Harry as he entered the tower, rose up top the platform and placed his hand on the screen.

Harry

Code

Lyoko

The files flew to the bottom.

"Return to the past now!"

Sometime after the time travel

"Hm…congratulations, Ms Delmas," said Ms Hertz as she looked at her drawing. "You found an Amazonian Yucca here in our woods?"

"Uh, yeah!" said Sissi. "And it wasn't easy either!"

"Is that do?" asked Ms Hertz, "Well, I think it's going to be much easier to grade this. Zero."

Sissi gaped.

"So did you manage to get any drawing done this time?" asked Jeremy.

"Yeah and I didn't have to drag Ulrich far away from Yumi and William. Going back in time changed something there."

Yumi separated from William as she walked over.

"I went to check out that house, the Hermitage," continued Jeremy. "Nothing to report. It's gone back to being a normal house. Abandoned, but normal."

"It's so weird, all those visions I had there…" said Aelita as she had a flashback of the Hermitage.

"Not to mention the underground passage that you knew about," said Odd.

"It's as if I'd already seen that house…in a dream," said Aelita thoughtfully.

"Tell me about it," said Harry. "I saw that house in a dream and everything that happened to us in the dream, happened there."

"A new mystery to solve for us!" exclaimed Yumi.

"How did you get knocked out anyway?" asked Odd to Harry.

"I, err, got hit in the back of the head," said Harry. "I had Aelita on my back so I couldn't move in the same way I do normally."

Everyone laughed.

"By the way, uh, Aelita? This is for you. It's to keep us one step ahead of Xana!" said Jeremy as he gave a box to Aelita.

"Oh, for me?" asked Aelita as she opened it to reveal a phone.

"This way we can always stay in touch!" said Jeremy as she picked it out of the box. "Hahaha! Uh, I thought that pink would suit you."

"Wow, it looks cool. It matches your hair!" said Odd.

"Hahaha! Thank you, Jeremy!" said Aelita s she hugged him. Harry chuckled.

"There you go, you're like a regular school kid now!" exclaimed Odd.


	29. Unchartered Territory

I don't own Harry Potter or Code Lyoko

Unchartered Territory

An elf was running away from wolves, panting hard. She stopped as a larger wolf stood on a rock before running in a different direction as the pack followed. She stumbled and feel before getting back to her feet and continuing, slipping inside a tree. The pack surrounded it.

Aelita woke up screaming. She stood up and got out of bed.

Harry's and Jeremy's dorm

"Now let's see," said Jeremy as he printed out something. "Wow! Unbelievable!"

"Come on Jeremy, let's get a move on," said Ulrich as he, Odd and Harry stood in the doorway. "There won't be any hot water left."

"Remember the hermitage?" asked Jeremy as he looked at them.

"Where Aelita had these visions?" asked Ulrich. "I remember it."

"I wanted to check it out a little closer," said Jeremy as he turned back to the computer. "And I found out something amazing."

"What would be amazing would be if there was some eggs left at breakfast," said Odd.

"Odd, you're a real walking stomach, you know that?" asked Jeremy.

"And you're a walking brain!" retorted Odd. "You see? We complement each other!"

Jeremy glared at him.

"Stop annoying Jeremy Odd," said Harry. "He won't send you to Lyoko again. Talking about Lyoko, I added the ability to call your vehicles at any time. I also fixed the bugs."

"I did a little research as to who that house belonged to," continued Jeremy as they walked out the door. "And I came across a restricted access site. It took me most of the night to hack it but it was worth it."

"You should have just gotten me to hack," said Harry. "I could have done it in a fraction of the time."

"Be quiet you. I found a deed signed by a MR Franz Hopper. It seems that he's the owner."

Harry froze. "Franz… Hopper?"

"Yes, why?" asked Jeremy.

"My uncle Waldo took that name for some reason."

"Do you think it has something to do with Lyoko?" asked Ulrich.

"Possibly," said Harry. "I only got up to the part in Mum's diary where he informed her he was changing his name."

"It's got to," said Odd. "There is a secret underground passage to the sewers to his yard, remember. The guy had to have something to do with the supercomputer."

"Exactly," said Jeremy. "So I did a search on Franz Hopper. Guess what? He was a science teacher right here at Kadic. Weird or what?"

"I'm going to see Aelita," said Harry as he headed to the girl's dorm. "I already had a shower since I was up all night."

Aelita

Aelita went to the back of the long queue that had formed. Sissi walked out of the room.

"Finally, it's about time."

"Things might start moving now that Sissi's done," said Tamiya.

"Shut up Kiddies"

They stuck their tongues out at her.

"Poor thing. You'll be here for another two hours," said Sissi to Aelita. "There's some showers free upstairs."

"Leave her alone Sissi," said Harry as he opened the door. Everyone except Aelita looked at him with hearts in their eyes. "Those are the boy's showers and you know it."

"Well, Miss Einstein, not a single girl in those showers."

"What's happening?" sked Jim. "What are you doing here Harry?"

"I'm checking on Aelita," said Harry. "Sissi was about to send her up to the boy's showers. I stopped her."

"Well then carry on. "

"Sissi, I'm tired of your bad jokes. You knew Aelita would believe you," said Harry.

"What can I say?" asked Sissi. "Harry sweetie, she's going to have to adapt, isn't she? It's a jungle out there!"

"You can say that again! I'm looking at someone who might like it there!" said Harry. "Someone who likes to tease the new kids."

Odd and Ulrich laughed as they passed by the door.

"Sissi's such a brat! And to think that Harry and Sissi actually kissed once!" said Odd.

"Hey, cool it, huh? That's ancient history."

Later

"So you think the owner of the Hermitage and the science teacher are the same person?" asked Yumi. "And that he's really Harry's uncle Waldo."

"Well, let's face it, huh? Finding two guys called Franz Hopper in a radius of less than half a mile would sure be a real coincidence," said Ulrich.

"Anyway, there's only one way to be sure," said Jeremy. "After physics, we have a study period in the library. We can research in the Kadic archives then."

"Good idea," said Odd.

"I'll go with you," said Aelita. "Thanks for helping me out earlier Harry."

"No problem," Said Harry. "Just try to ignore anything Sissi says. Unless she's talking about a Xana attack. Then you listen. About the archives, it's best to let me go. I can do it quicker and make sure nobody sees me."

The bell rang. The boys moved off and Harry waited for Aelita.

"Are you alright, Aelita?" asked Yumi.

"Uh…I can't get used to living here…I had another nightmare last night. The same one," said Aelita.

"You haven't even been here for a week yet. You'll see, you'll feel better in no time," said Yumi. "Look, Harry's waiting for you."

Aelita smiled and walked over and the two headed to class.

Later

Harry and Jeremy slipped into the archives. Harry faded out of view and a faint breeze appeared as Jeremy started on the first row of files.

"Oh, shoot!" said Ulrich as he and Odd smile stupidly at Ms Weber.

"Shouldn't you be in class? Well, children?"

"We're looking for um…uh, a teacher!" Ulrich used as an excuse.

"Oh, really? Which one?"

"Ms Meyer!" said Ulrich at the same time as Odd.

"Mr Chardin!" said Odd at the same time as Ulrich.

"Found it," whispered Harry as he picked up the file and opened it. "What do you want Jeremy?"

Jeremy compared the signatures. They were the same. "What do you know?"

"Uh, come to think of it, at this time of day if you can't find your teachers it probably means they're in class," said Ms Weber.

"It's ok, guys! I found Ms Hertz!" said Jermyn then turned to Ms Weber. "Ma'am!"

Ms Weber rolled her eyes as Harry ran back to Aelita at full speed.

"What was that?" asked Ms Weber.

Lunch

Aelita stood at the serving area.

"What are you waiting for?" asked a boy. She looked at him and put her tray on the metal and moved along. She looked at the meals

"Hey, can you move it!"

"Leave her alone," said Harry as he walked over. "There's no time limit."

The boys shut up as they didn't want to annoy him. Harry wouldn't do anything blatant but recently, anyone who annoyed him got hurt. Nothing more than a scrape though.

Aelita smiled and picked up a plate. She moved up.

"Steak and potatoes?"

"Yes please."

The dinner lady placed it on her tray and Aelita moved away.

"Thank you Harry," said Aelita.

"It's no problem. It's always like that," said Harry.

Outside

"About time," said Ulrich. "Where did Harry go? I take it that the breeze was him."

"I guess he went to see Aelita," said Jeremy. "You know how he protects her like an older brother. Anyway, I compared the signature with the one on the internet. They were the same."

"How about we look around the heritage?" suggested Ulrich. "Find out more about Franz or Waldo or whatever his name is."

"Good idea."

"Aren't we meant to meet with Aelita in the cafeteria?" asked Odd.

"It will take a minute. Harry's there so…"

Cafeteria

Aelita looked round as Harry ate his food.

"Yumi!" Yumi sat down near William. Aelita sighed and walked out.

"So! Going back to the great white north?" asked Sissi meanly.

"Why not? At least I feel at home there!" Aelita yelled as she ran off.

"Aelita! Aelita!" Harry shouted after her. "We'll talk about this later Sissi."

Harry ran after her. 'I guess she's having a really hard time adapting,' he thought.

Hermitage

"Still looks as creepy as ever…what are we looking for?" asked Ulrich as they looked at the ruined house.

"How should I know?" retorted Jeremy. "If Franz Hopper has anything to do with Xana, this is the best place to look for information about Aelita's virus."

They found a collection of books.

"What have you found?" asked Ulrich.

"A collection of physics text books. Frank, Heisenberg, Schrodinger… what's this doing here?" Jeremy pulled out a book form the shelves.

"The Tunic Wars? What's that?" asked Ulrich as he read the title.

"Punic, not Tunic! The war between the Romans and the Carthaginians. We studied it last year, don't you remember anything?" asked an exasperated Jeremy.

"Vaguely."

"You are lame in history," said Odd as Jeremy opened it.

"You see all these notes?" asked Jeremy. "I'm sure Hopper wrote them."

Lab

"Aelita!" Harry ran up to her as she was just about to activate the delayed virtualisation program.

"I'm going to Lyoko. Don't stop me."

Harry sighed. "I'll come with you then."

Aelita added his ID card and they went to the scanners.

Class

"Where's Aelita Stones?" asked Ms Hertz. "And Harry Stern? Jeremy, do you know why they aren't here?"

"Aelita and Harry?" asked a surprised Jeremy. He looked around. "Sorry Ma'am, I don't."

"Well I do, ma'am! She went back to Canada! And Harry followed her!" called out Sissi.

"Canada?!" asked Jeremy.

"Yeah, that's what she told me! She even said "At least I feel at home there"! Harry ran after her to talk to her, I think."

"Elisabeth, if you continue to disrupt the class, I will send you to your father's office."

"It's Sissi! Not Elisabeth. I hate being called Elisabeth."

"Ma'am…uh…I don't feel very well. Can I please go to the infirmary?" asked Jeremy.

"Of course, Jeremy," said Ms Hertz.

"Can we take him?" asked Odd and Ulrich.

"Well…oh…oh…" said Ms Hertz as the three boys got up without looking at the teacher." …alright then. But don't dilly-dally!"

"Hey Jeremy, wait!" called Odd as Jeremy ran down the corridor.

"Where are you doing?" asked Ulrich.

"To the factory!" called back Jeremy.

"You think Aelita and Harry are there?" asked Odd as they followed them.

"She told Sissi she was going back to Canada. I think she meant "I'm going back to the place I came from," which means Lyoko! Sissi also said that Harry followed her. That means he's with her! Aelita can't outrun Harry. Not unless Harry lets her of course."

Lyoko

The two walked down a path in the forest sector.

"You know that you didn't have to react like that," said Harry.

"Sissi was getting to me. How do you do it?" asked Aelita. "Bear with it I mean."

"I guess, since I grew up on Earth, I got used to how people like Sissi work," said Harry. "I also developed ways of dealing with them."

A Blok appeared in front of them as Harry threw a shuriken.

"Didn't you want another ride?" asked Harry as he pulled up a holographic screen and selected a 2d image of the Overjet. It appeared in front of them and Harry climbed in. "Coming? It gives me chance to test it in the forest sector."

Aelita smiled and jumped in the second seat.

Lab

Jeremy ran into the lab.

"Ok, I found them. They're in the forest sector… and Harry's giving her a ride."

"Why did they do that?" asked Odd.

"Maybe Aelita got homesick and Harry's trying to cheer her up," said Ulrich. "Aelita did like the ride in the Overjet."

"Does Yumi know?" asked Jeremy.

"I left her a message," replied Ulrich.

"Get to the scanners." Odd pressed the button to go down.

Lyoko

Harry landed at the edge of the sector and they hopped off. Harry dismissed the Overjet.

"Harry? Aelita? Can you hear me?" asked Jeremy.

"Yeah, we hear you," said Harry as he destroyed several Krabes that Xana had just sent.

"What's up?" asked Yumi as she dried her hair. "I got the message at the swimming pool."

"Tell you later," said Jeremy. "Get to the scanners. Odd and Ulrich are already there."

Yumi went down.

"Jeremy, hurry up," said Harry as more monsters appeared. "I know I can handle this but we're right at the edge of Lyoko."

"Don't worry," said Jeremy. "The others are on their way. Transfer Ulrich. Transfer Odd. Transfer Yumi. Scanner Ulrich. Scanner Odd. Scanner Yumi. Virtualisation! Do you see them?"

"Nope," said Ulrich.

"They're due north!"

The three ran up the path.

"Oh great, more monsters," sighed Harry as he faced two tarantulas. Aelita backed up at the same time Harry did as he shot them in the nose.

"Go ahead, Ulrich! With your speed you'll get there first!" said Odd.

"You're right…" said Ulrich.

"Too late!" said Yumi as they stopped. She pointed at a Krabe.

"There's another one behind you!"

"Alright. Battle stations," said Ulrich. "Your move, Odd!"

"I love this!"

Odd dodged the laser fire and climbed a tree. He shot at the Krabe and destroyed it. Ulrich cut the legs off the other Krabe and Yumi destroyed it with her fan.

"Nice going guys," said Jeremy. "But hurry up. Harry is surrounded by monsters."

"I can deal with it," said Harry as all the icons representing monsters disappeared form the screen.

"What are you waiting for? Call us a taxi!" said Odd.

"It's on the way!" said Jeremy. "When you see Harry, remind him to tell you how to call your vehicles."

The three vehicles appeared in front of them.

"Here we go!" said Odd as they moved.

A ball with the eye of Xana appeared behind Harry and Aelita as they stood at the very edge. It engulfed them. Aelita screamed.

"Aelita! Harry!"

The three arrived.

"What? She's already gone?" asked Odd. "They must really be mad at us!"

"This is no time for jokes, Odd!" said Jeremy. "I've lost Aelita and Harry from my screens!"

"You…you mean…they are…"

"No! I…I doubt it. I think she's just…disappeared from the screens as if…" said a panicking Jeremy. "Wait! What's going on?" Jeremy typed at the keyboard. "I got a signal from both of them. It's weak but they're there alright. Hey, that's strange…Aelita and Harry aren't in this Sector anymore. They're not in any Sector, actually!

"W-wait, can you explain that a little better?" asked a confused Ulrich.

"No, not really! Let's just say they're in a Sector…that doesn't exist…a fifth Sector!" exclaimed Jeremy.

"Huh? A fifth Sector? Have you gone bananas or what?" asked Odd.

"No… if we could just fix this thing… what the…" files started to move around and the computer asked for a password. "Welcome to Carthage?"

Sector 5

Aelita and Harry started to wake up.

"What happened?" asked Harry as they stood up and looked around. A pathway opened up and they walked through it. "What is this place… a fifth sector? Let's be careful."

Forest sector

"IS this going to take long?" asked Yumi.

"I hope not," said Jeremy.

"Uh-oh, now things are really starting to buzz! Said Odd as he saw hornets and jumped on the Overboard. Yumi destroyed three on the Overwing and Ulrich jumped of the Overbike using Super sprint and destroyed a hornet.

"Jeremie, what are we doing?" sked Ulrich as he landed back on the Overbike.

"Wait, I've got a little problem!" said Jeremy. "If only Harry was here…"

"That's no biggie! As long as it's not a biggie…" said Odd.

"I need a password…something to do with Carthage I think!" said Jeremy.

"This is no time for a history lesson!" exclaimed Ulrich.

"A history lesson! That's exactly what I need!" said Jeremy as he stood up and took the Punic Wars book from his bag. "That's too easy."

Ulrich destroyed two more Hornets and got knocked off the Overbike. Odd destroyed another Hornet.

"Hey Jeremie…any day now!" called Ulrich as Jeremy entered words.

Sector 5

"What's going on?" wondered Aelita as they walked up to a wall. It separated and they moved onwards.

"This place is different," said Harry. "I guess it's kinda like the centre of Lyoko. I wonder if what holds Lyoko together is here…"

They ran into another monster.

"First the tarantulas no this," complained Harry as he sent a homing shuriken at it and it blew up. "Are we going to run into any more new monsters?"

Lab

"Enemy of Carthage…" muttered Jeremy as he entered Rome. "No dice."

"Whenever you're ready Einstein!" called Odd.

"Hey, you guys, I'm doing my best!" said Jeremy as Odd was chased by a hornet.

"We're not going to last much longer," said Yumi as the Overwing was destroyed. More hornets turned up. "I can't believe this."

"I'm going around in circles! "Welcome to Carthage"! Let's see…you've gotta go into Carthage…you have to defeat Carthage! Who defeated the Carthaginians? …Scipio!" the computer accepted the password. "I can't believe it."

"Hey, the Hornets are calling it quits!" said Yumi.

"Come back, you cowards!" called Odd as the ball came up.

"What's that ball doing there?" asked Ulrich as he saw it.

"I think the code word Scipio made it appear," said Jeremy as it spun around them and scooped them up before traveling along the forest sector, into a bright light were wires went in and through a field of files where a ball with four blocked tunnels appeared. They entered it and ended up where Harry and Aelita woke up. The ball released them and disappeared.

"How did you do that, Jeremy?" asked Ulrich.

"Let's just say I got a little help from Franz Hopper! Welcome to Sector Five, everyone," said Jeremy.

"What does it look like?" asked Yumi.

"A sphere." A timer turned up. "It's probably bad news."

Aelita and Harry ran through another passageway and ran into a few more of the new monsters. Aelita hit a few with her energy fields as they heard a strange noise.

"Not another monster," complained Harry as he destroyed another monster. They backed off as two Jellyfish like monsters entered the room.

"Run!"

Harry pulled Aelita onto his back and ran as fast as he could. The two monsters followed.

"I think Aelita's being attacked, and time is almost up!" said Jeremy as he looked at the screen.

"Can you guide us?" asked Yumi.

"Take the footbridge behind you, hurry up! This is no time for sight-seeing!" ordered Jeremy.

Harry stopped as he saw a field of monsters. "Aelita, keep an eye out for those two Jelly fish. I think they're here for us. I'll deal with this."

He started throwing shuriken left and right as Aelita prepared two energy fields. One of the jellyfish came in and Aelita threw them at tit. It dodged and picked her up with its tentacles. Three more tentacles touched her head and started to absorb something from her.

"Aelita!" Harry destroyed the last of the monsters and threw a shuriken at its head.

"What's going on?" asked Jeremy as a display showing Aelita and a number going down appeared.

"Jeremy!" called Harry as he threw more shuriken at it. "There's this monster here! It looks like a jellyfish and it's doing something to Aelita. There's another one around and I think it's looking for me."

"Uh…Jeremie…there's this…thing in here…" said Ulrich as he entered and looked at it. It dropped Aelita as Harry hit it.

"Destroy it! It's taking Aelita's memory!"

"Oh great, here's the other one," said Harry as it grabbed him. The same thing happened to him. "NO!" It dropped him and Harry shook his head. His mind felt much clearer.

"Get out of there!" yelled Jeremy as the room started to rearrange. They ran as the walls began to shut. They managed to make it out in time as Odd just cleared it.

"Just in time!" said Jeremy as they ran into the middle of the structure. Aelita collapsed.

"Now what?" asked Ulrich.

"I'm re-entering the code."

"We've got your ticket out of here, Aelita and Harry!" said Odd as the ball picked them up and took them back to the forest. It placed them next to a tower.

"There you go. I'm bringing you in right now," said Jeremy. "Aelita, there's a tower you can use for materialisation!"

Aelita entered the tower.

"Materialisation Yumi. Materialisation Odd. Materialisation Ulrich." Jeremy waited for a minute. "Materialisation Harry. Code Earth!"

Harry's and Jeremy's Dorm

"You should've seen it, Jeremy! There were all these creepy things, and in the middle this kind of huge jellyfish holding Aelita!" said Odd as Kiwi growled.

"Can you imagine that thing was stealing my memory?" asked Aelita.

"And mine," said Harry. "My head feels a lot clearer. what are we going to call them anyway?"

"It wasn't stealing your memory Harry," said Jeremy. "It was doing something else. Take a look. as for the names, Schyphozoa for the Jellyfish."

Harry looked at the computer record of what happened.

"It looks like it was… preparing me for something. It's not such a mess. And I think Creepers for the creepy monsters."

"One's thing for sure," said Jeremy. "Xana wants something form you two but I don't know why. We have to find out."

Harry froze. "I have just had a rather nasty thought."

"What?" asked Jeremy.

"If Xana can take things out of us using those jellyfish, what's to stop him putting something in? Like, say, his programming," said Harry.

"That is a bad thought," said Jeremy. "He could easily take control of you through that."

"I can't wait to go back to the fifth Sector. There's so much to explore there!" said Ulrich.

"I'll go with you. It'll be totally awesome," said Yumi.

"It might let me find out what Xana wants form me and Aelita…" Harry froze again. "Wait, there's a program me and Aelita share. Xana might want the copies of that."

"Whoa, not so fast! I have to study it first! For now, it's unchartered territory! Which means it can be totally dangerous!" said Jeremy "As for what you said Harry, well it's a possibility."

"You're not angry at us for going to Lyoko, are you?" asked Aelita. "I don't know what got into me."

"You don't have to explain Aelita," said Jeremy. "We understand what happened. And we're not angry at all. We do have Harry rot thank for keeping you as safe as he could."

Harry blushed.

"I promise to spend more time with you," said Jeremy. "After all, we can't rely on Harry all the time to keep you safe from Sissi."

"And if you want, I'll teach you plenty of ways to tell Sissi to go to…" said Odd.

"Odd!"

"Huh?"

"Do you know what your filthy mutt did in the shower?" asked Sissi as she saw Aelita. "Oh! What a pretty picture! So you finally found Mrs Einstein!"

"Yeah, while you were taking your third shower of the day!" said Ulrich.

"Hmph, well you know, Ulrich, a beautiful flower like me needs to be watered often!" said Sissi.

"You!" said an angry Odd.

"Yes, you never know; you might just sprout a brain!" said Aelita. Odd, Yumi, Ulrich, Harry and Jeremy laughed.

"Morons!"

"I think you can give Odd lessons, Aelita!" said Ulrich as they walked outside. Harry looked around and groaned. "Not you three again. Dumbledore, Ronald boneheaded Weasel and Hermione the bookworm Granger."

The students glared at him.

"Harry, I have gotten permission from the ICW to take you back to England, place you with the Dursleys and for you to come to Hogwarts," said Dumbledore.

"Have you talked to the normal government?" asked Harry.

"No. I don't need to," said Dumbledore arrogantly.

"Well then. If you take me, I'll go to the French embassy in London and tell them that I'm a French citizen who has been brought to England against his will," said Harry. "That's why I also keep my passport on me. Also, do you have proof of this?"

Dumbledore started as he had just made that up. The ICW refused to remove him from France as he was registered as a French citizen, not an English one as he had lived there most of his life.

"Harry mate," said Ron. "You need to learn how to use magic and you get a wand."

Harry raised an eyebrow and pulled out his wand.

"You do now it's illegal for us to do magic in front of muggles?" asked Dumbledore.

Harry shrugged. "I got permission from the government to do it in front of Jeremy Belpois, Ulrich Stern, Yumi Ishiyama, Odd Della Robbia and Aelita Stones. It's because apparently I did everyone a great service when I defeated Voldemort as he threatened everyone as he would have come to other countries once he had done in England. This was their way of repayment. Obliviate!"

He erased their memories and sent them back to Hogwarts.

"That's how you get rid of him," said Harry proudly. Everyone laughed.


	30. Exploration

I don't own Harry Potter or Code Lyoko. There is a link to a picture of the Overjet on my profile.

Exploration

Aelita ran down the path to the tower.

"Hurry Aelita. Yumi has only got ten life points left. Harry's on full though. He's luck he can sense he attacks and dodge before they hit," said Jeremy.

"Someone jealous?" asked Harry as he flew by Aelita.

"Get ready you three. I'm starting up the devirtualisation process," said Jeremy. Harry hopped off the Overjet and dismissed it.

"Activated Towers, Lyoko battles, danger…aren't you guys starting to get sick of all this?" asked Ulrich.

"No!" exclaimed Odd and Jeremy.

"Sometimes I really wish we were done with Xana," continued Ulrich as the door opened.

"Uh, you missed an episode, Ulrich. Remember?" asked Odd. "Aelita's carrying a miserable virus that links her to Xana; bye-bye Xana means bye-bye Aelita!"

"And I don't know how to create an antivirus," said Jeremy. "I mean, not yet. but me, Harry and Aelita can work it out."

"Hey, I have an idea!" said Aelita. "Why don't we explore the mysterious new Sector we discovered?"

"Sector Five?!" asked Jeremy in disbelief. "We don't know what's in it!"

"Sure we do!" said Odd. "There are monsters, ultra-dangerous traps, and the Scyphozoas, as you call them, that wants to steal Aelita's memory and potentially make Harry a host for Xana!"

"Don't remind me Odd," said Harry as he shuddered.

"You're right Odd," said Aelita. "But what if there's information there about Xana? We have to go back."

"Good idea," said Ulrich. "All four of us can go."

"You mean all five of us," said Aelita. "I want to be a part of this expedition."

"With the Scyphozoa around, it's too dangerous for both you and Harry," said Jeremy. Harry huffed.

"What if there's a Tower to deactivate?" asked Aelita. "Think about it! We have to be there!"

"Come on, Einstein! With bodyguards like us, she has nothing to worry about! And I promise to be careful!" said Odd. "Harry isn't at much of a risk. He can outrun any monster."

"That's assuming I don't get trapped," said Harry.

"Alright. We'll go tomorrow night," said Jeremy as they walked out of the factory.

"Oh my. It's so late," said Yumi. "My parents must be going bananas. Bye! See you tomorrow!"

Yumi ran across the bridge.

"And as for us, we missed dinner again. And when I think it was spaghetti and meatballs!" said Odd somberly.

Yumi

Yumi slipped through the gate and walked past the window. She entered the dark home. She shut the door as the light turned on.

"Yumi, we need to talk," said her dad as they stood on the stairs. They walked into the kitchen and Yumi found some food.

"You come home late every night and tonight is the last straw. It's past ten o'clock and you didn't call us."

"And you haven't eaten anything either. What's going on?" asked her mum. "If you have a problem, you know you can tell us."

"Everything's fine. I was studying maths at a friend's house. I told you already."

"At a friend's horde? I called all your friends and they all said that you weren't there. You're lying."

"That's not like you Yumi," said her mum. "What's the matter with you? I worry about you. Tell me what's bothering you."

"I promise you that everything is fine. You daw my last report card. It was great. So why worry?" asked Yumi as she went to bed. Her mum checked up on her and found her asleep.

"I'm concerned."

"We're going to have to get a lot stricter!"

The next day

"It's nice of you to come with me but I'm big enough to go to school on my own," said Yumi as her parents walked beside her.

"If you were, you would stop lying to us and tell us why you come home so late."

"Are you going to watch me 24 hours a day?" asked Yumi. "Is that it? Am I in prison or something?"

"We're trying to understand you and protect you dear."

"Oh wow," said Sissi. "The entire Ishiyama family."

"I guess you'd be picking me up as well?"

"I'll be waiting for you at five O'clock. I'd advise you not to be late."

"Oh, isn't that adorable?" asked Sissi. The group laughed as Yumi entered the school.

"They're not going to ease up on me. Oh, what a mess! The worst thing is, I hate lying to them!" said Yumi to the group.

"Then just explain to them that we're fighting in a virtual universe against a demonic artificial intelligence. That ought to reassure them!" said Odd.

"Dork!"

The drinks machine produced the requested drink.

You've got to win back their trust," said Jeremy. "I think you should stay away from Lyoko for a little while."

"What about exploring sector five?" asked Yumi.

"We could always delay it," suggested Harry.

"Jeremy can give you a play by play update," said Ulrich. The bell went.

"Come on guys, I know you're all dying to go to Ms Hertz' class, off we go!" said Odd.

"Did you study for the marine biology test?" asked Jeremy.

"Of course I did, listen! Fish are remarkably well-adapted to water. What's more they can swim!" said Odd proudly.

"You are so lame!" said Jeremy.

"A lot of animals can swim," said Harry.

That night

"Alright. Off to the forest sector. Transfer Odd. Transfer Ulrich. Transfer Aelita. Scanner Odd. Scanner Ulrich. Scanner Aelita. Virtualisation. Harry, it's your turn. Transfer Harry. Scanner Harry. Virtualisation. Everything ok?"

"We're good. The monsters must be sleeping! They need all the sleep they can get to recover from all the grief we've been giving them!" said Odd.

"Or Xana hasn't sent any yet," said Harry as he looked around.

"You have to get to the other end of the sector to get the transporter," said Jeremy as Harry called up the Overjet. He and Aelita jumped in.

"You never did tell us how to do that," said Ulrich.

"It's easy, just think of a holographic screen appearing in front of you. Then select the vehicle you want."

Odd and Ulrich did just that and the Overbike and Overboard appeared.

"YAAAAHOOOO!" yelled Odd as he headed to the end of the sector. Harry flew in and out of the trees.

"Odd! You promised to be careful!" said Ulrich.

"No problem!"

"Ugh…"

"Go straight ahead and get there before the monsters do," said Jeremy.

"We're here Jeremy," said Aelita as she and Harry jumped out onto the wing then onto the floor and Harry devirtualised the Overjet.

"Ok. I'm entering the code."

"There's the transporter," said Odd as it approached. It picked them up and headed to sector five.

"Hey Jeremy. Everything ok?" asked Yumi as she sat on the side of the bath.

"Yumi. They're in the transporter," said Jeremy. "All is well."

"Tell them I'm thinking about them," said Yumi as she ended the call.

"Happy campers?" asked Jeremy as they arrived.

"Yep! I'm beginning to get used to these little trips!" said Ulrich.

"Ohh…not me! I shouldn't have had that fifth dessert at lunch!" moaned Odd.

"I hope we don't meet the Scyphozoas," said Harry.

"Jeremy, the wall's about to open," said Aelita.

"Right, and that means the countdown's about to start," said Jeremy as the holomap showed the sector. "You have to find a way to deactivate it. That must be the answer. Watch it, guys!"

"Everything will be fine," said Ulrich as they ran towards the exit. "Odd promised to be careful!"

"It's started," said Jeremy. "You know what will happen if Aelita loses all her life points."

"Don't worry. We have no intention of losing her," said Ulrich.

"We'll be careful," said Harry as they ran down the hallway.

"Last time, there was a big room at the end," said Aelita.

"I've got a feeling the architecture of the core zone changes each time you go there!" exclaimed Jeremy as they ran into a different room.

"That's a great help for finding our way around!" said Odd.

"If we knew everything we wouldn't be exploring!" pointed out Ulrich. "Come on, let's go!"

They chose a passage at random.

"Look out. You have two creepers on your tail," said Jeremy. Odd shot at them but missed. "You've only got three minutes left."

They chose a direction at random again. They went down several passages and ended up in a similar place.

"Haven't we already been through here?" asked Ulrich as he had a sense of Déjà vu.

"How should I know?" asked Odd. "Everything looks the same in this place!"

"We have," said Harry. "There's too much blue though."

"This way," said Aelita as she looked down a passage. A creeper shot at her.

"Wow, 40 life points in one go! Those Creepers sure are powerful!" said Jeremy as Aelita got blasted back. Odd shot at it while Harry and Ulrich helped her up. Harry threw a shuriken. It passed through Odd and destroyed the Creeper.

"They're powerful, and really ugly too!" said Odd. "Harry, did you really have to shot through me?"

"Yep."

"Jeremy, do you have any ideas?" asked Ulrich.

"None. I do have news for you though. You're in a labyrinth. Take a left and leave a marker at each fork. If there's a marker, make a right."

"This is incredible! We'll never get out of this thing!" said Odd.

"Yes we will, said Harry as he ran off at top speed before coming back. "I just made a mental map."

"Why didn't you do that in the first place?" Asked Ulrich. "And wasn't that dangerous?"

Harry made a face. "This way. I think I found the switch."

"You'd better. There's only two minutes until the end of the countdown," said Jeremy as they found the end of the labyrinth.

"We made it," said Aelita.

"Nothing like having a little luck on your side. Hey Einstein, why complicate things, huh?" asked Odd. It lead to a dead end.

"Oh…oh, great! Now what do we do?" asked Ulrich.

"Jeremy, can you see anything from your end?" asked Odd.

"So you need me again, huh?" asked Jeremy. "Kinda ironic, don't you think?"

"We went too far," said Harry. "This way."

They ran back into the labyrinth and Harry pointed at the switch. Odd climbed up to it and was about it hit it when he got devitalized. Harry stabbed the Creeper but not before Ulrich got devirtualised as well.

"Aelita, the countdown is over. The room's bound to change now."

They got put in a smaller room.

"Are you ok?"

"No creepers," said Aelita.

"Well, that's a start," said Jeremy. "I'm going to rematerialse Ulrich and Odd and get you two out of there. Come on. Aelita! Odd and Ulrich didn't come back!"

"What?! But…that's impossible! Are they lost?" asked Aelita.

"For the moment they are…" said Jeremy.

"So there's no rematerialisation from sector five?" asked Aelita.

Harry clutched his head. It was filling with images.

"There is a way. We need to get some codes."

"How did you know that?" asked Jeremy.

"I don't know. Do you think you can find them Jeremy?"

"It's probably as easy as finding your antivirus! But don't worry, I'm going to do the impossible!" said Jeremy as he browsed through the files.

Yumi

"Hiroki, could you make some more noise please?" asked an annoyed Yumi because her brother was playing on his GameBoy.

"Sorry, Yumi, the volume's as high as it goes!" said Hiroki.

"Hiroki!" said their dad.

"Go into the other room.

"I pass," said Yumi's dad as Yumi received a text.

"Me too, I pass."

"Then the game is over! Hahaha! I have five points more than you!" gloated Mr Ishiyama.

"On the goban yes. Don't forget that I played the whites. With komi I win by half a point! Well, it's bedtime. Goodnight." Ashe picked up her phone and walked off.

Once outside the room, she called Jeremy.

"What's up Jeremy? How's it going?"

"Badly! Head for the factory!"

Sector five

The two froze as they heard the Scyphozoas.

"Jeremy, Can you hear that?" asked Aelita.

"It's the Scyphozoas! They're coming for you!" said Jeremy. "Stay calm. Yumi's coming."

"There has to be a way out of here," said Harry. "By the way, I have now got a new monster I hate. I don't think Yumi's going to get here in time."

Yumi's house

"Yumi? Can I come in?" asked her mum. "I want to talk to you."

She walked over to the bed and removed the cover. Yumi wasn't there.

"Yumi!"

She looked at the open window.

Factory

"Jeremy, I'm in the factory," said Yumi.

"You have to get Aelita and Harry in Sector Five, the Scyphozoas are there!"

"What about Odd and Ulrich?" asked Yumi.

"You want the best case scenario?"

"I'd rather!" said Yumi.

"I've got about a one in a million chance of finding the right code to bring them back."

Kadic

Jim yawned as he and Principal Delmas stood outside the gate.

"I'm so sorry to bother you at such a late time," said Mr Ishiyama.

"But we're very worried," Sid Yumi's mum.

"Yes, yes, I understand," said Principal Delmas. "But it's quite possible that Yumi is somewhere on the campus."

"Why, sure," said Jim. "She's probably hanging with her little gang of friends. Come on."

They walked into the school.

Lyoko

Yumi piloted the Overwing to the edge of the mountain sector.

"You're on the edge of the territory Yumi," said Jeremy. "Better be careful as Xana will do anything to stop you getting to them."

Kankrelats shot the Overwing down.

"Jeremy, enter the code," said Yumi as she ran. The transporter arrived and took Yumi away.

Dorms

"Huh, no-one's here!" said Jim as he looked in Jeremy's and Harry's room.

"No-one in Stern's room either…" said Delmas.

"Looking for someone?" asked Sissi.

"Uh, Sissi! Do you know where your friends Stern, Stern, Belpois and Della Robbia might be?" asked Delmas.

"Probably up to no good, as usual. But I don't know where," said Sissi. "Their little mascot could find them."

"Mascot? What Mascot?" Asked Delmas as Sissi went over to Odd's wardrobe and revealed Kiwi.

"A flea-bitten mangy mutt! Oh! Well, excuse me, Mr Delmas!" said Jim.

"Where's your master?" Asked Sissi. "Go get him."

Kiwi ran out of the room and down the corridor. The adults followed him.

Sector five

"Hold in there you two," said Jeremy. "Yumi's on her way."

"I hope so," Said Aelita as a passage opened.

"Yumi, can you hear me?" Asked Jeremy.

"Yes, I'm in the arena," said Yumi. "The Transporter got to me just in time. Horrible Kankrelat…"

"You have to get to the mechanism before the countdown finishes," said Jeremy.

"Ok."

"Now that I know how the core works, my plan will work," said Jeremy.

Park

Kiwi lead them to the manhole.

"What's the matter with that hound?" asked Jim as he walked over and looked at the dog. "Oh, I don't believe it! This reminds me of when I used to work in the sewers!"

"You uh, used to work in the sewers, Jim?" asked Delmas.

"I err, rather not talk about it."

Sector five

The Scyphozoas approached and Harry attacked them to buy time.

"Two minutes left Yumi!"

Yumi stopped when she saw the lasers. She attempted to flip over them but she got hit.

"Down to ten life points Yumi. This isn't the time to mess up."

Yumi managed to get past a few more lasers.

Sewers

"That's weird," said Jim as he picked up a skateboard. Kiwi chewed his slipper.

"Jim, we're wasting time!" said Delmas.

"Will you let go of that slipper you flea-bit- …come on! Let go of it!" said Jim as they let go and the slipper flew into the water.

Sector five

Aelita and Harry were forced into a corner as the two Scyphozoas approached.

"Yumi, this is no time to drag your feet," said Jeremy as he looked at Harry's ID card. "That's weird… a new power! Harry! Believe that the walls aren't there!"

"What?!" asked Harry as he threw another shuriken. "Have you gone insane?!"

"Just do it! Like you did when you became a ninja on earth."

"If you say so."

Harry focused and the walls disappeared. "Where did that power come from?"

"Yumi, the mechanism's on your right. Ten seconds."

She ran and pressed it. A path opened up.

"It works Jeremy."

"The whole zone is being reconfigured."

Harry and Aelita backed away from the Scyphozoas. One of them moved forward and grabbed Aelita, placing its tentacles on her head. A wall can up and severed the connection.

"Lucky break," said Harry as he helped Aelita up.

"Take the access behind you," said Jeremy as they turned and walked over.

Yumi ran out and saw a moving platform.

"Wow! It's some kind of elevator!" she said.

"You know what we do with elevators, right?" asked Jeremy.

"We ride 'em!" Yumi jumped on the upcoming platform. It changed direction and passed Aelita.

"Yumi!"

"Grab Aelita as you go by," said Jeremy. Yumi held her hand out and grabbed Aelita. Harry jumped on by himself.

"Where are you taking us?" asked Aelita.

"I have no idea."

"Harry, since when could you change the structure of Lyoko?" asked Aelita, turning to him.

"I don't know," said Harry thoughtfully. "Maybe my magic has crossed over, like my Lyoko powers did on earth."

The platform stopped and they ran down the path.

"There's an interface," said Aelita, walking up to it. "I can get in." she started to move the files around. "Incredible!"

"What is it?" asked Jeremy.

"The interface give access to Xana's own data! Sector Five…is where Xana lives!"

"XANA's not a very good housekeeper…there are some weird things hanging around this place!" said Yumi. Harry looked at the walls where it looked like it was being pushed out. He pulled out two shuriken.

"I've got access to all kinds of data," said Aelita. "It's crazy."

"Look for the materialisation codes," said Jeremy. "If you find it, we can rescue Odd and Ulrich."

"What is it Harry?!" Asked Yumi.

"We're not alone."

Three manta like monsters came out of the wall. Harry threw his shuriken and destroyed two of them.  
"Hurry up Aelita!"

"Jeremy, I'm going to need the Overwing," said Yumi.

"Uh oh. When Aelita's on the interface, I can't' use the computer up here."

Harry tapped on his screen and the Overjet appeared. Yumi looked at him.

"Just think of a holographic screen appearing in front of you. Then select the vehicle you want."

Yumi did that and the Overwing appeared.

"I think I found it," said Aelita. "I'm transferring it to you."

"Ok, I'm taking over again now," said Jeremy as Harry jumped on the Overjet and Aelita and Yumi jumped on the Overwing."

Factory

"What would a nice girl like Yumi be doing here?" Asked Delmas as they walked into the factory.

"Where are we anyway?" asked Jim.

Sector five

The remaining Monster approached them. Harry flew around it and hit it on the top, destroying it.

"How do we get out of here?" asked Yumi.

"The tunnels," said Harry. "There are four of them. Four sectors. Each one must lead to one of the other sectors. Jeremy, unblock them."

"Let's see… what if they correspond to those that open onto the arena?" Jeremy typed away. "Yippee, it works!"

One of the tunnels opened and they flew through it.

"Nice one Jeremy."

They came up through a way tower and headed to a neutral tower. The landed and their vehicles disappeared.

"Materialisation Harry! Materialisation Yumi! Code Earth!"

Scanners

"It's ok Jeremy, we're here…but what about the others?" asked Aelita.

"I'm entering the new code. Materialisation Odd! Materialisation Ulrich! Now all we can do is hope."

The three watched as two of the scanners closed. Jeremy came in and he and Aelita held hands. The scanners opened. Odd crawled out one and Ulrich started coughing.

"We did it!"

"Odd! How do you feel?" asked Jeremy as he walked over to him. "Say something!"

"Mm…something…" said a panting Odd.

They went up in the elevator. When it opened, Kiwi came in.

"Kiwi?"

"Yumi, what are you doing here?" asked her dad.

"Ah, nothing," said Harry as he winked at Jeremy. "Just saving the world and going to a virtual universe and all that stuff. There's an impressive computer here too."

"Show it to us," ordered Delmas as they walked in. Jeremy nodded to Harry and they went down again to the lab.

"What the…Belpois! But what…what is this place?" asked Jim.

"Nothing rings a bell, Jim?" asked Jeremy as he walked over to the computer. "Funny, 'cus you've been here before!"

"What are you talkin' about?" asked Jim. "I don't remember this!"

"Well yes and no!" said Jeremy as he sat down.

"Belpois, get away from the computer," ordered Delmas.

"You've been here too sir," said Harry. "You just don't remember it."

"Yumi, why didn't you tell us?" asked her mum.

"Ok Jeremy, start it up," said a grinning Harry.

"Start what up?" asked Delmas. "What are you talking about?"

"Return to the past now!"

The white light erased the memories of the adults.

Earlier

"So then, you still refuse to give us an explanation?" asked Mr Ishiyama as they walked down the street for a second time.

"Alright, I'll tell you…I-I'm in love…" said Yumi.

"Ah Yumi. I knew there was a reason."

"Would you tell us the boy's name?"

"No. sorry. See you tonight."

She walked into school.

"Well, that sure seemed to satisfy your parents! What did you tell them?" asked Ulrich.

"The truth!"


	31. A Great Day

I don't own Harry Potter or Code Lyoko.

A great day

Aelita was using the interface as the others kept watch.

"What about the Mantas? How're we doing?" asked Jeremy.

"Looks like they're going to hatch real soon…" said Ulrich as he watched the walls start to bend.

"And judging by the size of the nest, we're going to have some big, bouncing babies!" Said Odd.

"Babies?" asked Harry. "Those are more like adults."

"Ok Aelita, that's enough," said Jeremy.

"Just a little longer."

Harry clutched his head. More images ran through. "Jeremy, can you scan me when we come back. I think Xana did something else apart from just sorting out that mess of programs in me."

"If you really want me to." The mantas hatched.

"Aelita, listen, I don't want to rush you, but uh…" said Odd.

"It would be a good idea to leave now," finished Harry. They summoned their vehicles and rode out to meet them. Aelita jumped into the Overjet. "It's a good chance to practice my aerial battle skills."

He started to head up slightly and aimed at the target. He fired and destroyed it as Jeremy started to open a tunnel.

"Still just babies and check 'em out!" exclaimed Odd.

"What do you think they are, male or female?" asked Ulrich.

"Considering their tempers, they gotta be girls, right?" asked Odd.

"Just watch, I'll show 'em what it is to be a guy!" said Ulrich.

"Jeremie, tell me; do I really need to hear this?" asked Yumi.

"Uh, sorry Yumi, but you can't always choose your friends! Anyway, the tunnel will be open soon."

Harry flew over another manga and destroyed it.

"Leave some for us Harry," called Ulrich.

"Ok, the tunnel is open. The mantas shouldn't follow you inside."

They flew through the open tunnel.

Sometime later

"And there we are. The data is being analysed," said Jeremy as he ran the program.

"Great. And what does that mean exactly?" asked Odd.

"It means that with all the information we've been able to recover, there's a good chance of finding the antivirus."

"You mean, we can shut down the supercaculator soon?" asked Ulrich.

"Yep. It means that soon Aelita won't be tied to the supercomputer by that virus. Harry, didn't you want me to check you?" asked Jeremy.

"What's up?" asked Ulrich.

"I've been getting these images," said Harry. "From nowhere. It started around the time that we first met the Scyphozoas."

"Do you think it's Xana?" asked Yumi as Harry walked to the elevator.

"We can't be certain it's not him."

Jeremy scanned Harry and looked at the results as he came back up.

"Well?" asked Harry.

"Nothing there apart from the normal stuff. I guess it was just you."

"We still have to keep an eye out," said Harry. He checked the Xana detection program. "That's weird. It's like someone improved it. I doubt it was Xana and I know it wasn't me."

"Well, I guess that's why you got those images," said Aelita.

"Anyway, back on topic," said Odd. "What are we going to do with our free time, I mean if we can't save the world anymore?"

"You might study a little more and learn something for once!" suggested Yumi.

"Wow! Three am! We'd better head to our rooms," said Jeremy as he looked at his watch. "That's if we don't want to be caught."

Dorms

"Well, goodnight," said Jeremy as he and Harry walked into their dorm.

"You mean what's left of it!" said Odd. "We'll only get four hours sleep!"

Sissi looked out her door at Aelita and Jeremy.

"Jeremy, do you really think that yours and Harry's calculations will lead to something?" asked Aelita.

"You never know. But I think so."

"I can't believe that soon I'll be really real!"

"Well to me, you already are…very real, I mean it!" said Jeremy. "To everyone else, you're Aelita Stones. Odd's cousin."

"You know that isn't true."

Sissi gasped and pulled out a recorder.

"But a lie that everybody believes isn't really a lie anymore…" said Jeremy. "Don't worry Aelita. Tomorrow's going to be a great day. Believe me."

They said their goodnights and Sissi closed the door.

"This time I got them!"

Lab

The computer started up and red lines appeared amongst the code.

Morning

"It's Tuesday already! No, you're not dreaming, or rather you're not dreaming anymore!" said the radio. "It's seven o'clock in the morning on Sky radio."

Jeremy and Harry woke up and got dressed.

"Look out the window. The birds are cheeping, the sun is shining and people are talking. You're probably falling back to sleep. It's a great day that's going to start off with the Subsonic's latest hit."

Mr Ishiyama turned off the radio as Yumi had breakfast.

"Hmph! I can't help but wonder what a girl your age could possibly be doing out at such a late hour! There's a boy behind this, isn't there?!" he asked.

Kadic

"I couldn't exactly tell them that there were four friends involved and all of them boys, could I?" asked Yumi to Ulrich. "That would have really freaked 'em out."

"Why didn't you just make up a story?" asked Ulrich. "I do it all the time with my parents!"

"I'm sick of lying. I'd love to be able to tell them everything like I used to."

"Don't worry Yumi," said Jeremy as he and Harry walked over. "Soon you won't have to lie anymore. Cheer up. It's going to be a great day. The radio said so."

"Don't believe everything the radio says Jeremy," said Harry.

"Don't you think Jeremie looks happy this morning?" asked Herb to Sissi as they watched.

"Not for long…"

Corridor

Harry and Jeremy walked along the corridor.

"Hey! Jeremie and Harry! Would you listen to something for me?" asked Sissi as she held up the recorder. "You'll see, there's not a lot of music, but the words are really interesting…"

Class

"She taped the whole conversation," whispered Jeremy to Odd and Ulrich as Ms Hertz drew on the board.

"What does she want?" asked Ulrich.

"She wants to be a part of our group," explained Jeremy. "And that we explain everything to her. If not, she'll tell her dad."

"She's worse than I thought," said Odd.

"Excuse me, you three, but do you mind if I teach a class here?" asked Ms Hertz as she looked at them.

"Not at all ma'am, after all, it is your job," said Odd.

"Yes, and my job is to also ask questions, isn't it Odd?" asked Ms Hertz again. "So would you be kind enough to tell me the mass in moles of two oxygen atoms?"

"Um…um…"

"32 grams per mole," said Ms Hertz. "And the principle of photosynthesis?"

"Uh…you mean… Harry told me this a few days ago! It's what plants use to make oxygen, right?!

"The synthesis of oxygen from plants possessing chlorophyll placed in light, yes. Alright, here's an easy one now: which student in this graduating class is the biggest failure in science who, nevertheless, takes the liberty of not listening to my lessons?"

"Um…m-me, Ms Hertz?" asked Odd.

"Bravo! Well done, Odd! You see what you can do when you apply yourself?" asked Ms Hertz. The class laughed at him.

Outside

"Whatever happens, we can't let Sissi tell her father," said Jeremy.

"That's obvious," said Harry.

"Don't worry Jeremy," said Ulrich. "I've got an idea."

"This six going to fail," said Harry.

Gym

"I'm so happy that you finally decided to give me a lesson in penchark kilat!" said Sissi as she walked in.

"Pencak silat," corrected Ulrich.

"Oh, whatever. Well, I wonder what could've made you change your mind all of a sudden!" exclaimed Sissi. Harry slipped into the changing rooms along with Jeremy and Odd.

"Is it this one?" asked Odd as they walked along the lockers. He pulled out her bag and looked through it. Jeremy pulled out the player and opened it.

"Huh?" It was empty.

"Maybe this is what you're looking for?" asked Herb as he opened the door and held up the disk.

"This is a basic move," said Ulrich as he showed it to Sissi. "You should be able to manage it."

Sissi fell over.

"You were right, Sissi, as usual!" said Nicholas as he and Herb brought the three over.

"They were after the minidisk!" said Herb.

"Oh, well, gentlemen…did you think you were smarter than me?" asked Sissi. "You don't know me very well. It's time for you to spill the beans. Tell me everything you've been up to since as long as I can remember. What's the big conspiracy?"

"You mean this minidisk?" asked Harry as he held it up. Herb gaped at it.

"How?"

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out," said Harry as Herb tried to grab it. Sissi walked forward and snatched it out of his hand.

"You won't tell me a thing? Is that it?" asked Sissi. "Ok. That's it. I'm going to play this recording to my father!"

She walked away as a white dome covered them.

Earlier

"It's Tuesday already! No, you're not dreaming, or rather you're not dreaming anymore!" said the radio again. "It's seven o'clock in the morning on Sky radio."

Jeremy and Harry woke up and got dressed again.

"Look out the window. The birds are cheeping, the sun is shining and people are talking. You're probably falling back to sleep. It's a great day that's going to start off with the Subsonic's latest hit."

"Hi Dad," said Yumi as he turned the radio off.

"Yumi, I have to talk to you!" he said.

"Papa, I know what you're going to tell me, you're totally right. Ok, I'm sorry!" said Yumi as she walked off.

"Yumi!"

Kadic

"But I didn't program going back in time…" said Jeremy.

"Neither did I," said Harry as he concentrated.

"Then how do you explain the fact that Tuesday's starting again?" asked Aelita.

"It's weird…" said Jeremy. "Let's go over to the factory after science class."

"It's not weird at all," said Harry. "We know that neither of us did it. There's another that could program it."

"Xana?" asked Jeremy. Harry nodded.

"At least we've got a second chance to get Sissi off our backs," said Ulrich as he looked at her. "Sissi? Oh, I'm so glad to see you!"

"What? You are?" asked Sissi. "But-but…you see, I err, I wanted to talk to Jeremie!"

"Oh, that can wait. There's something I've been wanting to ask you for a long time, but…I just can't bring myself to do it," said Ulrich.

"You…oh…y-you can't uh…"

"Would you like to learn…pencak silat with me?" asked Ulrich.

"Yes please!"

Class

"So, would you be kind enough to tell me the mass in moles of two oxygen atoms?" asked Ms Hertz.

"32 grams per mole, ma'am!" answered Odd.

"Uh, oh! Yes…uh, that's right…uh, very well, Odd! Now please, would you explain to me the principle of photosynthesis?" asked MS Hertz, stunned by Odd's answer.

"Of course, ma'am! That would be the synthesis of oxygen from plants possessing chlorophyll placed in light."

"Odd! Is it really you? You haven't been replaced by a clone?" asked Ms Hertz.

"No ma'am, why? Is something wrong?" asked Odd.

"No, er, no. Let's go on with our lesson!" said Ms Hertz as she walked to the front.

"Wow! Hey, being a good student's so cool!" said Odd quietly.

"Hehe!" said Jeremy, winking at him.

Gym

"You're good at this," said Ulrich as he showed Sissi the move.

"Oh? That's great."

"Uh…Sissi? Could I talk to you as a friend?" asked Ulrich as he looked at her.

"Sorry? As a what?"

"As a friend," repeated Ulrich. "Y'see…I'm worried about Jeremie and Aelita. I know you're going to laugh, but…"

"Laugh? But why?" asked Sissi.

"Well, um…y'see…they-they've kinda lost it. For some strange reason they think they're…virtual people!" said Ulrich as he walked over to them.

"What's that?" asked Sissi.

Lab

"Do you think we'll relive the same day over and over?" asked Aelita.

"First, I'll have to isolate the program that jumps back in time," said Jeremy. "To see what's going on."

Aelita and Harry looked at the screen.

"Maybe, its Xana's doing, like Harry said," suggested Aelita. "You know how he's always right when it comes down to it."

"We'll know in a minute."

"Odd, you mind telling us what you're doing over there?" asked Yumi as she saw him with a textbook.

"I'm studying! That's what you wanted me to do, wasn't it?" asked Odd.

"Look at that," said Jeremy as the results came back. "Xana's managed to take control of the return to the past!"

"But how?" asked Aelita. Harry went over the images he received.

"He placed decoy data."

"Rather, he booby trapped it," said Jeremy.

"Why would he do that?" asked Aelita. "He must have a reason."

"Who knows what goes through that head of his," said Harry.

"I don't know," said Jeremy. "In any event, it's starting again! We're going to go back in time in a few minutes. I'm launching a scan to see if a tower has been activated."

Locker room

"I can't believe that soon I'll be really real!"" said Aelita on the recording.

"It's even worse than I thought! They've gone right off the deep end!" said Ulrich. "I don't envy Harry, living with Jeremy.

"But…that's crazy!" said Sissi

"Oh, it's much worse, they're totally out of it!" said Ulrich.

Lab

"Tower activated," said Jeremy as the results appeared. "Xana's launched an attack."

"But what kind?" asked Yumi.

"I don't know yet but expect the worst. He didn't take control of jumping back in time for the fun of it!" said Jeremy. "Have you got anything to add Harry?"

"Doesn't the computer add a qubyte every three trips back or so?" asked Harry. The white light covered them.

Earlier

Jeremy immediately turned off the radio.

Yumi's house

Yumi had her breakfast and left before her dada could say anything.

Class

"What's fascinating is that plants use the sun's energy to change water and carbon dioxide into glucose, and in exchange, give off oxygen!" said Odd. The class stared at him.

"Odd, if you keep this up, you'll be teaching the class instead of me!" said Ms Hertz who couldn't believe her eyes.

"Oh, I certainly don't know as much as you, Ms Hertz!" said Odd.

"I'm beginning to wonder!"

"Just think," said Ulrich. "I'll have to start all over again with Sissi."

"Don't even bother," said Jeremy. "I need you on Lyoko. There's an activated tower."

"But what about Sissi?" asked Ulrich.

"We'll find another way," said Jeremy.

"Fair enough. I really don't think I could be as clever as yesterday, not like Odd!" said Ulrich as they looked at him.

Lab

"Transfer Yumi Transfer Harry! Transfer Aelita! Scanner Yumi! Scanner Harry! Scanner Aelita! Virtualisation!"

"Welcome to Lyoko, ladies!" said Odd. Harry glared at him. "And guy!"

"The activated tower is on the second plateau to the north," said Jeremy. "Sorry but you're going to have to go without vehicles. I don't have enough resources."

"No sweat!" said Ulrich. "It will be like old times."

"Where I can run as fast as the wind," said Harry. "Let's go."

"Good luck," said Jeremy. "I'll try to regain control of jumping back in time."

"It's kinda quiet," said Odd as they started to walk.

"Too quiet if you ask me," said Ulrich.

"You can never really enjoy the present moment, can you Ulrich?" asked Odd as Hornets arrived.

"Oh, yes I can!" exclaimed Ulrich. Harry shot at them. They blew up, as usual. "Harry!"

"Jeremy, Xana is sending us monster," said Yumi.

"So I see," said Jeremy as he watched their progress. "Guys, on your right! It should be a path that leads to the Tower."

"With a platform to land on?" asked Odd.

"Well logically, yes!" said Jeremy

"That's encouraging!" said Odd as they ran towards it.

"I just hope old fish heads don't turn up," said Harry.

"GERONIMOOOOOOO!" yelled Odd as they jumped off the edge. Bloks followed.

Principal's Office.

"You know very well that isn't true" said Aelita on the recording.

"Hm, these little machines work very well!" said Delmas as he took the headphones out.

"Daddy, that's not the point!" exclaimed Sissi. "You heard what they said."

"Yes, it's strange indeed. I'll call Della Robbia's parents so we can get to the bottom of this."

Lyoko

They landed.

"Nice jump," said Jeremy. "But it cost everyone but Harry twenty life points."

"Not fair," complained Odd. "Anyway, we can see the tower."

"I guess it's a ninja's instincts that allowed him to avoid damage," said Yumi. "Like with the dodging lasers."

"Anyone want a ride?" asked Harry.

"You know we can't summon our vehicles," said Ulrich. Harry looked at him and froze. "What's wrong?"

"Fish Heads are coming."

"What is he talking about?" asked Yumi as she destroyed a Blok. Harry dodged the lasers and destroyed the other two.

"I think he means the Scyphozoas," said Jeremy. "Xana has started another jump back in time."

Another Blok attacked Yumi and she devirtualised.

"If only I had more time to find a solution!" said Jeremy.

"Cheer up, Jeremie. You're about to get another day!" said Yumi as she walked over to him.

Principal's Office

"So you've never heard of this young women who claims to be your son's cousin?" asked Delmas on the phone.

"No, I assure you."

"I'm sorry to have disturbed you." He put the phone down as Sissi waved the player in the air just as the return trip hit them.

That morning

Jeremy turned off the alarm. Ha glanced at the monitor. "Oh no! I don't believe it!" he called Ulrich. "Aelita and Harry are still on Lyoko!"

"We have to get back to the factory," said Ulrich.

"Go ahead. I'll meet you there."

Sissi's dorm

Sissi stretched as a spark went up the radio's wire and smoke came out of it.

Harry's and Jeremy's dorm

Sissi walked into the room.

"Sissi, I already know what you're going to say, but I don't have time," said Jeremy. The eye of Xana appeared in her eyes.

"Don't you move!" said Sissi in a high pitched, distorted voice.

"Uh…"

Lyoko

Several hornets flew around as Harry and Aelita hid under a cover Aelita created.

"But what are you doing?" she asked. "We need you over here!"

"We're waiting for Jeremie. Without him, we can't do anything!" said Yumi as Ulrich called him.

"Leave your message, I'll call you back." said Jeremy's answering phone.

"Still no answer…" said Ulrich.

"Ok, we'll find him!" said Odd.

Harry's and Jeremy's dorm

"Sissi…you're not yourself!" said Jeremy as he picked up his glasses. "Xana has possessed you! You must not obey him!"

"I've never felt so good!" said the Xanafied Sissi. "And soon I'm going to do the same to your little friend Harry. He'll make a perfect host. I can wait. If it wasn't for him, I'd already have Harry under my control!"

"No!" yelled Jeremy as she picked him up and chucked him across the room. "He's stronger than you!

"Ah, there you are! Help me to transport this simpleton to a safer place!" ordered Sissi as she saw Herb and Nicholas.

Lyoko

"Yumi. I'm sorry," said Aelita as the hornets attacked the rock. It crumbled and Harry immediately attacked them. They blew up before even getting a shot at them.

"Aelita! Harry!"

Harry focused and thought of Jeremy. He saw the Xanafied Sissi.

"Jeremy's in trouble!" he yelled. "I don't know how but Xana took control of Sissi and is using her to attack him! They're in the boiler room!"

Yumi called Ulrich. "Harry's say's Jeremy's in the boiler with a Xana possessed Sissi. No, he doesn't know how."

Boiler room.

"Perfect! They'll never think of looking for him here!" said Sissi as they walked in then paused. "I feel his presence…"

"His presence…" muttered Jeremy. "Harry's presence? How does she sense that?"

"But Sissi, what's going on?" asked a confused Herb.

"You! Be quiet!" ordered Sissi. She looked at the door where Odd and Ulrich entered.

"Odd, Ulrich! Look out! Sissi is possessed by Xana!" warned Jeremy.

"We know," said Ulrich. "Harry told us."

Sissi took one of the pipes off the wall. Steam welled up and the two boys let go of Jeremy.

"Can you see anything?" asked Herb.

"No. let's get out of here!"

Jeremy walked along the wall and ran past Sissi who attacked him. He ran to the two other boys.

"Don't worry, I'll handle her," said Ulrich as he picked up a bar.

"Are you sure?" asked Jeremy.

"I'm sure."

Jeremy and Odd ran through the door as Ulrich walked over to Sissi.

Lyoko

Harry and Aelita backed away from the Tarantulas. Harry destroyed them but more took their place.

Sewers

"How did Xana learn to possess people?" asked Odd as they rode down the sewers.

"It looks like he's increased his powers," said Jeremy.

"Brilliant Einstein but how?" asked Odd.

"With…the jumps back in time!"

"You think so?" asked Odd.

"I sure do!" said Jeremy as they climbed the ladder. "The Supercalculator is a quantum computer that uses the properties of qubytes. Every time you add a qubyte, its power theoretically doubles. I think the po…"

"Jeremie, do you mind saying that in English?" asked Odd.

"The supercaculator is so powerful, it can do it."

Lyoko

Harry and Aelita hid in a cave.

"Where's the back up?" asked Harry as they looked down the path. "I know I can handle them but I can't do that and keep an eye out for Fish Heads at the same time."

Three hornets surrounded them.

"Oh no! The Scyphozoas!" exclaimed Yumi as she saw them on the monitor. They slipped up behind them and grabbed them as Jeremy and Odd came in.

"There you are at last!" exclaimed Yumi. "Aelita and Harry are in trouble! The Scyphozoas have them!"

"It's worse than you thought," said Jeremy as he sat down. "Xana intends to possess Harry. If he does that, then we've lost! None of us can fight him one on one. Not even of we fight all together!"

Boiler room

Ulrich dodged Sissi's attacks.

"Sissi! No!" he yelled as she was about to hit him.

Lyoko

"Virtualisation!"

The two dropped down next to where Harry and Aelita were being held. Harry had a look if intense concentration.

"Let me go!" he ordered. The monster holding him let him go with a screech. Yumi threw her fan and destroyed the hornets. Odd shot at the remaining Scyphozoa and it dropped Aelita.

"Xana's started another jump back in time. We might have to start all over again!" said Jeremy.

"I'd really rather not, Jeremie!" said Odd.

"Are you two aright?" asked Yumi.

"Yeah," said Aelita as Harry shuddered.

"It felt like Xana was stuffing something in me!"

"He was," said Jeremy. "He was putting himself in you."

Harry glared at the tower.

"We just have to make it to that darn tower!" said Yumi as she looked at it.

"And we're not there yet!" said Odd as Harry ran towards it, defeating any monster on the way.

"This might be the code that we need," said Jeremy as he pressed buttons. "It's got to work… I can't believe it! It worked! I stopped the jump back in time!"

"I don't think Harry cares," said Yumi as she watched him enter the tower. "I think he's got a lot of anger at Xana."

Harry rose the second platform and pressed his hand to the screen

Harry

Code

Lyoko

"Do I have anything to fix?" he asked.

Boiler room

The eye of Xana disappeared from Sissi's eyes.

"What happened?" she asked. "What am I doing here? Oh no!"

She picked up the minidisk.

The next day

"Sissi doesn't remember a thing," said Ulrich. "It's as if nothing happened. Harry fixed the boiler room and changed Herb's and Nicholas's memories."

"Lucky for us," said Yumi. "And lucky that Xana didn't manage to get Harry. Ms Hertz already gave each of you four hours of detention for skipping her class…"

"You know, if our homework is on photosynthesis, I just might get the only good grade in my entire career as a scholastic washout!" exclaimed Odd.

"What was that about Harry?" asked Ulrich.

"Xana want his body," said Jeremy. "Because of the power's he holds I guess. Anyway, we now know that the return to the past increases Xana's powers as he can now control people."

"We're going to have to be very careful. The next round is going to be tougher than ever," said Ulrich.


	32. Mister Puck

I don't own Harry Potter or Code Lyoko

Mister Puck

The elf backed away from a wolf before running away and tripping. The wolf pounced as Aelita screamed and woke up.

"WHO. IS. THAT. SCREAMING?!" yelled Sissi as she opened the door. "Grrr!"

"Um…um…well…you are!" said Aelita.

"Do you know what time it is?" asked Sissi as she glared at her.

"Five o'clock in the morning."

"Yes, that's right and this is the third night in a row you've woken me up! I have had it!" Sissi stormed off.

Later

Aelita entered the showers. And froze as she saw a wolf. She dropped the items she was holding and backed away before running.

"Out of our way!" said Sissi as she walked over with two other girls.

"Don't go in there! There's a huge wolf inside!" warned Aelita.

"Oh, really?" asked Sissi as she opened the door to reveal no wolf and a girl with glasses. "A four-eyed wolf!"

They started to laugh.

Outside

"It's a shame you didn't dream about me, Aelita! Because you know me, I'm a real dream come true!" said Odd.

"More like a nightmare to tell the truth, Odd!" said Ulrich.

"Shut up," said Harry as he wrapped his arm around Aelita. "Aelita's upset enough as it is."

"These visions of yours are becoming a real problem," said Yumi.

"It all started at the hermitage," said Jeremy as he pushed his glasses onto his nose. "I think you should go back there."

"What? Back to that old house?!" asked Odd. "I'm not sure if you remember, but last time, we were attacked by a cupboard, a lamp, and a gang of forks!"

"And I got knocked unconscious," said Harry.  
"I don't like that place. It scares me," said Aelita as she stood up.

"We might not have any choice," said Yumi. "Your hallucinations are getting worse."

"Don't worry," said Jeremy as he took her hand. "This time, we'll be with you."

Harry clutched his head. "And I think I need to go to sector five. There's something waiting for me."

"Yeah, Xana," said Ulrich.

"The felling I'm getting isn't like anything I get from Xana. More homely."

Hermitage

"My legs are shaking! What's happening to me?" asked Aelita as the six of them looked at the deserted building.

"You're scared, it's nothing to worry about. It happens to Jeremy all the time!" said Odd as he looked at him.

"Come on, we'll see who's scared!" said Jeremy as they walked into the building.

"There! There! Stay down, boy!" said Odd to a book. Harry's eyes glazed over and he started to walk towards a room.

"Where are you going?" asked Jeremy as they followed him to the bookshelf. Harry picked up an envelope before returning to normal.

"What happened? How did I get here?" he asked as he looked around.

"You walked," said Jeremy as Harry looked at the envelope. "Almost like you were on autopilot."

"It's addressed to me."

"Uh, no it isn't," said Ulrich as he looked at the name.

"It's addressed to my birth name." Harry ripped it open and read it. "Sector five? Did Waldo or whoever wrote this want me to go there?"

They walked out of the room and Aelita walked up the stairs into a room. She grabbed her head as she had a vision of a wolf.

"Aelita, you ok?" asked Yumi. "First Harry and now you. What's up with this place?"

"Yes, I mean I think so."

"Did you have another vision?" asked Jeremy.

"Yes, but it was different this time. It's as if something…or someone…was leading me to…there was something in a tree, that this one!" said Aelita as she took a poster off a wall. There was a hole behind it and a toy. She took it and said "Mister Puck!"

Kadic

"So to make a long story short, Aelita's never seen this toy? No, but she's been dreaming about it for days and she knows it's called Mister Puck." summarised Jeremy as they looked at it. "And Harry's been receiving images and letters telling him to go to sector five."

"It's not a gnome, it's an elf" pointed out Ulrich.

"Well, whatever it is, this whole story's definitely paranormal!" said Odd as Sissi took Mister Puck.

"So Aelita, still playing with dolls?" she asked.

"Give it back Sissi," said Harry as he tried to grab it. "It's to help her with her homesickness."

"Go fetch!" said Sissi. Harry glared at her and snatched it out of her hands and gave it to Aelita. A key dropped out of it and Harry picked it up.

"Alright, let's look at this triangle marked ABC," said the teacher as she drew it. "I is in the middle of AB."

"What's that key doing here?" asked Jeremy as he took it from Harry.

"What do you think it opens?" asked Aelita.

"I sure wish I knew."

Harry looked through the images again. "A lock…"

"Do I have a volunteer to demonstrate this?" asked Ms Meyer.

"Hey! A locker! It's the key to a train station locker!" said Jeremy loudly without a blind bit of attention to what the teacher was saying.

"Jeremy? I'm listening."

"Um, a complex number is called transcendent only if a rational coefficient polynomial route is a polynomial zero," said Jeremy randomly.

"Yes, indeed. That is a Sierpinski-Mazurkiewiczi paradox, but it is not the answer to our problem! So, zero!"

Sissi, Nicholas and Herb laughed at him.

Station

The group went up to the lockers.

"Well, this is it," said Jeremy as he looked at the right locker. "Would you like to do the honours?"

Aelita unlocked it and revealed a case with the letters F.H. on it.

"F.H., what does that stand for?" asked Ulrich as he looked at them.

"Fuzzy Hands. Fifty-cent Hotdogs. Fried egg!" suggested Odd as Aelita took it out of the locker.

"Egg" doesn't start with an "H"." said Ulrich.

"Just testing to see if you were on your toes!" said Odd.

"Uncle Waldo?" suggested Harry.

"That doesn't have an F or an H, Harry," pointed out Ulrich.

Harry facepalmed. "His fake name is Franz Hopper, idiot! F.H.!"

"Oh wow, music!" said Odd as they looked at the CDs and another letter which Harry picked up.

"Certainly not! Let's see what we can come up with…" said Jeremy as he put a CD into his laptop. "Franz Hopper's diary!"

"And another letter for me," said Harry as he read it. "I definitely need to go to sector five. Someone's waiting for me."

"Great," said Yumi as she put her arm around Aelita. "Maybe we'll be able to find out more about the Hermitage's owner."

"Sure," said Jeremy. "But not right away, everything is encrypted. I'll have to decode it first."

"How much time do you need? One, maybe two hours?" asked Ulrich.

"More like one or two years!" exclaimed Jeremy. "Harry might be able to do it in four month's solid work though."

The next morning

"Come on," Said Ulrich to Odd. "Time to get up."

"Just a little bit longer…"

"I'm going to take a shower," said Ulrich as he left. The light shook and a ghost came out of it. Kiwi barked at it. It went into Odd's ear and caused his outline to flicker before going out again.

Showers

"There a queue in here?" asked Odd as he came in. he looked at the door as the same thing that happened to him happened to Ulrich then to Harry.

"Xana does have a grudge," muttered Harry as the smoke went into a socket.

Harry's and Jeremy's dorm

"JEREMY! Jeremy!" yelled Ulrich as he shook him.

"Huh? What?" asked Jeremy as he put his glasses on.

"Xana's ghosts attacked us, me, Harry and Ulrich!"

"Uh…what?!" asked Jeremy as he sat up.

"Don't worry, no harm done. They ran away," Said Ulrich.

"There're still here," said Harry. "I can feel them watching us. Or it might be Xana. Same thing."

"The super scan didn't detect an activated tower," said Jeremy as he glanced at the screen. "Xana's attacked failed. That's weird, Xana can possess humans, but not you three…"

"It must have something to do with sex appeal! Haha!" said Odd.

"Yeah right, I'm sure of that!"

"It might have been due to our strong wills," suggested Harry.

"Maybe…"

"See you later," said Odd as the three exited the dorm. The ghost went into Jeremy and left, leaving the eye of Xana in his eyes.

Outside

"Running is the noblest event in athletics! Well, except maybe for the long jump, or the shot put, javelin, high jump, pole vault…" rambled Jim. "Some of you may associate running with cowardice. Nothing can be further than the truth. He who runs well, goes far."

Harry looked at Jeremy. He could sense Xana in him.

"Jeremy! Uh, let's see how powerful your strides are!" said Jim. "Hmph, for those of you with short memories, let me remind you that…uh…wh…what was I going to say? Er, right, uh, may I remind you that we start when I say "go". Not on "get set" and not on "ready". I mean…well, after "ready"…"get set" is when…I say "go"…right! Ok! On your marks, get set, go!"

Jeremy ran down the track before hurting his leg.

"Aaah! I twisted my ankle!"

"Yeah, of course you did!" said Jim. "You don't get strong muscles sitting in front of a computer! Herb, take him to the infirmary!"

"Jim? Would you mind if Aelita and Harry came with me instead?" asked Jeremy.

"Ugh, ok, whatever, go on then," agreed Jim. "Take him far away from me!"

"Jeremie! You're not limping anymore! Has your ankle stopped hurting?" asked Aelita as they passed a toilet where Yumi was.

"Or, rather, Xana," said Harry. Jeremy looked at them with the eye of Xana.

"Why are you always right?" asked Aelita as they backed off. Yumi looked at them as Jeremy started to advance on them. She called Ulrich.

"Yumi?"

"Ulrich! I think Jeremie's been possessed by Xana!" said Yumi.

"You sure?" asked Ulrich. "This morning Odd, Harry and I were almost possessed by a couple of ghosts, but they didn't succeed. Why would it work on Jeremy?"

"No idea! I saw them heading to the park. He was chasing Harry and Aelita."

"That's good," said Ulrich. "Harry can out run him even with Aelita. That's if he carries her."

"I'll check the super scan," said Yumi as she ran to the dorms. "Meet at the factory."

"Pitiful! A slug could've made it around faster! Ulrich, I'm counting on you to raise the level!" said Jim.

"Uh…ok! I've got to go to the toilet first though."

"So do I," said Odd as he stood up.

"Make it snappy. Who's next?"

Yumi

"Sector 1, ice sector, south, south-east," muttered Yumi as she wrote it down. She noticed the battered case and opened it.

Ulrich

Ulrich picked up the call.

"Xana's attacked," said Yumi immediately. "We have to stop Jeremy, and fat."

"Ok, we're on it," said Ulrich. "I hope the other two are ok. Harry will be reluctant to hurt Jeremy."

Factory

Harry dragged Aelita down the bridge as Jeremy followed them.

"Jeremy? …Jeremy, no! Listen to me, please!" pleaded Aelita. Jeremy shot electricity at them and Harry pulled them out of the way. They ran into the factory and were just about to be cornered in the elevator when Ulrich and Odd appeared.

"So, you going down too?" asked Odd.

"Be careful," warned Harry. "He can shot electricity."

"Boy, it's totally weird to be fighting against Jeremy! I mean, I don't want to hurt him, but…" said Odd as he and Ulrich took a fighting stance.

"My feelings exactly," said Harry.

Odd leapt at Jeremy but Jeremy sent him flying. Harry and Aelita attempted to climb up but Jeremy electrified the ropes, sending them back down.

"Ok, that hurt," moaned Harry. Jeremy walked over and brushed his face. "Don't do that!"

Yumi swung down the rope and knocked out Jeremy's legs with a spanner.

"We've got to get to Lyoko. Here are the coordinates of the activated tower," said Yumi as she gave them to Aelita. Ulrich walked into the elevator but Odd lingered.

"You guys go ahead, I'll take care of him! Grrr! Ok, over here, twinkle fingers! I have a good feeling we're really going to hit it off!" said Odd as he led Jeremy away.

Lab

"I need to go to sector five," said Harry. Everyone looked at him strangely.

"What do you want there?" asked Ulrich.

"I have my suspicions about something. Remember, I did get that letter telling me to go there."

Aelita closed her eyes and thought. "You'll have to be careful."

"I know. But on my own, I can get around much quicker."

"Harry, you're our best fighter," said Ulrich. "We need you."

"I'll meet you at the tower hopefully."

"Get to the scanners." Harry grinned and ran to the scanners as Aelita set up the program. "Transfer Harry. Scanner Harry. Virtualisation!"

Lyoko

Harry landed on his feet and ran to the edge of the forest. "Enter the code, Aelita." The transport orb arrived and scooped him up before racing to the other end of the sector and depositing him in sector 5. He waited for the entrance to reveal itself and ran through it. He raced through the labyrinth and spotted the mechanism. Harry climbed up the wall and touched it.

"Now to find him," muttered Harry as he searched for his target and found it. He ran off in the right direction.

Lab

Aelita set up the delayed virtualisation.

"How's it going?" asked Yumi.

"I'm not as good as Harry or Jeremy."

She set it off and went down to the scanners as the countdown reached zero.

Ice sector

"Look, there," said Aelita as she pointed at the tower. They started to run. "He who runs well goes far!"

"Is Odd the one who teaches you nonsense like that?" asked Yumi.

"No, as a matter of fact it's Jim!"

Factory

Jeremy attempted to punch Odd but he dodged and Jeremy hit the post instead.

"Whoa! I'm sure glad that post was there and not my face! Are there any other tricks up your sleeve?" asked Odd as he moved in front of the control panel.

Jeremy punched again. Odd moved and Jeremy broke the lift control panel.

"Uh-oh! That wasn't very smart, was it? Especially since you're the one who's gotta fix it!"

Jeremy growled.

Ice sector

"Keep your eyes open, huh? We don't have Jeremy to warn us about monsters this time!" said Ulrich as they heard cracking. "Uh-oh, I don't like the sound of that!"

Sector Five

Harry ran to where his target was, a room with a large pit leading to nowhere.

"Franz!" he called. "Uncle! Are you here?"

A pink ball formed in front of him.

Factory

Odd skidded into a post.

"How can you have a decent discussion with someone who has no sense of humour?!" asked Odd as Jeremy attempted to kick him but Odd tripped him up and tied his foot up in a chain.. "Whoa, easy does it! Haha! Not so clever now, huh?"

Ice sector

The ice got broken up by four Bloks.

"Bloks!"

They approached as the holes disappeared. Yumi pulled out her fan, Ulrich pulled out his sword and Aelita formed two energy fields. The Bloks started to fire. Ulrich tried to dodge but his leg got frozen. Aelita hit a Blok with an energy field, blowing it up. Ulrich used his sword as Yumi hit another Blok.

"Yumi, protect Aelita. I'll handle the remaining Bloks."

Yumi flipped over to them. Ulrich used triplicate and destroyed a Blok as Aelita destroyed the last one.

Factory

"Take this," said Odd as he threw the chain like a lasso. It caught Jeremy's wrist and he sent electricity down it, causing him to let go.

Sector Five

"Harry… you found me," said the ball.

"Yep. Like you said in those letters of yours that me and my friends found along with your diary. Why did you want me to find you?"

The ball sighed. "I was expecting you to be older. I wanted to say sorry."

"What for?" asked Harry, confused. "I take it you were the one who created Lyoko and Xana, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, I can't blame you. Xana was originally a simple program that rebelled, right?"

How did you know?"

Harry smiled. "You just told me and I saw it when Xana tried to take control of my body. He's after my powers."

"I know," said Franz. "he fears you but wants your powers for himself and the Keys to Lyoko from Aeltia. That's why I edited your avatar to help you protect yourself and my daughter."

"Aelita…"

"Yes. Keep your will strong. As long as you do that, Xana will never take control of you. He will never win."

"I also take it that you were the one who added that Xana detection program and sent me those images," continued Harry.

"I needed to make sure that you found me. I knew you'd trace the source eventually. I also wanted you to know when Xana was active." They heard a screech and Harry paled. "Our time grows short. You haven't discovered all that your avatar can do. A ninja hides in the shadows. Remember that. Your mother would be proud."

He started to move into the pit.

"What can you tell me about my mum!" Harry called.

"Read my diary..." He disappeared as the Scyphozoa entered and Harry backed into a shadow.

"A ninja hides in shadows..." He concentrated on Aelita and faded away.

Factory

"Hey sparky, scared of heights, huh?" asked Odd as he climbed up a rope to a walkway.

Jeremy jumped up to where Odd was.

"Ok, so you're not scared of heights…!"

Odd tried to climb higher but Jeremy electrified the walkway and knocked him off, leaving him sparking. He walked over to the shaft and ran electricity through the control.

Ice sector

More Bloks appeared.

"Is this what Harry has to deal with when he gets several lots of monsters?" asked Ulrich. "I don't know how he deals with it."

A Blok crept behind Yumi as she blocked lasers with her fan. Aelita formed ice to protect her.

"Thanks Aelita."

"I'm going to knock your block of, you dumb blockhead!" said Ulrich as he faced a Blok.

"Sounds like you miss Odd!" said Yumi as she threw her fan at the Blok, destroying it. "Your jokes are worse than his!"

She flipped through a Blok' s attack and threw her fan again. It missed and she used her telekinesis to redirect it.

"That's what I call a job," she said as she disappeared. The other two taped at the space she had been standing in. Aelita got her leg frozen. Ulrich used triangulate to destroy another Blok and ran to help Aelita. The last Blok stopped him as a s Scyhpozoa moved towards Aelita and picked her up. Ulrich destroyed the Blok as Harry appeared out of Aelita's shadow and attacked the Scyphozoa, causing it to drop her. It ran away.

"Thanks Harry."

"About time," said Ulrich. "Where did you come from?"

"Sector five."

"One of you has to deactivate the tower," said Ulrich.

Harry shrugged and used the tower's shadow to move over to it and entered. He rose to the second platform and placed his hand on the screen.

Harry

Code

Lyoko

Lab

"Tut tut tut, uh-uh! It's not nice to devirtualise your best friends!" said Odd as Jeremy worked on materialising Ulrich. Jeremy electrocuted him again and picked him up.

"Yaaah!" Odd poked Jeremy's glasses with two fingers, aiming for his eyes. "Oh, never trust a guy with glasses! Ah!"

Yumi grabbed Jeremy's hand. He threw her across the room and dropped Odd. Jeremy tried to electrocute Odd again but returned to normal. He collapsed.

Later

"Well? How are you feeling?" asked Yumi.

"Deeehh…strange…I remember talking to Odd and Ulrich, and then after that, nothing. Just a black hole!"

"Xana took control of you!" explaIned Aelita.

"Oh!"

"He destroyed all of Franz Hopper's CDs! Apparently he had a problem with his notes," said Ulrich.

"Phew!"

"What do you mean, "Phew"?" asked Odd. "It's a disaster!"

"No it isn't!" said Jeremy. "Last night, I stopped off here and copied them onto a secure part of the computer. Only I will be able to get to them. Unless Harry decides to try to hack it of course."

"You're a genius, Jeremy!" said Aelita.

"There's something I don't get," said Ulrich. "How come Xana's ghosts didn't take control of Odd, Harry and me, and then have no trouble controlling Jeremy?"

"No idea!"

"I might have an explanation: apart from you, we're all used to fighting on Lyoko! Maybe that gives us more resistance to Xana!" said Yumi.

"Maybe…but then how can we protect me?" asked Jeremy.

"Hm…I just might have the answer!" said Odd.

Later

"Well?" asked Odd.

"That's the last time I ever set foot on Lyoko!"

"Why, just because of a couple of Megatanks?" asked Ulrich.

"It's not my thing," said Jeremy as he walked out. "You know, I think I'd rather be possessed by Xana than go back there! I'll just keep a look out for ghosts, that's all!"

"Well, what did he look like on Lyoko?" asked Aelita.

"He looked…how…how can I say this tactfully?" wondered Odd.

"Ridiculous," said Ulrich.

"That's the word!" agreed Odd.

"That reminds me," said Ulrich. "How did sector five go Harry?"

"Sector five?" asked Jeremy.

"I found uncle." Everyone looked at him.

"You went to sector five on your own and found your uncle?" asked Jeremy as they walked back to school.

"Yep. My cousin was taken to Lyoko too."

"I never saw anyone else over there," said Aelita. Harry looked at her.

"Aelita is your cousin," said Jeremy. Aelita froze. "Did Franz say anything else?"

"As long as my will is strong, Xana can't take control of me and that I have more powers."

Later

Aelita slept with Mister Puck.

"Come on Mister Puck, let's go for a walk in the garden!" said a young Aelita.


	33. Saint Valentine's Day

I don't own Harry Potter or Code Lyoko.

Saint Valentine's Day

A boy placed a box outside Aelita's door. She woke up and looked at her computer as she heard a knock at the door. Aelita opened it and looked around. No one there. She noticed the box and picked it up. She opened it to reveal a necklace.

The boy went through the doors.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" asked Jim as he looked at the boy. "No one is allowed in the dormitory without my permission. How did you get in here anyway?"

The boy smiled as the eye of Xana appeared in his eyes. He held his hand out as a spiral of energy built up and he used it on Jim before jumping onto the ceiling. Jim looked at him, shocked as he crawled along the ceiling.

The next day

"Plain, but not bad!" said Yumi as she looked at the necklace.

"But I wonder who gave it to me. And why!" said Aelita.

"Why? I might have an idea! You know what day it is today?" asked Yumi as she handed it back to Aelita.

"Uh…Tuesday!"

"Yes, but not just any Tuesday! It's Saint Valentine's Day, the day all lovers celebrate!" exclaimed Yumi.

"Lovers?" asked Aelita.

"Yes, and I can guess exactly which boy might want to give you a present, can't you?" asked Yumi. "No, it's not Harry."

Outside

"Hey, there's Aelita!" said Odd as the four boys walked along.

"Thanks, Jeremie!" said Aelita

"You know the first time I see someone in the morning I tend to say "good morning!" But then again, maybe I'm a little old-fashioned!" said Ulrich.

"Thank you," repeated Aelita as she touched the necklace.

"The um…necklace?" asked Jeremy.

"Your Valentine's Day present. It's lovely!"

"Uh…yeah…um…well, you're welcome! It's only natural, hehe!" said Jeremy.

"Well, see you in class."

"See you Aelita," said Jeremy as she walked off.

"You didn't give it to her, did you?" asked Ulrich.

"Was it that obvious?" asked Jeremy.

"Yeah! But lucky for you, love has made Aelita blind!"

"Come on Ulrich!"

"That wasn't a normal necklace," said Harry. "Next time I go to Lyoko, can I go speck to Uncle Waldo?"

"If we go to sector five, then yes," said Jeremy. "I'm sure you can introduce us."

Class

"Most historians believe that Valentine's Day is associated with the roman…"

"Hey Ulrich, it wasn't you who gave her that necklace, by any chance?" asked Jeremy over the teacher.

"Are you out of your mind or something?" asked Ulrich. "I didn't even know it was Valentine's Day!"

"Harry, didn't you say that there was something wrong about the necklace?"

Harry nodded. "It's the same feeling that I get from Xana, but weaker. He's watching us by the way. Oh, Ulrich. I have something for you to give to Yumi."

There was a pause in the conversation as Harry passed a necklace to Ulrich.

"Jeremie? What rhymes with uh, tulip?" asked Ulrich.

"I don't know, microchip? Paperclip? Hypocrite?" suggested Jeremy.

"Ok, never mind…" said Ulrich.

"What are you writing?" asked Jeremy.

"Nothing!"

"A poem?" asked Jeremy again.

"No!"

"Is it for Yumi?" asked Harry.

"No! It's…biology homework!"

"Biology homework that rhymes, huh? That's interesting!" said Jeremy. "Odd, the necklace, it wasn't you, was it?"

"Do I have to remind you that Aelita is supposed to be my cousin?" asked Odd.

"Yes, except that we both know she isn't your cousin!" exclaimed Jeremy.

"Yeah, and what if it was me?" asked Odd. "Aelita isn't your property as far as I know!"

"Aha! You see? You admit it!"

"I didn't admit anything!" said Odd.

"You just said it was you!" said Jeremy as he stood up.

"Hey, have you gone bananas?" asked Odd as he stood up. "Your eyesight's not great, but your hearing's worse!"

The teacher coughed as the class looked at them.

"If you have more important things to discuss then I suggest you do it in the principal's office!"

Principal's office

"In your case, Odd, this comes as no surprise. But you, Jeremy, a model student in all areas! I simply don't understand," said Delmas as he tapped his finger against the desk.

"Well…I…"

"Two hours of detention should help you to find some more convincing arguments. And you're lucky it's Valentine's Day, or I'd have given you at least four!"

They walked out of the door and down the corridor.

"I'm still waiting for an answer!" said Jeremy.

"Hey, why don't we call a truce, ok?" asked Odd. ""Why aren't you questioning Harry?

"Was it you who gave her the necklace, yes or no?" asked Jeremy. "As for Harry, Aelita is actually his cousin."

"Ok then, no truce!"

Outside

"Come on Jeremy, it's stupid to fight over such a little thing," said Ulrich.

"He's right," said Yumi. "Odd has every right to give her a present if he wants too."

"Talking about presents…" Ulrich fished the necklace out of his pocket and gave it to her.

"Oh thank you Ulrich!"

"Um, Ulrich? Could I talk to you for a second?" asked Sissi.

"Uh, well, only if it's really important," said Ulrich as she gave him an envelope. "For me? Is this for Valentine's Day?"

"Ha, no, it's for Christmas! Of course it's for Valentine's Day! What do you think, hm? Come on, open it, stupid!"

"Wow! A ticket to the Subsonics concert!" exclaimed Ulrich.

"Isn't that your favourite group?" asked Sissi. "Before you ask, I just wanted to give you a last Valentines present…"

"Hm, well, yeah!" said Ulrich.

"I must be dreaming…" muttered Yumi.

"Harry, I have something for you." She handed him a book on programming. "I'd thought you'd like."

"Thanks Sissi."

"Yumi! I've got something for you!" called William. He handed her a bouquet of roses.

"Oh, thank you, William!"

"I must be dreaming…" muttered Ulrich. "It is valentine's day though so he has a right to give her a present."

"How did you know that I liked roses?" asked Yumi.

"I didn't."

Yumi kissed him on the cheek.

"And that's just her thanking him," muttered Ulrich.

Aelita

Sparks came out of the necklace as Aelita splashed water over her face. She grunted as the sparks focused on her head and the eye of Xana appeared in her eyes.

Outside

"Isn't it a bit ridiculous to fight over such a little thing?" asked Jeremy.

"You're one to talk," said Ulrich. "We're not fighting anyway. We're allowed to have presents from other people, even if we're in a relationship.

Harry rubbed his head. "Xana's attacking," he said as he focused on what he was trying to do. "That necklace that Aelita got… it was from Xana!"

"Where is she?" asked Jeremy as he looked around.

Class

"Settle down," said Ms Hertz as Harry and Jeremy sat down next to Aelita. "Open your textbooks to page twenty seven. The anatomical structure of muscles."

"Where were you?" asked Jeremy. "We were looking for you."

"I was, um…" The necklace glowed which Harry noticed. "Do you think we could go to sector five after class? I know where to find the data for the antivirus."

"The one that could free you from Xana?" asked Jeremy. He glanced at Harry who looked at Aelita and nodded. "It came to you just like that?"

"Well, let's just say that your necklace inspired me."

"The thing is, I don't think anyone will want to go today," said Jeremy.

"I can go by myself," said Aelita.

"It's too dangerous. I let harry go on his own because he can easily avoid anything Xana sends at him. Xana will do anything to steal your memory. And he knows that Harry will eventually follow."

"Please Jeremy, I'm positive I'm on the right track. And with a vehicle like the Overjet, I can get away from any monsters. Please?"

She kissed Jeremy on the cheek and he fell off his chair in shock.

"Jeremy!" The class laughed at him.

"By the way, you're not using the Overjet," said Harry.

Principal's office

"That's two more hours! Four hours of detention. I'm going to have to suspend you if you do anything else!" said Delmas as Jeremy left. "Jim sees Spider-Man stuck to the ceiling, my best pupil is acting like a clown…Valentine's Day is making everyone crazy!"

Harry's and Jeremy's dorm

"Yumi says she'll go with me to Lyoko!" said Aelita as they stood outside the door. "So did Harry."

"Only so I can find uncle again," called Harry.

"After everything that's happened today, it'll be nice to get something accomplished!" said Jeremy. The eye of Xana flashed in Aelita's eyes. Nobody noticed.

Lab

"Ready ladies?" asked Jeremy. Harry coughed. "And guy. I'm starting up the process. Transfer Yumi. Transfer Harry. Transfer Aelita. Scanner Harry. Scanner Yumi. Scanner Aelita. Virtualisation! That's weird."

There was a flashing light on Aelita's avatar.

Lyoko

"Vehicles for the ladies coming right up!" said Jeremy as the Overjet started to load. The loaded up the Overwing and Overboard. "Materialisation. You need to go due east to get to the edge of the Sector."

"No way. I'm heading north." Said Aelita.

"I don't understand. You're supposed to go to sector five."

"Sorry Yumi," said Aelita as she swept her feet out from under her before kicking her into a tree. Harry grabbed Aelita's shoulder and stopped her.

"You're not going anywhere." Aelita pried his hand off and jumped onto the overboard. Harry watched her go for a second before climbing into the Overjet and following her.

"Yumi? Aelita? Harry? What's going on?"

"Aelita's been possessed by Xana," said Harry as he caught up to Aelita. "It's the necklace I bet."

"Yumi? Can you hear me? Are you ok?" asked a worried Jeremy.

"Oh…I'd be lying if I said I was…what's gotten into her?" asked Yumi as she woke up.

"Harry thinks she's been possessed. He's following her. You need to stop Aelita. She's going north."

"Ok, I'll try," said Yumi as she jumped on the Overwing and flew after them. "I'm going to need some back up though. Just in case."

"I'm on it." He called Odd.

"Jeremie, we're supposed to be doing two hours of detention now! Speak slower, I can't understand a word! … Hm? … An attack by Xana? Is that all you could think of as an excuse for us to make up?" asked Odd.

"Listen to me Odd, it's an emergency!"

Jim took the phone off him. "No mobile phones in school. Detention. Where is Jeremy Belpois?"

"Odd? Odd? Can you hear me?"

He tried Ulrich.

"Huh? Jeremy? Right on it!"

Aelita continued down the path as Harry tried to destroy the overboard.

"Isn't that dangerous?" asked Jeremy.

"Well, we've got to stop her. If that means destroying the overboard, then that's what we do." He shot again.

"I can see them," said Yumi as she flew in the trees. Harry glanced at her.

"Yumi, do you know how she got that necklace?" asked Jeremy.

"I think she found it outside her door." They continued to follow Aelita. "Do you think Xana might have put it there?"

"I think so," said Harry. "I've been getting weird vibes from it every time I saw it."

"I'm launching the super scan," said Jeremy as he started it up. "That would give us our answer. I think it's the necklace too. He wants to lead her straight to one of the Scyphozoas. That would also mean that Harry would follow and gives him a chance to possess him. That was what I was afraid of! Xana has launched an attack!"

"Don't worry," said Yumi as she flew just behind the two. "I've just about caught up with them."

They flew around a corner and Harry destroyed two Krabes.

"I was just about to say thins was too easy," said Yumi. A stray shot caught the Overwing and Yumi fell to the ground. Harry flew back and Yumi climbed in.

"Jeremie! I don't want to sound pessimistic, but if Ulrich and Odd could hurry up a bit…!" said Yumi. "I know the Overjet moves as fast as its owner but…"

Kadic

"You see, Jim, Aelita's got 104 fever, so naturally she wants to see her cousin! He's her only family!" said Ulrich.

"A minute ago it was 103!" pointed out Jim.

"Right, her temperature keeps going up by the minute! Hehe…" said Ulrich.

"What do you take me for, some kind of idiot?!" asked Jim.

"Well um…no! No, Jim," said Ulrich as his phone rang. "Ah, excuse me! Yeah. Well, no, Jim doesn't believe me. About Aelita's fever!"

"Ok, put him on, Ulrich!" said Jeremy as he started the voice manipulation program.

"Here you are, Jim. It's…it's for you," said Ulrich as he handed Jim the phone.

"Yes? Yes? O-of course! I-I understand, Mr Delmas!" said Jim.

"Huh?"

"Do you hear me, Jim? Let Della Robbia see his cousin!" said Jeremy in Delmas voice.

"Uh…very well! Whatever you say, sir! Hm…say, um, uh…uh, when you have time, could I speak to you about a personal matter? It's about Suzanne Hertz," said Jim.

"I…well…um…uh, I…um…oh, it's a tunnel! We're about to get cut off!" said Jeremy quickly, still in Delmas's voice. The call ended.

Outside

"How did you manage that with the principal?" asked Ulrich, on the phone again.

"I wrote a new program!" said Jeremy. He started the program again and talked in Delmas's voice again. "Stern, Della Robbia? Hurry up, things are getting hot here!"

Lyoko

The two continued to follow Aelita.

"Man, where is she going?" asked Harry.

"She's gone to the ice sector through the way tower!"

"On the Overboard? Are you absolutely sure about that?" asked Yumi as Harry flew straight towards the tower.

"Uh, well, yes! There's no reason you couldn't!" said Jeremy hopefully.

"If you're wrong I swear I'll…whaaaa!"

Harry and Yumi entered the Tower, went through the data stream and found themselves in the Ice Sector.

"You swear you'll what?" asked Jeremy.

"Um, nothing!"

"Can't do without me, huh? You won't get mad if I save Aelita, will you?" asked Odd as the doors opened.

"Odd!" warned Ulrich.

"No, let him, Ulrich. He's right, I was being stupid!" said Jeremy.

"I don't blame you Jeremy, I understand! I'm a pretty charming guy! It's only natural you'd be jealous of me!" said Odd as they went down to the scanners.

"Transfer Ulrich. Transfer Odd. Scanner Ulrich. Scanner Odd. Virtualisation!"

"Harry, can you bump into the overboard?" asked Yumi.

"Err, I don't know," said Harry. "If the wings get damaged but there isn't enough damage to devirtualise it, it won't be able to fly. Hold on."

He flew into the Overboard and it disappeared, leaving Aelita on the wing. Yumi jumped off along with Aelita.

"Don't be reckless!" called Harry.

"Aelita! You must stop obeying Xana!" said Yumi as she jumped in front of her.

"Leave me alone!" Aelita used her Creativity to get rid of the floor under Yumi's feet. She grabbed onto the edge as Aelita ran off.

"NOO! Uh…Jeremy, could you just remind me what'll happen if I fall into the Digital Sea?" asked Yumi as Harry flew underneath the ice.

"If I were you, I'd avoid it!"

"Well then if you could help me out of here I'd appreciate it!" said Yumi as harry flew upwards.

"Let go!" he called. She glanced down and released her grip. She landed on the Overjet.

"Thanks Harry!" They started to follow Aelita again.

"Remind me to boost that program," muttered Jeremy. They caught up with Aelita.

"That's enough Aelita," called Harry. "Yumi, do you think you can pilot the Overjet?"

"What?"

"I'll take that as a yes." Yumi crawled to the front and swapped places with Harry.

"How do you fly this thing?!"

"Oh, right." Harry reached down and tapped a control. The display switched to something Yumi could understand. "It's in safe mode. You won't be able to move at its top speed but it will do everything else. Bye."

He jumped off and Yumi quickly changed course to avoid crashing. Harry joined up with Odd and Ulrich.

"Aelita!" called Odd. "It's me, Odd! Wh…ah…"

Aelita created an ice wall.

"Aelita! Nooooo!" cried Odd. Harry looked around and saw a shadow. He grabbed Odd and Ulrich.

"What are you doing?" asked Ulrich.

"Trying out an idea!" They ran into the shadow and came out behind Aelita.

"Hey, that's cheating!" said Odd. The Scyphozoas came out of the cave. Odd shot at it.

"Aelita! Stop!" The second Scyphozoa approached Harry and picked him up. Aelita froze Odd and Ulrich's feet.

"That's cheating too!"

Aelita got picked up as well and the monsters did what they were designed to do. Harry had a look of fierce concentration on his face.

"You have to have an idea Jeremy," said Ulrich as he looked at Harry. "I don't think Harry can keep it up forever."

"I do have one idea," said Jeremy. "I need Yumi to help though."

"How do you shoot on this thing?" asked Yumi.

"I think there's a trigger on the joystick," said Jeremy. "I would ask Harry but I don't think he'll answer. He's kinda busy and I don't want to distract him."

Yumi found it and shot the ice wall to pieces.

"Odd! Aim for Aelita! Yumi, aim for Harry."

"Huh?! Are you crazy?!" asked Odd.

"Don't forget, if Aelita loses all her life points, she'll disappear forever," said Ulrich.

"Xana wants her memory, he won't risk losing that. Deep down, he wants her alive as much as we do," Said Jeremy. "As for Harry, well, if he loses his life points, he'll return to earth."

"Huh? Are you sure?" asked Yumi.

"No. But I can't think of anything else…"

Harry was placed gently back on the ground and he turned to face them, the eye of Xana showing.

"It's a bit late," said Odd. "Xana has Harry. I guess it was because his will was weaker than normal because of his inability to protect Aelita. Or he just gave up because Xana said something about being unable to help Aelita."

"That's smart for you," said Jeremy as Harry slowly approached them.

"Harry, remember who you are!" called Yumi. "Aelita can be helped if you just resist."

Harry paused and looked at her.

"Remember when we were seven," said Ulrich. "You saved me then by pulling me out of the river."

Yumi and Odd looked at him. Ulrich shrugged. "Shared memories."

"You've saved all of us," said Jeremy, picking up on what Ulrich was trying to do. "By taking the risk of going to Lyoko, even though it doesn't seem like much to you. You're important to us."

"Yeah, you even defended the school," said Odd. "When Xana sent his monsters to attack it."

Harry clutched his head as Odd aimed at him.

"Don't bother Odd," said Ulrich. "If Harry is unable to get out of Xana's grasp, he'll be able to dodge your shots. Then there will be no point in coming here. Harry is too strong."

Harry fell to his knees and looked at them.

"What… happened?" He glanced at Aelita and cut the tentacles, forcing Xana to let her go before picking her up again.

"Uh-oh, the Scyphozoa's at it again! It was too good to be true!" said Odd as he shot at Aelita. "And Xana's after Harry again."

"Oh no you don't!" Harry went all out, angrily using every weapon he could. The Scyphozoa blew up and the other one let go of Aelita who sat up.

"What's going on? Why are you aiming at me?" asked Aelita. "And what's up with Harry?"

"Oh! Haha… said Odd as Yumi landed the Overjet and ran over.

"Harry!" She hugged him. "Thank goodness you snapped out of it. What did Xana say to you?"

"I don't feel like talking about it."

"Back off Yumi," said Ulrich. "He'll talk in his own time."

They ran over to the tower.

"Harry, do you want to deactivate the tower?" asked Jeremy. Harry nodded and entered it. He rose to the second level and pressed his hand to the screen.

Harry

Code

Lyoko

Lab

Jeremy stamped on the necklace and picked up the chip. "I'm going to study this. You never know, I might be able to get some interesting information about Xana!"

"And from now on Aelita, you don't take any presents from anyone," said Ulrich.

"Promise," said Aelita. "You know, Jeremy saved my life. And that's the nicest Valentine's present anyone could hope for! Of course, we can't forget what Harry does without realising it."

Harry blushed.

"Yeah, but that sure won't save Jeremy from being suspended for missing for missing four hours of detention. The principal's not going to be too happy about that! But I'm sure there's a solution!" said Odd.

"Hm…hey, what're you looking at me for?" asked Ulrich as everyone looked at him.

Kadic

"I'll be really happy to the concert with you if you promise to tell your dad," said Ulrich to Sissi.

"Don't worry. I'll get Jeremy out of this," said Sissi as they walked off, hand in hand.

"Now that's a real friend, ready to sacrifice himself for his pal!" said Odd. "Harry, are you ever going to tell us what Xana did to possess you? I mean, he hasn't done it before."

Harry sighed. "He made me feel worthless."

"Are you sure Ulrich's sacrificing himself as much as all that?" asked Jeremy. "He doesn't seem to be bothered by it! Harry, you're not worthless. You're the best programmer out of our group. Ignore Xana."

"It's not that easy. I know I make it look easy but it's not," said Harry. "Can we change the subject?"

"Ulrich wrote a poem for me," said Yumi. "Sissi made him read it to her but it was for me."

Yumi and Aelita laughed. Harry smiled.

"Well, at least I know who my friends are," he mumbled.


	34. Final Mix

I don't own Harry Potter or Code Lyoko

Final mix

"Hm…I can't remember the equation…square root of a quotient equals…uh…" muttered Ulrich as he picked up his drink.

"Uh, zero? Uh, no…ten? No, wait…I give up! Hey, wait, where are you going?" asked Odd as Ulrich moved away.

"To study for the science final! It's tomorrow, and I can't exactly count on you to help me!" said Ulrich as he glanced back. Odd selected a drink.

"You must be kidding! We'll miss the afternoon snack! And don't get all worked up about that exam, I've got a little something in mind!" said Odd.

"Hmph! This little something, does it start with "cheat" and end in "sheet," by any chance?" asked Ulrich.

"Wow, you just read my mind!" said Odd. "Are you turning into Harry?"

"Oh, forget about your dumb plan."

"Gee, thanks a lot Ulrich for being so supportive!" muttered Odd.

"Wow, I'm really excited," said Sissi. "Guess why!"

"Don't tell me, the members of the band Love Potion split up?" asked Odd.

"Come on, that's old news, you dork! Brian fell in love with Crystal Pearl and so Geoffrey kicked them out!" said Sissi. "Now listen to this. The news is… My father said it was ok to use the gymnasium!"

"He said yes?! Yes!" exclaimed Odd, punching the air. "I've got to find William."

"It's going to be the dance party of the century," said Sissi as she spun around.

Gym

"Hurry it up," said Jim as students moved the equipment. "You two, take those mats to the storage room!"

William dropped the item he was carrying on the floor. "Oh no. I don't believe this."

"So it's really true, huh? The principal gave the techno party the green light?" asked Odd as he walked over.

"Looks like it, yeah…"

"Wow! The best DJs from the local schools will be there! It's going to be a blast!"

"We're not blasting anything," said William. "The mixing board is broken."

"Hey, no problem! We'll ask Jeremy, he's Mister Fix-it! He can fix anything!" said Odd as he thumped William on the back.

"You think so?" asked William.

"Yeah!"

Harry's and Jeremy's dorm

"No! I've got better things to do than play around with a mixing board," said Jeremy.

"Maybe I can help," offered Aelita.

"Would you?" asked Odd. "We could get Harry to make sure that everything is ready…"

"But what about the research on your antivirus?" asked Jeremy.

"I'm just sitting around watching you at this point," said Aelita.

"Great, come on."

"What about the science final?" asked Jeremy as they walked out the room. "Don't you ever study?"

"It's in the bag."

Gym

Aelita tightened the screws on the mixing board. "So then, this is the thing that makes the music?"

"Yep," said Odd. "This plays the records on the turning tables. The trick is to synchronise the sound. Hey Harry."

"How's it going?" asked Harry. "Aelita, can I talk to you in a bit?"

"This is interesting," said Aelita. "Of course I can talk to you Harry."

"It sounds like you don't know a lot about it," said William. "Will it take much longer?"

"It's done," said Aelita.

"Ming if I give it a try?" asked William. He put a record on it and started to play. "It's working! Aelita! Fantastic! You want to give it a try?" He handed the headphones to Aelita.

"Yeah. Why not?" she started to mix the music.

"Wow! I've never managed to get that kind of mix!" said William.

Jim turned the power off. "Well then goof off. Don't mind me. Do you know what time it is?"

"Uh, we're sorry Jim," said Odd as he walked down the stairs. "We were rehearsing for tomorrow night. You like electro?"

"Forget it. Electronic. I prefer the twist."

"Aelita, you really mix like a pro! Where'd you learn?" asked William as the four walked out.

"Uh…um…"

"Uh, it runs in the family! We're all artists, we're creative!" said Odd quickly.

"I'll make a selection and you'll be our DJ," said William. "Harry can be…"

"Out of here!"

"You think so?" asked Aelita as William handed her a record. "Well, ok."

Harry's and Jeremy's dorm

"You're wasting your time with this party!" said Jeremy.

"I am not wasting my time! I'm trying to live, like you guys! And have some fun, a good time, that's human too, isn't it?" asked Aelita with her arms crossed.

"Stop being a downer Jeremy. Aelita is free to do what she wants," said Harry.

"You mean you don't have a good time researching the antivirus with me?" asked Jeremy.

"Hmph! You're as stubborn as a fool!" yelled Aelita as she slammed the door.

"It's stubborn as a mule!" muttered Jeremy as Harry lay down on his bed.

"You don't need to be as harsh on her, you know Jeremy."

Next Day

"Odd, you didn't study at all?!" asked Ulrich.

"Nope! But like I told Jeremy, it's in the bag! Huh? What's going on? Can't we go in?" asked Odd as they looked at the queue.

"Inspection by GI Jim!" said Sissi as Jim threw a student's bag into a pile in the corridor.

"One pen, that's all you can take in!" said Jim.

"Ouch! That's an unexpected development!" said a suddenly nervous Odd.

"You have two hours for physics and then two hours for chemistry," said Ms Hertz as she handed out the papers. "My colleagues and I will correct the papers this afternoon. After that, the principal will announce the results. You may begin."

Everyone started to write. Odd started to fold his paper. Four hours passed.

"The test is over," said Jim as he started to collect the papers. "Put your pens down and stay where you are while I collect them. Stay in your seats until I have all of them."

He walked past Odd and looked at his origami. "Well done, Odd! That's one of your best yet!"

Lockers

"Ms Hertz… Ms Hertz… I hope she'll let me keep Odd's paper swan for my collection!" said Jim as smoke came out of a switch and made its way over to him. It went into him and Jim opened his eyes to reveal the eye of Xana.

Lyoko

A tower in the desert glowed red as a Megatank patrolled.

Kadic

"Well?" asked Yumi as she walked over to them.

"Sure, never felt better!" said Odd.

"I was talking about your exam, stupid!" exclaimed Yumi.

"It looks like I'm going to be held back this year."

"Don't exaggerate," said Yumi. "It wouldn't have killed you to have studied though."

"Harry didn't study," Pointed out Odd.

"Well, his memory is a lot better than most peoples. Also, he learns the stuff when you do it in lesson. He doesn't go to sleep when you do."

Odd pouted.

"Cut it out," said Ulrich. "This isn't the time."

"Hey, we're going to see Aelita the DJ! That's bound to cheer us up! Where is she, by the way?" asked Odd, cheering up. "And Harry?"

"She's already in the gym. The DJs get VIP treatment!" said Ulrich. "Harry's around."

"What about Jeremy?" asked Yumi.

"He's sulking!" said Odd.

Corridor

Jeremy was walking up the corridor when he overheard Sissi and the Principal. He paused outside the room.

"You're not going to the party. That is that," said Delmas.

"Please Daddy. It's the happening of the century!" whined Sissi.

"You should have thought of that earlier and studied for the exam." He pointed at the picture Sissi had drawn. Jeremy moved on and Jim followed him. Jeremy launched the super scan as soon as he entered the room.

"Xana! He sure picks his moments!" muttered Jeremy. "Desert Sector. Ok." He pulled out his phone but Jim intervened.

Backstage

Tamiya filmed Aelita with her camera.

"Aelita? A question for the school paper! As a DJ, how would you define your style? Hardcore, Deep-House or downright New Beat?" asked Milly.

"Um…" said a completely baffled Aelita.

"She's a little too nervous to answer. I'd say her style is more hardcore, but it's more a style of her own!" explained William as he intervened.

"Totally rad!" said Tamiya.

"Tadaaa!" said Sissi as she walked over to her goons.

"You snuck out?" asked Nicholas.

"No, no, my father said "you're going to repeat the year, but it's no big deal, sweetie, it doesn't mean you can't have a good time!" exclaimed Sissi sarcastically.

"Is that what he said?!" asked Nicholas dumbly.

"Oh, you're such an idiot! Of course I snuck out, what do you think?!"

Harry's and Jeremy's dorm

Jeremy's phone rang. Jeremy was tied to his chair so couldn't answer it. The door opened and Harry walked in.

"Jeremy!" he ran over and untied him. "What happened? Xana?"

"Yes, Xana," said Jeremy. "We need to warn the others."

"I don't think they have their phones on them," said Harry. "Kiwi!"

The dog came running in.

"Go get Odd." The dog ran out again. "That's sorts it."

"You're relying on a dog that is as dumb as its owner?" asked Jeremy. Harry raised an eyebrow. "Stop looking like Spock."

Gym

"And now, Aelita! A brand-new DJ! And as you're going to see, she totally rips!" said the announcer on the microphone.

Aelita started to mix the music. The crowd started to cheer.

"Wow, it's great," said Yumi to Ulrich.

"Your cousin's incredible, Odd!" yelled William into Odd's ear. Sissi noticed Ulrich dancing with Yumi but brushed it off.

"What's up? Not dancing?" asked Odd when he noticed William standing and not doing anything.

"Uh…it's not my thing…"

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me. Come on, let me see how you move! …" said Odd as he saw William's pathetic dance. "Oh…you're right…it's not your thing…"

Kiwi arrived. "Raff! Raff! Raff!"

"Nice dog sounds! Where did Aelita sample that from?" asked Odd then he noticed Kiwi. "Hey, what are you doing here, buddy? Jim'll spot you! Ok, ok, ok, hold on. I'm coming!"

"Hey!" complained Yumi when Odd bumped into her as he followed Kiwi. "Where are you going?"

"Ask him!" said Odd as he pointed at Kiwi.

"I'll go with you! I could use some fresh air!" said Yumi. "Coming Ulrich?"

Ulrich nodded. They left as Jim came in and focused on Aelita. He passed some electricity down the cables and shocked Aelita. She fell down to gasps. Jim ran up and checked her.

"Everything's alright. She just fainted," said Jim in a deeper voice than normal. He picked her up. "I'll take her to the infirmary. Go on with your party."

He walked off and mumbled "Where she goes, he will surely follow."

Harry's and Jeremy's Dorm.

Kiwi lead the three to Harry's and Jeremy's dorm.

"Finally!" exclaimed Harry. "We've been waiting for ages!"

"What happened?" asked Yumi as she noticed the ropes.

"It was Jim! Xana's possessed him! Where's Aelita?" asked Jeremy.

"At the dance," replied Ulrich. "She's finishing her mix."

"With Jim around?" asked Jeremy disbelievingly. Harry shook his head.

"Well, how were they supposed to know Jeremy?"

Jeremy looked at him.

Somewhere at Kadic

"Are you sure that Jim can virtualise Aelita and send her to Lyoko?" asked Ulrich as they ran.

"Under Xana's control, he can do anything!" said Jeremy.

"Xana knows how to virtualise someone," agreed Harry. "He can easily use Jim to control the computer."

"Aelita doesn't stand a chance," said Yumi. "Not against the Scyphozoa."

"Or, as I like to call them, Fish Heads," said Harry.

"If we don't get there soon, we can say bye bye to Aelita's memory," said Odd as they stopped in the gym.

"She's not here," said Ulrich as they looked at the stage. "Harry can you track Aelita?"

"Not on earth," said Harry. "I can track things on Lyoko because of a quirk that didn't carry over to earth for whatever reason. I can however track Xana and because Xana is controlling him, Jim. I can tell that Jim is nearly at the factory."

"Let's go," said Ulrich.

Lab

Jim placed Aelita in the scanner. He went up to the computer

"At your orders, Xana! Transfer Aelita. Virtualisation!"

Lyoko

Aelita woke up in time to see the Megatank. It opened up and Aelita hit it with an Energy Field then ran off.

Factory

The five ran to the elevator to find Jim waiting for them.

"Jeremy, Yumi, Harry, take the corridor! Odd and I will take care of Jim!" said Ulrich.

"If you ask me it's more likely he's going to take care of us!" said Odd as Jim separated into two.

"And he's brought a friend along with him too! Go! Banzaiiiii!" yelled Odd as he used Ulrich as a trampoline and jumped over the two Jims. They didn't react. "This is bad…!"

"You think so?!" asked Ulrich as he got sent into a pillar and knocked unconscious.

"Ulrich!" Odd ran forward into one of Jim's arms and collapsed.

Lab

"Aelita, are you ok?" asked Jeremy as he sat down on the chair.

"For the moment," said Aelita. "I don't know how long it will last though."

"Help is on the way. Transfer Harry. Transfer Yumi. Scanner Harry. Scanner Yumi. Virtualisation."

Factory

The two Jims fused into one.

"Ulrich!" Odd shook Ulrich after he got back up.

"Huh?!" Ulrich muttered as he woke up.

"This is no time to take a nap! We've got an invincible guy to wipe out!" said Odd as he glanced at Jim.

"What are you suggesting?" asked Ulrich.

"The harpoon thing! Like the way we handled the Kankrelats!" said Odd as he picked up a metal rod. "Hey Jim! You didn't think a little tap like that would know me out, did you?"

Jim turned around after opening the elevator. He advanced but Ulrich knocked him down with the rod. "Hurry up!"

Odd ran into the elevator and they went down. Ulrich called Jeremy. "We're on our way."

"Get to the scanners now! Aelita needs you. Hang on Aelita."

"The Scyphozoa isn't here yet," said Aelita. "I don't know where it is."

Jim woke up.

"Transfer Odd. Transfer Ulrich. Scanner Odd. Scanner Ulrich. Virtualisation!"

Lyoko

"Aelita is coming up the crater," said Jeremy. "Head south south-east."

"Have you programmed the vehicles?" asked Yumi as Harry summoned the Overjet.

"Of course! I think of everything. So does Xana I guess, from the looks of it. You've got company!" said Jeremy as the icons appeared on the screen.

"Why did I even bother making a program that lets you summon your vehicles?" muttered Harry as the hornets appeared.

"Go faster," said Jeremy. "If a Scyphozoa gets to Aelita before you do, her memory will be drained."

"Thanks for stating the obvious," said Harry. "One of the Fish Heads will come after me too. I don't think Xana will give up on me now that he knows how to get to me."

"Go on ahead," said Odd. "Leave the hornets to me. And Harry, don't be such a downer."

The three drove or flew off.

"Come on," muttered Odd as he started to aim. He fired and hit one of the monsters. The other two shot at him, causing him to dodge and hide behind a rock. He took a few hits. The monsters flew over and Odd started to run again. He climbed up a rock and jumped.

"Laser arrow! …rats, I missed!"

He landed on a rock, slid down and got hit again.

"You're down to ten life points," said Jeremy as he glanced at Odd's ID card.

"They're heading to the crater," observed Odd as he watched them go.

"Careful, the hornets are right behind you," said Jeremy to the three others. "You're not too far now."

The hornets started to shoot at them. Harry did a loop and shot at them from above. Ulrich got knocked off the Overbike by a shot. The Overbike skidded a distance before stopping.

"Ulrich!"

Harry flew down next to him. "Go on Harry. You too Yumi."

The two flew off. Ulrich deflected a few shots but got hit again.

"Surpriiiiise!" called Odd as he tried to aim at the Hornets. "Whoa!" He was shot off the Overboard.

"Taxi?" asked Ulrich as he rode up next to him. Odd jumped on and they drove off.

Aelita glanced down the crater and saw a Scyphozoa.

"Jeremy, it's here."

It floated up to her.

"Not so fast, blubberface!" said Yumi as she jumped off the Overwing and Harry floated above her.

"Here's the other one!" he shouted as he saw it. Another Megatank appeared and devirtualised Yumi.

"Oh no you don't" Harry shot at it and destroyed it. "I am awesome!"

He floated down to Aelita's level. "Jump on!"

Aelita tried to jump in but the Scyphozoa grabbed her and started to take her memory. Harry jumped out, pulled out his sword and hacked off the tentacles. Aelita landed hard on the ground.

"Get in." Aelita ran to the second seat and Harry flew off. "I never did ask you about how you were dealing with Franz being your dad."

"I'm conflicted. He's the guy that created Xana but he's also my dad."

"At least we know you're human. You belong on earth."

Lab

Jim phased through the door and walked over to the terminal.

"Hey! What the- Jim! Ah…"

"Sorry, I'm taking over from here! Said Jim as he pushed Jeremy away and started to control the computer. He devirtualised the Overjet and Odd before starting to electrocute Jeremy. The doors opened to reveal Yumi.

"Jeremy…" She jumped on Jim. "Get back to the computer. I'll handle Jim."

Jim struggled for a while before throwing her off.

Lyoko

"What the!" muttered Harry as the Overjet started to disappear. He shot down to the ground just before it disappeared fully.

"Hold on right!" said Ulrich as he drove up a steep curve. They flipped over the hornets and Odd shot at them.

"Not bad, huh?"

"I…" was all Odd had time to say before he started to devirtualised. "Uh, hey!"

Ulrich got shot by a laser from a Krabe. He drove around in a circle before driving straight at the other two.

"What happened to the Overjet?" he asked. Harry shrugged.

"I don't know. Something happened and it wasn't my coding."

The Krabe shot at the Overbike and it disappeared. Harry glanced around and saw the second Scyphozoa. He backed away.

"What's wrong Harry?" asked Ulrich as he looked at where Harry was staring at. "Oh. I guess you have developed a fear of them."

"I have no desire to become possessed again." Harry shuddered. "It was nasty. Xana giving me orders and me wanting to carry them out."

"That doesn't sound so bad," said Ulrich. Harry glared at him.

"Try bring ordered to get rid of your friends and you not caring about them. Then there's the fact that I couldn't disobey him."

Ulrich shuddered. "I see your point. Why do you remember though?"

"Magic."

"That's your answer to everything isn't it?" asked Ulrich. Harry rolled his eyes.

All three of them started to back away. Harry brought up the status of the Overjet and reloaded it once he saw that he could. He and Aelita jumped in.

"What about me?" asked Ulrich.

"Hold on tight," suggested Harry as he settled in the pilot's seat.

Ulrich rolled his eyes, jumped on and clung to it for dear life.

"You might want to get off the wing. It's making it unbalanced so it will be hard to fly since I'll have to compensate for the additional weight at one side. I also didn't mean that literally."

Ulrich moved along and Harry flew off at top speed.

"Head to the tower. Twenty five degrees east. Move it!"

"You are insane!" yelled Ulrich over the wind.

Harry flew in the right direction and quickly landed at the tower. Aelita jumped off and ran into the tower. She went up to the screen and pressed her hand to the screen.

Aelita

Code

Lyoko

Lab

"Huh? W-what am I doing here?" asked Jim as his eyes returned to normal.

"You'll never know, Jim," said Jeremy. "Return to the past now!"

The white light engulfed everything.

The previous night

"Ok, so that's a promise, right? Jeremy, you're going to help me with physics, and Aelita, you're going to help me with chemistry. And you're going to help me until I get it, right?" asked Odd as they walked down the path. Odd had a book in his hands.

"Promise!" said Aelita and Jeremy.

"Wow, I am really knocked out! Bet you can't guess why!" said Sissi as she waltzed over to them.

"Your father said ok for the gymnasium?" asked Odd.

"Huh? How did you know that?" asked Sissi in return.

"Well, I've already lived through this day and I just travelled back through time!" grinned Odd, knowing that she would believe him. He wasn't disappointed.

"You're a real looney! I feel sorry for you!"

"By the way, you want to come and study with us?" asked Odd. "Jeremy and Aelita are going to give us a hand!"

"Study? Me?" asked Sissi incredulously. "Ha! Looks like you lost the only brain cell you had left!"

"If she only knew what was coming!" said Odd as she walked off.

"What a pain," said Aelita. "After the final exams, I want you to teach me everything about techno. I love it. It's my new passion. Will you come listen to me mix, Jeremy?"

"I promise!" said Jeremy.

"Just don't stay up all night," said Harry. "And don't continually do it. Leave time for other things."


	35. Missing Link

I don't own Harry Potter or Code Lyoko

Missing Link

"What can Yumi be doing? We have to get some data out of Sector Five!" said Jeremy as he glanced at his watch.

"It's not like her to be late!" said Ulrich.

"Maybe she's with William!" suggested Odd. Everybody looked at him. "I said "maybe"!"

"By the way Jeremy, have you made any progress on the antivirus recently?" asked Aelita.

"I haven't," said Harry. "Which got me to thinking that it isn't' really a virus. I mean, if it's a computer virus, I can normally whip up an antivirus easily. It feels like I'm banging my head against a brick wall."

"It's not a normal virus," said Jeremy. "But it's going slowly. I'm missing a lot of important codes."

"But with a little luck, we'll find them together," said Odd as he put his hands on Aelita's shoulders.

"And then it's ciao Xana!" said Ulrich. "We'll finally be able to shut down the supercomputer."

"I think he'll find a way out," said Harry.

"We'd better forget about Yumi," said Jeremy as he glanced at his watch again. "I'm transferring you."

Odd, Aelita and Ulrich stepped into the scanners.

"See you in a few minutes," said Ulrich as the doors closed.

"Transfer Ulrich. Transfer Odd. Transfer Aelita. Scanner Ulrich. Scanner Odd. Scanner Aelita. Virtualisation!"

Harry stepped into one of the vacated scanners. Yumi entered the lab.

"There you are."

"Hi Jeremy. Sorry, I…"

"Get to the scanners," interrupted Jeremy. "Harry's waiting there."

Yumi went down and chose one of the scanners.

"Nice to see you again," said Harry. "What took you so long? Buying tickets for the subsonic concert that's coming soon?"

"Transfer Harry. Transfer Yumi. Scanner Harry. Scanner Yumi. Virtualisation!"

Lyoko

"A little longer and we would've started the party without you!" said Odd as the two appeared.

"Where were you?" asked Ulrich.

"I had something to do," said Yumi.

"What like?" asked Odd. "Being with William?"

"She wasn't with William," said Harry. "I think she was doing something else that took longer than expected."

Yumi looked at him. The others looked between them.

"Uh, if you say so," said Ulrich.

"Careful, you have visitors," said Jeremy.

"I'm going to give 'em a little Odd acupuncture!" said Odd as he aimed at the three Kankrelats. Harry took the lead and hit one of them before destroying another one.

"Laser arrow!" said Odd as he shot at the remaining one and it explodes.

"All down! Great way to start off the morning!" said Odd.

"More Kankrelats at five o'clock!"

Yumi sent her fan at one and it missed. They shot at Odd who was hit. Ulrich blocked the blows sent at him and Harry jumped out of the way. Yumi sent her fan off again and hit it.

"Pretty interesting welcoming committee!" said Odd as they regrouped.

"What do you expect?" asked Jeremy. "Xana hates it when we go fishing in Sector 5!"

Harry froze when he saw the Scyphozoa before running at Yumi.

"Oh no! The Scyphozoa!" said Jeremy. Ulrich and Odd looked at it.

"Huh?! Yumi!" Ulrich Super Sprinted and cut the monster's tentacles. It fled and dropped her. "Yumi! Are you ok?"

"Oh…I don't know…I feel kinda funny!" muttered Yumi as she got up.

"Well anyway, it seems to have scared the Kankrelats away," said Odd.

"Why would it go after you?" asked Jeremy. "I would have expected it to go after its usual targets of Harry and Aelita. We'll abort the mission! Materialisation Yumi! Materialisation Odd! Materialisation Aelita!"

Odd and Aelita climbed out of the scanners but Yumi remained on Lyoko.

"You must've tripped on your fingers, Einstein, Yumi isn't here!" said Odd.

"Jeremy? Is something wrong?" asked Yumi.

"I must've made a mistake! I'll reboot the program. Materialisation Ulrich! Materialisation Yumi!"

Ulrich walked out of his scanner.

"Missed again!" said Odd.

"I can't believe it," said Jeremy, head in his hands. "Yumi, I don't know what's going on. I can't devirtualise you."

"What?!"

"Go hide in a tower while I figure this out. Harry, you stay with her. Direction south south-east."

"I hope I'm wrong," muttered Harry as he went over what happened in his head.

"Why? What do you think is wrong?" asked Jeremy.

"Check Yumi's DNA code.

"Don't worry, I'll find the bug! You're safe in the tower!" said Jeremy. "Harry, I'll check it but I don't think that's what is wrong."

"It's not Xana I'm worried about, Jeremy, it's the principal!" said Yumi.

"Oh no, I almost forgot! Today's the class picture!" said a frightened Ulrich.

"What class picture?" asked Jeremy.

"Hello, the ninth grade picture? It's this morning! One day suspension for any unjustified absence! Thanks a lot, Delmas!" said Odd.

"Can you just picture my parents' faces if…if I get suspended?" asked Yumi.

"I'll do all I can. I promise Yumi," said Jeremy. "Harry can help from within the tower."

"Yep," said Harry as he walked to the centre of the circle and rose up.

"Hey, I have an idea! You know what a great actor I am, right? With a wig, a dress and a little make-up, I could take your place in the photo and bam! Signed, sealed and delivered!" suggested Odd.

"Signed, sealed and suspended is more like it! No way!" said Yumi dismissively.

"Hang on a second, huh? That's not a bad idea!" said Ulrich supportively.

"There, you see? Ulrich finally admits that I'm a great actor!" said Odd, grinning.

"You? You stink! But I know a really great actress!" said Odd.

"I could try using the tower," suggested Harry. "Make a fake Yumi like Xana did."

"You could try that," said Jeremy. "But I don't know if you can do it in time."

Kadic

Sissi was getting cleaned up. She walked out of the showers.

"Hi Sissi! Say, can I talk to you for a second?" asked Ulrich as he leaned against the wall.

"Uh well, yeah, of course!"

"I have something really important to ask you…" said Ulrich slowly.

"Who, me?" asked Sissi.

"And in exchange, I'm ready to do whatever you want!" said Ulrich.

"Anything?" asked an interested Sissi.

"Well…almost anything!" amended Ulrich as he realised the gravity of what he just said.

Lab

"In my opinion, when the Scyphozoa attacked you, it gave you a kind of bug Yumi," said Jeremy.

"Or he took something important for materialisation," said Harry.

"Could it have stolen some of my memory?" asked Yumi.

"That's strange," said Aelita. "It's my memory that Xana wants, not Yumi's."

"I think Harry's right that the Scyphozoa took something for materialisation," said Jeremy. "Stand still. I'm launching the digital analysis."

Yumi rose a bit and a circle of energy passed along her as she was scanned.

"Oh no. Harry was right. I don't believe it."

"What's the matter?" asked Yumi as she stood on the platform again.

"The Scyphozoa's stolen the sequence code for your human DNA!"

"Oh!" exclaimed Yumi then paused. "What's that?"

"Well when you're virtualised, you keep your human DNA sequence code. You can't do without it! It defines your molecular structure, which is the…" explained Jeremy in technobabble.

"Ok, ok! Just get to the point!" said Yumi impatiently.

"No DNA, no way to get back to Earth."

Yumi hung her head in despair. "Oh no…"

"Hey, we'll get you out of this," said Harry. "We just go for a trip to Sector Five. I can talk to Uncle about getting it back."

"That's not a bad idea," said Jeremy. "But we won't do it just yet."

Kadic

"I'm listening," said Sissi as she folded her arms.

"Well, since Yumi can't be here this morning, I'd like you to stand in for her, erm, in the ninth grade class photo…hehe…" said Ulrich nervously.

"Hm. Ok!" said Sissi.

"Huh? You…y-you'll do it? And um…what do you want in exchange?" asked Ulrich.

"You tell me everything you can about your handsome brother," said Sissi.

Ulrich sighed. "There are some things I won't tell you because he asked me to keep them a secret. I will tell you some things though."

"You can tell me later," said Sissi as she walked off tio her dorm. "When you and Harry have decided what you can tell me."

Lyoko

"Oh, this can't be true!" moaned Yumi as she paced the inside of the tower and Harry jumped down. "What about my parents? And school? And my brother? You have to find a solution, Jeremy! My whole life is on Earth!"

"Hey, calm down," said Harry as he grabbed her shoulder. "We'll get you back to earth. You'll see."

"Yeah, don't panic," agreed Jeremy. "We'll everything we can to get you back to earth."

"What if…" muttered Aelita.

"You have an idea?" asked Jeremy.

"I think so," answered Aelita. "Send me to Lyoko."

"What are you going to do?" asked Jeremy.

"Just trust me this time!"

"Alright. I'll bring you up close to the tower," said Jeremy as Aelita walked to the elevator.

Kadic

"A quarter of an hour to put on a dress and a wig, unbelievable!" said an exasperated Ulrich.

"There you go! What do you think?" asked Sissi as she crushed Odd and Ulrich against the wall when she opened her door.

"Not bad! The hair looks like Yumi's!" said a genuinely surprised Odd as he looked at her.

"Yeah, but she doesn't dress like that! She always wears black! And her dresses are longer, and less…" said Ulrich in expert mode.

"Less sexy? Well why don't you bring me one of her dresses?" asked Sissi.

"Right! Good idea, we'll try!" said Ulrich.

"Sissi's being uh…strangely helpful!" said Odd, looking at her door which she had just closed.

"Yeah, I suppose! Weird, huh?" asked Ulrich.

Lab

"Transfer Aelita. Scanner Aelita. Virtualisation!" The wind blew as Aelita closed her eyes. Once she was on Lyoko, Jeremy sent her the Overboard and she flew off.

"Alright, the tower is nearby Aelita," said Jeremy. "At ten o'clock."

Ulrich

Ulrich tried the door on a balcony at Yumi's house. "Cool, it's open! I'm in, piece of cake! Warn me if you see anyone coming!"

"I read you loud and clear, general!" said Odd as he stood guard and saluted.

Ulrich went inside and glanced around.

"I'll have another shiro-an. You did a very good job on the white bean paste!" said Yumi's dad.

Ulrich stepped on a GameBoy Color. He glanced at the door but Yumi's parents didn't notice it as they continued talking.

"You know, Takeho, I've been feeling depressed lately. You don't pay any attention to me! It's almost as if you never listen to me anymore!" said Yumi's mum. Ulrich started to move again.

"Mmm, delicious! Oh, sorry, what were you saying?" asked Yumi's dad, not listening and proving her right. Ulrich slipped into a room.

Lyoko

"Watch out for monsters! Aelita, now will you tell me what your idea is?" asked Jeremy.

"No!" said Aelita.

"NO Aelita!" cried Harry as he realised what her plan was. "You can't do that!"

"What are you talking about Harry?" asked Jeremy.

Yumi's house

"It's always the same thing," said Yumi's mum as Ulrich tiptoed over to the stairs and climbed them. "My mother warned me not to marry a man from Tokyo."

Ulrich went to Yumi's room as soon as he climbed the stairs. He looked at the stuffed toy Yumi had and smiled. He went to her wardrobe and looked at the clothes.

"Bingo."

He picked up a dress.

Lyoko

Aelita entered the tower to find Yumi and Harry waiting for her.

"You can't do this Aelita," said Harry immediately.

"You can't stop me," said Aelita as she went up to the centre of the platform. Harry rolled his eyes and followed to find Aelita on the screen, entering the procedure. Yumi followed them after a moment.

"Can you please tell me what Aelita's up to Harry?" asked Jeremy.

"I've started the process," said Aelita.

"What process?" asked Yumi.

"The process of transferring my DNA sequence code to your virtual structure!" said Aelita. Yumi gasped.

"WHAT?! Are you crazy?!" yelled Jeremy.

"Jeremy, Yumi's place is on Earth! If anyone should stay on Lyoko until we find a solution, it's me!" said Aelita.

"I don't agree with that! Aelita, stop at-!" said Jeremy as Aelita cut the communication and turns to Yumi.

"I knew he was going to say that!" said Aelita then glanced at Harry who stopped the process. "What?"

"I can't let you do that Aelita," said Harry.

"Why not?" asked Yumi.

"Because it will leave her memory exposed for Xana to take at will," explained Harry as he started to restore the communication with Jeremy. "And we don't want that to happen. This idea occurred to me too but I thought it through more than Aelita did."

Yumi's house

Ulrich stuffed the dress under his shirt and crept out of the room but went back in when he saw her mum up the stairs. His phone rang and he hid as Yumi's mum came in and looked around. She saw his phone on the bed and left, thinking it was Yumi's.

"Have you seen Yumi?" called Yumi's dad.

"No, she must have left for school already," said Yumi's mum as Ulrich crawled out from behind the cabinet and climbed out the window. "She forgot her phone."

Odd played his GBA SP.

"Odd! Is that how you stand guard?" called Ulrich as he climbed down the scaffolding.

"I didn't see anyone go by! You got the dress?" asked Odd quickly. Ulrich pulled it out as his phone rang.

"Jeremy, sorry. I didn't mean to hang up on you. It was that or getting caught by Yumi's mum."

"Listen to me. Aelita is on Lyoko trying to transfer her DNA sequence code over to Yumi," said Jeremy quickly. "Harry's delaying her but I don't know exactly what's happening as Aelita cut the communication."

"Uh, so what? You mean that's not a good idea?" asked Ulrich.

"No! Aelita doesn't know that when she transfers her code over, her memory will be exposed!" said Jeremy' "I'm sure Harry will work it out eventually but…"

"You don't know if he's stopped her. And are you saying that Xana will just be able to steal it?"

"He has stopped her for the time being," said Jeremy. "The code isn't changing but I don't know what's happening as I said. And yes, that will be what Xana wants to happen. That's probably why the Scyphozoa attacked Yumi. You need to get to Lyoko fast."Kadic

Kadic

"Ok! I wouldn't exactly call it glamorous, but it'll do! You can count on me!" said Sissi as she took the dress.

"Thanks Sissi," said Ulrich. "I'll tell Harry about our deal."

"Girls! You leave 'em alone for five minutes and it's mess after mess after mess!" said Odd as they ran to the factory.

"Jeremy, warm up the scanners, we're on our way," said Ulrich on the phone as he moved the manhole. They quickly ran to the scanners.

"Transfer Ulrich. Transfer Odd. Scanner Ulrich. Scanner Odd. Virtualisation!"

Kadic

Sissi walked over to the class and sat down.

"Hey, Yumi," said William as he put his hand on Sissi's shoulders. "I was looking for you this morning. Hey, wait. Who are you?"

"That's the principal's daughter, it's Elisabeth! Too weird!" said a boy called Matthias.

"Uh, listen, first of all the name is Sissi, and second of all, just shut up, ok?!" said Sissi.

"Ok, Elisabeth!"

Sissi slapped him.

Lyoko

"You should be able to spot the tower now," said Jeremy as Ulrich rode the Overbike.

"I can see it."

Odd and Ulrich ran in.

"I see you managed to stop Aelita," said Odd. Harry finished the communication link.

"Aelita, that was a stupid thing to do," said Jeremy immediately.

"I'm sorry but I thought I was doing the right thing," said Aelita.

"You're turning into a real human being! You're beginning to confuse generosity with stupidity!" said Odd.

"Anyway, we still have no idea how to save Yumi," said Ulrich.

"I do," said Harry as he raised his hand. "Go to sector five where Xana lives."

"I don't see why we need to go there," said Ulrich.

"Xana took Yumi's code," said Harry. "He'll probably hasn't deleted it yet. We'll find it there."

They ran to the edge of the forest sector and the transporter picked them up and took them to the centre of sector five.

"It's a good thing I didn't eat breakfast this morning," said Odd as he clutched his stomach.

"By the way Yumi, just a little detail," said Jeremy. "Without your DNA code, you can't be devirtualised. You're just as vulnerable as Aelita as you'll disappear forever."

The group ran through the entrance when it revealed itself.

"The countdown has started," said Jeremy. "Three minutes."

"We have to find the key first," said Yumi.

"Check at the end of the corridor. It's on the wall at the end of the room."

Kadic

"Why are you dressed up to look like Yumi?" asked William as the photographer set up.

"It's not your business!" said Sissi.

"Anyway, that dumb haircut of yours is really old-fashioned!" said Matthias.

"I never look old fashioned, understand? Everything looks fashionable on me!" said Sissi.

The class started laughing.

"Quiet down!" ordered the photographer.

"He's right! Shut up, will you?!" asked Sissi.

"What's all this noise about? Yumi? Is anything wrong? Yumi, I'm speaking to you!" said Delmas as he recognised his daughter. "Sissi?!"

"Uh, I can explain everything, Daddy darling!" said Sissi.

"Daddy darling! Daddy darling! Daddy…" repeated the class as the photo was taken. "Hahahaha!"

"That's enough!"

Lyoko

"It's over there," said Aelita as she pointed at it.

"Looks like a trap to me! But when you gotta go, you gotta go!" said Odd. He ran down the path as pillars started to fall. Ulrich used Super sprint to push Odd out of the way. Another one fell and they jumped out the way.

"The whole ceiling is booby trapped," said Yumi. "Keep moving."

The two boys ran as the pillars continued to fall.

"Faster guys. One minute left and counting."

Odd started to fall behind before knocking Ulrich out of the way.

Ulrich glanced up and jumped out of the way of the pillar before pressing the key. The pillars started to retract.

"Odd, are you ok?" asked Jeremy.

"Well…oh…" said Odd as he stepped out the scanner.

"Good work Ulrich," said Jeremy.

"After you ladies," said Ulrich as the three ran over and down the new path. "Here comes our taxi!"

"We'd better not miss it!" said Aelita.

"That was reckless," said Harry to Ulrich as they jumped on the elevator. Once it stopped, they ran to the terminal and Aelita started to use it.

"Aelita, do you know where to find Yumi's DNA code?" asked Jeremy.

"Not really but I'll manage somehow."

"The Manta's nest is about to hatch! We don't have much time left! Uh, Yumi…I wanted to apologise for Odd this morning, it was none of his business what you'd been doing…" said Ulrich.

"That's true, but I'll tell you anyway. I was buying two tickets for the Subsonics concert. And it wasn't easy, bad Internet connection!" said Yumi.

"Told you," said Harry. The Mantas screeched.

"Look out," said Yumi, pointing at them. They started to defect the shots. Yumi defected one right back to it and the Manta blew up.

"How's it going Aelita?" asked Jeremy.

"Nothing yet."

Ulrich defected a few shots away from Yumi.

"That's it! I've got it!" exclaimed Aelita. "I'm sending it to you now Jeremy!"

"I've got it. I'll download it to Yumi in a second!" said Jeremy.

"I'm going to be really happy to go home," said Yumi as a Manta shot hit her, causing her to devirtualise. Ulrich jumped off and destroyed the Manta before flipping back up.

"Did you have time to reinsert her code?" asked Aelita.

"I hope so. Get out of there!"

The Overbike and Overjet appeared and they climbed onto them.

"The north tunnel is open!"

They flew into it and the last Manta flew away from the opening.

Scanners

The scanners whirred. Ulrich and Aelita appeared and walked over to Yumi as one closed and reopened to reveal Harry.

"Yumi!"

"It's ok," reassured Aelita. "Don't worry. She's out cold but's she's here with us."

Harry picked up his bag from where he left it and rummaged through it. He took out a vial and dropped some of the liquid on Yumi's tongue. She stirred and woke up as Ulrich held her.

"How about you, Odd? How're you feeling?" asked Jeremy as he looked at the boy in question.

"Ever been flattened by a steamroller?" asked Odd.

"No…"

"It's simple, just get yourself devirtualised in Sector Five!" said Odd.

Kadic

"Your father caught you?" asked Ulrich of Sissi.

"Oh, am I going to get suspended?" asked Yumi worriedly.

"Don't worry, I saved your day! I'll get punished, but not you. Anyway, I know how to talk to my father! Here's your dress back," said Sissi as she handed it to Yumi. "Don't forget your promise."

"That was really nice of you Sissi," said Yumi as she took it.

"What promise?" asked Harry as he looked at Ulrich. "Does it have anything to do with giving information about me to Sissi?"

"Yes. Anyway, Yumi's right. Thank you," said Ulrich.

"I told you that you could count on me," said Sissi as she dragged Harry away.

"Something's really fishy about the way Sissi's behaving!" said Odd as they watched Harry being dragged.

"Maybe deep down she's a very nice person!" suggested Aelita.

"Or she's really crazy about Harry!" said Jeremy.

"What a mess!" said Odd.


	36. The Chips Are Down

I don't own Harry Potter or Code Lyoko

The chips are down

"Hey everybody," said Ulrich as he walked over.

"Wow, that's a tough one," said Jeremy, ignoring Ulrich.

"You've got to be kidding," said Odd.

"Unfortunately I'm not," said Yumi.

"Hey uh, what's going on here?" asked Ulrich.

"I wish I could do something, Yumi," said Aelita.

"That's really nice of you, Aelita," said Yumi.

"I could see if my family owns any businesses that could take him on," offered Harry.

"Would somebody tell me what's going on?" asked Ulrich again.

"Look, we'll talk about it after class, ok?" asked Jeremy as he saw him.

"Don't mind me! Keep acting like I don't exist, ok?" muttered Ulrich as they walked past him. "Harry trying to see if he could get a job for someone?"

Class

"Could you say that again?" asked Ulrich.

"Yumi's father lost his job," whispered Odd. "They're thinking of going back to Japan to find work."

"You've got to be kidding."

"He's not kidding," whispered Harry. "Yumi might have to leave."

"It's not for sure yet. Don't panic," Jeremy said, trying to reassure Ulrich.

"What?! Yumi's leaving? We may never see her again, and I shouldn't panic?!" asked Ulrich, getting annoyed. "This is my girlfriend we're talking about!"

"You know what? There is an easy solution!" said Odd.

"Oh yeah? What?" asked Ulrich.

"Well uh, you see, if you marry Yumi, then she can get a green card!" suggested Odd.

"Very funny!" said Ulrich sarcastically.

"I'm just trying to lighten things up!" said Odd.

"Sir?" asked Ulrich as he stood up and put his hand up.

"Si Ulrich?"

"Can I go to the infirmary? I'm not feeling too well."

The three other boys looked at each other.

Outside

Ulrich peered in the window at Yumi. She turns to look at him.

"Excuse me ma'am."

"Yes Yumi?" asked the teacher.

"Please may I go to the infirmary?"

Ulrich dropped down and Yumi ran out to meet him.

"Why can't you stay as a boarder?" asked Ulrich. "You can go to Japan during the summer vacation."

"Are you kidding?" asked Yumi. "My parents would never go for that. And what's more, they need me!"

"Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?" asked Ulrich. "What if…"

"Ulrich, it's nice of you to try to find a solution but nothing has been settled," said Yumi as she leaned on him. "There might not be anything to worry about."

"I know! Why don't we write to our congressman and ask for help?" suggested Ulrich.

"Sure, why not the president while you're at it?"

That night

Odd opened the door. "Are you ready for dinner?"

"I'll see you there," said Ulrich, waving a hand at him before writing again. "Dear MR Resident, I'm writing to you about a young girl. Yumi is an amazing person. She's originally from Japan but she really likes her country…" He crumpled the paper before starting again.

"Will you be quiet?! Can't you see I'm trying to concentrate?!" he asked the radio before hearing about the thirty million jackpot. He wrote down the numbers and turned off the radio. "No I couldn't do that… It wouldn't be right."

He walked out the room and shut the door.

Yumi's house

The family was eating noodles.

"Did you go back to see the temp agencies?" asked Yumi's mum.

"I haven't had time," said her dad.

"Too bad. They might have had something for you. I mean, to tide us over until we return to Japan."

"There's nothing out there for me. There are too many people in my field. You know that very well."

"And if you don't look, you definitely won't find anything."

"Can we stop it know?" asked Yumi's dad as he slammed his fit on the table. "What about you? Did you go to the temp agencies?"

Yumi's mum stood up and stalked off. He sighed.

Harry's and Jeremy's Dorm

Kiwi barked at Odd.

"He's not in our room, I don't know where he is!" said Odd as he sat down.

"I get the feeling that Ulrich is taking the situation even harder than we are!" said Aelita.

"You can say that again! For Ulrich, losing Yumi is…well, imagine how you'd feel if Jeremy had to leave!" said Odd.

"Why do you say that?" asked Aelita, blushing.

"'Cause I love making you blush!"

"There was a thirty million jackpot on," said Harry.

"Yeah, I heard about it," said Odd. "It's over though."

The white light covered them.

That morning

"Wait," said Aelita. "What just happened? Why did we return to the past?"

"We went back in time," muttered Harry as Jeremy opened his laptop and started a scan. "Ulrich!"

"Could Xana have taken control of the return to the past again?" asked Yumi. "He's done it before."

"No," said Jeremy. "Harry designed a program to keep Xana off that particular program. The super scan doesn't show any activated towers."

"And I would have known if Xana had activated a tower," said Harry. "Jeremy and I will go to the factory after class to check it out."

Ulrich

Ulrich marked the numbers on the ticket. "Here you go."

"You do know that you're not really old enough to play?" asked the vender.

"It's for my mum," lied Ulrich. "She asked me to buy it for her."

"In that case…" he took the ticket.

Kadic

"We're going to check the factory Ulrich," said Jeremy as they entered the class. "You coming?"

"No, I have to study."

"Hey, mind if I study with you?" asked Odd. "I don't get the periodic table at all."

"I'd rather study by myself."

Odd gaped.

Yumi's house

"I know you're going to think this is ridiculous but I heard about the job," said Ulrich. "Well, I brought you a lotto ticket to help with the problems. You never know. Maybe you'll be lucky. Then you can stay here with Yumi." He handed them the ticket. Yumi's dad laughed.

"I don't mean to sound rude but you have to admit that this is very funny. Do you know the odds of winning the lotto? At least you made me laugh. I needed that."

"Anyway, it was really nice of you Ulrich," said Yumi's mum. "We're really touched."

"Don't forget to listen for the numbers," said Ulrich as he closed the door. "And please don't tell Yumi that I gave it to you. She might take it the wrong way."

"That Ulrich is such a sweetheart," said Yumi's mum as she stacked some bowls.

"Yes, only that he doesn't realise we have one chance in 14 million of ever winning!"

They listened to the numbers and gaped when they had the right numbers.

"Hey there. What's going on?" asked Yumi as she entered the room.

"This is the winning ticket," said her mum, picking it up and pointing at it with a shaking hand. "The jackpot…" Everyone looked at it.

"What's a jackpot?" asked Hiroki.

"It's incredible," said Yumi's dad.

"You played the lotto?" asked Yumi. "But I thought you hated that."

Yumi's dad cleared his throat.

"Actually, it was your friend Ulrich that played," said her mum. "He gave us the ticket."

"He didn't want you to know," said her dad.

Lab

"I don't get it," said Jeremy as Aelita and Harry looked over his shoulders at the screen. "Xana had nothing to do with it. It's like someone had set it off from here. The only ones who knows how to use it is me and Harry and we were at school when it was set off."

"Unless someone read your manual," said Aelita.

"I still think it was Ulrich," said Harry. "He could have done it to get the winning ticket for that jackpot and given it to Yumi's family."

Kadic

Ulrich walked over to the group.

"Hi Ulrich, you know I'm really impressed with your computer skills," said Jeremy.

"Who, me? You are?" asked Ulrich, playing dumb.

"Well you did enter the code for returning the past into the computer without making a single mistake! Well done," said Jeremy.

"What are…you talking about?" asked Ulrich.

"Don't waste your breath. We know it was you who set off the return to the past," said Yumi.

"You broke rule number one, Ulrich! I can't believe it!" exclaimed Odd.

"I only did it for Yumi, so you can stay…" said Ulrich. Harry sighed.

"I understand why you did it. I want Yumi to stay too but when you consider the fact that every time we go back, Xana grows a tiny bit stronger due to a third of a Qubyte being added, it's not worth it. The world is in greater danger now. Sorry for sounding harsh Yumi," he said. "I still love you but this is a problem."

"That's ok. I didn't ask for any help. I know you can look into jobs for Dad but more research than anything else."

"As Harry said, Xana gets stronger every time we go back," said Jeremy.

"Why couldn't you have talked to us?" asked Odd. "You didn't have to go sneaking around."

"I'm sorry."

"It's too late," said Jeremy. "You've betrayed our trust."

Yumi gave him the ticket. "Here. You can take back your ticket. My parents think that you can keep the money."

She stormed off.

"As of now, and until you hear otherwise, you're out of the group, Ulrich," said Jeremy. They walked out and Aelita put a hand on his shoulder.

"I hope this will all work out." She walked off.

"Don't you think you're over reacting a little bit?" asked Harry.

"Hey, what's up, Ulrich? You don't look too good," said Sissi as she walked over.

"You're right," said Ulrich as he saw Yumi with William. "We had a fight. I can't really say why though. I don't think there's anything anyone can do to help."

"Oh, right."

"I really don't understand what she sees in him," said Herb as he and Nicholas watched them talk.

"You said it! He sure is no match for my looks or my brains," said Nicholas.

"Hmph, you think you're handsome, huh?" asked Herb.

"No more than you think you're smart," said Nicholas.

"I dare you to say that again!" Herb made punching motions with his fists. Nicholas punched him.

Lyoko

A tower in the desert sector glowed red. A lot of Krabes started to mobilise

Kadic

Herb and Nicholas splashed water on their faces. Herb walked out and Nicholas turned the taps on again. Sparks flew from the lights as smoke aimed for Nicholas. He flickered for a while and the taps turned off. His eyes showed the eye of Xana.

Class

"Africa is the continent that suffers most from problems related to a shortage of water and rural areas of Africa are affected to an even greater extent, less than half of all rural zones have any access to water…" lectured Mr Fumet. Nicholas glanced at the group.

"Wow! When I think how much we complain all the time!" muttered Odd. Harry looked at Nicholas.

"Xana has taken over Nicholas," he whispered. "Don't look."

Jeremy looked at his laptop under the desk. It showed the results of the scan.

"Harry's right. Xana has launched an attack."

"What?" asked Aelita.

"We have less than a minute of class. We'll go to the factory as soon as the bell rings. We know who to watch out for."

"Without Ulrich?" asked Odd.

"Without Ulrich!"

Nicholas looked at them again. The bell rang and they got out of their seats. Nicholas followed.

"See you next week," said Mr Fumet. "Don't forget your project report on your ideas for helping African communities."

"Nicholas, wait," called Herb.

Lab

Jeremy sat down at the computer as Harry, Odd, Yumi and Aelita went to the scanners.

"Transfer Aelita. Transfer Harry. Transfer Odd. Scanner Aelita. Scanner Harry. Scanner Odd. Virtualisation."

He waited for Yumi to step into a scanner. "Transfer Yumi. Scanner Yumi. Virtualisation!"

Lyoko

Harry immediately called up the Overjet.

"Here come your vehicles," said Jeremy. The Overboard and Overwing appeared as Harry went to the pilot seat.

"Madame, would you do me the honour of climbing aboard my humble…board?" asked Odd with a pause. Aelita smiled and walked on.

"I still think we were too harsh on Ulrich," said Harry as they flew off.

"The activated tower is located two plateaus north," said Jeremy.

"We know that," called Harry. "I did put that tower activation program on us, remember? You still haven't responded to what I said."

"Ok, let's go," said Yumi.

"No, I don't think that we were too harsh," said Jeremy. "I said what I said and I stand by it."

"I'm still angry at Ulrich," said Harry. "But he's my brother and what you said was in the heat of the moment. Don't you regret it even a little?"

Jeremy looked thoughtful. "I guess I do regret it. But you know he put us in even more danger."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm at risk of being possessed Jeremy."

He noticed that he was getting ahead, stopped and checked the location of Nicholas. "Jeremy, Nicholas is in the lab."

"I still don't know how you can do that," said Jeremy as he looked around. "There's no monsters on the horizon."

"He's above you."

Lab

Nicholas crawled along a beam.

"It's not monsters I'm worried about," said Yumi. "It's Ulrich. He doesn't know about Nicholas."

"Yeah, well. Nicholas is here so he's safe," said Jeremy. "Get the tower deactivated."

Nicholas dropped down, picked Jeremy up and electrocuted him before throwing him across the room. Jeremy fell unconscious. Nicholas turned to the computer and started to affect it. Code flew across the screen.

"At your orders Xana."

Lyoko

Aelita looked at a Krabe. She pointed it out to the others as more arrived.

"Are my eyes playing tricks on me, or are there at least…twenty of them?!" asked Yumi.

"Yumi, there are no mirages on Lyoko," said Aelita.

"And I've seen more," said Harry. "Remember when Xana sent thousands against me Aelita? Good days."

"That's what I was afraid of!" said Yumi.

"By the way, thanks for warning us, Jeremy!" exclaimed Odd. No answer "…Jeremy?"

"Now your wounds will become fatal!" said Nicholas. He laughed a maniacal, sadistic laugh.

"Jeremy, was that you?! Answer me, will you?" asked Yumi.

"That isn't Jeremy, I'd recognise that laugh anywhere! It's Nicolas!" exclaimed Odd.

"Nicolas? Are you sure?" asked Yumi again.

"Nobody else has a laugh that dumb, nobody in the whole universe!"

"What I'm worried about is what he said," said Harry. He flew the Overjet to a safe height and started to reprogram the malfunctioning programs. "Good thing I installed this on the Overjet."

"Don't forget about the Krabes," said Aelita as she looked at them.

"We'd better get out of here fast," said Odd as they flew away. The Krabes followed, shooting at them all the while. Yumi was hit and she spiralled out of control before being flung off.

"Yumi! Harry, whatever you're doing, hurry up!" Odd yelled as he flew the Overboard over too Yumi and they jumped off. "Yumi, are you ok?"

"That's that sorted out," muttered Harry as he closed the window and flew back down.

"I don't understand. Why does it hurt so much?" asked Yumi as she lay down on the Overboard. "Shouldn't I just lose some life points?"

"Xana made it so the pain we felt from the shots would be like if we were hit on earth," explained Harry. "He also removed our agility. I wouldn't put it past him to use Nicholas to mess them up again though."

"Is that even possible?" asked Odd as they hid behind a sand barrier.

"You're seeing the effects of it now."

Gym

Ulrich was training as Sissi watched.

"Is there anything else you want to talk about?" she asked.

"Sissi…I think I'd rather be alone…" said Ulrich.

"Are you crazy?" asked Sissi. "That's the last thing you need when you're feeling down! It's just the opposite; you need your friends to be there!"

"Uh-uh, I don't have friends anymore," said Ulrich sadly. "I did something I shouldn't have."

"Well what about me? What does that make me then?" asked Sissi as Herb arrived.

"Oh, Sissi, there you are! I've been looking all over for you!" he cried.

"Yeah? Well pretend I'm not here and keep on looking! Why don't you go out and play with your friend Nicolas?" asked Sissi.

"I-I would, but I can't find Nicolas either! He ran off like a madman after class to follow Jeremy, Odd and the new girl! He was really spaced out…his voice sounded weird, and there was something strange about his eyes…" said Sissi

"Xana!" muttered Ulrich.

"Why are you telling me all this? I don't care! Can't you see I'm with Ulrich?" asked Sissi.

"Well not anymore you're not," said Herb as he watched Ulrich go.

Lyoko

"I'm going to go check it out," said Odd as he ran over the rock. Aelita watched over Yumi.

"We'd better move," said Odd as he watched the Krabes. "Otherwise…" he got hit and fell backward. "Are you sure that you sorted it out Harry? That does hurt."

"Nicholas must have messed it up again."

Yumi woke up and watched Aelita climb up the barrier. She looked at the Krabes and used her creativity to create a sand barrier. The Krabes attempted to climb up but they slid down.

"It won't take them long to find a way around."

Lab

"Jeremy!" Ulrich ran over to him.

"Maybe I'm the one you're looking for!" said Nicholas as he watched from above. He climbed along the wall and jumped off. Ulrich moved out of the way.

"Wow, since when have you become an athlete?!" he asked. He attempted to kick Nicholas but he went straight through him. Nicholas punched him and climbed up the ladder.

"Spider man…" muttered Ulrich as he looked at the elevator. "I'm not out yet."

He ran into the elevator and pressed the button. Nicholas climbed into it as the door closed. Ulrich ran out, trapping Nicholas in it. He pulled out the wires and ran electricity through it.

"Jeremy! Wake up, will you? You gotta get up!" said Ulrich as he shook him.

"Hey…hi, Ulrich…how are you?" asked Jeremy drowsily.

"Jeremy, pull yourself together! I need your help!"

"Because I'm not feeling so great…" muttered Jeremy as he fell unconscious again.

Lyoko

"Odd? Yumi? Aelita? Harry? Can you hear me? Answer me, will you?" asked Ulrich.

"Ulrich, is that you?" asked Yumi.

"No, it's Jim," said Harry. "Of course it's Ulrich."

"Oh, great, you're alive…"

"Yeah, but not in great shape…" said Odd.

"What about Jeremy?" asked Aelita.

"He's also in pretty bad shape." Ulrich looked at the screens. "I don't get it. There's nothing on the screens."

"That must be why Xana's fire from his monsters hurt us for real," said Yumi. Harry pulled up his screen and loaded several Scorpions.

"Go attack the Krabes," he ordered. They scuttled off to the sand barrier and waited. The Krabes started to push through.

"That was just what I was afraid of," said Aelita as they looked over the rock.

"Time to send out my new monsters," said Harry as he loaded them up. Five eagle like monsters appeared and attacked.

"Eagles? Really?" asked Odd as one swooped down and raked its claws on a Krabe. Harry shrugged.

Lab

"I'm really sorry about this Jeremy, but it's for a good cause!" said Ulrich as he slapped Jeremy. He woke up, jumping to his feet.

"Ouch! What…what's going on?" asked Jeremy as he walked over to the computer.

"Looks like Nicholas knocked you out," said Ulrich as Jeremy looked at the screen.

"Nicholas has deactivated the scanner," said Jeremy. "I can see Harry tried to sort it out but he couldn't do much from his end. I should be able to fix it."

"Jeremy," Ulrich said. "I wanted to tell you…"

"Later," interrupted Jeremy. "Head for the scanners and get ready for transfer."

Ulrich climbed down the rungs to the scanners.

Lyoko

"Ok, this is no time to drag our feet," said Odd as they ran. Krabes followed them but the Eagles attacked them form a height with lasers.

"Am I brilliant?" asked Harry.

"This isn't the time to inflate your ego," said Yumi. Harry sent his shuriken at the Krabes and they went flying everywhere. Yumi go hit again but Jeremy fixed the bugs at the right time.

"Yeah! We're invincible again!" exclaimed Odd.

"We're not invincible," corrected Harry. "Just more hardy than before."

"Hold on," said Jeremy. "I'm sending you Ulrich. Transfer Ulrich. Scanner Ulrich. Virtualisation!"

Ulrich landed and immediately got hit. Harry glanced at the others and went to top speed. To the rest of the group, it looked like the Krabes had spontaneously decided to self-destruct at the same time.

"I am so awesome!"

"Hi guys, didn't miss me too much, did you?" asked Ulrich.

"Oh, just a little, yeah!" said Yumi.

"Yeah, but I suggest that we get out of here before Xana sends more Krabes," said Odd as the Eagles flew above. They turned to look at the tower but four lines of Krabes formed in front of it. Harry tapped a few commands into his screen and the Overjet flew towards them

"It has an auto pilot?" asked Ulrich.

"Yep."

The rest of the vehicles appeared in front of them.

"Ok great, now all we have to do is cross that line of monsters. You, Harry and Yumi may as well go over the top," said Odd.

"And what about you?" asked Yumi.

"I'll do what I do best…chef's surprise!"

He jumped on the Overboard. "Come on Aelita. We don't have much time."

Harry looked at him as he started to rise. Odd flew in and out of the Krabes.

"He's really lost it this time!" said Ulrich has he watched.

"No more than you have!" said Yumi. "Let's go."

Ulrich used a rock as a ramp and started to hover. He stabbed three Krabes. The eagles pecked some of the Krabes and one got defeated. Yumi sent her fan at the monsters and one blew up.

"They're never going to make it…" muttered Jeremy.

"Of course we are," said Harry. "We have to do the unexpected. Xana won't see that coming."

"Oh no," said Odd. "Another row."

"Do you want me to go defeat them?" asked Harry. "I still haven't gotten over Xana possessing me."

"Stop moving around so much!" called Ulrich as he flew over. "How do you expect me to help you?"

"Cut me some slack, ok?" asked Odd as he swerved. "I'm just trying to avoid getting hit!"

Harry closed his eyes then opened them again. "Jeremy, Nicholas is on his way up."

Ulrich jumped of his bike and stabbed the Krabe he was standing on. Odd flew through the gap left behind as Ulrich jumped off. "Jeremy, I think we've done it."

"Ulrich, you're the greatest!"

"Hey, what about me? Don't I get any credit?" asked Odd as Aelita jumped off and entered the tower.

Nicholas entered the lab and laughed as Jeremy looked around for him. He jumped on Jeremy and electrocuted him.

Aelita rose to the second platform and pressed her had to the screen.

Aelita

Code

Lyoko

Lab

The two boys collapsed.

Kadic

Yolanda checked Nicholas's heart rate.

"You say this is how you found him?" asked Jim.

"Yeah," said Jeremy. "In the middle of the campus."

"He must have fainted," said Yolanda as she finished. "Nothing serious."

"I know you did it for me, Ulrich…" said Yumi as the group headed outside.

"I should've asked you first. I'm sorry." Jeremy put his hand on Ulrich's shoulder.

"So, are you back in the group?" asked Aelita.

"Looks like it."

"What are you going to do with that lotto ticket?" asked Odd.

"Save it?" suggested Harry.

"I'm going to give it to charity. One that builds wells in Africa."

"That's a great idea," said Yumi as her phone rang. "Yes? Yeah, Mum, I'm listening…uh-huh…uh-huhh…alright. See you tonight. My father's found work with Takahashi."

"Takahashi? You mean…in Japan?" asked a worried Ulrich.

"No, silly! Right here!" The group cheered as Yumi ruffled Ulrich's hair.

"Oh, look who it is," said Harry as he saw Dumbledore. "Still trying to get me to come to Hogwarts? I see you brought brainwashed and stupid with you."

"I am not brainwashed" yelled Ron.

"And I'm not stupid," complained Hermione.

"I don't see you doing clever stuff like having both a normal and magical education."

"Harry, I know you want to stay here," said Dumbledore in a grandfatherly tone. "But I need you to come with me. It's for the greater good."

"Whose greater good?" asked Harry. "Yours or mine?" mine would be staying here, helping my friends defend the entire world."

They looked at him.

"Who are these three?" asked Jim as he walked over.

"They pretty much want me to go with them illegally. If I don't they'll try to kidnap me," said Harry.

"Well, I have no choice but to escort them off the premises," said Jim. "They haven't done anything yet so I can't call the police. You three, come with me."

He dragged them away.

"Will they ever give up?" asked Odd.

"Probably not."


End file.
